PD: Blasts from the Past
by markie072002
Summary: 5th in PD series. The saying the past can haunt some, comes true. Those you thought were dead turns out to be alive and those are the type of people that will be after you. Even if you know that they might be alive sometimes it takes physical evidence to prove that the dead is alive once more to cause trouble.
1. Arriving on Alderaan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 1: Arriving on Alderaan**

3 long and hard years have past since the start of the Triad War. There are 3 major factions that make up the war. You got the Galactic Republic which is allied with the Jedi Order, Darth Vader's Empire, and Darth Sidious group. It turns out that the name of Darth Sidious group is called the True Empire but also the name Dark Empire has been thrown around.

Now since the True Empire or Dark Empire has joined there has been rumors and presence through the Force feel that former Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic Palpatine, who is also now know as Darth Sidious, is back. To some this is hard to believe but for the Jedi Order and those who are close to the Jedi Order they find it easy to believe since they understand the Force better than anything. Through it wouldn't be the first time sensing someone through the Force has proven wrong. A good example of this goes back to Palpatine, none of the Jedi within the Jedi Order was able to find out he was a Sith Lord until the last minute. This was a mistake that cost the universe that Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane came from. There has been no physical evidence that Darth Sidious is back.

There is also the mysterious Darth Asteria who been fighting along side the True Empire. The strange thing is Rachelle Hunter, former Padawan of Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane and first and current lover of him, sense something familiar about her but it is very small. Even Lillian, who have heard her speak think she have heard that voice before but cannot pinpoint it.

Still most of the Jedi suspect that Darth Sidious has return but is waiting for the right moment to make an appearance. They are for sure that there is some type of manipulations going on too. It is due to this that the current Galactic Republic Supreme Chancellor Padme Amidala Skywalker nee Naberrie had start suspecting traitors within the Galactic Senate and is secretly doing her best to find out if there are any. Even through her years of being the leader of the Galactic Republic have been mostly involve with war, she also improved the life of those within the Galactic Republic and manage to change some of the Senate from being greedy to those who are willing to help their people. She has help from only a selected few Senators that she trusted as much as her Jedi friends and Jedi husband. Those are Amelia Zane, Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis and Mon Mothma. These were the same people that help her out to help Mark bring down Palpatine during the Clone Wars.

Through some of them have paid for that choice. Garm Bel Ibilis had lost his wife and children because of it. That did not happen until around 10 BBY. Padme have to suffer losing her grandmother Ryoo and her niece of the same name back in 19 BBY shortly before the birth of her twins. Bail Organa nearly lost his family due to the same person but was able to fight him off. Amelia Zane, even if she had no part in it, Maxus Zane will still attack her due to her giving Mark to the Jedi Order when he was younger. Through Mark tried to protect them as much as he can.

The attempt on Bail family happened recently. Maxus Zane arrives on the planet of Alderaan with a few Dark Jedi. Due to Padme visiting there along with Mon and Amelia the Jedi Order not only send Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Galen Marek but also Mark Zane and his Padawan Mara Jade. The Dark Jedi tried to kill Padme while Maxus thought to seek revenge against the only person he haven't manage to seek revenge for betraying Palpatine, Bail Organa. It was even sweeter to know that his ex-wife, Amelia Zane, was talking to them.

What exactly happen is he kidnapped Winter Celchu the adoptive daughter of Bail and Breha Organa. After that he tried to kill Breha Organa. Mark saved Winter Celchu before she could have been killed. Bail almost killed Maxus Zane; he fired Blaster pistols at him like as if they were machine guns. That day Mark learned exactly how protective Bail is over his family. He is normally a peaceful type of person. Maxus would have died if he did not exploded half the hall in the palace where Bail and his family lives. Bail thought he lost his adoptive daughter but was amazed to find out that Mark manages to rescue her.

Later they have found it is not only a revenge mission but also a mission for the Empire attempt to take over Alderaan secretly. Aboard the ship in space that held Winter, Mark notice clones of Bail and Breha, which he have destroyed. He was shocked to find out Darth Vader would uses Clones since he hates the thought of Clones because he is a Clone. Through the Force Mark have found out that the mission was requested by Maxus Zane and when it comes to Maxus Zane, Darth Vader does not mind the usage of Clones.

After the recent attack on Bail's family, the bounty on Maxus Zane head went up way much higher. He is surprise the Hutts are doing nothing about it, but then again Maxus Zane works for the Empire and the Hutts works for them too. Darth Vader scared the living daylights out of it when he killed two Hutts on the Hutt Council with the Force when they try to go against him.

Right now Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane and his Padawan Mara Jade are traveling in a MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser, which is a ship that is slightly large then the Republic Attack Cruisers he is use to commanding. The planet of Dac or also know as Mon Calamari, had openly joined the Galactic Republic and their shipyards build ships. Now alongside the various Star Destroyers such as the Republic Attack Cruisers and the Victory-class Star Destroyers, bunch of Mon Calamari Shipyard company ships been provided to the Galactic Republic.

The MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser could range from the standard size of 3937 feet long ships to ships that can be longer than 4593 feet long. Just as much as the Republic Attack Cruisers, Mark likes how the ship runs. With the standard size ship being longer then that Republic Attack Cruisers, which are 3730 feet long, these ships can hold more personal and Starfighters. Even through the standard size is smaller than the mile long Imperial-class Star Destroyers.

Through the shape of the ships need some getting used to. Most people in the Galactic Republic are used to seeing the smooth diamond or arrowhead designs of the Star Destroyers, but the round and bumpy look of the Mon Calamari ships are different. Though they are basically made stronger and with the advancements at Zane Tech their ships are tough to beat. Basically these ships are stronger and faster then the Republic Attack Cruiser without the advancing advancements from Zane Tech.

In the recent years both the True Empire and the Empire ships have been advancing greater than the Galactic Republic so the advancing of their Star Destroyers and getting new ships was a top priority in the military. The last thing they want to do is be outmatched by the two groups that is lead by the Sith.

Right now Mark is in a fleet with two Republic Attack Cruiser, one smaller Victory 2-class Star Destroyer, and one MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser. The Grand Army of the Republic Navy is full of many different warships and Starfighters.

"We are approaching the planet of Alderaan." say a Clone Trooper. Mark looks up from the controls on his seat that is on the bridge. That is one good thing about the MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser, he actually got a chair to sit and command from, he usually have to either borrow one of the Clones or bring his own when he is up on the bridge of a Republic Attack Cruiser.

"Slow engines down, they most likely have their Planetary Shields up due to the threats made by Darth Asteria of the True Empire." say Mark giving the commands to the Clones. He feels the ships slow down as he tap some buttons on his chair, a Hologram appear of a young female. "This is Jedi Master and 3rd Legion General Mark Alan Zane; I was sent here on a backup mission just in case of a threat from the True Empire is true. Bail Organa had requested me. I was wonder if my fleet and I could possible land on a spaceport within your planet. We had a long trip from the Outer Rims to get here. Our ships need fuel and some repairs." say Mark.

They have gotten back from the planet of Mon Calamari because the Empire tried to attack them since they realized the strong ships they make. That was the battle that truly convinced Mark that the MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser is as great as any of his favorites Republic Attack Cruiser.

The hologram of the girl looks down at information that was available to her. "Ah here it is 3rd Legion General and his fleet requested by Viceroy and Galactic Senator Bail Organa. We will lower a part of the shield, I have seen planetary coordinates to your ship to land at a specific spaceport." say the female before the hologram phase away.

Since the beginning of the Triad War, Mark has been busier than in the Republic Imperial Conflict. The obvious reason for that is the conflict had only one enemy but now in the war they have 2 enemies. Mark notice a part of the Planetary Shields has faded away. Mark's ship leads the way through the planetary shield.

"Slow the speed down, we do not need a repeat of what happen on Bakura last year." say Mark wisely to a Clone near him. There was another battle for Bakura and the main reason was that the True Empire and the Empire were trying to get the advancement information from Zane Tech to make their ships even better. That was a devastating battle that took out the Planetary Shields for about 2 hours. The Victory-class Star Destroyer that he was commanding was trying to speed away from an Imperial-class Star Destroyer and they enter the planet way to fast and lost control of the ship. Through it was not even as quarterly as deadly as his crash on Bakura back in 10 BBY when they got back from the mission to the Hyperspace Disturbance. Talk about a dangerous mission. That mission still haunts Mark's dreams.

Mark hears the blast doors slide open. He spins the chair around and see his 10 years old Padawan. She just became his Padawan back in 9 BBY a year after her friends Leia, Luke and Galen became Padawans. Out of the group she is the youngest to be a Padawan.

"Master, why are doing here while there are other missions to be done?" ask Mara trying not sound to disrespectful to her mentor. Mark looks at her. "The Senate and the Jedi Order told me to head here. Yes there are bunch of conflicts going on right now because of this war, but we must remain organized. They might have seen my talents will do good here then others. It is our duty as Jedi to protect the peace. The True Empire threatens this planet the last time they threaten a planet they nearly took control over it." say Mark.

Mara shakes her head at remember that mission it was where she first came face to face with Darth Asteria, through Mark step into the fight. Mara is not ready to face a Sith. Yes, like her friends she is learning quickly since she became his Padawan 2 years ago, but Mark does not want her to take on a Sith just yet. Maybe when she is older.

"I sense Master Rachelle down on the planet." say Mara. Mark nods, Rachelle is still part of the 3rd Legion she never left the 3rd Legion. Since it was so big, it can be split up few times. There were times when Rachelle worked with other troops. Mark did so, but the 3rd Legion is his main troops. So basically the 3rd Legion has two Generals and two Commanders, even through the commanders are quite young.

"Have you been practicing your Lightsaber training, young one?" ask Mark look at Mara as he leans back in his chair. "Yes, but I was hoping you can train me, I starting to think that those droids are not improving my abilities since they are not challenging." say Mara. Mark tries to keep her out of most of the fights until he feels like she can hold herself in a life and death situation. Through there were times she was involved in fights.

"Have you been studying the Force and practicing meditation?" ask Mark spinning the chair around to face the viewports. A spaceport is coming near them. He did not need to give the order to prep for landing, because the landing gears are already coming out. He feels the ship drops speed to near zero as it came down on the ground.

"Yes studying, but you know that I cannot meditate well." say Mara. Mark pinches his nose while shaking his head. She seems to do well in everything but the meditation. "You have to believe you can do it. Believing in doing something will make that something much easier to do. Well you do not believe in something it make things much harder. What you lack is focus." say Mark wisely from the chair he is sitting.

"I try to focus on meditation but it does not work. Maybe I cannot do meditation!" say Mara as she crosses her arms in frustration. "Anyone could meditate; you need the patient for it. Basically meditating is you clear your mind of all thoughts and focus. It brings you closer to the Force. Meditation is good, because it helps clear your mind. There are some things you can only do in meditation. Sometimes when meditating, you can find answers that you would not normally found out. Sometimes you can use Meditation to heal yourself. You did it before when you created your Lightsaber." say Mark pointing at the sliver hilted Lightsaber that is on Mara's belt.

"That was only one time." mumble Mara looking down. "If you could do it once, you can do it again. Focus on the task at hand. To make a Lightsaber you have to be meditating and focusing on make a Lightsaber. Do whatever you did then and focus. It might help if you stare at your Lightsaber." say Mark remember Kento Marek had a hard time meditating but Mark often caught him staring at an activated Lightsaber in his hand while meditating.

"Can you tell me how you meditate?" ask Mara. "I will tell you, but it might not work. Basically all I do is clear my mind and stare off into space or close my eyes. It came natural to me. Everyone is different. Plus you used to do it a lot with Master Yoda's guidance in his classes. Remember what he taught you." say Mark as he points at her. Mara nods at this.

"Do not worry, Mara. You are not the only one who had trouble with meditating. Kento Marek and Jenna Farlay both had trouble with meditating, like everything it take practice to get good at something." say Mark hoping to settle the uneasiness within Mara that he have sensed through the Force.

"Okay we are coming in for the landing." say a Clone. Mark knuckles turns white at he tighten his grip on the arms of the chair. Memories of the crash landing on Bakura flashes through his mind. The vision of Rachelle Hunter been thrown out of the command tower and into another part of the doomed ship also appeared. With that was the crash that happened in 14 BBY that put him in a coma. It was the crash on Bakura that drives that fear into him sometimes. It only happens when they are coming in for landing. Even through he knows everything is perfectly fine, the fear strikes at him.

Mara sensed Mark's uneasiness through the Force. She looks at him and right away knew he was gripping the arms of the chair to hard. Something she learned from Mark was to be observant to everything around her.

He feels the slight touch on the ground as the ship landed. As soon as the ship was on the ground, Mara senses her mentor worries fade away. He got up from the chair as Clones activate the computers to open the doors and ramps.

Mark and Mara went down the nearest one. Mara looks around amazed at the other ships in the fleet. She was expecting to ride on a Victory-class Star Destroyer or Republic Attack Cruiser. She knows her mentor is well known to the use of a Republic Attack Cruiser.

While his young Padawan was focusing on the other ships in the fleet, Mark sees Queen Breha Organa and her husband Senator Bail Organa. Mark is close friends with a few Senators and Bail Organa is one of those few. "Senator Organa and Queen Organa it is a pleasure to meet you, I wish it was not under the pretense that I was invited for, but still it is a pleasure." say Mark shaking his hand with Bail and bow his head to Breha.

"So who is this youngster?" ask Breha staring at Mara Jade. "My current Padawan Mara Jade." say Mark. Breha have never meet Mara, but Bail has done countless times on Coruscant.

"Not use to seeing you in something different than a Star Destroyer." say Bail staring at the MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser. "Ah, you know us Jedi; we cannot have an attachment to a lot of things. A ship is a ship, even through I favor the Attack Cruisers, these ships are pretty good too." say Mark jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at the Cruiser.

"Okay we can talk on our way to the palace and at the palace. Your girlfriend is suggesting the idea of having ground troops on the planet." say Breha. Through Mark and Rachelle have announce their feelings for each other in 14 BBY, they have never used the terms boyfriend and girlfriend. Through the term does make sense for their relationship.

"Why you think having ground army is a bad idea?" ask Mark. "My wife is under the impression that we need no ground forces due to having the planetary shields up." say Bail as they got in a Speeder. "Well, I agree with Rachelle, because you never know what could happen. If the planetary shields are like all the other ones, it not a single unit, it a bunch of different units layer across the planet to conserve power will make the shield powerful. It is possible for a ship to sneak in when one is weak or when one is down to let someone else in. As we speak their might be Stormtroopers on the planet." say Mark.

Even through he knows the Stormtroopers are Clones, it just does not feel right addressing them as such. It makes him feel like he is insulting Captain Kia and the rest of the Clones in the Grand Army of the Republic. There are not as skillful or smart as the Clones that Mark serves. He also notices a distaste that the Clones have for the Stormtroopers.

"The question is what the True Empire and the Empire would want with us. We are a peaceful planet." say Breha. "You are part of the Republic, they want to uses the resources that your planet have to us for there own. They want to extend their territory. Plus with the closeness of Alderaan to Coruscant, it will be a good place for a base to go against the capital of the Republic. Also add to the reasoning that Alderaan heavily supports the Galactic Republic. There could be many reasons why and those reasons we might not know. All I am here is to protect this planet and its people. I am a Jedi a protector of peace." say Mark as they begin to head to the capital of the planet.

* * *

_**As with all beginning chapters, the chapter gives a bit of information what had happen from the last story in the series and leads up to what this story will be. **_

_**Yes, I am trying out different ships, I have found that I like the designs of a MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser, which is longer then a Republic Attack Cruiser. This type of ship is the same class ship that Admiral Gial Ackbar (The person who yells it is a trap!) commands during the battle over Endor in the Return of the Jedi Movie. Like always you can go to Wookieepedia to find information out. **_

**Basically with Palpatine/Darth Sidious being back, besides what the Jedi feel and some rumors going around, there have been no proof that he is back. **

**The name of Palpatine's group is the True Empire or which is also known as the Dark Empire idea came from two thoughts. See according to Wookeepedia, when the Palpatine return in his Clone Body he called his group the Dark Empire which unlike the Galactic Empire, they were more openly about the Dark Side of the Force and ruled by it. I was originally call it the Dark Empire, to fit the original Saga, but I figure with Darth Vader's Empire, Palpatine/Darth Sidious would think that it it is nothing compare to the Empire he will created so therefore calling his own Empire the True Empire. Also the name True Empire goes to relate back to the original Saga to him ruling the Galactic Empire, so therefore making him the true Emperor while Darth Vader (mine) is a false Emperor. **

**As you have notice when I introduce the True Empire (not by name) in my last story, the color scheme of the ships are the same as they appear in the movies, that is what I wanted. While Darth Vader's Empire has a darker color scheme, I wanted to keep the original Imperial color scheme to the True Empire to relate back to the movies. **

**I do enjoy relating my story to the original series. Different yet at the same time similar. **

_**The reason for the title, it will be known by the end of the story. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	2. Defensive Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 2: Defensive Planning **

There was no doubt in Mark's mind what the palace is. The palace is formally called the Aldera Royal Palace, but also come to be known as the House Organa. Just as it is stated in its name, the palace is located within the capital of Alderaan called Aldera, which is a located in the mountains and station within the center of a lake.

Mark being to Alderaan, just like he has been on Naboo, is already seen the breathtaking views of beauty. The thought brings him back to 14 BBY when he was watching Rachelle Hunter leaning against the balcony of the Skywalker's family home on Naboo, which is formally called Varykino. He was thinking how the scenery behind Rachelle was breathtaking but with her there, it seems to be more of a breathtaking effect than normal.

Then he remembers what Mara and he sensed when they arrived to the planet, Rachelle Hunter is on the planet. I have been a couple months since Mark last saw Rachelle Hunter. Just like him, she has been very busy. Yes, they worked couple times together in the past couple months, but only for a few days.

While her mentor was talking to the Queen and the Galactic Senator, Mara was watching the surroundings go by. She knows she got a great teacher. Jenna Farlay, Rachelle Hunter and even Yoda told her that she is very lucky to have Mark as a mentor because of how great he is at being a Jedi. She thought all the comments about Mark was not true until Yoda, of all people, told her that Mark is one of the best Jedi he have seen in a long time and he have been around for almost 900 years. Through when she question Mark about it, he denied such words. He told her that he is good but not great. That was when she learns that her mentor is a modest type of person.

"So are we going to see Master Rachelle and Leia?" ask Mara speaking up for the first time during the trip. Mark looks at her. "Yes, during the mission will be working with her. It will be our duty to lead the Clones in space and on the grounds just in case the True Empire threats are true." say Mark as he crosses his arms.

"It is true what they are saying about the True Empire, that Palpatine is leading that?" ask Breha as she looks at Mark. "I sensed his presence through the Force and there bunch of rumors going around. The only person we know for a fact that is leading the True Empire is a Sith Lady name Darth Asteria. I trust my abilities with the Force well enough. They never were wrong before." say Mark.

"How is the even possible, you killed him and than his body got sent into Coruscant's sun." say Breha remembers watching the event on Holonews and watching the battle between Mark and Palpatine back in 19 BBY. The battle was consider epic to most people. It was the battle that given Mark the nickname Hero of the Republic because if it wasn't for his actions on stopping Palpatine, the Republic would have been no more. He is still proving himself that the nickname is good. He has protected them from Darth Vader many times.

"He is a Sith and just like a Jedi he has a connection with the Force. Still the things he does with the Force would be consider unnaturally. All Sith have something in common, they want power to rule. They are enemies of the Jedi and stands for everything the Jedi do not believe in. While a Jedi willing to die the Sith often times try to prevent themselves from death. However that is possible, I have no clue. The Force, no one know exactly what it can do. There is saying anything is possible with the Force." say Mark as he rubs his hairy chin.

Since 10 BBY, Mark has kept the beard that Rachelle loves so much. The only thing he does is trimmed it. Through there were a couple times it got burned off. He have gotten so used to it, that it does not bother him anymore. Even Yoda was stating he looks much better with it. Looks a bit older for his age. Yoda also joked around about him no longer looking like a teenager with the beard on him.

Due to being a Bakuran, Mark will most likely will always look younger than his actual age. He is 45 and he does not look like it nor does he feel like a 45 year old. Most people around that age will start to have a lot of aches and pains in their body. Still that not the case with all Bakurans, Maxus Zane looks like his age but could move around like someone younger. Instead of someone looking to be on the verge of is late 40s, Mark look like he is his earlier 20s.

They arrive to the palace and Mara was the one to hope out first. Besides the Presidential Palace, Mara has never been in or at a palace. Mark knows that something like this will have her at awe. Mark was raised on Bakura and they do not have such fancy stuff there. Then again there are some parts of Bakura that does have royal castles and palaces.

"Master, if you do not mind me asking, but what will we be doing, until the attack happen?" ask Mara curious taking her eyes from the surroundings. "Preparing for the attack, making sure that we can plan away to prevent much damage and casualties. On a personal level, I will also be teaching you how to do those things and some stuff related to being a Jedi." say Mark as they stand up as the Speeder parked in front of the palace.

Bail steps off first and offer his hand to Breha who happily accepted it, to help her down. Mark look down at Mara. "Do not expect that or you might make Rachelle jealous." tease Mark. Mara just rolls her eyes as she walks down the ramp off the Speeder. In the distance Mark can see the Sundered Heart, which is a CR70 Corvette. The Sundered Heart is Bail Organa personal ship. Mark remembers back in his universe it was the ship that picked him up after the Republic and the Jedi Order had fall.

"If I know you, you could go and look at the mechanical stuff on the ship later." say Bail notices that his ship had attracted the attention of Mark. "No, I am just remembering the last time I ridden in it." say Mark. Bail looked confused for a few seconds. Mark never was on that ship, and then he realized that it might have been in the other universe. He has gotten so used to Mark being around that he nearly forgotten how they got Mark back in the first place.

"Exactly what was the last time you was on that ship?" ask Bail. "It was 19 BBY; the Clone Wars had just ended. I have left from Raxus Prime and came aboard the ship after Order 66 was issued. It was that ship that took Padme to the place she gave birth and die. That was the ship that took Master Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi to the place where they would be station at until the time is right." say Mark staring at the ship.

Bail nods lightly as he knows that the topic they were approaching is painfully for the Jedi Master. He swears it is most likely the worst topic even including the destructive mission through the Hyperspace Disturbance back in 10 BBY.

They past bunch of guards as they made their way to the palace entrance. "Dad! Mom!" shout a young white hair girl. Mark knows her, she is Winter Celchu, the adoptive daughter of Bail Organa, who Mark remembers have a very good memory. "Ah, Master Zane!" say the young girl as she bow to him. "Princess Celchu." say Mark bowing his head. "Actually it is Organa now. I beg father to change my maiden name." say Winter.

"My apologizes Princess Organa." say Mark. "But you could call me Celchu Organa. I decided to take my real parents name as my middle name." say Winter. Mark nods. Mark knows about her story. Her mother was an aid of Bail Organa that have the unfortunate to be at the Senate Rotunda between his duels with Palpatine in 19 BBY. Her mother was injured and died a year later. For her whole life she have been raised by the Organa family, so it only make sense that she wants to take that name, since it was the only family she could remember.

Mark looks at Bail. "She could be quite persuasive, make a good Senator when she is older." say Bail. "Hey it's your family." say Mark as he walks along the halls of the palace. He notices that the walls were fixed up from the last event that has occurred within the walls. He knows he is standing in the spot that Bail was in when he tries to kill Maxus Zane. Mark wished he have succeeded in that goal.

They enter room that overlooks the lake behind the palace. Instantly Mark remembers the vision of him seeing about when Breha meet Leia for the first time in the other universe. He is not for sure if it is the way it happened, but he could image being at this place.

"UNCLE MARK!" shout Leia as she rushed and hug him tightly. She then greets Mara with a hug. Mark looks over and sees Rachelle looking over something on a Holodisk. Mark took off his robe and folded it over his arms. Unlike the Queen and Senator, Mark is not dress up in fancy clothing. He is wearing a gray tank-top with black pants and boots. The robe he took off was a light brown color.

"You should see my Lightsaber! It just like Dad's!" says Leia activating her Lightsaber and a blue plasma blade emits out of it. Mark smiles at the pride he senses from one of the youngest Skywalker he knows. "Pretty neat." say Mark as he sits down by Rachelle who was staring at the holographic information that was in front of her.

"Leia, can you do me a favor, Mara is having a hard time meditating, I was wondering if you could help her with it. Might get some practice for both of you. That is if it is okay with your mentor." say Mark looking at Rachelle. Rachelle gives Leia a quick nod and the two young girls took off running.

What happens next surprises Mark, Rachelle launches into Mark's arms and kisses him a lot. It seems like every part of his chin, cheeks and lips were being kissed by Rachelle. "Oh, how much I wanted to do that." whispers Rachelle lightly as she tries to prevent a smile coming on her face.

Mark places a light kiss on her lips as he picks up the fallen Holodisk. He looks at it and notice there was schematics for the palace. It makes sense why she has been studying it so well. If there going to be any ground attack, then what better place would be on the home of the person who rules Alderaan? He had trained Rachelle well with coming up with plans that will not take a lot of lives.

"Let me guess gaining ideas for plans?" ask Mark looking at the schematics, he could see that they can have snipers up on the top floors to shot down. While there are ground forces they can uses the windows to protect their ground forces from enemy threats. Right away looking at the schematics Mark can come up with a plan easy. He might be a Jedi Master but he is also a master planner. His mentor, Rahm Kota, taught him a lot about battle experiences because of being raised on a planet full of war.

"Yes, I came up with some ideas." say Rachelle as she begins to describe them. Some of them Mark approve, others he disapprove and a few belongs in the category of might be approved or disapprove. Then Mark told her his idea and she was floored by how detail it is. He only have study the schematics for a minute and here she have been studying it for days.

She has heard of what he has done in the secret base on Bakura, while she was fighting the Bakuran Poison. Lillian and Kim went days about it. None of them ever saw someone come up with such a brilliant idea that fast and was able to make it work in the limited of time they had before the attack.

"How come I could not come up with that? I mean have million ideas." say Rachelle. "Now, now do not get to upset. I only came up with one idea, it always good to have backups. Sometimes you might have to take a part of the backup and put it to the main, or scrap the whole main plan. I prefer to have million of ideas then just a single one. Look like I am still schooling you." say Mark adding the last sentence to tease her.

"You watch it, Leia will become a better Jedi then Mara." say Rachelle in a teasing way. "Oh yeah, who got the most experience with teaching?" ask Mark before pointing his thumbs at himself and says, "That's right me. I did not only train you, but I trained Kento Marek and Jenna Farlay, plus you include all the younglings I taught in class, I have a lot of experiences."

Both Rachelle and Mark have missed joking around with their lover. How in the galaxy Anakin and Padme was able to keep their relationship a secret and still remain sane while being away from each other, is a mystery. It makes Mark respect for them grow leaps and bounds and that is saying something when you already highly respect them. It must have been harder for them than it is for him and Rachelle since they do not have to keep it a secret.

Bail walks into the area with his adoptive daughter. "Instead of letting you rent a room at the hotel nearby, I figure you and your students are more than welcome to stay here at the palace until the threat is gone. It is the least I could do for Jedi friends." say Bail as he crosses his arms.

"It is better than the hotel, I swear I was sleeping on bugs at the hotel and the beds could not be adjusted." say Rachelle. Mark was about to point out that Jedi do not need luxury to live, but decided to keep quiet, yes he does loves those adjustable beds but he could live with out them. He could sleep on a forest ground and it does not bother him. When he has the choice between a hard basic bed and bed that he can adjust or is soft, he will chose the soft. Still being in a building with the beds full of bugs, is little strange. Bugs can carry several different illnesses with them. Through being a Bakuran, his immune system is stronger than most.

"The dust was unbelievable, Leia was sneezing half the night." say Rachelle. Mark nods; he knows Leia has a problem with dust. It is okay if there is small amount of dust, but if there is large amount of dust that seem to be inch thick, then it get Leia sneezing a lot.

"So how long have you been on the planet?" ask Mark. "For a month and a half, Senator Organa have requested us, but the Jedi Order could only send me at the time due to the fact that you were in the Outer Rim." say Rachelle. "So what other plans you have, you have been thinking of protection for the palace but what of other significant points of interests. It does not have to be a point of interest if it has something to do with the government. Sometimes even memorials or monuments people honor might get attacked." say Mark. There have been attacks on important and famous landmarks to destroy the spirit of the people of the planet. It is a 50/50 kind of deal, by destroying something they like it might make them fear or might give them another reason why to fight back.

Rachelle went into detail about the other locations. Mark has to smile at how well thought out Rachelle's plan for the other locations. Through she seems to focus most of the defensive around the Palace and the capitol city, which makes a lot of sense. If they manage to take the capital of the planet they could have the planet under their control. He will not let that happen.

"Mark, Master Windu is on the Holocom for you." say Breha walking into the area where Mark sitting with Rachelle. Breha remembers it as the first time she could call herself Winter's mother. Mark stands up and follows her to a chamber off the side of the hall and sees a Hologram of Mace Windu standing. "Ah, Mark a pleasure to hear from you. Sorry for throwing you in the middle of a battle that might come, but with the True Empire seem to attack a lot of the Core Words we need someone who knows there stuff. Hopefully you have some plans." say Mace.

"Don't I always? As we speak, I am currently thinking of plans base upon the information I have gathered." say Mark. "Well here something that might help. We have learned that it seem like the True Empire forces seem to come from the direction of Deep Core. We only have found this out because we was lucky to spot them dropping out of Hyperspace a few times coming from." say Mace.

Mark had a feeling that Darth Sidious knows a lot of ancient Hyperlanes within the Deep Core. Traveling through the Deep Core is highly dangerous, but it nothing as close to as dangerous as the Hyperspace Disturbance. Just the thought of that Disturbance and all the lives that was lost shakes Mark to the core. Why it is so dangerous in the Deep Core is due to the gravitation pull of all the stars that are not that many Light-years away from each other. There is also a black hole in the center of it, which turns out to be the exact center of the whole galaxy.

Mark knows a few worlds within the Deep Core and some of them are part of the Galactic Republic. Through he always figure there have been bunch of ancient Hyperlanes and through the Force he have the feeling that Darth Sidious knows most of them, which could be bad for Galactic Republic. The only thing they can do is take one thing at a time.

"That could help us predict where the attack might happen. Alderaan is a large planet so they most likely will come and attack the way they came." say Mark already have plans formulating in his mind. Mace already knows how Mark minds works. Sometime it amazes the older Jedi Master that his brain do not exploded like a star going supernova.

Mace gives Mark some more information that he think is important. With ever new piece of evidence Mark change his plans a little bit or come up with entirely new plans. Like the rest of the High Council, Jedi Master Mace Windu thinks they have put Mark on the job. They know that if Darth Asteria shows up, he will be able to stand a good chance against her. "May the Force be with you." say Mace. "May the Force be with you too, Mace." say Mark before the Holocom dies out.

* * *

_**Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Basically I have replace Leia Organa with Winter Celchu. While we are on the subject, she is a real character from the orignal Star Wars Saga and was raised by the Organas along with Leia. The mistake when I put her in the chapters before is that her maiden name is Celchu, so for this series her maiden name will be Celchu but she adopted the name Organa. **_

_**Oh with the new movies of Star Wars coming out, a lot of things on Wookieepedia will say canon (The movies) or Legend (Extended Universe/EU). I uses the Legend so if some facts does not come out as it should then that is what the problem is. Also I think the Canon also have the Canon information in. For example look up Anakin Skywalker, it gives you the canon information or you can chose the Legend.**_

_**Oh about the Deep Core thing, it is true. Here is the a part of the first paragraph defining the Deep Core from Wookieepedia: **_

_**"The Deep Core (also known as the Deep Galactic Core) was a small region in the galaxy, about seven thousand light years across, that hid unusual worlds. The Deep Core was home to some thirty billion of the galaxy's oldest stars, and at its center was a massive black hole surrounded by antimatter and dense clusters where stars were only a hundredth of a light year apart. In some areas they were in such close proximity, stars would collide and rip the cores from each other. Due to the gravitational pull of the vast number of stars and the prominence of dark matter concentrations, local space-time was severely warped, making hyperspace travel difficult at best." Like usual you can read more about it on Wookieepedia**_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	3. Setting up Naval Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 3: Setting up Naval Plan **

The thing about waiting for a threat to come true is that the waiting could be very annoying. Mark had experience this a few times in his life, even through he is a highly patient man, and something like waiting for a threat of attack to come makes him uneasy. Either an attack would happen or it would not. He is also expecting that if there is going to be an attack, there will be some minor attacks leading up to the major attack.

So far, there have been none. Still through the Force, Mark can feel the incoming threat. As long as that threat can be sensed through the Force it is going to keep him uneasy about it. Mark was listening to Mara and Leia talk as he was looking out an open window to the sky. He has been training Mara in the palace since they arrived 3 days ago.

During those 3 days he has been address some of the Admirals. Mara was surprise when she saw her mother Maria there, she have forgotten that her mother is an Admiral of the 3rd Legion. Matter of fact she commands a lot of different ships during her time as Admiral of the 3rd Legion and a few of them have been the ships Mark have command of. She has been so busy practicing she have forgotten for this mission, Maria is the Admiral of the MC80-Home One type Star Cruiser that Mark commands. Through Mark is the General of the 3rd Legion, which gives him command over not only the army portion of the unit but also the navy part of the unit, but she does have some say in what the ship does, even if that ship is the one that has the General command over it. When the General cannot command the ship, then Maria, as an Admiral, have control over the ship.

Maria was sitting on the other side of the Hologram of the planet of Alderaan. She was listening to what Mark is saying. "According to my friends at the Jedi Order, most of the True Empire attacks on the planets seem to come from the direction of the Deep Core. I figure we should have most of our fleet station around there to defend against any invading fleets." say Mark as he points at the hologram and the part he was talking about blinks yellow.

"Sir, not to undermine you, but what if they loop around?" ask Maria. "I say most of our fleet that we have here with us will be there. The rest of our fleet will be on the other sides of the planet protecting just in case of such stunt." say Mark. Maria knows that the 3rd Legion is one of the largest units within the Grand Army of the Republic and their entire army and fleet can splits up doing various missions at once. So some of the Admirals have to act like they are in control of the fleet they have. "Sir, you know we only have 4 ships with us right now. The rest are in the Outer Rim helping the 501st Legion." say Maria. "I know that, but Rachelle here actually has taking temporary command of part of the 2nd Delta Regiment." say Mark. There are some Jedi Generals that are not assign to a specific unit and take command of one or help with another, when needed. Usually Rachelle is with Mark.

"We have a total of 20 ships at the planet plus another 20 coming in soon. We are also getting a bunch of troops from nearby military units for aid." say Rachelle looking at Maria. "As soon as we get the other 20 ships we can defend the North, South, East and West part of the plant with 10 ships each, which should be enough. We will position those ships near the top and bottom of the planets to help protect the poles as well." say Mark.

"What about the ground forces?" ask Maria. "Now that will fall under mine and Rachelle command." say Mark as he notices that his and Rachelle's Padawans was about to argue. "Leia, I do not have a say in for you, but Mara. I really do not want you fighting in any major battles yet. Plus Darth Asteria might be coming." say Mark.

"I am 10 years old, I could defend myself." say Mara. Mark then uses the Force takes Mara's Lightsaber from where it hangs on her belt, activates it and a purple plasma blade was mere inch away from her neck. Mara stumbles backwards a bit. "I know you can stand up to Stormtroopers, but with Dark Jedi and a Sith you will have a hard time. You know how the True Empire uses Dark Jedi a lot." say Mark as he twirls the purple plasma bladed Lightsaber on his right side before deactivating it and handing it back to Mara.

Mark could sense that Mara was startle by the sudden attack. "Do not worry; I do have a plan that involves you, young one. You will, along with Captain Kia, help protect this palace from intruders. I am for sure Rachelle and I could take down any Dark Jedi that could get in our way." say Mark.

"What about me, Master?" ask Leia. Unlike Mara, Leia have 3 years experiences being a Padawan and Mark seen her battling great. "Leia, you have more training and battle experiences then Mara. Through I trust you on the battlefield for Dark Jedi, I figure that you will be best to help Mara out." say Rachelle. Leia nods to this.

"Do not worry, Mara nothing will happen to you and do not feel so bad not being able to help so much out. I am sort of in the same position myself. We are young but I bet in a few years after getting some more experience and we might be able to help out more than we are allow now. Don't worry, Master was the same way with me when I first become a Padawan." say Leia sensing that Mara is hurt that she couldn't help her mentor out like Rachelle used to do when she was his Padawan.

"Rachelle and I will stand on the outside of the palace protecting it. I figure that where the main attacks of the ground forces will happen. We have already talked to the Clones that will be on the ground with us. We have them split up. So Admirals I besides my part of the plan, furthermore ideas you have, you can incorporate them into the plan. Admiral Jade, I want you to command the fleet." say Mark looking at her. All the other Admirals there look shocked at this. Even through she might be older than most, but in the Grand Army of the Republic her time being an Admiral have been little.

"Sir I think this is unwise decision. Leaving the fleet that we have here in command of someone who has not have enough experiences being an Admiral within the Grand Army of the Republic is a bad choice. Obvious that position of power over the entire fleet, should rest on the shoulders of those who have been Admirals for longer." say an aged male that Mark figure must be part of the 2nd Delta Regiment, because he does not recognize him.

Mark sensed that Mara was getting angry at those words. Mark can understand the reason, if he was her and that was his mother being put down, he would be angry. Mark put his hand on her shoulder and looks at her. "Admiral, the General that is in command of your unit did not have a problem. Even if she did, I was put in charge by the Senate and the Jedi Order. I can agree with your defense and know your thoughts about it, but she had a lot more training then you from military schools, plus I prefer to put my faith in those that I trust and know will get the job done. Since the beginning of the Triad War, Admiral Maria Jade has been part of the 3rd Legion. Through her skills she have shown commanding a ship, I promote her to be Admiral. I trust her with my life and I know her skills are valid due to working for her. Yes, she have only been an Admiral for a short period of time, but I trust her and that what matters." say Mark.

He was hoping this would settle the disagreement. "I cannot stand this! The military is not a place for women, I can put up with having a Jedi as a General that is a woman, but some inexperienced women having command over the fleet that I serve, now that is just wrong, I will not allow it!" snap the guy standing up.

Mark sensed Mara anger flare up. Mark grips her shoulder a bit tighter. Mark hated the words come out her mouth. He could understand the lack of experience part, but the sexist part he will never understand. He can see the understanding of experience and trust but gender has nothing to do with being good at something. The Admiral went from disagreeing to insulting and that is not good.

"I do not see your point of her being a woman to the point of she shouldn't lead. You do not believe women could be tough. Never underestimate anyone. That is more true to the fairer sex, trust me." say Mark. "I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR THOUGHTS; I WILL NOT PUT MY SHIP AND THOSE WITHIN IT AT DANGER BECAUSE SOME WOMAN HAS CONTROL OVER THE FLEET! WOMEN DOES NOT BELONG IN WAR!" snap the Admiral.

"Don't you insult my mother!" snaps Mara. Before Mark could stop her, the guy was blasted off his seat and hit the wall hard enough to dent it. Mark eyes widen as he looks down at Mara clutching her fist tightly.

"Mara get your anger in control. Remember anger leads to the Dark Side, if you act on it. Do not let your anger control if you do, it will leads to the Dark Side." say Mark as he looks down. "He insults my mom, you cannot expect me to let it happen." say Mara looking up at her mentor. "I understand. You could stand up for her in a different way." say Mark as he watches as Maria got up and check the Admiral's pulse. He already knows the answer before she shakes her head.

"You could have said something. I hate to make you feel bad, but due to your anger you just killed a man. See what I say about anger. A Jedi must never act upon those feelings. That is what Dark Jedi and Sith does." say Mark lightly as he got down on his one knee.

Mara eyes widen when she hears this. She did not want to kill the Admiral. She looks downcast. "I know you didn't mean too, you just wanted to protect your mother. Your mother is a grown up and do not let such comment hurt her. Plus if the Admiral was hurting her in anyway, I know for a fact that your mother would have beaten him." say Mark.

"Um sir we got a major problem." say Maria as she walks over to Mark and hand him a device. "What is this?" ask Mark. "I remember these doing my time as a CorSec. It some kind of long range listening device." say Maria as she hands him the device. He looks down and sees what he have said was type on there. Mark tosses it to Rachelle.

Mark did not need to tell Rachelle what he wants her to do with it. She already starts to hack through the database of the machine to find out who the transmission was going to.

"Force, he is a traitor. He was trying to send this to Darth Asteria." say Rachelle showing Mark a picture. "So how much did she got?" ask Mark. "Not a lot. This room you are in make it hard to keep a signal, so therefore the message will be blotched up. See as we are talking, it appears here and send the message to the receiver." say Rachelle.

"Um, like an e-mail of sorts?" ask Mark slightly confused. "Yes but you notice how the screen is kind of static, watch this. Also you do not type it record what you say by voice." say Rachelle as she walks out of the room. Mark follows her and notice the screen became clear.

"Let me see that for a second." whisper Mark into her ear. Mark takes out and holds the button. He just got a great idea. Before he presses the button that Rachelle told him, he told her what he got planned. He was going to use this to trick the True Imperial into a trap. Hopefully it works.

After that he uses the Force to kill the power in the device before destroying it tossing out the window. They heard the device smashed down on the ground hard. They look out the window and found it in pieces in front of a gardener. "Really! Foolish kids always throwing stuff out the window." mumble the gardener. Rachelle was about to say something but Mark just pulls her away from the window.

"She already look in a very sour mood, I do not want to be listening to her shouting. I think Bail was saying something how she is always so sour. What would you think she found out two grown adults throw that out the window? Plus I have an upset Padawan to comfort." say Mark sensing that Mara is very upset at what she have just done.

"I thought Jedi were honest?" ask Rachelle. "For a certain point of view we are still being honest because she never asked. Now shut up about it, like I say, I already have one upset person to deal with so I do not need Miss Always Sour complain and snapping at me. Also someone needs to contact Bail or Breha telling that we need a clean up." say Mark before walking to the door to the room.

"What it has to be me?" ask Rachelle. "Well whose Padawan is upset because she killed a man due to her anger? I need to help her calm down, so that leaves you." say Mark. "Great and how you will think they react to having someone killed within their own home?" ask Rachelle. "They most likely going to be a bit upset, but it was an accident." say Mark.

"You owe me one." say Rachelle. "Yeah, yeah add it to my tab" say Mark waving his hand around. He walks into the room and finds a crying Mara being cuddle by her mother. "Mara, though it is bad that you let your anger control your actions, but that guy was a bad person. He was willing to make a conflict which would put this peaceful planet into the True Empire hands and you know that will be bad right?" say Mark as he walks over; hopefully knowing this truth will ease the pain a bit.

"I killed him. A Jedi do not kill someone in the way that I have." cry Mara. "You lost control, it happens. I almost lost control when Maxus Zane killed Senator Garm Bel Ibis's wife and children. I almost killed him before I gain control over myself. Even the best of us can lose control sometimes." say Mark kneeling down by his Padawan. He uses the Force to put the memories of that event to her head.

Mara watch as Mark rushes down the hall of the Corellian Senator's home chasing after Maxus Zane. He pins Maxus Zane to the wall and swings his Lightsaber at him but it hit the wall instead. Then Maxus Zane escapes. "Wouldn't that make me turn into a Sith or a Dark Jedi?" ask Mara confuse. "Did you enjoy what you did? Did it make you feel powerful and that you wanted more?" ask Mark. Mara shakes her head. "Then you are not turning. When you start enjoying inflecting pain and killing people than you should worry." say Mark.

Mara launches herself from Maria's arms and hugs him. Mark hugs the crying girl as he uses the Force to help her fall asleep. Soon a sleeping Mara's head was resting on his shoulder. "I think she just needs some sleep time, hopefully it will calm her down. It not easy to kill someone like that even for me. I cannot image how it feels for her. It is one thing to kill someone who is trying to kill you in battle and feel bad about it, but it is another thing when you kill someone that does not need to die, you feel much worst." say Mark as he stands up slowly.

"Sir, can I stay with my daughter tonight?" ask Maria. "What did I say about calling me sir?" ask Mark. "Only to do it when it is required." say Maria as she watches Mara sleeping in Mark's arms. Even through her daughter is now 10 years old, Maria still thinks her daughter is very cute. One thing Maria does enjoy is that Mara always seems to act like a kid when she is around. She loves to have fun but at the same time could be serious like a Jedi.

"To answer your question, what choice do I have? You are a mother and I have no room to stop. You are not needed for anything right now. I am just going to carry her to her room." say Mark as they walk through the halls. Leia follows them, since she does not know where her own mentor went and is concern for her friend. Soon they got to the room that Mara has been sharing with Leia. Maria presses her thumb against the pad to open the door. Mark places Maria on her bed and pulls the blanket over her.

"She should be out for the next 8 hours." say Mark. "Uncle Mark, where did Master Rachelle go?" ask Leia. She could sense where Rachelle is but not what she is doing. "She went to talk to either Senator Organa or Queen Organa about that traitor." say Mark. Saying the word traitor made him flash back to the year 10 BBY where there was a big problem with a Jedi traitor. The problem started on Aeten 2 which has killed all but 4 Jedi. That led to an attack on the 500 Republica and finally the Jedi Temple. The traitor had cause a lot of damage and deaths. He remembers the class of younglings that he was teaching, only Mara, Luke and Leia made it out alive. Mark would never forget that day or the name of the Jedi Traitor, A'Sharad Hett a former Jedi Master that had problems with Mark since he arrived to the universe.

A'Sharad Hett hated Mark for the simple fact that he made High Council and kept the rank of Jedi Master without doing nothing in the universe to prove he deserve it and than fall in love with Rachelle, who A'Sharad have a crush on.

It was also the fault of that traitor that Rachelle Hunter have gotten infected by Bakuran Poison, which is a poison the slowly eats away the internal organs to kill someone. Mark remembers how worry he was that he was going to lose the person he loves.

Think of that lead him having memories going through the Hyperspace Disturbance which he dubs as the worst mission he ever did. It was a mission that if he has the chance to go back in time, he would have prevented it. That mission has cost a lot of innocent lives. The only good thing came from the mission, he no longer have to worry about A'Sharad Hett, because there is nothing that can go through that Disturbance without getting damaged. The chance of A'Sharad threat of making him pay seems to will never happen. Force, was that Jedi Traitor was crazy.

Mark shakes his head to get his thoughts away from that event. He hates thinking about that event because of all the lives that was lost for no reasons besides taking a traitor out of the galaxy. A foolish mistake, Mark knows it will not be a mistake he will ever make again. Now he has to get his mind off that event and focus on the event that will happen soon enough.

Without another word, Mark left the room. As he was walking he took off his robe and folds it along his arm. Due to his cloths, Mark feels very out of place in a royalty place such as the palace he is in.

* * *

Darth Astera is standing on the bridge of an Imperial-class Star Destroy that was painted gray. She was leading a fleet of 80 ships. 40 of them were Imperial-Class Star Destroyers, 20 of them are Victory-class Star Destroyers, and 20 of them are Immobilizer 418 Cruisers. Besides the Star Destroyers, the Immobilizer 418 Cruisers has gravity well projectors, which are used for to prevent ships from escaping through Hyperspace. For a ship to go in Hyperspace they will have to fly around it. Also in case if the Galactic Republic calls for backup, they will have to drop out of Hyperspace.

The gravity well projectors projects gravity, which prevents ships going into Hyperspace due to the fact that there is gravity in it path. That is one of the main reasons to jump to Hyperspace you need to be far enough away from the planet to jump to Hyperspace. Plus when gravity gets in the way of Hyperspace, the ships drops out. It is a safety feature on all Hyper-drives. Going in Hyperspace is very dangerous, if a ship hits something going through Hyperspace it will destroy the whole ship and plus it could either serious damage a planet that it hit while in Hyperspace or destroys it, one of the main reasons why Hyperlanes were invented. They are safe routes to various planets.

Darth Asteria was wearing a skin tight black suit that has dull white armor plates of her chest, shoulders, elbow, wrists, knees, ankles. She was dress in a black robe. Even the black suit it self has some armor like quality to it without the armor pieces. On her belt are 4 Lightsaber that has interlocking ends which she could make a double bladed Lightsaber with them. During battle she wears a skull white mask that is in the shape of a skull, but has black lens over her eyes.

"Lady Asteria, we have found out what you requested, a Rachelle Hunter is indeed on the planet. The bad news is Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane is also on the planet." say a Stormtrooper from his computer. Darth Asteria smiles when she hears this. It has been one of her dreams to kill her so called daughter. Both her eldest, Lillian Hunter and her youngest, Rachelle Hunter, are disgrace to her. In some ways they both betray her and in her book, when family members betray family, they get killed. That is how it worked in the criminal empire that the Hunter family has made in the Core Worlds.

Lillian betrayed her when she joined CorSec not for helping the family but to bring the family in. That not when her betrayal stops, oh when she kidnap Rachelle and give it to her to the Jedi Order, that was the ultimate act of betray. Yes they were going to give Rachelle away as a slave, only for the purpose of tracking down the person who has betrayed the family in the first place. How could Lillian think that she will give up her baby girl in such a manner? Her husband would have freaked out, but it was all a part of the plan.

Rachelle parts of the betrayal is that she helps bring down Darth Sidious who promise Darth Asteria that he will train her in the ways of the Dark Side later when his plans came together or when he needed her. That betrayal went even farther when she fall in love with the man who was literally the mastermind of Darth Sidious failing plans and his murderer. Such traitorous acts does not sit well with the code of the Hunter criminal empire, which is something Darth Asteria lives by everyday. No ought most of the Hunter family have betrayed parts of the codes when they chose to join Darth Vader instead of remaining neutral. The family criminal empire was made to benefit only one thing and that was the family.

Then she even try to convince the members of her family to join with Darth Sidious, some of them did when they realizes that Darth Vader was going against one of their own, so they show their loyalty to their family. While others stay with Darth Vader, well just like her daughters those traitors will be dealt with. She remembers some of the traitors were firing upon her during her missions against Darth Vader's Empire. Now if she finds out they have some secret plan to benefit the family as a whole, she will not kill them.

"Lady Asteria, the Emperor wants to speak with you." say a Stormtrooper. Darth Asteria nods as she walks into a chamber that was built in the ship for her to communicate with her Master. She slides her hood down as she kneels on a platform.

A large hologram of Darth Sidious appears in front of her. "Master, what is your bidden?" ask Darth Asteria looking at him. "Are you enroute to Alderaan?" ask Darth Sidious. "Yes, we will be there shortly. I have figured we will drop out of Hyperspace a few days away from the planet to be safe and surprise them." say Darth Asteria. "Good thinking, I have sensed that Jedi Master Zane is on the planet. Hopefully from your past failures dealing with him has taught you something. Think carefully and I want the attack of Alderaan commence as soon as you get there." say Darth Sidious.

"What do you want me to do with Zane?" ask Darth Asteria. "If you can kill him. If you succeed with your mission but cannot kill him, bring him directly to me, I will deal with him personally. In case you asking about your daughter, I have no need for her, so kill her." say Darth Sidious. "It will be my pleasure, Master." say Darth Asteria. The hologram fades away as Darth Asteria stands.

She knows of the history that Jedi Master Zane and Darth Sidious have. Everyone who is alive has heard of the story. It is a tale that many in the Galactic Republic would have called legendary but true. For those in the True Empire, it not something legendary or good about it. If the True Empire was a nation, they would consider Jedi Master Zane as the most wanted man, but they only have a few planets underneath them and most of them were planets they took control of in the Deep Core.

* * *

_**Okay now that was a long one to type. A little FYI just in case you are someone like me who does not know a lot of texting lingo, that means "For your Information", that right I learn something new today, still hate texting and smartphones. Besides that let's get back to the point. Okay as you have notice Rachelle Hunter is temporary taking control over the 2nd Delta Regiment, and you can go to Wookiepedia to look up how many troops they should have, but for this series that will not do you any good. To me that is just a name so I am disregarding what Wookieepedia is saying on the subject (Not much of a military person, knowledge wise so it gets confusing). Also I think I might begin to uses the Army and Navy ranks of the United States for some. Still the Jedi General and Jedi Commanders will be the overall leaders of any unit of the GAR, short for the Grand Army of the Republic. On that note Wookeepedia does give out some information about Clone Trooper ranks so I might save the US Navy and Army ranks for the Non-cloned members of the GAR. **_

**_If you did not pay attention when I introduce Darth Asteria in the last story, she is Rachelle Hunter and Lillian Hunter's mother. Please do keep that in mind, because it might play into why I name the title. Like always I do know the main point of the story but what I might not know what I will have plan for individual chapters. I am guessing the Conflict might be coming up soon rather it is the next chapter or not, I have no clue to be honest. I type as I go. _**

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


	4. Searching Ships

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 4: Searching Ships **

According to what Rachelle have told Mark, more reinforcement has come. That was great to see. Now the small part of the 3rd Legion and 2nd Delta Regiment has some back up to strengthen their forces. Mark watches as Republic Attack Cruisers or Venator-class Star Destroyers, was unloading various type of Walkers. Some of the Walkers are All Terrain Tactical Enforcer or AT-TE for short. There are some smaller ones like the All Terrain Scout Transport or AT-ST for short, and an even smaller All Terrain Recon Transport that let the driver exposes.

Some of the type of Walkers is used by all 3 fractions of the Triad War. The only one that does not get used by all 3 are the AT-TE, which only used by the Galactic Republic. Both the Empire and the True Empire uses newer one All Terrain Armor Transport, which are much slower than the AT-TE Walkers. The Galactic Republic used to use them but decide to do away with them since they do not do as good as the AT-TE. Through they are both heavily armored and armed. The AT-TE used to be outdated until Zane Tech advancement was made for them which increases their power supply. Which proves the theory that with a little hard work, older could be better than newer.

"How it looks like it going to be one hell of a battle." say Captain Kia who was standing next to Mark with his helmet sitting on a low wall beside him. "Every time we deal with the True Empire, it has been like that." say Mark. Captain Kia nods at this.

Mark touches his wristband Comlink. "Admiral Jade, this is Jedi Master and General Zane, please come in." say Mark as he watches even equipment getting unloaded. "Jade here." say Maria. "Have our scouts seen anything of the True Imperial fleet?" ask Mark.

"None that have reported back to us, sir." say Maria. "Aren't the scouts have trackers that die out when the ship have been destroyed?" ask Mark. "Yes, hold on a second." say Maria. Mark waiting around, thinking how it would be funny if he hears lift music playing while he is waiting for her to get back or some kind of game show music.

"The scouts we sent was destroyed." say Maria sadly when she came back on the Comlink. "Then there is an attack, ready the formations, Admiral." say Mark. "Yes sir." say Maria. "So I am guessing we are waiting is going to end soon?" ask Captain Kia. Mark turns and looks at him. "Pretty much so. I was hoping it was a bluff, but looks like hope does not go that far these days. I cannot wait until this war is over." say Mark.

Captain Kia did not know what to say of this. He was made for war, but he slowly begins to think like every other being in the galaxy. His many years of serving under Mark have made his outlook changed. Even though he still does not know what he will do with his life is they do not need him serve in the military. In the whole military there are a few people to trust a lot. That is not saying he does not trust a lot of people, he knows his follow Clones will always have his back, it just out of everyone it seem like Mark is someone he could trust a lot. They have been fighting in battles with each other since the start of the Republic Imperial Conflict.

"Sir are you sure that we need all this ground support? I mean the Planetary Shields have been up constantly. Both Ray Shields and Particle Shields have been up, the Particle Shields only drop when there were people coming into the planet and Alderaan have patrols flying around in space to id any suspicious ships." say Captain Kia.

"Captain how long has you know me?" ask Mark lightly as he look up at Captain Kia. "To be honest 13 to 14 years sir. You didn't take command of the 3rd Legion until sometime in the late 21 BBY. Then I only meet you for some mission between the end of the Clone Wars to the beginning of the Republic Imperial Conflict." say Captain Kia. "Okay so basically you know me for 9-10 years total that you have worked with me a lot. That is excluding missions between 19 BBY to 15 BBY. Still that is a lot of time and what do I always do?" say Mark.

"You always think of head and you do not take any chances." say Captain Kia. "True, now let me reason with you with our current problem, I have this feeling that there might have been True Imperial military members on the planet before the threat being made. I took a look at reports for ships entering and leaving. There were a lot of transports huge enough to carry some large Walkers and other military vehicles." say Mark take out a Holodisk showing them to Captain Kia.

"Sir the reports list what supplies brought to the planet. Nothing of this relates to military." say Captain Kia looking over the list. "I know that, but you notice how lazy some of the Spaceports have been on the planet. I remember when we landed there was few GR-75 Medium Transport there. Plus I am for sure I felt some people that were trained and the Dark Side of the Force. I remember seeing some of the covered items were pretty huge, but I have a feeling that they were using the Force to hide it from other people. Also there were no markings, but according to the list those 3 were bring in supplies for some kind of computer shop. I might not know much about stacking and storage, but I highly doubt they were containers that high stacked up. That was if I didn't feel that Dark Side presence. " say Mark.

Captain Kia remembers seeing those transports. Captain Kia forgot how good Mark was to investigating something. That reason was good enough for Captain Kia to think that they should have. "So what are we going to do about it?" ask Captain Kia. "Already did so, I alerted Bail, but by the time I did the ships was off the planet and the cargo was nowhere to be found. There was some investigation he did and the company turns out to be fake. So Rachelle and Leia have been investigating any supple ships contain supplies of that company or any GR-75 coming in." say Mark. Captain Kia should have known that Mark would have some tricks up his sleeve. He knows that his commanding officer cannot go a minute without having something thinking or planning when they are on a mission. Even when he appears to be relaxing and having fun, he is thinking of plans. Sometimes Captain thinks he is sometimes unaware that he is making plans.

* * *

Above the planet of Alderaan, Admiral Maria Jade was sitting in the chair where the command of the MC80 Home One type Star Cruisers sits in on the bridge. She was looking at the viewports watching for any trouble. The various of Clones aboard the ship knows he well and trust her decision. Throw in the fact that Mark and Captain Kia trusts her make her even more trustworthy.

There have been times when even Mark could not think of an action to do during a fight in space and she took command over of the ship, even with him standing on the bridge. She is not afraid to take command when she needs to and that is one of the few reasons why Mark promotes her to Admiral.

"Keep an eye out and keep the sensors open to find any attacking ships." say Maria to the Clones as she was looking out the viewports. She was keeping a tight eye out for anything that might prove danger to Alderaan and her fleet.

"Also want to remind you that if you see any GR-75 Medium Transport to report it to either General Rachelle, Commander Skywalker or General Zane or Captain Kia." say Maria as she presses button on the chair to pull up some Holograms. She studies the charts a bit. She is not used to being in command of a MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser. She was so used to commanding Victory-Class Star Destroyers and Attack Cruisers. She is still studying every aspect of the ship, so she knows what to do if she has to make a plan.

Once she was done looking over at the charts she deactivates them and pulls at the golden chain around her neck. On the end of the chain was a heart. She presses a button along the side and it opens up to show a picture of her husband on one side and than a picture of Maria on the other side. The picture of Maria is more up to date. Her husband had given to her as a present. Oh, how she could wish for his help, he was powerful with the Force, even through he refuse to use his Lightsaber after all the things he have done as a Dark Jedi. Her husband used to be a Jedi, but turn his ways on them, which was something he will later regret.

Ever since joining the Grand Army of the Republic she has spent time searching for her husband. She would not stop until she finds evidence of his death or find him. She does not want to believe he is dead, but she wants to know facts. Ever since 18 BBY, she always thought that he is alive. In many ways Mark reminds her of her husband, he was powerful and smart. She really hopes he is alive, because at this rate of the Triad War, they need all the help they can get.

Maria shakes her head of the thoughts of her husband. She closes the heart and kisses it before putting underneath the suit. She needs to focus, what has been wrong with her lately of thinking of her husband. She really got to focus because knowing the True Empire; they do not take stuff easy. Sometimes she has a hard time deciding who is more aggressive, the Empire or the True Empire. Still she has command ships within the 3rd Legion against them successfully.

* * *

Rachelle and Leia just shake their heads. Both of them cannot believe that Mark would put them on such a task. "You know, I am really starting to hate Uncle Mark, this is about the 50th GR-75 we checked." mumble Leia. "Now now, look on the bright side, Mark have been up all day and him and Mara will be taking the nightshift." say Rachelle with a slight smile on her face as she looks at Leia as she hold a flashlight and looks through some of the supplies.

There job was to past off as Spaceport securities to find stuff, so they have their Lightsabers hidden and Rachelle masks her and Leia presence through the Force. She also uses the Force to make Leia appear older. "What in this crate?" ask Leia as she opens it up and find bunch of Holobooks about porn. "Eww!" say Leia as she slams the lid. She just shakes her head to get the images of naked women in sexual positions out of her mind.

"Master, please tell me that you can uses the Force to erase that memory?" ask Leia. "How will you learn? If I erase everything you find disturbing? You must learn to deal with what disturbs you." say Rachelle.

"Hello what do we have here?" ask Rachelle looking at a crack that was locked and sealed up. She pulls out her Datapad and hooks it up to the crack. Leia stand close by and watch what her mentor is doing. After a few minutes, Rachelle cracks the seal and the case open.

Leia looks in and find bunch of toilet paper. "Care to explain to me why someone would go through all that to protect toilet paper." say Leia as she looks at bags of toilet paper. Rachelle reaches in and digs through it. She digs through it and find a hatch. "I think whatever the cart is to, they are smugglers." say Rachelle as she lift ups and bunch of toilet paper falls to the side. Rachelle pulls out some tubes, something that look like cigarettes and some needles. "Death Stick, illegal substance within the Galactic Republic space. Usually they are made in liquid like in the tubes which could either drink or injected, but they could be made into cigarettes to smoke. I remember back around 19 BBY during the Clone Wars, Jabba the Hutt have used Death Sticks to get slaves addicted to them." say Rachelle.

"Master, what makes them illegal?" ask Leia. "Every time you take one, it shortens your life. Plus with each dosage you take you want more and more of it, so once addicted to it, it is hard to quite. Much more dangerous than drinking alcohol and smoking regular cigarettes. Also I heard it could seriously weaken one connection with the Force." say Rachelle.

"So the ship is a smuggling ship?" ask Leia. "That is possible or whoever is receiving or sending this crate might be smuggling." say Rachelle as she flashes her light around. During her time as Celestia Aluna's Padawan, there were some missions they needed to do to find who was selling Death Sticks, because bunch of younglings at the temple was dying because they somehow got their hands on them. This turned out to be a Padawan who got addicted to the glory of having a lot of money and begin to selling them to everyone, but made a deal to get bunch of younglings addicted, which killed them. Rachelle figures Palpatine had something to deal with that case.

"We should contact the authorities." say Leia. "Yeah if we do that we might blow our cover. There could be walkers and who knows what else in this ship. The Walkers could be disassembled all we know." whispers Rachelle. "We know where it is, we should let the authorities know right now." say Leia with her sense of justice.

Rachelle looks at her. "What happen if the True Empire smuggle weapons or parts of tanks and similar stuff. We call it in now, there might be True Imperials around right now." say Rachelle. She knows Leia means well and good, which is something she agrees a lot with, but sometimes you have to put your sense of justice on the back burner to protect the peace. "Trust me we will after we look through this ship." say Rachelle as she dented the container on purpose so they can find it again. She dented because it looks very similar to the ones bellow it and around it. Must all go to the same place or coming from the same place?

Rachelle sensed that Leia really wants to let someone knows right away. She could agree to that way of thinking because she does not like any criminal activities, even through she is partaking in one right now as portraying a member of the law enforcement. She got permission to do so, so technically she is not disobeying any laws. Through sometimes she can see why certain laws need to be broken in order to save lives. This mission is to save the planet from True Imperial influence and that does not hurt her as much.

"Ah, Master!" say Leia as she saw some Assassin Droids in a transparent box that was hard to see from the walkways that were made in between all the supplies that was aboard the ship. "They are deactivated." say Rachelle looking over at the IG-88 Assassin Droids. There are droids that came after the IG-86 Sentinel Droids. The IG-86 were made to be used as protection droids but they were turned into something more sinister. Rachelle had to fight her fair share of them during the Clone Wars. Unlike the IG-86, the IG-88 came off the productions as Assassin Droids. Those droids were much deadlier than most droids that she fights against during the Clone War.

To make extra sure, Rachelle uses the Force to rip half of the wires out of the droids, making them completely useless until they get repair. Leia sighs a bit knowing that her mentor has disarmed the threat.

* * *

Mark was standing with Mara, back at the palace. They are waiting for Rachelle and Leia coming back. "So if there are other people could sense us, then how is this going to be any good? If you asked me someone as strong as you in the Force will be quite hard to miss." say Mara. "The Force could do many things, young one. The best way to know that is pay attention. See I could use the Force to conceal our presence. I could also bend light waves to make us disappear." say Mark looking down at Mara.

Mara was staring at Mark with an awed look in her eyes. "That is supposed to be a hard skill to do. What did Master Yoda call it, Force Cloak, he says it could be taught but it is very hard to learn, but it easier to those who can do naturally. He said you were one of those that can do it." say Mara. Mark smiles slightly. "It could be learned, I taught it to Rachelle, trust me she had a very hard time with it and that was after she became a Knight. I try to teach her before, but she had a lot of problems with it." say Mark.

Mara was more amazed; she thought Rachelle was a very powerful Jedi Knight. How good she is, it is hard to find that she is not good at something. "Could Master Yoda, do it?" ask Mara. Mark shakes his head at the comment. "As far as I am aware, he does not. Never once heard him say he could nor never saw him once did it." say Mark.

Mark looks up from the table that they were sitting at. Mark wants to have a small dinner with Rachelle before heading out. Rachelle arrived to the palace and sit with Mark, but before she did so, she kisses him on the lips lightly.

"Master Rachelle, is it true that you can use the Force Cloak?" ask Mara looking over at her best friend's mentor. Rachelle who was examining her food a bit before eating looks up at Mara. "Well, yes. Mark taught me, it is not an easy thing to learn. Still, I hope he is not teaching you right now. I heard you have a hard time with meditation." say Rachelle looking over at Mara.

"Yeah a little bit." mumble Mara slightly embarrassed. "Don't worry, Master Skywalker had the same problem when he was younger, through I think it was for his lack of patient. Maybe the next time you see him, you might want to go to him for advice. I am sure he will be more than willing to help you." say Rachelle.

Mara feels better knowing that she was not the only one who had trouble with the meditation. She was beginning to think that she did not be a Jedi for the simple fact that she has a hard time meditating.

Sensing his student is not as worry about her problem with meditation, made Mark smiles. He looks over to his lover to give her a nod of thanks. That has taken a load off his own shoulders, because it seems like no matter what he says or do for Mara, she always seems to be so down about having such a hard time. It actually had him worry, because there will be times out of her own frustration she puts herself down by saying that she might not be worthy to be a Jedi. When she does this it really hurts Mark, because he knows that she can be a very great Jedi.

Well since she is not so worry about that, she could focus on tonight helping him with his mission. He hopes she sleep good during the day, because they are going to be up most of the night and it most likely going to be a long night. "Ready for tonight?" ask Mark looking over Mara as she was eating. Mara shallow her food and looks up at Mark. "Yes, I sleep during the daytime like you suggested." say Mara.

* * *

_**Okay I know it have been awhile since I have last posted, so here is what is going on: **_

_**1st of all remember how in the last chapter notes that I say I was going to use United States Army and Naval ranks for throughout my story, a thought came in my mind about Commander Cody, so I bit more research on Wookeiepedia I found out Commander Cody is a Marshal Commander, which in some **_**_a Marshal Commander is similar to a Major General or Lieutenant General in other military functions. That is what it said on Wookiepedia, and I look up the information on the United States army, that means Commander Cody is right bellow a General. So instead of there be a Major or Lieutenant General it will be a Commander in the series. _**

**_Secondly this chapter is leading up to the first conflict within the series, but also hinting on some ideas that may come in later in the story or the series, try to guess what that maybe and no let's not state the obvious that Darth Asteria will be attacking Alderaan, that we all know will be coming up. _**

**_Thirdly, I wanted to get some personal time with Rachelle and her new Padawan so that is another reason why I put that part in the chapter. _**

**_Also if you remember from the last story, I am still taking consideration for names of Obi-wan and Satine baby. One of the name I came up with was Jinn, named to honor Obi-wan's fallen Master, to me that seem more of name that can be used by a boy and girl. _**

**_Now the reason why it took me so long to post this chapter, well you see I have windows 8 on my computer and I just downloaded this game from the store, for free, called 2020: My Country, it is addicting to me. More of a background game to be honest since some of the things take a long time to do. Fun game, you get to create your own country. _**

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


	5. True Empire Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 5: True Empire Arrival**

The sun was rising on the planet of Alderaan. Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane with his Padawan, Mara Jade, had search through the last ship of the night. They have been doing this for days, to prevent the True Empire to get any supplies that is if they are any on the planet. Besides some smuggling, which he let the proper authorities know, there hasn't been really anything that is problematic.

"Master have you ever considered that you might be wrong?" ask Mara as she fights back a yawn. "I trust in my abilities with the Force, they have never stray me. I know what I have sensed. If it wasn't for my trust in my abilities with the Force, then I might have never known that Palpatine was a Sith Lord in the first place." say Mark as he walks through the ship.

Then the Force gives him a major warning. Mark hands reach for his Lightsaber and unclip it. Mara saws this and repeats his actions. Doors slides open along the wall and bunch of Dark Jedi came jumping down activating their various colors of Light sabers.

"Hmm, now do you think I was wrong?" ask Mark as he activates his Lightsaber. An electric blue plasma blade hums into light. Mara Jade just shrugs as she activates her Lightsaber. "Okay, I take that back, but sometimes do you hate being right?" ask Mara as Mark turns to the surrounding them. His eyes dart at everyone as he tries to come up with a plan that will get him and Mara out of the trouble they are in alive.

Then they were engulfed in Force Lightning. Marks use the Force to have objects spinning around them so they would not get hit by Force Lightning. Mark fist tightens as the objects was engulf in flames. Mark had uses the Force to speed up the atoms to cause enough frictions to ignite the containers in flames.

"I am going to give you an option to get out of here, or these containers are coming after you!" say Mark as the containers still spends around in the air blocking the Force Lightning. When they did not stop, Mark thrusts his arms to the side and the burning containers launches at them.

As this happen Mark grabs Mara and uses Force to make a hole through the side and leaps out of the ship. Dark Jedi follow them using the Force to make holes in the ground as they run. Mark stops as Mara keeps on running. Mark crosses blades with a Cathar male. Cathar are feline humanoids species, look similar to lions. Usually they are respectful species that many Jedi have come from. They are known for their loyalty, passion and temper. They are considered powerful warriors and they are fast too. Through like every other beings in the galaxy, there are always a rotten apple among them.

"Well, well Jedi Master Zane, what an honor. You killed a friend of mine during the Clone Wars and for that you will surely pay." say the Cathar. "Now that is just a long time to hold a grudge." say Mark as he blocks a very quick swipe that would have his torso slashed in twos if he did not block it.

The Cathar Dark Jedi and the Jedi Master dueled as the rest of the Dark Jedi watches. The Cathar fires a Force Blast at Mark, which he dodges to the side. A Dark Jedi along the side tries to fire Force Lightning at Mark, but he raises a hand and catches with the Force. He then redirects it back at the Dark Jedi which sends him flying 10 feet away.

Then the Cathar tries to kick Mark's feet out from under him, but Mark sidesteps and kicks him in the chest to push him back. Then Mark was send back by a powerful Force Push from the Cathar. Mark stumbles as he tries to remain standing while being pushed back. As he slides backwards, the group of Dark Jedi tries to stab him. Mark swings his Lightsaber around and beheads two of them before he falls down to the ground.

Just as fast as lightning Mark was blocking a stab attempt on his life from the Cathar. "The Emperor will surely pay dearly when I bring your head to him." say Cathar. "You mean Sidious don't you. Well, you might not even have the chance!" shout Mark as he punches the Cathar in the face to get him back off. When he was back off, Mark uses the Force to send him into his Dark Jedi buddies.

Those that was not knock down, came at Mark. Soon Mark was fighting 3 Dark Jedi who was hell-bent on killing him. His robe and tunic was getting cut in various places, but nothing any serious happens. "ENOUGH!" shout Mark uses a powerful Force Wave to send everyone around him flying.

The Cathar was back at shooting Mark with Force Lightning and Force Blasts mixed in. Mark uses the Force to create an invisible wall that the attacks hit. "NO WAY! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" shout Cathar notices nothing was getting toward Mark. "Your knowledge of the Force is low then." say Mark as he then rebounded all the Force Blast that was stuck in the invisible wall.

A Force Blast went into couple of the Dark Jedi which made deep holes in their chest. They were dead before they even hit the ground. The Cathar Dark Jedi had blast to his side, which let him bleeding on the ground. Mark walks over to him. "I sense your skills within the Force, you could have been a great Jedi, but your greedy nature got to you. Now looks at where the Dark Side got you, you are going to die, not because of me but because of your own attack. I am sorry that if your friend was an innocent bystander that might have gotten killed by accident, but if your friend was whom I was fighting against, then I am not sorry. I am sorry for taking his or her life." say Mark as he senses the life fade from the Dark Jedi.

The Force gave Mark a warning and he throws his Lightsaber over his shoulder downwards to the lift at a 45 degrees to block an attack. He then uses the Force to slams the person to the ground to knock them out. Mark turns around to see who was trying to attack him. It was a greenish red Twi'lek female. Then Mark hears Mara screams in pain and he took off running as fast as he can. Then he heard Blasters went off. Mark rush over to the trees where Mara was, there was Clones standing nearby with their Blaster Rifles smoking and two dead Dark Jedi who look like they got shot in the back.

"Good job." say Mark patting the nearest Clone on the shoulder. Even using the Force as he did to run quicker to Mara, he would have never made it. Captain Kia arrives on the other side. "Sir, we got word from Admiral Jade, the True Imperial ships have arrive there also seem to be movement from the north of the palace. There seems to be tankers and Walkers coming from there.

"Have the snipers ready for anything. I want some of the Clones to take Mara back to the Palace. She would be in danger here. She does not have much training for something like this and she will be in the way." say Mark. Mara was about to say something but decided to keep her mouth shut. She have faced against Dark Jedi before and won. "Also have the Clones tell General Rachelle that it is time for the plans." say Mark as he reaches for the button on his Comlink before he notices it was damage from the fight.

"You don't by the chance have Comlink on you?" ask Mark. "In my helmet sir." say Captain Kia. "Never mind, I want you to get in contact with Admiral Jade, tell her to make sure they have ships ready on all sides of the planet. Tell her that it was me who says it." say Mark.

"What about you sir?" ask Captain Kia. "You and I are going to head to this base that the True Empire had made and take it." say Mark. He has more than enough faith in Rachelle to defend for herself, after all he trained her and she is a Knight.

"Just me and you?" ask Captain Kia with a worry tone in his voice. "No, we are going to have a group of Clones. What do you think I am crazy." say Mark. Captain Kia rolls his eyes, glad for the helmet to mask it. He could have reply to the question but decide to ignore. There have been times that he suspect Mark might be a bit crazy, but that will just be something between him and himself.

* * *

Up in the obit of Alderaan, Admiral Maria Jade saw bunch of the Imperial Ships coming in. "Admiral it seems like to me that they have some Immobilizer 418 Cruisers." say a Clone pilot the ship. Maria press a button on the chair, a Hologram appears. "Those ships have gravity wells on them. If I am right they might not have that many weapons on that ship due to the fact most of the power will be going to those gravity wells." say Maria as she was study some information that a Clone pull up.

That is one good thing, the classes of ships that the True Empire and the Empire uses are the same ships that companies that make ships uses. Somehow they know of how to make the ships before the companies even make them. Like the TIE Fighters. "Enemies have release TIE Fighters and TIE Bombers." say another Clone.

"All ships send out Starfighters if you see TIE Fighters. I repeat, all ships send out Starfighters if you see TIE Fighters." say Maria. Since there are only to fractions that uses TIE Fighters, it easy to tell who is who. The True Empire and the Empire uses TIE Fighter because they think they are more advance.

She sees their Starfighters come out. There are various type of Starfighters, there are some X-Wings, some BTL-B Y-wings, Clone Z-95 Headhunter and which could also be called Headhunter Starfighter Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-Wing Starfighter or also called just V-Wing Starfighter. The V-Wing could be considered the predecessor to the TIE Fighters if it was not for the companies disbanding the brand. The Clone Z-95 Headhunter is an upgrade design to the Z-95; it is considered the successor to them. They were made during the Clone Wars and are faster then the old Z-95 Headhunters that was made well before the Invasion of Naboo back in 32 BBY.

Just like the Star Destroyers and similar ships, all Starfighters have upgrades being done by Zane Tech so there are much better than the ones coming right off the line. With this advance upgrades, the Grand Army of the Republic could still use the older ships of the Clone Wars, but make them as good as any of the newer models, which in fact saves more money, which is something that the Supreme Chancellor Padme Skywalker wants. She wants to save money so that they can help people out who needs it.

A hologram appears in front of Maria Jade. It was a female wearing some black bodysuit with white armor pieces and a white skull mask appears. There was no need for introductions because everyone in the galaxy knows who this lady is. She is the Sith Lady of the Sith, Darth Asteria. "This is the True Empire, I suggest you surrender before this get very ugly." say Darth Asteria. "Sorry, I do not do dealings with freaks who hide behind a mask. So you listen here you Sith slime ball and you listen good. You want this planet you have to go through my fleet and the Grand Army of the Republic. There is no easy way out." say Maria.

"Fine be that way, I will enjoy taking the lives of your men. Don't worry, I will make sure to tell little Mara, who I sense is on the planet how her pathetic excuse for a mother dies." laughs Darth Asteria as she ends the transmission. Maria would have been worry about her daughter, but she knows as long as Rachelle Hunter and Mark is on the planet with her, Darth Asteria will have a hard time getting to her.

"Be prepared for any attacks. Be ready to defend and fire back. Arms the weapons and fire when ready. Let give these True Imperials a piece of the Grand Army of the Republic!" shout Maria.

* * *

On a True Empire Imperial-class Star Destroyer, Darth Asteria smiles at the choice that Admiral Maria Jade has made. It just means more death and destruction, which is something she enjoyed back in her days as criminals. She remembers days when they would rob banks and then explode them up. She was never afraid of killing someone. Even the family she was born in was part of the Hunter family criminal Empire, but they were not consider on the same level since they were not actually a part of the Hunter family. She remembers when she was 6 years old and she killed a man for money.

"This is Darth Asteria, I want one of the power units for the Planetary shields down." say Darth Asteria. "Working on it, we have just use an Ion Cannon that you have sent us on a Speeder, the nearest part of the shield to you should be done. By how long we might not know. This Ion Cannon is not powerful enough to break down the unit permanently." says a Stormtrooper. "JUST DO WHAT YOU CAN OR YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FORCE!" roar Darth Asteria. She does not care if a part of the shields are down permanently or temporary; as long as it gives her and her troops some time to get down on the planet that is all that matters.

"Now prepare 10 shuttles to head down, I want TIE escorting them." say Darth Asteria as she left the bridge. She throws her hood over her masked face. She really hoping she will be able to face Rachelle Hunter today. The last time, Jedi Master Zane got in the way.

She approaches the Hanger and sees 10 Sentinel-class Landing Craft. There were 750 Stormtroopers ready there. There were 10 TIE Fighters to every shuttle. "Let's get going!" snap Darth Asteria as she crosses her arms tightly. She cannot wait to get to the surface so she can end the life of her daughter.

* * *

Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter was sleeping in bed when her Padawan Leia Skywalker wakes her up. Rachelle groans a bit as she sits up. She looks at her clock. After all the searching they did the day before, it had really tired Rachelle out, so all she wants to do is sleep all day. Mark did say something how that it might be the last day doing the searches since it is taking a toll on them. They should have requested more Jedi to aid in the search.

"Leia do you have any idea, what time it is?" ask Rachelle holding back a yawn that we threatening to get loose. "Yeah it is around 6:30 AM." say Leia. "Then go back to bed, I am tired." mumble Rachelle as she lays back down. "But Master, Mara is here and she told me that her and Uncle Mark was involve in a fight." say Leia worry.

This made Rachelle sit up in her bed once more. Leia should have known if she said something about Mark being in a fight she might get a better reaction from her mentor, after all, her mentor is heads over heels for him.

"What the hell is going on?" demand Rachelle as she looks at her Padawan. It amazes Leia that sometimes certain comments could get adults waken up much more quicker than others. Before Leia could answer, Rachelle sensed the dark presence of Darth Asteria. Rachelle have this feeling that Darth Asteria, whoever she might be, have a grudge with her, because it always seem like she tries to target her.

"Force no! It wasn't just a battle; it was a stepping stone to a battle. I sense Darth Asteria here." say Rachelle as she got up out of bed. She was glad she decides to fall asleep in her tank-top and pants. Will be quite strange commanding a group of soldiers and fighting a Sith in nightclothes. She grabs her Lightsaber and rushes out.

"You and Mara stays in the palace!" shout Rachelle as she rushes out of the room. She could sense that Darth Asteria is coming closer. She is already on the planet. She rushes right out the doors of the palace. She found some of the Clones there. She has not seen Mark. She reaches out through the Force to sense where he is. He is speeding in the opposite direction. Through the Force she could tell that he is on a mission. The base that has been established. Well there goes that plan. Oh well the only part of the plan that is screwed up is Mark not being with her. Still she has faith in her skills that she has learned by being Mark and Celestia Aluna's Padawan.

"Come on Darth Asteria." mumble Rachelle as she sense that the Dark Lady of the Sith is coming near her. She will be prepared to fight her anytime. Still she is questioning why it seems like Darth Asteria has an unhealthy obsession with her. She remember this one battle when Darth Asteria was dueling against a Jedi Knight and she was flying above, Darth Asteria stops fighting, used the Force to bring her down to the ground and they begin to duel.

She wants to find out more about this Sith Lady. For some odd reason, Darth Asteria feels so familiar through the Force, even the first time when they fought. It was as if she knew her from somewhere before but a long time ago. That got her curious, why does she have that feeling. Through she have face Dark Jedi who she had the same feeling, but with Darth Asteria it seems to be stronger.

* * *

_**Whoa a lot of things have been happening to me recently. There were reasons for the delay of this chapter. First of all I gradurated from High School on Friday and I spent a weekend in a hotel with my real dad and went to a car show. Plus also I am addicted to that My Country game I have got for free from the store on this computer. **_

_**Also like in my real life, there is a lot of things that is happening in this chapter. We got Mark and Mara in trouble with Dark Jedi, we got Maria Jade smart talking to Darth Asteria, got Darth Asteria thinking and wanting to do some very dark things, please do remind me to never get on her bad side, and we also got Rachelle being rudely awaken by her Padawan. Basically I wanted something in with the major characters of the chapter. Also I wanted put in Rachelle and Darth Asteria connection through the Force in.**_

_**I thought it will be neat that Rachelle have feeling that she knows Darth Asteria. Easy to explain this, it is because she does know her but at the same time she don't because she knew her when she was very young, too young to remember, but I figure the Force will gives her feeling that she have meet someone. Make sense to me really, you will be familiar to one presence through the Force. **_

_**That also lead into what I have been thinking lately through the Force. I have been reading a lot of Star Wars Fanfiction, I am currently reading one right now. I was compare what I was reading in one to the movies and I came to the conclusion, there might be a chance that if you close or share some type of relationship with someone they are easier to sense through the Force. For example, Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker, I remember in the movies, Darth Vader sensed Luke but Palpatine did not, and Palpatine commented, forget the exact wording, but has something to deal with Darth Vader letting his emotions get to him. With that and the Fanfics I been reading, it seems to go hand in hand. Then I look it up on Wookieepedia under the page named "Force Sense" and it says that a Jedi (I think it could be with anyone who is Force Sensitive and have been train in the Force) was able to sense if a close friend or relative was in mortal danger or wounded and this could be in great amount of distances. **_

_**Basically that is why I include it, because I like how it feels, it feels right to me to include it. Through this can be fought against. For example how come Darth Vader did not sense that Leia Skywalker was his daughter when he was torturing her on the Death Star. I can hazard a few guesses that maybe something was blocking it, most likely his dark emotions. It could be the fact that he believed his child was dead so that could have been blocking it. **_

_**Like always, if you want more information do go to Wookieepedia. That is where I get most of my information from. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	6. The Battle at Alderaan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 6: The Battle at Alderaan**

Admiral Maria Jade was rocked hard as the Star Destroyers start attacking the MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser that she is command of. Now that is playing it smart. It will take a lot of Starfighters to take down a ship such as the MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser. It almost the same size as the Imperial-class Star Destroyer and with weapons and shields as powerful and that is without the advancement of Zane Tech on it.

Maria Jade had the ship speed toward an Immobilizer 418 Cruiser. "Fire weapons at it, now!" shout Maria. It took half of a minute to overwhelm the shields. The ship fired back and it did not break the shields. "Send out Proton Missiles!" say Maria. 4 Proton Missiles rain on the ship and destroys it. "Now that is the problem with ships equip with gravity well projector, it hard to move them fast enough." say Maria. Then the ship rocks and Maria realize that 3 Imperial-class Star Destroyers was firing upon the ship.

Maria looks at the formation. "Pathetic, throw all weaponry power to the thrusters and throw this ship in reverse." shout Maria. Time to show the True Empire how a real Admiral does their job in battle. When they were a 5 miles from the 3 Star Destroyers Maria smiles. "Put all weaponry power that was put in the thrusters back and speed forward at full speed and fire all weapons on the Star Destroyers." say Maria.

A Clone Trooper looks at her. "Admiral, no disrespect we go full speed, we will not be able to stop in time." say the Clone. "Trust me, I know what I am doing, I did it before. Just follow my orders when I give them and we will be all fine." say Maria. The ship speeds forward to the Star Destroyers the Star Destroyers begins to fire at it. When they were half of mile away, Maria orders all power to the thrusters and throws it in reverse.

The ship launches forward as the gears went from going forward right to reverse and the ship backs up very quickly in just the right moment. It was any closer they would have hit the tip of the Star Destroyer. Through the one they were firing at looks like it was about done.

"That ship is almost all the way done for, let the Starfighters finish that one up." say Maria looking at the smoking Star Destroyer. "Um, Admiral we have a problem. I think we might have a suicidal Star Destroyer." say a Clone. Maria looks up at the Imperial-class Star Destroyer speeding toward the ship. "I want all power to frontal shields right now!" shout Maria as she watches as the Star Destroyer speeding toward them. She knows that the hulls of the MC80 Home One type Star Cruisers are very strong, but even the strongest hull, if it get hit just right or a lot of times it could weaken.

"Is the Particle Shields on?" ask Maria. "No, only Ray Shields." say another Clone. Maria could have slapped herself. "Come on! Get the Particle Shields up, Ray Shields are only good for plasma weapons fire." say Maria. The Particle Shields will prevent any solid objects going through. Hopefully it will either hold up to the suicidal ship or either that slows it down enough to only make a light bump. "Particle shields are up." say a Clone.

Maria was keeping an eye out. She had a feeling that they were so stupid, they have just past the point of no return line in the attack she have dead. She grips her chair. "Brace for impact!" say Maria. Then the whole ship shakes very hard as the Imperial-class Star Destroyer hit's the front of the shields. Maria has a hologram up that tells her the powers to the shields.

"Drop power to the shields by a quarter and put them to the frontal weapons. Launch Proton Missiles, now!" shout Maria realizing that the True Imperial was not crashing into them per say, but try to push them. They fire at the ships while a Republic Attack Cruisers came around to them and begins to fire. Bunch of Starfighters that have bombs on them drop them on the Star Destroyer.

"Perfect, throw it in reverse and let get out of here before that explodes." say Maria. The ship speeds backwards as the Imperial-class Star Destroyer explodes. "I cannot believe that actually worked." say a Clone. "Told you to trust me." say Maria with a smile. She looks at the hologram, the Particle Shields needs to recharge. "Return all power to normal." say Maria.

She gives out a sigh and looks around for any more ships coming their way. She sees other True Empire ships out there. "Stand on guard for anyone needs help." say Maria. She figures this way it will give the shields time to recharge.

"Admiral, it seems during our skirmished, there were 10 Transports left one of the Star Destroyers and head down to the planet." say a Clone. Maria slams her fist down on the chair. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. "Why do I have this bad feeling that Darth Asteria was aboard one of those transports." mumble Maria. She has notices that Darth Asteria has an unhealthy obsession with Rachelle.

* * *

The area in front of the royal palace was heavily scarred during the intense fighting that had happen. Bunch of Stormtroopers and various of armed Speeders lays in messed.

"That is strange, where is Asteria?" ask Rachelle does not like the feeling that Darth Asteria had not shown up. Something is not right at all about this. All of a sudden Rachelle was kicked hard in the chest and went flying through the air. Darth Asteria appears. "Neat little trick isn't. Found out about it after our last duel, Rachelle. Force Cloak with Force Stealth." say Darth Asteria. All the Clones aim their Blasters at her. Darth Asteria sighs as she uses the Force to lift all of them up and squish them. Blood came pulling out of the armor.

Rachelle was about to get up when Darth Asteria pins her to the ground with the Force. "Oh I am not done with you!" roar Darth Asteria as she uses the Force to stimulate Rachelle's nervous system. The nerves within Rachelle's body were burning on fire as she screams in pain. Darth Asteria then lifts her up in the sky and slams her down on the ground.

"I thought you were supposed to be the student of the great Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane. Trust me, I have dueled him and he would have never let me get the best of him like this." say Darth Asteria as she walks over and kicks Rachelle in the face.

Darth Asteria sends a powerful wave of Force Lightning at her. Rachelle uses the Force to block the attack. She stands up with a slight smile. "Oh, I am not down for the count yet. That little surprise trick might have worked a bit, but it is not enough!" say Rachelle as she uses the Force to throw the damage Speeders at her. Darth Asteria uses the Force to explodes them up and send the pieces raining down upon her.

"Good, then I will enjoy killing you! That will work perfectly for me, I will gain my revenge and it will weaken your stupid pathetic lover!" roar Darth Asteria as she ends the Force Lightning and draws two of her Lightsabers and activate them. Red plasma blades erupt from the black hilts.

"Revenge on me for what! What I have I ever done to you besides beat you in the duels!" demand Rachelle as she looks at Darth Asteria. "Oh do not play stupid with me girl!" roar Darth Asteria as she runs at Rachelle. Every swing, stab and slash could have been fatal if Rachelle did trained so hard when she was a Padawan and kept up with it during being a Knight.

Rachelle blocks an attack that would have cut her head off as if the Lightsabers that Darth Asteria was holding were a scissors. Rachelle duck underneath them and try to slashes and stabs at Darth Asteria legs. When she got down low, Darth Asteria knees her in the chin.

A Clone showed up and Darth Asteria explodes it body up. Only thing that was left was smoking pieces of armor and pull of blood. She then lunges at Rachelle who uses the Force to leaps over Darth Asteria. Darth Asteria then uses a move that surprises Rachelle.

Rachelle senses a powerful surge of power from the Darth Asteria and then sees the ground getting destroyed by the source of the power. It was there and then she realizes she is facing a Force Destruction. She leaps out of the way and when she did, Darth Asteria fires Force Blasts at Rachelle. Rachelle dodges them and good thing too. When the Force Blast hit a tree it made a hole through a 20 inches thick tree. "Here I thought Vader was insane!" say Rachelle.

"Oh, you haven't seen insanity from me yet." say Darth Asteria as she uses the Force to make the ground Rachelle was standing on shake violently and explodes. Darth Asteria smiles behind her mask. When the smoke fades there was no body. She reaches out through the Force.

Then Darth Asteria was slam to the ground. Darth Asteria looks up to see Rachelle standing there with her arms crossed. Right there and then, Darth Asteria had the strangest impression that if she was facing Mark, he would have stood the same way. Darth Asteria uses the Force to lift her up from the ground and then she uses the Force to summon her Lightsabers to her hands.

Then in a flash, Rachelle was dueling Darth Asteria once more. The dueling was intense, now Rachelle knows how Mark might feel when he dueled Darth Vader and Palpatine. Rachelle was knocked down to the ground as when the tip of Darth Asteria's Lightsaber made contact with the back of her knee.

"Now it is time for you to die!" say Darth Asteria as she holds her Lightsaber over her head. She already knows how she wants her daughter to be killed. She is a traitor to the Hunter family and that deserves death.

Darth Asteria swings her Lightsaber down, but was surprise when Rachelle blocks it with a Lightsaber. The blue purplish plasma blade of Rachelle's Lightsaber crosses the path of Darth Asteria's Lightsaber. Then with a burst of fire, Rachelle had send Darth Asteria stumbling across the damage ground.

"Ha, I still able to due that trick." say Rachelle as she stands up. She runs out of the way because she knows Darth Asteria was going to explode the ground she was standing on once more. As she was running, Darth Asteria sends Force Blast at her.

Rachelle jumps off the ground and uses to the Force to guide into a tree. It was obvious that Darth Asteria wants her dead. Then again what do you expect from a Sith, they are natural enemies of the Jedi Order. She slows down and looks around. It is also obviously that she cannot go direct fighting as she have been or she might not get out of the fight alive.

Then a memory of watching Mark dueled appears in her mind. She remembers seeing a Dark Jedi slashing into Mark and he faded away. She most likely could bend the light waves to form an image of herself, but it is easier to uses the Force to make someone mentally see her there. Still with a trained Sith that might be harder.

Before she could even make any plans, the tree she was standing on split in half. She falls down to the ground hard. Rachelle quickly rolls to her side to avoided being stabbed by a bloody red plasma blade. Rachelle kicks Darth Asteria in the face hard and uses the Force to push her away. As Darth Asteria was sliding backwards she uses the Force to send Speeders at Rachelle and that ignite on flames. At the same time she also uses Force Blast on Rachelle. Rachelle throws her arms up and a blue bubble appears around her.

Darth Asteria looks at Rachelle and then begins to bombard the Protection Bubble that is around her. She knows that the Protection Bubble skill needs constant flow of power going into it, so if she keeps attacking it, it will surely weak Rachelle down.

"Let see if you can block this!" shout Darth Asteria as she unleash another Force Destruction. Rachelle drops the Protection Bubble and begins running out of the way. She was met by a wall of flames. "Not this time!" laughs Darth Asteria as her eyes glow Sith yellow.

Rachelle stops and smiles. When the Force Destruction hits her she fades away. Darth Asteria smiles, she has just killed her own daughter. One down and one more to go. Then all of a sudden she was blasted off her feet so hard by the Force that when she landed, she felt her arm breaks in 3 places. She looks up and sees Rachelle Hunter standing behind the area where she once was standing.

"You think that will stop me!" roar Darth Asteria as she sends Force Lightning at Rachelle. The air around them seems to be being shocked as the Lightning got to Rachelle. The lightning nails Rachelle so hard that it blasted her off her feet. Her whole body shakes as the lightning dances over her.

Then Darth Asteria feels someone coming from behind. She turns around and stabs a Clone in the forehead with her Lightsaber. Darth Asteria finds herself surrounded. "Damn, always have to ruin a party." say Darth Asteria. She knows she could kill all of them at once, but she have wasted a lot of energy in her duel with Rachelle.

She uses the Force to leap away from the battle. She will need to get out of there before. Oh, how she was wishing that she could have killed her daughter right then and there.

* * *

On the other side of Alderaan, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane was walking through a series of cave with his Captain Kia behind him. Mark holds up a fist, which the Clone knows that means stop.

"General, it looks like this base has been here since the last time we have been on the planet." say Captain Kia. "Yes, it appears so. I want you keep an eye out for any True Imperials. Leave the Dark Jedi to me. Also if find any computers, try not to destroy them, we might be able to gain information on the True Empire." say Mark. Unlike the Empire, they have been having a lot of trouble coming up with information on the True Empire.

They approach an end of a tunnel. Mark holds his hand up to signal for them to get ready to move. Then he points ahead, giving the signal to move out. The Clones rushes past him as he activates his Lightsaber. "I got your back." say Mark looking at Captain Kia. Captain Kia nods to this and took off.

Mark leaps out from the tunnel with his electric blue plasma bladed Lightsaber activated. He reflects shoots back at the Stormtroopers that fire at him and his group. Captain Kia was taking them down with grenades, Blaster Pistols and Blaster Rifles.

"Activating lock down." say a female voice. Mark notices the door is coming down. Mark uses the Force to jam the door back up in the open position. As he did this the door gave a whining noise and smoke issues from it.

The Clones went through the door as Mark turns his back toward them as they walk through the tunnel. He was keeping an eye out on the rear, so the True Imperials could not get anywhere near his troops. As they got to the next door, Mark uses the Force to open the door. He keeps his Lightsaber ready just in case of any trouble. When they enter the room, a Dark Jedi tries to behead Mark from behind, but Mark quickly disarmed him by using the Force to slam him into the wall.

While Mark was distracted by the Dark Jedi, Captain Kia manage to shoot a Stormtrooper in the back of the head that was about to throw a Thermal Detonator at Mark. The Thermal Detonator went off when the dead body falls to the ground. It blows half of the room up. It was due to Mark quick actions by using the Force to create and invisible shield to the side of the explosion to protect his troops, that none of his troops have perished from the explosion.

"That is why you do not let untrained solider mess with explosives." say Captain Kia as he holds his smoking Blaster Pistol in his hands. Before they could can get to the next tunnel, a bunch of Stormtroopers with Proton Missile Launches appear. "Oh shit!" say Captain Kia as they look forward. Mark mentally counted how many launchers there are. There were 10, one for each man and there were bunch of Blasters armed Stormtroopers. Then Mark did the math in his head. He for sure any standard launcher will have 5 rounds in it, so that mean there could be a total of 50 Proton Missiles coming toward them. It does not take a genius to figure out that will be one messy situation.

"Now the question is how are we getting out of this mess?" ask Captain Kia. "Just follow my lead." say Mark. "Oh, why do I have a feeling this is going to be something crazy." say Captain Kia letting out a sigh as he shakes his head. He knows his commanding officer while enough to know sometime his plans get crazy, what do you expect from someone who are best friends with Anakin Skywalker.

Mark walks forward through the group. "I say surrender now, or prepare to die in the name of the True Empire." say a Stormtrooper aiming a Proton Missile Launcher at Mark. "That will be unwise, since I have you outnumbered and out power. The wise thing for you to do is drop down your weapons and surrender." say Mark as he spirals his Lightsaber around on the side.

Mark then uses the Force to start moving quickly between the Stormtroopers. They try to fire on him, but the moment they were able to get a good lock on him, he was out of it. Mark cut the missile launchers in threes and manages to cut all the Blaster being aimed at his men. "Now you are seriously under power by my troops. The smart choice is for you to surrender." say Mark kicking a barrel of a Blaster Rifle where the part that got cut was still glowing red.

Mark senses the Stormtroopers was lost at what to do. They cannot fight due to lack of weapons and they cannot retreat because the only two passages out of the room they are both being blocked, One exit is being block by bunch of Clone Troopers while the other is being block by a Jedi Master, who have shown skills the disarm the entire group in a mere minute without killing anyone. There chances do not look good and their programming does not have anything to deal with surrendering. That was a lot of conflict to deal with.

"Foolish Jedi!" say a Stormtrooper as he presses a button on his belt. Soon the rest did and there was bunch of beeping noise. "TAKE COVER!" shout Mark to Captain Kia and the other Clones. They rushes back down the tunnel they came through as Mark rushes into the tunnel nearest to him and into a side chamber when the explosion happens.

Mark hears armor feet clanking against the metal floor of the base floor. Mark turns and sees Captain Kia and the rest of his troops. Mark looks at where the Stormtroopers explode themselves up. There were pieces of armor and bodies on fire. Pretty sad fate to be suicidal and turn out that it did not work. That would have been considered a waste of life right there, to Mark.

They enter another room which seems to be a very huge room. They walk over a bridge and Mark looks down and sees a very large weapon. "Holy shit!" say Captain Kia as he looks down. What they are staring at look like a Blaster barrel, but way much bigger.

"I hate to see what comes out of that thing." say a Clone Trooper. Mark looks at the Clone Trooper who stated that. He agrees with that statement very much. Through if the size tells anything, he figures if it is a weapon, then whatever comes out of it will be destructive.

"We got to destroy this thing." say Mark. "Yeah, hopefully there is a lift." say Captain Kia as he looks down to the barrel. One of the Clones behind Captain Kia thought it would be funny to kick a piece of rock he found down. It took awhile to hear it hit the ground. It took about two minutes to hit the ground and it was a soft noise. Mark turn to look at Clone.

Mark grabs the Clone by the rear of the helmet and shakes it. "Are you up in there, why would you do something like that, now if there is any True Imperials down there they are alerted." say Mark. "Did it to see how far it went." say the Clone. "Think something went wrong when they were making you in the Clone Factory." say Mark as he walks away.

"Found the lift sir." say Captain Kia. "Not everyone could fit in there." say Mark looking at the lift that can only carried 10 people down. Mark uses the Force to sense if anyone is down on the bottom floor. He senses no one down there. "Okay, since I sense no one, I guess we can take the lift." say Mark as he walks over to the lift. "There is two lifts going down." say Captain Kia pointed to another one, which is about the same size. He mentally counted his troops. 300 men, two lifts that can fit 10, so they will have to make 15 trips.

"I will go down first with 14 men, Captain Kia you will stay up here until the last trip. I will protect the lift from down bellow, just in case there are any tunnels leading into this one down there and you protect from the top." say Mark. He figures he will put his best man on the job up there and Captain Kia is the best Clone in the 3rd Legion, and he is the highest ranking of the Clones that are on the unit.

Mark crosses his arms behind his back as they travel down the lift. The thought of traveling with bunch of heavily armed Clone Troopers in a lift, seems to be something he would seen in a Holo-comedy. He knows some of those comedies are very funny, him and Rachelle would watch them when they have the time. Through the true thing about being in this situation is the awkward silence that befalls the group as they make their way down.

After making down, Mark waited until all the groups were down before start moving toward the weapon that is sitting in front of them. Now at the bottom Mark sees bunch of controls. At once he wishes Rachelle was here with him, she will know how to hack into the systems better than he does.

Mark actives a computer. "Okay, I am guessing we have to play the guessing game. Anyone wants to give me a numeral code with 10 digits?" ask Mark realizing when he presses the letter keys of the keyboard they do not work on the screen. "Sir, if you do not mind, but I think I remember something that General Rachelle did." say Captain Kia as he walks over from the back of the group. "Go ahead, Captain." say Mark standing from the seat, taking his Lightsaber and activate it to stand guard over Captain Kia.

Mark looks at the rest of the Clones and nods toward the tunnel that was nearby. They got the message and they march over there to make sure they do not get any unwelcome visitors. Mark looks at the screen as Captain Kia hacks into the system. Mark notices the name of the device. "Hyperspace Missile point 1?" say Mark after Captain Kia hack the system. He hates the sound of that. "Yes, according to this information, it has the ability to target any place within the galaxy with a missile going through Hyperspace. I bet you I do not need to tell you what that means if the missiles reach it target." say Captain Kia.

Mark nods his head. He has heard stories of the dangers of Hyperspace travel. From those stories he knows that if something in Hyperspace hits something, it will destroy or serious damage something. It has been known when a ship hit a planet while in Hyperspace, the planet itself is destroyed.

No wonder why the True Empire was trying to take over the planet, to get the weapon they have been secretly building on the planet. With a weapon like that, it will make it harder for people to fight against the True Empire, since all they have to do is press a button to launch a missile into Hyperspace and hit the planet which will destroy the planet. Screw Planetary Shields, they would not be able to do anything about a weapon of this power.

He could image such a weapon targeting Coruscant. All the lives would have been lost. That would have cause a very big disturbance in the Force that would be on the same level that he felt when Order 66 was issued back in the other dimension. "We got to destroy this weapon, no matter what the cause. This just goes to prove how sick the True Empire is. "We do got some explosives in the Speeders and Walkers we use to get here." say Captain Kia.

"Loads this base up, I do not want to see any useable remains of this sick device." say Mark. Captain Kia could agree with his commanding officer on that choice. All that life at risk because of a weapon. What is the point of killing a whole planet just to kill a small group? That seems to be going way overboard.

"You hear the General like get the explosives in this thing!" shout Captain Kia as the Clones begin to move out into the tunnel. Mark was guiding them through the tunnel to find it leads outside but bellow where they came in from.

A weapon like that, he cannot believe they will make something like that on Alderaan. Couldn't they make it on a planet they already have control of? It seems to be more sense. Oh well, one thing that does make sense, the True Empire have made the wrong move to build such a weapon on an enemy controlled planet and they are going to pay dearly.

As Mark was helping with loading explosives, he senses Rachelle is in trouble. "Captain Kia, come with me and have a few men come. I still want this weapon exploded to pieces!" say Mark.

Captain Kia and Mark jumps into the nearest Speeder. "There will be a group of Clones meeting us where General Rachelle should be station at." say Captain Kia as he and 10 of the men with them got into the Speeder. It is a Speeder Bus that they have change for military. Much more easier having a few Speeder Buses than bunch of Speeders.

Mark presses the pedal as far as it can go and shift it into the highest possible gear. Captain Kia has never seen Mark drive so fast. They were racing through trees, boulders and various of animals. If it wasn't for Mark's connection with the Force, they most likely would have crashed by now. Captain Kia have notice that the steering wheel was constantly moving to dodge the trees. Even knowing Mark could uses the Force, it stills amazes him how effortlessly the speeding Speeder was speeding through the trees.

Within minutes they were in Aldera. Mark reaches out through the Force to sense where Rachelle is. Mark found when they were. He senses Darth Asteria not too far, but she was running away from the scene, so it was none of Mark's concern. Mark walks over to see the reminder of the 3rd Legion unit that is on the planet surrounding the area.

Mark walks through the crowd to find Rachelle laying on the ground. She had fainted, but Mark sense she is so much pain. Mark closes his eyes and let himself connect with the Force. After a few seconds, Mark sees a vision of Rachelle getting shocked very badly by some powerful Force Lightning coming from Darth Asteria.

Mark bends down to Rachelle and notice her tank top and pants are smoking. Her Lightsaber was laying on the ground next to her, just mere inches away from her hand. Mark tries to pick her up but he senses the wave of pains increase greatly. Mark figures it might take awhile after for Rachelle recover from the after effects. Mark have study the aftereffects of Force Lightning. He also knows Rachelle's body is twitching a bit.

"SOMEONE GET ME A GURNEY!" shout Mark as he holds Rachelle on his lap. He can feel her body trembling. Mark begins to uses the Force to calm her down. He knows the effects of Force Lightning personally. He was exposed to them couple times when he fights against Dooku and his Dark Jedi minions during the Clone Wars back in the other universe. It could temporary let you paralyzed either for a little bit or for the rest of their lives, cause mental problems and blindness. Also death is a possibility. Usually some bed rest or being in a Bacta Tank could help prevent permanent problems.

Captain Kia races over to them with a Hovergurney. Mark put Rachelle on the Hovergurney. "Get her into the palace right now! I think she needs some bed rest, so take her straight to her room, I want a medical droid in there!" shout Mark. Captain Kia pushes Rachelle to another Clone Trooper who took her inside of the palace. Mark walks over and picks up Rachelle's Lightsaber.

Mark was not pay attention, but Captain Kia notice something in the distance. He thought he saw something flash. It could be a flash of a camera, but Captain Kia does not think so. Without thinking, Captain Kia launches off his feet and there loud boom.

Right where Mark was standing a container fall. "Shoot, I thought that was a sniper!" say Captain Kia as he and Mark got up. He notices that Mark's right arm is bleeding from the fall. "Sorry sir." say Captain Kia. Then they here a couple ticks. "Nah, not a sniper!" shout Mark as him and Captain Kia took off running. Mark shouted at the unit that was there to run. As they were running, Captain Kia pushes Mark away into a ditch. He jumps as the explosion happen.

* * *

_**Whoa, now this was a long one. Tempted to cut it in half at the end of the part with Rachelle Vs Darth Asteria, but I decide it was to short and the piece with Mark got much longer. So in this one, we got Rachelle dueling against her mother, only she does not know it is her mother. All she knows is some crazy Sith Lady want revenge on her for something that she does not even know why. **_

_**The one with Mark got long, because I wanted to have something to deal with a reason why the True Empire is so bent on getting Alderaan, so I came up with this idea of a Hyperspace missile, which I gain some information on some of the Super Weapons that the Emperor (Palpatine) used when he was reborn in the original Saga, he created this ship that can launch missiles that can go into Hyperspace, or something like, been a while since I research it. **_

_**Also I wanted Captain Kia saving Mark, I keep on thinking about it, so I put it in this chapter. **_

_**Another thing, I have receive a review from a guest, which I deleted because to me it just does not sound nice. They were saying something how they were amazed that this story was still going on because of grammar and spelling mistake. Just how they put it, seem like they try to put me down. I am for sure that I either mention it on my profile or one of the chapters during the first story, if you see a problem please let me know that I can fix it. I highly doubt there was any spelling mistake, I am pretty good with spelling. What I think is the person does not know a lot of Star Wars terms and consider me spelling other words or they thinks I am misspelling the terms. **_

_**The grammar part, I can agree. I am not the best with grammar, that is why I use grammar and spell check. So please if you see any mistake just point it out, but do not doing in an insulting way. To answer the person question how this is still going one, well here is the answer, a lot of people enjoy reading this story and I never once had a complain about the way I type, so I think that alone say something. **_

_**Sorry about that, most likely not something you want to read after reading this long chapter, but to be honest, I felt kind of hurt by the statement. Yes it was short, but it hurt. Stating how can a story go one like that, seem like a statement to hate it. Well here is something. If you do not like this story do not read it. Plus if you had a problem with the grammar and spelling of my stories, why wait until this story not the other ones. **_

_**Okay, I am done with that. Once again sorry. **_

_**Oh by the way, I almost forgot. I want your thoughts on some of information that I might be using. I just want to see what my readers would like to see and I may use some of the ideas. Like I always say, ideas are always welcome. **_

_**First one, should the Mark and Rachelle get married in this story and who should be the Maid of Honors, Bridesmaid, Best Man, **__Groomsmen. _

**_Second: Since this story take place in 7 BBY which is getting closer to 5 BBY, I was wondering should I make a poll to see who the next Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and who should be in the poll (Besides Padme, she already serve 2 5 years terms by 5 BBY). Either that give me who you think you want personally. This will not take effect until the series enter 5 BBY._**

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


	7. After the Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 7: After the Battle**

Darth Asteria stumbles on an Imperial-class Star Destroyer. She was so close to killing her daughter. Her daughter was at her mercy, but she have sensed Jedi Master Zane was coming near and know due to the intense fight with her daughter, there was no way she will be able to fight Master Zane.

"Milady, the Emperor wants to speak to you." say a Stormtrooper. Darth Asteria was so annoy at not being able to kill her daughter, she uses the Force to rips the Stormtrooper's arms, legs and head off. The white armored corpse drops to the ground with blood pooling around it.

She walks into a chamber and takes off her mask. She bowl down and a large Hologram of Darth Sidious appears. "I have sense that the mission is a complete failure." say Darth Sidious. "I am sorry, Master. I need more training. I was about ready to kill off my daughter when Master Zane showed up, I did not have enough energy to fight on." say Darth Asteria.

Darth Sidious looks angry. "I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR STUPID AGENDA AGAINST YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER! I WANTED ALDERAAN, BECAUSE WITH ALDERAAN, WE COULD HAVE GAIN A LOT OF THE REPUBLIC SUPPORT FOR OUR CAUSE AND WITH THE WEAPON WE WERE BUILDING WE COULD HAVE WON THE WAR!" shout Darth Sidious. Darth Asteria screams in pain as she feels pain bubbling inside of her. She drops her mask and falls down to her side.

"I'm sorry Master, I promise you that I will kill my daughter and not foil your plans next time." say Darth Asteria. "You better, as long as my plans get done, I do not give a damn who you kill to achieve it! Keep your training up, or I will personally kill you myself. You can always be replaced!" snaps Darth Sidious as he ends the transmission. Yes, she is in a foul mood not only she was not able to kill her traitorous daughter but also their plan failed. It was her idea for the weapon they were making on Alderaan. A weapon that has the ability to destroy any planets within the galaxy sounds like a very good weapon in her book. She knows it was destroyed because she had a vision of it when she was on the shuttle ride back to the Imperial-class Star Destroyer.

She wants to see the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic fall. Being a part of the Hunter family she shares a hatred of the Jedi Order. Her hatred for them grows even more when they took her daughter Rachelle from her and trained her. Then her hatred for them grows even more when her daughter betrays her once more by helping Jedi Master Zane destroy Darth Sidious in 19 BBY.

She knows one thing she will not fail her Master a second time like that. Yes, she has failed him before a few times, but nothing to this extent. She will train and she will become better and the likes of her pathetic daughter and her lover will not be able to stand a chance against her.

* * *

Back on Alderaan, Mark and Captain Kia climb out of a ditch and sees the ground in front of the palace was black as if an intense fire went on. The palace wall was damage from the explosion a bit. "I think I am becoming quite a ditch lover." say Mark as he sits on the edge of a ditch. "Yeah how many times did a ditch saves you from explosion?" ask Captain Kia. Mark sense Captain Kia was joking with him. Mark cracks with a smile as he pat him on the shoulder.

"Yes, you should always try to make friends, you never know when they can help you." say Mark. "I agree, but I prefer my friends to be able to think for themselves and not be a piece of land." say Captain Kia as he takes off his helmet off. Mark looks down in the ditch and sees Rachelle's Lightsaber in there. Then his eyes widen. He has forgotten that Rachelle was injured. That just does not feel right to the Jedi Master. How could he forgotten all about the person he loves. He uses the Force to summon the Lightsaber.

"Pardon me, Captain. I got to check on Rachelle, I will be near her room if any problem arises." say Mark. Captain Kia nods to this. "I do not think there will be any problem, I heard that the True Imperial fleet have left the planet." say Captain Kia. "Wouldn't be the first time a fleet leaves without all it units. Remember that one time on Bespin, with the Empire. Darth Solaris left a 10 groups of 100 men in Cloud City and surrounding cities and there were fighting still going on?" ask Mark. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that." say Captain Kia.

"I haven't, I saved you like 8 times." say Mark with a slight smile as he walks away from the Clone Captain. "That time in that bar does not count it was your girlfriend's fault and it was 4 times." say Captain Kia. "Whatever, not important." say Mark waving as he walks away.

Walking into the palace he was tackled by Leia Skywalker. "Uncle Mark, is Master okay?" ask Leia as she holds Mark in a tight hug. Mara was standing nearby. While this was happen he also took notice of the dead Stormtrooper bodies that lays on the hall. Mark senses that Leia is very concern about Rachelle and to the same extent that he is.

"Is the Viceroy and Queen alright." ask Mark hoping Bail Organa and Breha Organ is alright. "Yes, even through Senator Organa wanted to help us with the trouble that is going on, but Queen Organa manage to talk him staying with her and Winter." say Mara.

"Well look like that is a successful mission. We mange to destroy there weapon they were building, protect the planet and protect the Organa family." say Mark as he did not even bother try to pry of Leia. He knows she is extremely worry for her mentor and needs comfort.

"What about Master?" ask Leia. "Yes, let go see her." say Mark as he walks down to a lift. He punches the number for the floor in. Leia and Mara standing next to him as he leans on the railing. Mara keeps looking at Mark, just like her friends Luke Skywalker, Leia Skywalker and Galen Marek, she looks up to her mentor. Though she feels like she is the honored one because she is personally getting trained by Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane. She has heard Yoda praise Mark quite often as being a teacher and a Jedi. Yoda praises on that level are hard to come by.

She also has heard stories when Mark was a Padawan, he could have dueled some of the best Jedi within the Jedi Order. She have heard stories how before Mark became a Padawan, he was able to dueled Dooku in a full fledge duel that only have Lightsaber. When he did became a Padawan and has some years of training he could have duel Dooku to a standstill.

Another thing she has heard is that her mentor has been Knight after only 7 years of training underneath Jedi Master Rahm Kota. Even through Mark have trained under him during his time as a Padawan, he took time to study how the other Jedi Master works. There have been times when he sits at the Jedi Temple and Rahm Kota will train him and then another Jedi would.

Due to all this hard training during his time as a Padawan and a Knight made the Jedi Master who he is today. He knows all the forms of Lightsaber combat. He knows a lot about the Force, more than most his age and even some older than him. Even when she was learning in classes, through the Force she knows that he was a powerful person through the Force and she thinks a lot of people respect him because of what he does and what he can do.

The lift stop and the group steps out of the lift and went to the room where Rachelle is at. There were two Clones station at the door for protection. Just in case if there are still trouble. The 3rd Legion have been train to think in the ways of protections what might happen.

"General." say a Clone. "Thank you for guarding General Rachelle Hunter. I figure it will be safe now. The True Imperial fleet have move away from the planet. Through I want guards position around the palace and surrounding areas just in case if they left some members around. If there any True Imperials, I wanted to arrest them, but if it comes to you have to be killed or do the killing, fight fire with fire. We need to find out more information about the True Empire." say Mark. Personally, Mark wants to find out who exactly is the so called Emperor of the True Empire. He wants to make sure who it really is. He thinks it is Darth Sidious, but he does not know for a fact. As of right now all he heard of was rumors.

"Captain Kia has already directed us on that sir." say the Clone. The Clones left and Mark walks into the room and sees a 2-1B Surgical Droid. Despite it name, it not only use for surgery.

It is one of the best and most common medical droid out there. "Good evening, sir. I have introduce a remedy to the General Hunter on the account to loosen the pain of the electrical shock she have receive." say 2-1B as it looks at Mark. "How her heart rate?" ask Mark. "According to my scans, her heart rate went back to normal. Through I highly advise for the next 48 to 96 hours she should try to not overwork herself. Due to the electric shock might have done some minor damages to her heart and if she overworks herself, than it might have some serious effects on her health. Also it is advised that she also take it easy so her muscles, which got tight during the electrical shock she have receive could relax." say 2-1B.

Mark walks over to Rachelle who was sleeping in the middle of the bed. Through the Force he have notice that Rachelle is feeling less pain and by looking at her, he have notice that her body have stop trembling as bad as it had before hand.

Leia look relieve to sense that her mentor was not in as much pain as she was earlier and hoping that she will have a speedy recovery. Mark have notice this as he was standing there. Leia and Rachelle have grown close to each other since Leia became a Padawan of Rachelle Hunter. It looks like Rachelle have become a bigger sister that Leia have never had.

Mara was standing by the doorway. She could sense that her mentor is concern for Rachelle. Usually it is hard for her to get what he is feeling let alone why he is feeling that way. She has learned over the few years that she has been a Padawan to Mark, that he has some great mental shields. If he wants to keep something personal only to himself, good luck on trying to pry it from him through the Force.

Then Bail came into the room. "There you are Mark; one of the Clones told me you were here. I have just gotten a message from the High Council they are requesting a meeting with you via Hologram." say Bail. "How did they know that the battle was over?" ask Mara looking between her mentor and Bail.

"Either someone told them or they sensed it through the Force. You got a lot to learn." say Mark as he looks at his Padawan. "You do have to admit, I have already learned a lot." say Mara pointing at him. That statement is very true, since he have taken Mara Jade under his wing, she have improved a lot. Like Rachelle, Janna and Kento before her, their minds seems to be sponge soaking up water, but in this case water is knowledge.

"Okay, Bail lead the way." say Mark looking at Bail. Mara and Leia decide to stay in the room with the fallen Jedi Knight. Leia went straight to meditating after telling Mara ways to do it. Like Leia could guess her 1 of two female best friends have a hard time doing it.

In another room of the palace Mark was sitting down in a chair looking at the other 11 members of the Jedi High Council. He was staring at the Hologram as he listen to them talk. Now Mace looks over to him. "Let me guess you want to know the mission. The mission was a success. We have managed to drive the True Imperials from the planet. Apparently they have built a weapon that could launch missiles into Hyperspace and target planets. I glad to say that I have given orders to destroy it. Sadly I could not gather anymore information about the True Empire. Through if there are any True Imperials still on the planet, they will be arrested and question." say Mark as he looks over at the Hologram of Obi-wan Kenobi. It has been awhile since he has been face to face with him since 10 BBY. The only time he sees Obi-wan is during meetings with the High Council and that is either Mark is there via Hologram or Obi-wan is there via hologram.

"We really ought to find out if Darth Sidious is truly back. If he is back then that can be consider very bad. He is more of a threat then Darth Vader. He likes to do things in the background a lot and obviously this mission of yours proves it. We had no word that he was building a weapon of that power on the planet. Through that would explain all those strange shipments you have told us during the last meeting." say Plo.

Mark looks over the Jedi Master Plo Koon. "True, that was the reason why I was inspecting any transport ships coming. Here I thought they were transporting Walkers and tanks on the planet. I was surprise when we discover the reason for all the supplies. Through we could have had more help by having more Jedi here." say Mark.

"Sending some there, we were, but much quicker than we thought the battle happen." say Yoda as he looks at Mark. True the battle did happen much quicker than expected. Now thinking about it, he is for sure when he and Mara got attack by Dark Jedi on that transport that was the start of the battle. It seems like Darth Asteria had planned that perfectly.

"True it did seem to happen fast. I haven't had time to speak with the Admirals of the fleet, but from what I could gather in the short time, the attack was upon them quickly. So on the naval side of the conflict; I do not have much intelligence. I could tell on the ground forces, we have not lost a lot of people, through Rachelle got hurt greatly from some Force Lightning that Darth Asteria inflicted on her." say Mark.

The members of the High Council eyes widen when they heard this. Everyone knows how ruthless Darth Asteria could be. It is hard to compare who is more ruthless, Darth Vader or Darth Asteria. Personally, Mark watch as she killed 3 Jedi Knights easily. He has sensed her hatred for the Jedi Order greatly. He also knows from the Force she have great amount of hatred for Rachelle. So much that it somehow seems to be personal. Through Rachelle is a very nice person, who, that is Force Sensitive, could she upset so much to encourage so much hatred.

Mark sits back in his chair thinking of this. He tries to remember everyone that Rachelle ever had contact with that could pose such hatred. The only one that could stand out to him is A'Sharad Hett and he is not a female and he is in another galaxy. Yet, even A'Sharad Hett loved Rachelle, through that type of personality he had for it is, if he cannot have her, than no one can.

"High Council to Mark." say Obi-wan. Mark shakes his head as he looks up at Obi-wan. "Yes?" ask Mark trying not to show his confusion. "We were just saying, after capturing any True Imperials and questioning them. The council wants you and Rachelle back on Coruscant. This should give Rachelle enough time to recover. If needed more take some time." say Obi-wan who looks over to Mace.

"I agree. Recovery and finding out information is a good thing. You got until then Mark, before you have to come back. Oh by the way, I really appreciate if you talk to your mother. She has been driving me insane with her questioning if you are okay." say Mace. "Well, I will see what I can do when I arrive there. Give me about two to three weeks here." say Mark.

"See you then. May the Force be with you." say Mace before the Hologram faded away. Mark looks down to the ground a bit. It has been a while since he has seen his mother, so there is no surprise she is worry about her. Then again, she always worries about him when he goes out on missions. Mark tries to remember the last time he saw his mother, it has been awhile. Most likely a year, because he has been so busy with missions. At times he only was able to be on Coruscant for a few days, not enough to go visit his mother, because he had things to do at the Jedi Temple. That is so unlike him, he always tries to take time out to visit his mother if she is on Coruscant.

He stands up from the seat and walks out of the door. He sighs he needs to go to talk to with Admirals. Really the only one he needs to talk to is Mara Jade since she will have all the information. He did to her to take the lead of the fleet during this conflict.

He figures she will be busy gathering information about the fight on the naval side, so he decided it will be good to await till tomorrow. He will take Mara along, because after this conflict, he thinks she more than deserves to have some time with her mother.

Thinking about Maria Jade and her daughter, Mara Jade, Mark went back thinking about his mother and how jealous she might be because Maria get to see her daughter everyday almost, while his mother only get to see him either when he is on Bakura or on Coruscant. If his mother was in Maria's position, he thinks she will die of all the stress knowing that he will be battling. Through his mother might be good with a Blaster, she is not a solider, she will not be able to stand up to the stress that Maria have to deal with. Her battlefield is the Senate Rotunda and not space such it is with Maria.

Mark walks back to the room that Rachelle is in. He sits on the bed next to her and just looks at her. Even through he knows she is safe because of his connection with the Force, he cannot help himself for being worry about her. It has been a long time since he has seen Rachelle hurt. She has grown to become a very great Jedi Knight. With some of the battles they have been through, she has not gotten as injured as she usually does.

Mark bends down and places a kiss on her forehead. He got up and walks out of the room. "Please do not leave." whispers Rachelle. Mark stops and places his hand on the doorway frame. He was not aware she was awake. "Are you sure?" ask Mark lightly as he looks over his shoulder. "Yes, just because I am injured, does not mean I do not want the person I love more than life itself not be with me." say Rachelle lightly as she struggle to sit up.

Mark rushes over to her so he can help her sit up on the bed. "Your muscles seem to refuse to work a bit." say Mark. "Asteria's Force Lightning could be very shocking." say Rachelle try to be funny. The lack of a smile on Mark's face stops her from thinking that was funny. "I sensed the pain you were in. That Force Lightning is stronger than you ever had to deal with." say Mark. Rachelle nods a bit. This has not been the first time she was shocked with Force Lightning and at the rate the wars and conflict with Dark Jedi and Sith is going it will most likely would not be her last.

Mark pulls up a chair that a doctor who must have came in after he left earlier forgot. Oh well, Mark is claiming the chair as his for the moment. "Silly, I want you lay next to me." say Rachelle as she looks at Mark. "Are you sure about that, you have told me that sometimes sleeping with me could be a pain." say Mark. "Well you do tend to steal the covers sometimes and even rarer you something hog up most of the bed space. Only once you punch or kick me in your sleep." say Rachelle.

"Hey I have you know, I cannot control what my body does when I am asleep. I just do not want to cause you anymore pain or it might hurt the healing process." say Mark. "Even through you can be a pain with sharing a bed, I sleep better with you." say Rachelle with a soft smile on her face as she watches as Mark took off his battle worn robe and throw it on the back of the chair. He got in bed and notice how hard it felt on his back. He felt Rachelle's side and it was extremely soft. Mark finds the controls for his side of the bed and adjusted to what he likes it to.

When he lay down Rachelle kisses him on the lips. Something she had wanted to do for a long time now. It has been awhile since she last saw her lover and it seem like everyday that he is not around the days just keep on going slower.

Rachelle then put her head on his chest. Words cannot begin to explain how much she really wanted to be with him. Even through it has just been a few months since she have seen her lover. "I love you." say Rachelle as she snuggles up to Mark. There was a slight pain in her voice. Her muscles are still tight from the amount of electricity that went through her. "Love you too." say Mark realizing through the Force even a simple movement like rolling her body around have caused Rachelle discomfort. He uses the Force to relieve the pain from her.

* * *

_**Okay here we go, really could not come up with a good name for this chapter, so the name is nothing fancy. Basically this chapter is just an aftermath chapter of the last chapter. **_

_**Well I got nothing else to say here besides the usual:**_

**_Until next time, Enjoy!_**


	8. Stats & Senate Bill

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 8: Stats & Senate Bill**

Mark cannot believe that he is actually running a couple days late. He was meaning to head up to the MC80 Home One Type Star Cruiser couple days ago, but no he had spend it with Rachelle, helping her overcome her pains. Through he does not look upon spending time with Rachelle as a bad thing, still as a Jedi Master and a General he have duties that he must perform. The bright side of this is Admiral Maria Jade would be able to get a lot of information.

That is why, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane could be found on a Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle. It is a shuttle that has 3 wings. 1 on top and 2 on the sides. The two on the sides folds up when it is landed. It is one of the shuttles that are used by all 3 fractions of the Triad War. The Galactic Republic has it symbol stamped on the top wing. There was a Clone piloting the ship as Mark and Mara was sitting in one of the seats.

"Try to relax." say Mark as he tries to help Mara with her meditation. Through the Force he can see she is getting frustrated. "Please do tell me how I could relax when I am getting so frustrated! How come I cannot do such a simple little thing." demand Mara as she crosses her arms. Mark put his hand to his chin and rubs it a bit.

Mark looks out of the viewports of the shuttle and sees the ship that he has been commanding for a few months now. The MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser was sitting in the middle of few Victory-class Star Destroyer and Attack Cruisers. Even through Mark have gotten use to having a different ship underneath his command, it still feel strange to see a MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser in place of a Attack Cruiser.

"We are preparing to board." say the Clone who was piloting the shuttle. A hanger bay door opens. Mark nods as he looks over to the frustrated Mara. He really got to get Anakin to talk to her. Usually he has no problems teaching someone about meditation, but it seem like Mara is having much harder time. He remembers how Jenna had a problem with meditation for a bit, then again her problem was she had a very active mind that could not be controlled when she was younger.

To be honest, Mark wish he could help Mara out, but he had never had a lot of trouble with meditation. The Zane family is known for them to meditate, but only to calm themselves down. For a Force Sensitive, meditation is way to calm down but to come closer to being one with the Force. Mark had used meditation a lot to find the answers he needed. If it wasn't for the meditation he would have never have thought of the Parallel Dimension Theory. If he did not find out about that then he would never been able to stop Darth Sidious from changing Anakin Skywalker into a Sith Lord and create another hole within the dimension walls.

Mark feels the ship lands in the MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser and stands up. He walks to the ramp as it begin to descend down to the hanger bay's floor. There is a couple of Clone standing nearby. "Someone direct me where Admiral Jade is?" ask Mark as he helps Mara down the ramp.

"The Admiral is on the bridge right now, sir." say one of the Clones. Mark nods as he walks past the Clones. Mara follows behind him. She cannot wait to see her mother. It has been a few days since she last saw her mother and that was the day when she listen to her mother getting insulted at the meeting before the battle and look through transport ships begin.

Mark can sense how much Mara wants to see her mother. He has to admit the last time Mara saw Maria was at the meeting and that wasn't too long because after the meeting Mara was upset that Mark used the Force to help her fall asleep and she and Maria spent the night sleeping in the room.

Mark walks to a lift that will take them to level that the bridge is on more quicker. Mark stands within the center of the lift with his hands crosses behind him and his head tilted downwards. Mara looks at this and realizing that her mentor is meditating, something which he does a lot. How easy he makes it seem, makes her feel more worst about her situation with her not being able to meditate. Even when she used the Force to make her Lightsaber, it took her a long time to get into a meditative state of mind. Her mentor on the other hand just took mere seconds to get into that state of mind.

When there were a beep to signal that they reach the level they want, she was about to say something or do something to wake her mentor from his meditation when she found out he was already aware. "You have got much to learn young one. I promise as soon as we are back on Coruscant, I will see if Anakin could help you with your problems with meditation. I am sorry, I tried everything I could do for you to help meditate." say Mark looking down at his Padawan. "If you guide me, I will be able to do it. Remember I was able to do it with Master Yoda's guidance." say Mara. "I could do that, but you also got to learn to do it yourself. There is bunch of other ways to do it, you just got to find one that works best for you. That is why maybe Anakin can help you with that. He had problems when he was younger with meditation but he found ways to help him. After awhile he did not need those ways anymore." say Mark.

Mara nods to that. She really hopes she can learn how to meditate better. Ever since she was younger, all she wanted to do was become a Jedi Knight or either that join the military like her mother did. She was aware of how her early childhood was like. Her mother told her how they were stranded on Bakura for the first few years of her life. Personally, she does not remember that much of it, since she was too young to remember most of it. Through she remember times being scared that her mother would not show back up when she was left alone with a droid that her mother manage to find and build to babysat her.

Through she did remember the day that changed their lives a lot. At first that remembering that day was a bit hard until she heard her mother talk about it for a couple times. It was the day that Darth Vader tried to take her and killed her mother; they were saved by her mentor.

During her time as being in classes with her friends she have learned that she was not the only person that Mark saved that would become his Padawan. She has learned from Jenna Farlay that she was saved on Tatooine by Mark too.

"I do not have to tell you to behave do I? It is one thing to be happy to see your mother but it is another thing to embarrass her in front of all the members of the bridge." say Mark as he stands in front of the blast doors that lead to the bridge. "Come on I am not that bad. Luke and Leia could cause some mischief." say Mara.

Mark nods, Luke and Leia could be cause a lot of trouble. They did when they were little kids. Mark thinks that they take after their father on the account. He remembers all the trouble that Anakin have gotten into. It still amazes Mark to this day that him and Anakin became great friends. He was a Jedi Knight when Anakin got accepted into the Jedi Order as Obi-wan's Padawan. He was training Kento Marek at the time.

The blast doors opens and Mark walks inside. He found Admiral Mara Jade sitting in the chair that he was sitting in. "I was wondering when you might show up." say Mara Jade as she spins the chair around to look at not only her commanding officer but the commanding officer of the whole 3rd Legion, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane.

"Yes, I got hold up by Rachelle because of her being in pain." say Mark as he stands there with his arms crossed. "I might not be Force Sensitive, but I am starting to think that Darth Asteria has something against Rachelle. She reminds me of Darth Vader and you." say Maria as she stands up and hug her daughter tightly.

Mark nods to this as he wait for Maria and Mara have their time together during their hug. There were hushed whispers going on between the two of them and Mark's uses the Force to make it hard to hear them. What they are saying is none of his concern nor is it any of the Clones concern.

After two minutes Mara stands behind her mentor once more. Once the Admiral was sitting back down in her seat, Mark wants to get to the point to why he is there. "I know why you are here. I know that from experiences. You want reports and I have you know for the past couple days, I have been working my rear off just to gain as much as possible." say Maria as she presses a button on the chair and a hologram with information appears.

"Out of the whole fleet that was here, we have lost 10 ships. None of them were part of the 3rd Legion fleet for as you can see those ships are surrounding this one. Total we have lost 200 Starfighters and only 100 of them were part of the 3rd Legion. I have to say we come out of this far better than I thought we would. Now we did a great number of the True Imperial fleet. They had 80 ships, excluding Starfighters and Transports, they left with 20 ships that were intact." say Maria with a smile on her face as she looks up at Mark.

Mark looks at the report that she have gather up. "Okay send copies to the Supreme Chancellor and the High Council." say Mark. "Will do, I want the ships fueled and be ready to head back to Coruscant at minutes notice. You can land the ships on the planet or I can have a fuel ship meet up here to fuel you guys up." say Mark as he looks out the viewports at the other ships.

"Master, may I stay up here with Mom?" ask Mara. Mark then looks at her and nods softly. "Yes, there is a training area on the level bellow this one, I want you to practice combat in there. There are also some Holobooks in my quarters that I have program to give you access to, you can grab them and study them. I always have my Comlink on me, so if you got any questions, just call." say Mark pointing to the new Comlink that is resting on his wrist. He also learned from his mistake.

He also has a Comlink that he holds up to speak into in one of the pockets of his belt. So he will not have to worry about not having a Comlink going bad on him. Actually he has two spare ones on him, never can be too careful these days.

Couple of hours later, Mark was on the surface of the planet. He walks into the palace and meets the Queen of Alderaan. "Breha, I got a favor to ask of you." say Mark quickly catching up with the Queen. Breha have stop when she saw Mark running to catch up with her. "I am sorry if I sound like I do not want to talk, but I have a busy day today. What can I do for you?" ask Breha. "I was looking for Bail but could not find him, but the 4 ships that came with me, they need refuel and I was wondering if by possible that fuel ships can go up there and fuel them up." say Mark quickly not to take much time from the Breha's busy day.

"I see why not, go ahead. I will let the nearest spaceport know and they can send up a ship. Now if that is all, Master Jedi, See you later." say Breha. "Same to you." say Mark. Breha was about to walk away when she smiles. "Oh and Bail and I want to thank you for what you have done for this planet. For your information, Bail left earlier this morning to head to Coruscant for a Senate meeting. He would not be back until the end of the week." say Breha. "I would most likely meet him on the planet then. As soon as Rachelle feels up for it, we are leaving, beforehand, I want to thank you for your hospitality." say Mark.

"Do not mention it. You are a friend of Bail's and I will feel ashamed if you and your friends have to find a hotel or say aboard your ship the entire time you here. Now have a good day." say Breha as she waves her hand. Mark nods to this as he turns around and head for the other direction.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala Skywalker were talking with each other over lunch at the Jedi Temple. Padme have come to visit her husband at the Jedi Temple when the Senate meeting was called to break for lunch. "So how is it going?" ask Anakin.

"The bill is going along fine, I think after I mention how much power that Palpatine had; I think it really got the ball going. I think soon we might have a ministry for the military, so therefore not only one person holds power over the Grand Army of the Republic and not only one group either." say Padme.

Since the beginning of her second term, Padme have realized that if this war goes on after her term is over then someone might abuse the power like Palpatine did. She does not want that to happen. The last thing they need is someone to gain too many emergency powers and they become a dictator like Palpatine was trying to become.

Her idea was to create a small group of people to be in charge of the Grand Army of the Republic alongside with the Senate but the group will more direct control over it. She has done some research into the times before the Ruusan Reformation. There was a group of people called the Ministry of Defense which was leaded by a Minister of Defense that have oversight over the Galactic Republic military.

Also Mark had a hand in her thoughts about that. She was thinking along the lines until he brought it up during one of their conversations of what they could do to prevent someone else of taking over the Galactic Republic such as Palpatine did. It was him telling her to go back and look at records of the Republic military back before 1000 BBY that got her on this path.

At first the majority of the Senators did not like the idea for the fact that it takes most of their powers from the military away. Even with the few Senators such as Amelia, Bail and Mon supporting Padme, they still had a hard time getting people for the bill.

Anakin could see where his wife was getting at with the bill. Even through they might have been a time when he would argue against such idea, he knows this will be good. Back then he was manipulated by a person that he considered a friend. He would have through someone was insulting Palpatine if they propose such an idea.

At least this time he knows for a fact that the Supreme Chancellor is good. There is no one he would have trust more. "The question I have is what prevents the people who have direct authority of the military from going against the Senate?" ask Anakin.

"The Senate as a whole can appoint and take members of the Ministry of Defense and they have get approval from the Senate to certain actions that might fall in to something very drastic. Sometimes certain actions will need to be approved by either the Senate of the Supreme Chancellor. Since there is more than one person within the Ministry of Defense, one person cannot have all the power within that group." say Padme smiling at the thought she have brought more order to the Senate and the Galactic Republic.

"So the Senate cannot tell them what to do?" ask Anakin. "Well they can make a suggestion, but it is up for them to go for it Ministry to decide what to do. Now if they want a launch an epic scale of battle, they must get permission from the Senate." say Padme. As much as she hates conflict, she hates the ideal of someone try to take down the Galactic Republic from the inside like Palpatine attempted to do. She now understands that sometimes you going to have conflicts, but you must try to have as much order as possible during the times of such conflicts.

"Come on Ani, no more about politics, I know how much you do not like them. So please do tell me about your day." say Padme lightly as she picks up her fork again. It has only been yesterday since Anakin, Galen, Luke and Obi-wan got back from their mission. They went against the Empire and both Obi-wan and Anakin had to fight against Darth Solaris.

She still cannot believe her husband finally made his dream a reality. Anakin finally was able to become a Jedi Master after all these years of hard work. She remembers how frustrated he was during the end of the Clone Wars when Palpatine put Anakin on the Council but not let him become a Master, which is required to be on the Council.

Anakin begin to explain how his day went with his wife. Padme was listening to the words and glad that he had a good day. How her day has been going she might not be getting home until much later.

* * *

Back on Alderaan, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane walks into the room that Rachelle is laying in. The medical droid that was in there was checking over her. "What is her condition?" ask Mark looking at the medical droid. "Besides her muscles being slightly tight from the electric shock that they have received, everything is perfectly fine with her. Through I advise that she takes it easy." say the medical droid as it walks away. "Can she leave the planet?" ask Mark. "Yes, in her current condition she could leave." say the medical droid.

Mark sits on the edge of the bed and kisses Rachelle on the lips lightly. "It is up to you to decide. Medically you are okay to leave, but are you ready?" ask Mark lightly as he looks down at his former Padawan. "I really do not know, what the droid didn't tell you is all that pain I am in." say Rachelle.

Mark put his palm against Rachelle's cheek. "How about this, we stay another day. Let me go get us some lunch." say Mark lightly as he gives Rachelle another kiss on the lips before standing up and leaving the room.

Rachelle lays back down on the bed with a slight smile on her face. Despite the pain she is feeling, one good thing is she is getting to see the person she loves so much al lot more. She cannot wait until the Triad War is over and all the Sith are destroyed. All she wants is peace to return to the galaxy, like it should when Darth Sidious was destroyed back in 19 BBY. Instead peace was still left gone due to the fact that Darth Sidious have created Darth Vader who manage to live through the events on the lava planet of Mustafar.

* * *

**_Basically nothing major happening but getting information. Through what I do consider important is the bill that Chancellor Padme Skywalker is trying to pass in the Senate. I figure if there was a group of people in control of the Grand Army of the Republic besides the Senate then when Palpatine got all that emergency powers he wouldn't have gotten all the control over the army if there was a specific group to control it. _**

**_Going through Wookieepedia one day I have found out during the years before the Ruusaan Reformation happen, when the Galactic Republic had a military it was headed by a Ministry of Defense. So since finding it, it has been my plan try to make something like that in order to prevent one person to gain all that power of the Galactic Republic. Then I also think how could it be prevent that the Ministry prevent getting all that power they have to work along with the Senate. Something like the check and balance thing that the United States have, gave me this idea. _**

**_I just did not know how to present the idea in the story, so I decided to have Padme trying to pass something like the bill. Personally, I think it would be something she would try to do to help protect peace. _**

**_So what do you think about that idea and let me know. _**

**_Speaking of what you think, I still taking ideas for Mark and Rachelle's wedding. _**

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


	9. Haunting Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 9: Haunting Past**

Within the Senate Rotunda, Padme just cannot believe that some of the people within the Senate could not agree with her on the idea. There were just some Senators that will not see eye to eye about her bill. Oh well, all she need is the majority of the Senate to agree upon the bill and it will happen. Still with all the debate that have been going on through the Senate. It looks like the bill might take a longer time to decide upon.

It has been a quarter of a year since she first introduced the bill and due to other important things going on at the same time, they cannot just focus on one bill. If they have done that then they would never be able to get anything done. She thought it was going good when she brought up the fact how Palpatine almost gain complete control over the Grand Army of the Republic to destroy the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order.

Through that might have brought more to her cause, but also it pushed some away from her cause. There are still supports of Palpatine still in the Senate. Those are the people that she worries the most about, because what happen if Palpatine finds away to get back to be in the Senate. If he survived his encounter with Mark all those years ago, couldn't it be possible that he might find away to get elected back in the Senate.

That is what she tries to prevent. In case if Palpatine tries to come back, it will be much harder for him to gain the power he held. Padme sit in Chancellor's pod in the center of the room to listen to the several of debate going on. When the Senate Guard that was standing beside her lean forward. "Chancellor, General Zane and General Hunter have just arrived on the planet." say the Senate guard behind his blue mask and helmet.

Padme smiles lightly at this. She was told that Mark and Rachelle will be arriving today, so she had the Senate Guards who watch over her, to keep her posted when they arrive. Now that they have arrived she could catch up with them. Plus it will give her time away from all the bickering of the Senate. She cannot wait until her term is over and then she is done. She could fulfill the promise she made earlier in her life that she will be done with politics.

Padme then stand up and hold her hand up. "Senate, please settle down. I have important matters to attend to right now. You may debate amongst yourselves, until I get back or either that you guys could take a break." say Padme. She needs to hear the details of the battle from them. That is her duty, but personally she wants to see her little girl again.

Padme presses a button to make her pod descend. "Did General Zane or General Hunter give any idea of their intended location?" ask Padme looking at her guards. "I did receive a message from a Captain Kia of the 3rd Legion, he told me that Zane say he was heading straight here." say the Senate Guard with a bit of distaste.

Padme notices a little distaste coming from the Senate Guard as he said this. No surprise. The Senate Guards and the Clone Troopers are not on the best of terms. Even through she would put her life in the hands of Captain Kia, Captain Rex and Commander Cody any day. "I do not know why you guards hate the Clones so much." say Padme as the pod enter the office bellow.

"They didn't learn from experiences. They were breed for success. I do not even know why we keep them around. I heard if it wasn't for General Zane, the Clones would have turn on the Jedi Order on orders of the formal Supreme Chancellor." say the Senate Guard. Padme sighing, she is glad she is not doing with Senate Commandos, because their rivalry with their military cloned counterparts is even fiercer. "I beg the differ, as I am for sure everyone now knows, General Zane is not originally from this universe." say Padme.

The Senate Guard nods to that. It is common knowledge that Jedi Master and General Mark Alan Zane is not even from the same universe as they are. Through a lot of people accept him back. "Well, back in his universe, there was this Clone Captain of the 3rd Legion who goes by the nickname Kia. When Order 66 was issued in his dimension or universe, this Clone Captain disobeys that order and saved the General's life. Therefore not all the Clones were made like that. Some of them learned that there are some orders you should not follow. Yes, they are not born like you and I, but they can do everything we can. Like there would have been people who would follow orders to kill all the Jedi and there would be some that will disobey that order, so besides them all looking the same and being born differently, what is the difference between them and us." say Padme looking at the Senate Guard.

The Senate Guard did not say anything, to which Padme smiles. It is just their pride about being the few units that is not made of Clones that get send on missions. She remembers when she was younger at the start of the Clone Wars, she oppose the idea of a centralized military for the Galactic Republic, but during late in the Clone Wars, around the time Mark showed up, she have learn there is a good thing to have, but people must not forget about being peaceful and tries to end things peaceful. She would try to end the Triad War peacefully if she could, but she knows with Sith controlling the other 2 fractions of the war, that will be out of the way.

They exit the office and walks to the entrance of the Senate Rotunda. Walking toward them was Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane, Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter, Padawan Mara Jade and Padawan Leia Skywalker.

"Mom!" shout Leia as she rushes past the Mark and Rachelle. Padme captures her daughter in her arms. Mark smiles as he watches for the second time as a daughter get reunited with her mother. Mark crosses his hand behind his back as he wait for them to be done.

Mark looks over to Rachelle to make sure she feels okay. Mark knows when they left Alderaan, she was still in pain. "You're okay? If you feel like you need a rest, I am for sure we could get a taxi or bus to take you back to the temple. I could deal with the meeting." say Mark lightly as he leans close to her.

"No, I can make." say Rachelle despite the pain she is feeling from standing up. Mark senses her discomfort in her through the Force. For the first time in a long while he mentally curses the Corellian genes within Rachelle. Corellians could be very stubborn and hard to get along with sometimes. Then again Bakurans could be stubborn too but their loyalty stretch much farther.

Through Mark learn over the years with his relationship with Rachelle is that, when she wants to be stubborn, the only person that is going to win that fight is Rachelle. So he decided to keep his mouth shut on the topic, through if he thinks Rachelle could serious hurt herself then his stubborn side will come out.

"Do we have somewhere more private to talk? I do not like talking about military matters out in the open." say Mark. "I got an office here." say Padme as she waves them to follow her. Leia stayed with her mother, while the rest of the Jedi follow behind her.

They walk into the office that houses the Chancellor pod. Padme sits in the chair that was in the pod. Besides being a pod it could also be a desk to keep notes organized during a senate meeting. Mark can hear the muffled voices of the thousands of Galactic Senators above his head in the room.

"So the battle, what about it?" ask Padme as she listens to Mark. He went over all the information he could gather. Through he sensed that there is something more that Padme wants to say. "The Jedi Council was saying something about a weapon that can launch missiles through Hyperspace, is this true?" ask Padme with hint of concern dripping from her words.

"Yes, but no need to worry. I had the Clones destroyed it. I got report back from those Clones saying that you wouldn't be able to find a piece bigger than my hand of the weapons. They packed it full with explosives. Through besides the name and the capabilities of the weapon, we could not gain any more information." say Mark.

"What about the Emperor or Sidious? Have you found out if Palpatine is truly back?" ask Padme. Now they have gotten to the heart of the matter which she wanted to talk about. Padme always worried about her old former friend was back from the dead. Personally, Mark never thought he was ever dead. Still he cannot rule him being dead out just yet, they have no solid evidence of the matter.

"No, through the Force, I believe he is back. I sense the darkness in the galaxy got stronger since 10 BBY." say Mark remembering the attack on the Jedi Temple. He remembers taking swords and pin a guy to the side of the Jedi Temple. He remembers how he took out the invaders with his bare hands. He have serious injured or killed them without using the Force or a Lightsaber. Then his thoughts went to the younglings he was teaching earlier that day laying dead.

He could remember that day as if it was yesterday. The day starts out peaceful with him teaching classes and then all chaos came, when the invaders, which he learned later some of them were called Stormtroopers, came in.

Rachelle, who was sitting down on a couch, senses the emotional pain that Mark is feeling. Right away she knows he was thinking about what happen 3 years ago at the Jedi Temple. He never truly got over loosing more than ¾ of his class during the attack. Nor did he ever truly forgive himself for not taking them away at first. Through that is not the only bad thing that still haunts him from that year. There was also the Hyperspace Disturbance and the crash on Bakura. All the lives that were lost in all those events have taken a heavy toll on Mark.

She have notice that every time when a large ship comes to land on a planet, his knuckles tighten. Every time he thinks heavily about 10 BBY, it causes him pains mentally. That is how bad it hurts him. She does not know what is worst for his memories of Order 66 in his dimension or the infamous events of 10 BBY.

Padme looked alarmed as she sees Mark face tightens in pain. She can see the sadness in his eyes. "Mom, what is wrong with Uncle Mark?" asks Leia concern for the honorary uncle of the Skywalker twins. "I do not know." say Padme concern for her best friend.

Rachelle was out of her seat faster than lightning. She ignores the pain as she rushes over to Mark to try to comfort him. "What is wrong with him?" ask Padme. Mara looks at Mark. She already knows what is wrong with him. She have experience these moments couple of times. When Mark get to heavy thinking about the major events of the year 10 BBY, it is not good.

Mark shakes his head as he rubs his forehead which got a little bit of sweat on it. He took a couple of deep breathes as he tries to slow his racing heart down. "Sorry, Padme. Where was we?" say Mark his voice a bit unsteady as he tries to get those memories out of his head. Those memories haunt him like the memories of Order 66 used to haunt him.

"Do you need something to drink or should I get a medical droid?" ask Padme concern for her friend. Padme notices the sweat and Mark body trembling as if it was in pain. She knows if has to be something mentally, because Mark was not physically hurt. Whatever it is was causing a great amount of distress. She quickly tries to think back to what could cause that. Mark has had a lot of bad experiences in his life. He had Order 66 in his dimension, the failed rescue mission to save Leia, the crash landing that had him ending up in a coma and the events of 10 BBY.

She remembers what Anakin was saying about how Mark was affected by the deaths of almost all the younglings in the class that he was teaching that day. He blamed himself for that. Instead of running out of the Jedi fighting the invaders, he should have help get the youngling out of the way. Then Anakin told her how the trip through the Hyperspace Disturbance and the crash landing has affected Mark.

People always say Mark was a hero that has no problems, but they are wrong, Mark suffers a lot because of 10 BBY, he still does. She remember when she saw him and Anakin off when they board an Republic Attack Cruiser, she thought she saw a moment when Mark froze before getting on it.

"Yes, I think a nice cup of water will do fine right about now." mumble Mark as he looks down at his hands. Another thing might do well for him is to go and see Yoda. Yoda help him out a little bit before about his problems about 10 BBY.

Padme got up and walks over to a water fountain. She grabs a cup and fills it up for him. She walks over to Mark and hand it. She notices how much the cup shake in his trembling hands. This really got Padme concern, she is far from being used to see him they way. Yes, she knows Mark does have problems like that, but usually he could keep them bottle up so perfectly that she sometimes thinks he forget that he have them and when that bottle breaks, it impacts him greatly.

"Padme, I think it best for me to get Mark to the Jedi Temple." say Rachelle. "Master Rachelle, I could do that." say Mara standing up from the spot on the couch she was sitting. "Okay, I will have a taxi. Padme you have any credits I could borrow?" ask Rachelle. Padme reaches for her purse and pulls out a handful of credits. "This should do it." say Padme handing Rachelle some of the Credits.

One does not need the Force to know that the well known and highly respected Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane was disturbed. As soon as he was in a taxi bound for the Jedi Order, Rachelle walks back into the office. "Care to explain exactly what just happen? I could guess." say Padme.

Rachelle went into explaining how much the events of 10 BBY had affected Mark. Padme was right about what was causing Mark his emotional pain, but at the same time she was far off. It was affecting him much worst than anything. She knows those events haunt him but not to the level it did. How does the Jedi Master get rest and be able to be his best with these memories haunting him, will remain a mystery to the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

* * *

_**Yeah, I know it is a short one compare to the lengths I have been typing. I truly wanted to add more, but for the likes of me, I could not get over the feeling ending there is just perfect. **_

_**As we all know, Mark does have a hard time with things in the past haunting him. Like for example back in the first story, Order 66 haunted him for a good while, but that was the Force doing. This time it just his regret of what happen in 10 BBY. Could of say that year was a bad year for him. **_

_**Also the idea for this came with what I know is call **_**_post traumatic stress. So that is why he is a freeze up a bit before getting on the Republic Attack Cruiser or as it also know as, Venator-class Star Destroyer. So that is mainly what this chapter is all about showing that the Jedi Master Zane is not so perfect, he does have problems and here is one of them. _**

_**Surprising what guilt can do to someone, really. It could change them a lot. **_

_**Anyways until next time, enjoy!**_


	10. Ways to Help

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 10: Ways to Help **

It was a day later, when Amelia Zane has gotten the word that her son is back on the planet. She has learned this from Padme who finally was able to have time in her recently busy schedule to drop in for lunch.

Amelia had heard bunch of rumors going around about her son, since it has been awhile since he was last on the planets. For at least a quarter of a year, there have been rumors of his death going around. That was because people are so use to seeing him in the Core region when he gets off battling. She have known from talking to the Master of the Jedi Order, Mace Windu, that he have been put on missions after missions to aid in the conflict. He has been in the Core, Inner Rim, Mid Rim and Outer Rims at random.

She knows she have been driving Mace Windu insane with her worry questions about her son. So hearing about her son being back on Coruscant was great news for the Bakura Galactic Senator. When she learns about the emotional problem Mark suffer in one of Padme's office, it shocked her. Yes, she knows that Mark regrets what happen in 10 BBY a lot, but she was not aware of the level of it. It makes her heart ache to know her son sometimes have that level of emotional suffering going on.

Her daughter who is also her bodyguard, Kimberly Lane Zane who people call Kim, was heading towards the Jedi Order. For a bodyguard, Kim is armed. She has two blasters holster on her belt, have two on shoulder holsters. To hide this she was wearing a light red robe that was tie around her. Kim job as being her mother's bodyguard was far from being easy. Amelia has had assassins on her bunch of times since the beginning of the Triad War. Sometimes it was so bad, that Kim begin to think that she was a solider back in a military and not a simple bodyguard. She had saved her mother life at least 200 times already. She starting to think because her mother is also the mother of the Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane, she was getting targeting by assassins that was hired by the True Empire or the Empire. She thinks most of them are coming from the True Empire.

"Kim would you relax, we are in the middle of Coruscant traffic, I highly doubt that there will be an assassin here." say Amelia. Kim shakes her head. She had got trained by some of her Lillian's, sister of Rachelle Hunter; friends train her in the ways to look out for trouble. See being a bodyguard is slightly similar to that of law enforcement; they were more helpful to train her skill. "Personally, I think this would be a perfect place for an assassin, to be honest. A lot of traffic, not a lot of place to go. If they manage to get into the Speeder, there is hardly enough room. Either you fight, be killed or fall to your death. I will not feel safe until we are in the Jedi Temple." say Kim eyes darting everywhere looking for signs of trouble.

Kim has change Amelia room to have the highest security possible. That would have cost a fortunate if it wasn't for Zane Tech having a security division of their company. All the windows within the room has ray and particle shields on them. They let air through them but plasma fire and bullets, bombs and everything else will not be able to get into it. The door has a password protected and the door itself was reinforced. There are sensors everywhere within the room, if they find someone or something that should not be in the apartment, it will put the apartment under lockdown.

After about an hour of traveling through the dense traffic, the skyscrapers clear out a bit and there was the Jedi Temple sitting proudly around other buildings that the Jedi Order uses. The Jedi Temple is a trapezoid shape building with 5 towers. 4 of the towers are on the side and one in the center. Looking closely she could see the shield generators that was made in the ground to protect the Jedi Temple. The Jedi have learned greatly from the actions of 10 BBY. Now the Jedi Temple is well protected from attack. She also notices windmills and solar panels all around, making the Jedi Temple independent of the electrical grid of Coruscant.

Amelia drives over some of the landing platforms that were located around the Jedi Temple. She park in front of the steps to the main entrance. She opens the door and throws the hood of her robe over her head. Her daughter did the same thing. When they got to the entrance Amelia looks at her daughter in the button up robe she was wearing. She is for sure she see a part of the robe being tented where she would hazard a guess that there is a Blaster. "You better not be armed." say Amelia. "They really think I will attack them? I am not foolish. They could sense my intentions." say Kim. "I really do not feel right carry weapons in the temple. Never truly did, even before the events of 10 BBY." say Amelia.

"Fine I will go back in the Speeder and put it away." mumble Kim as she walks back to Speeder. She lifts a seat cushion and put her Blaster pistols in. That is something else she did, she create secret areas that only she and her mother knows where weapons can be hiding. She put the cushion back down.

"Good evening Senator Zane." say Kit Fisto. "Ah, Master Fisto. How have it been?" ask Amelia knowing that Kit Fisto is on the High Council with Mark. "Pretty good, I sense you looking for Mark; he should be in his quarters. I just talked to him not to long ago." say Kit looking at the Senator. "Um where are the quarters?" ask Amelia.

No ought she have been to the Jedi Temple countless times, she never been to the quarters. She knows the Jedi Order have quarters for the younglings, those who become Jedi and even for Padawans, even through some of the quarters are shared by mentor and student, that if they chose to have the same quarters.

They left the main hallway, where she knows that the battle of the Jedi Temple had happen in 10 BBY. It started there and she could image Mark running down the stairs to stop the invaders. She has heard that he have left a mess trailing behind him to get to Rachelle. She has seen the Stormtroopers, how some of their helmets were smashed in from Mark's fist.

Kit Fisto led them past the dinning hall and into a part of the Jedi Temple that is only for living quarters. They walk down a series of halls until they got in front of a door. "This is Mark and Rachelle living quarters. I sense they are in there. Now if that is all Senator, please excuse me, I got to meet with Master Yoda." say Kit as he left the Senator and her daughter.

Amelia knocks on the door and Rachelle was the one who answered it. "Amelia, what are you doing here?" ask Rachelle lightly as she looks at the mother of the person who she is in love with. "I am here to see my son before he is whisk away on another mission." say Amelia lightly.

"He is in bed right now; he had a hard night last night. Memories of 10 BBY still haunts him greatly sometimes." say Rachelle sadly. "Master Fisto just said he just talked to him." say Amelia. "He just laid down is what I mean to say. Let me see if he wants to meet with you. Come in and sit down somewhere." say Rachelle.

Amelia watched as Rachelle left the living room and kitchen area of the quarters and went into one of the rooms. She could hear Mark and Rachelle talking lightly with each other before either of them appears at in the room. Mark was wearing just a pair of pants when he walks in. He did look worst for wear.

Before anyone could say anything, Amelia shoot up from her seat, rushes over to Mark and pull him into a hug. She is just glad to be able to have her son in her arms. Oh how have those rumors hurt her when she heard that her brave son might have been killed in the battles.

Kim watch as her mother and brother hug. Through it has been a few months since she last saw her twin brother but right away she could tell that something was bothering him emotionally. They were always like that, even when they were kids, they were able to tell if something was with the other.

He did look terrible. Through her mother did not experience his emotional pain back in 10 BBY, but she had. She remember being on Bakura with him when the Senate and the Jedi Order give him a month off. Her mother was on Coruscant at the time. She knows her twin very well. He is just like her, he will keep something bottle up and then when it released, watch out. That is one of the reasons why she hardly brings up about the year 10 BBY. There were more bad then good that year.

"Oh boy, Mark you surely look like you been on the receiving end of a blaster." say Kim. "Is that your sense of a joke?" ask Mark lightly as he sits down on the couch. Oh she could tell that her twin is grumpy a bit.

"So exactly how much sleep he got last night?" ask Kim looking up at Rachelle. "Um, a total about 2 hours at the most. He keep waking up, he have been this way since talking to Padme. For some reason he thought back about that time during the meeting and it got to him very bad." say Rachelle speaking in codes. She knows sometimes they can talk about 10 BBY to Mark and it only hurt him a little bit, but there are times when it really gets to him. Through it not as bad as it was shortly afterwards.

Personally, Rachelle thinking her lover is slowly getting to the point where it does not bother him as much. "You know what will be good for him, a nice relaxing trip to Bakura." say Amelia. "Only problem with that, the High Council haven't decide how many days they are going to give us off from the war. Both Mark and I have been in battles almost constantly since the start of the Triad War." say Rachelle.

Amelia got up and grabs Rachelle by the arm. "Kim stay there with your brother, I need to talk to Rachelle alone for a few seconds." say Amelia. Kim is surely not used to be order around like that. It has been a long time since she felt like she was a kid. They step out into the hallway.

"Rachelle, both you and I know that majority of what gets Mark emotional hurt is what happen here at the Jedi Temple. Wouldn't you think it will be best to get him away from here until he can recover from it? I recall when he spend time at Bakura it helped him out." say Amelia. "If that is your point of view, we could go to Naboo too. Bakura and Naboo are very similar too. They are both consider beautiful and peaceful planets in there ways. Even heading back to Alderaan will work too and that is closer." say Rachelle.

"Whatever works, but if I were in his boots, I would be far as possible during this time of need." say Amelia. "You have to think about, if we get called to battle we need to be nearby." say Rachelle. "I am not much of a military person, but since Mark is the official General of the 3rd Legion, couldn't he take some of his unit to any planet he chose, so just in case he get called in battle, all they have to do is jump to Hyperspace." say Amelia.

Rachelle nods to this, everything that Amelia says is true, Mark has authority to take some of his unit with him when he is on leave just in case if he needs to get called for a mission or a battle so quickly that he meet not have time to get to Coruscant or wherever the majority of the unit fleet is located.

She nearly has forgotten all about that condition of the military. How could she forget such a condition? It was something that Mark has been doing for years. Through he usually only take one Star Destroyer or maybe only a Star Cruiser when he does that. There been times when he went by himself and took a transport that was on the ship. Usually that was when the fleet was not to far always.

"You know what, Mark has no important meetings tonight or for the next couple of days, I figure we might be able to come to your apartment and stay for awhile. It has been awhile since you and Mark had time to be with each other because of this war. Who knows it might do him some good being by the two family members he is close to." say Rachelle snapping her fingers when the idea came to her.

"Well Mark was right you are smart as you are strong and loyal." say Amelia. "Hey, I learn from one of the best. Even I am not the only one who says that, so it is not biased." say Rachelle with a slight smile on her face. "I know, I heard some of the Jedi tell me that when I come in to see him before the Triad War. He seems to be something as a hero to bunch of them, even the ones that are older than him. That is saying something." say Amelia. "The Padawans and Younglings surely do look up at him. They want to be like him and to be honest I say they got a pretty good role model. He sticks to his beliefs, he stick to the Light Side, he loyal to the right people and he never ever lost his faith in the Force or the Jedi Order." say Rachelle.

Through she knows Mark would never admit to those statements aloud and even mentally, but she knows it is true. Her son is a remarkable person and without him, she will not be standing in the middle of the Jedi Temple which is full of Jedi and talking to one of them. Without him, the Jedi Temple will be in ruins and the Jedi will be all but killed out.

"Yeah he is a great man, but one thing the public does not know is that he is not this unbeatable hero that they portray him as and being haunted by the events of 10 BBY, surely proves that." say Amelia. Rachelle nods at the statement. It was so true and there were more events to prove it and those events started all the way back when he first came to the universe. He suffer knowing exactly what had befallen on the Jedi Order and it members during Order 66 due to his visions, then he was injured in his battle with Darth Vader on Mustafar, after that he actually have been killed by Darth Sidious at the Senate Rotunda but was given a second chance to live, and suffer the betray of his own father. That all happen in 19 BBY.

There are so many sides to the person she loves. He could be a very friendly person, a very serious person, a very smart person and a solider too. Something it could be strange, he could be sitting around joking around or teaching and then he turns into someone ready to lay down his life. Matter of fact that what happen in 10 BBY, through she would not bring that up because it was because of that way he changed that have gotten the Younglings killed in the class, which is something he blames himself on a lot.

"Let's go in and see what Mark thinks about heading over to your apartment. It is starting to get late and I sense Mark is getting tired." say Rachelle looking out one of the windows and notice the sun is beginning to set.

Amelia cannot help to have a big smile on her face, she is more than happy to have her son at her apartment. It has been a long time since she was able to spend time with her son. A quarter of a year might not sound like much, but when you are the type of mother that she is and knowing the dangers that her son is going through, it make it seems much longer.

Rachelle did not say anything when she senses the joy coming off Amelia. Just like Mark, Amelia does have strong mental shields. Even through she wants to spend some time alone with the person she loves, she knows that she could do that any old time.

They walk into the room and found Mark was listening to Kim talking about how life has been for her for the past months. Rachelle knows that Mark is the type of person who will always try to pay attention to when someone is talking, but she knows right now he is having a hard time due with how tired he was.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but Mark, your mother and I have been wondering, perhaps you want to stay at her apartment for a couple days." say Rachelle. Mark did not need the Force or be fully awake to know that Rachelle is concern for him and to know his mother really wants him to be in the apartment. Who knows, maybe some time away from the Jedi Temple will do him good. Maybe the memories that haunt him will die down a bit.

"Sure, let me get some appropriate traveling clothes on. I will hate to see myself on the news in my nightclothes. That will be embarrassing and we already know how much the public adores me." mumble Mark as he stands up and almost fall due to how tired he is. Rachelle rushes over to help him.

"Yeah and me helping you get dress will be embarrassing to both of us. I could see the headlines." say Rachelle as she helps Mark walk into the bedroom in the quarters that they share. Total amount of time Rachelle slept in the bed in her room, is close to zero since they been together. Both Mark and Rachelle find out if it was possible for them to sleep together and they chose not to, then they are not as rested when they do sleep together. The funny thing is if they are couple planets away from each other they can sleep peacefully alone.

Few minutes later, Mark was sitting in the backseat of his mother's Speeder. His head was resting on Rachelle's shoulder. Rachelle just smiles as she sense that Mark was about to go to sleep. She knows last night; he had hard time falling asleep. Mara would have been with them, but she is spending a couple nights with her mother.

* * *

Maria was sitting in a kitchen in an apartment complex. The complex was made for those who serve in the Grand Army of the Republic. The one she lives in is not to far from the Jedi Temple and to the nearest military spaceport. She was going to save up money to be an apartment in the 500 Republica, since her and Mara is used to it, but that place is expensive.

So when a bill past through the Senate that make home for those who serve in the Grand Army of the Republic through the navy or the arm forces can have an apartment. So she took one up. At first she thought she will be living on a military base like the Clones does, but no when that bill past to build apartment complexes for those who serve in the Grand Army of the Republic, she took one up as soon as possible.

She was living at Padme's apartment in the 500 Republica, but after living there so long, she decided with her saved money to get her own apartment. She did not need something fancy.

"So have you talked to Anakin yet?" ask Maria as she watches Mara sitting the table for them to eat at. "Ah, no. I could not find him. He was not at the Jedi Temple when I was there. I think Master Skywalker might have been with the Chancellor." say Mara. "I know how concern you are about your problem with meditation. It seems from what I heard it is a basic thing for a Jedi to do." say Maria.

Normally a statement like this would bring Mara down, but she is skilled enough in the Force to sense that her mother is not trying to hurt her with that statement only try to help her. "Maybe I could talk to him over the Holocom, do you still have the frequency for the Skywalker resident?" ask Mara looking at her mother. "I do, but how about we eat and enjoy the night, how many nights do you and I get to spend time together and not being active in the war?" ask Maria.

Mara nodded, she missed the times her and her mother would spend together and since the start of the Triad War, there was so little of them. Since becoming a Padawan to Mark, she could at least see her mother everyday now, but they cannot hang out always. She has her Jedi training and her mother has her duties as the Admiral of the ship she is commanding. It will be wrong for them to forgo what they have to do.

"I was thinking after supper, you and I could watch a movie together. I did make us a snack yesterday for the occasion." say Maria as she looks at her daughter who was getting done with the table and had sat down at her spot at the table. It was their usual past time of having a movie and a snack. It was something they did a lot since they were found on Bakura by Mark. Personally, Maria hates to think where they would have been if Darth Vader had got them. She knows she most likely would have been dead and Mara would have been trained in the Dark Side of the Force.

"That sounds like fun!" say Mara as her eyes widen with joy at the thought being able to watch a movie with her mother. It has been awhile since they were able to do such a thing. Mara always loved watching movies with her mother and eating the snacks that her mother cooked. Most people would not realize, but her mother is a very great cook, she is as great of a cook as she is an Admiral.

"Well let's eat supper and you could pick out a movie for us to watch." say Maria as she looks at her daughter. "Okay!" say Mara as she rushes over to get her plate of food. Due to her excitement she drops her plate by accident. "Oh boy." say Maria as she shakes her head. "Woops-a-daisy." say Mara as she looks down at the shatter plate. Then she focuses on the Force and the broken remains of the plate lifted up and went into the trash can.

Maria just smiles; sometimes being Force Sensitive is great thing to have around the household. "Grab another plate and this time, try not to break it. I hate to have to go to buy more plates." say Maria. Mara grabs a stool and walks over to the cabinets. She stands on the stool

Maria watches as Mara grabs another plate. This time Mara did not drop it on the floor. Maria then put food on the plate and told her little girl to go to the table to begin eating; even through she knows Mara will wait for her to sit down before eating. It was something Mara always did, she always wait for her mother to sit down before eating. Maria thinks it was trait she kept since she was a baby when they were lost on Bakura.

* * *

_**Well it looks like I am back with a long one. That has just over 4000 words (excluding this author note). Simply this chapter is just showing how concern Amelia is for her son. **_

_**Also I figure Maria Jade deserves another place to live. So I was watching some more of the Star Wars the Clone Wars and not everyone in the military is a Clone, for example all the Admirals seem to be regular humans. Plus in this series I have more non-clones also working in the military, so I figure the Clones would not mind living on a military base since they were breed to be soldiers, but what of the other members of the Grand Army of the Republic, such as Admiral Maria Jade? I mean the Jedi Generals and Commanders have the Jedi Temple to come home to and those that have a family (including children) live in apartment complexes located within the region of the Jedi Temple. So I figure why cannot the rest of the Non-cloned military officers have a place to stay. That is the major point of the part with Maria and Mara. That part was there to show the mother and daughter bonding. **_

**_Oh I keep on forgetting to mention, but as you all know by now I read a lot of works on this website, mostly Harry Potter and Star Wars, lately I have been reading completed works of Star Wars. Well here is an author I like the author name is TheRealThing, they type redemption stories. Which involves Anakin Skywalker being redeemed by his children and his wife, Padme, turning out to be alive. Pretty good stories, if you asked me. A lot of chapters but the chapters are short. I haven't read all of their work, but the 2 I have read and the 1 I am currently reading are good. So if you are into Darth Vader being redeemed type of stories, or just a very big fan of Star Wars, check their stories out. _**

**_I starting to think I am begging, but I am here to remind you that there few things I want your thoughts on and those are: _**

**_1. In 5 BBY who should replace Padme as Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. For those who love her being in office, sorry about your luck, she can only have 2 terms. _**

**_2. Ideas of Mark and Rachelle's wedding. The only thing that is set in stone is, the location. You can provide information on guests, bridesmaid, Maid of Honor and all that. Also the person who will be walking Rachelle down the aisle, is already have been set in stone, I haven't introduce the character yet. Might not introduce them until the chapter when the wedding take place or slightly. _**

**_3. I have yet introduce any information about Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine's baby that I mention in the last story about her being pregnant. Any ideas you want, you might want to give it to me. _**

_**I have ideas for all of them, but I like to get my readers involve into my stories. You have any ideas, even if they are not for those I mention, feel free to tell me. I will give credit if I use them, I even give credit when I use part of them. **_

_**Now enough of my rambling, until next time, enjoy!**_


	11. Run in at Night & Searching

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 11: Run in at Night & Searching**

In Amelia Zane's apartment in the 500 Republica, Mark is sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of the living room with his eyes closed. He was meditating, trying to find out more answers through the Force to fully know if Darth Sidious is truly back. It amazes him how much his mind has shifted from the threat of Darth Vader to Darth Sidious easily, but he has considered that Darth Sidious is more of a threat than Darth Vader.

Also another thing for the meditation was to help him clear his mind of those forsaken memories of 10 BBY that have been haunting him for days now. It has been a week since he has the emotional breakdown and he still feeling the effects of it, though it has not been as bad as it was in Padme's office.

Mark was rudely awaken from his meditative state when he felt someone trip over him, which causes him to fall down. The lights in the living flashed on and Mark saw Rachelle on top of him.

"Force, couldn't I get some time to meditate." mumble Mark. "What are you doing up so earlier, it not even 2 in the morning couldn't sleep?" ask Rachelle not moving from the spot she was in. Mark had captured her hands lightly with his. "Sort of, the question is why are you up so earlier and try to run me over?" demand Mark lightly with a smile on his face.

"I was heading to the kitchen to get a drink of water. The question is why are you sitting in the middle of the living room floor without the lights on?" ask Rachelle. "I try to meditate in the bedroom, but your snoring was driving me insane." say Mark. "I do not snore!" say Rachelle shocked. "Yes you do." say Mark honestly. "Well at least I do not snore as loud as you do." say Rachelle.

Mark laughs as he looks in Rachelle's clear blue eyes. Sometimes he could just get lost in staring at them. He just cracks a smile as he lean his head up a bit and give her a brief kiss on the lips as he rubs his hands up her arms which was resting on the floor. For a few seconds Rachelle just stays there before getting up and seating on her knees. Mark sits up and rubs the back of his neck a bit.

"So what where you meditating for?" ask Rachelle. "To help clear my head a bit." say Mark. "You are not being fully honest with me." say Rachelle. "Okay, okay you got me, I was meditating how beautiful you look." joke Mark. "Well thanks you for that compliment, but you are lying for meditation. Come on why would you have to meditate on that. It was just 5 hours ago you saw me in my undergarments." say Rachelle.

Mark remembers that, he was quit embarrassed seeing the person he truly loves lacking most of her clothing. "Come on you got to get used to see my body. Trust me you are going to see a lot more after we are married, so you just have to get used to it." say Rachelle as she leans closer to Mark. "Yeah I didn't mean to see you in that state." say Mark.

"Well admit it, Jedi Master, that you enjoyed. I know you were shocked but I know you were staring longer than it warrants to be an accident." say Rachelle now closer to him. Mark smile got bigger when she stated this. "Yes, that is true, but when you are so madly in love with someone such as I am with you, you cannot help but to admire their body." whispers Mark softly as he kisses her again.

Rachelle just giggles a little bit, after hearing Mark admit it. It was no surprise that she did not felt weird out about Mark staring at her when she was all but naked. She never thought she will ever feel that way about anyone watching her. Then again that is no surprise, Mark seem to erupt new emotions and thoughts within her. If someone would told her that she would have been in love with Jedi who was teaching her before Mark showed up, she would have thought that person needs to go and get a check up in a mental hospital.

"Come on, Mark. Come back to bed with me." say Rachelle as she stands up and tug on his hands. "I thought you say you were thirsty." say Mark. "I was still plan on doing that, I just want you in bed with me. You know we both sleep better when we are in bed together." say Rachelle. "Sure." say Mark as he stands up and walks back to the bedroom.

When Rachelle came back to the bedroom she found Mark was already on his side of the bed. Once again he was messing with the controls on the bed. "I swear there is something seriously wrong with the controls for my side of the bed. Rachelle have you gotten curious again and start to tear things apart?" say Mark looking up at her. "Trust me, Mark if I tear it apart it would not be malfunctioning. Serious I do not understand, you rebuilt that R4 unit countless time before it got damage beyond repair, but you cannot do a lot of computer stuff?" say Rachelle.

"I had help from Anakin upgrading it and I learn how to work on R4 and R2 units. You give me a few hours I can solve some computer problems or even hack into their systems. By the way, how did you learn that stuff?" ask Mark. "Hmm, maybe it is genetics, According to Lils, the majority of my family was criminals. Trust me I only found out about in accident and never used that skills for personal reasons, I only used them if a mission requires." say Rachelle.

Mark can sense Rachelle was a bit disturbed at the question. "I was not accusing you of any wrong doing Rachelle. I am sorry that is how your family is, to be honest knowing your sister and you; I was surprise that they were hard time criminals. Then again, look at what my father did. The Zane family has proud themselves of doing things that are honorable. I mean yes my family are not perfect. There are some that get put into jail over some stupid, like one of my cousin back in 9 BBY, he got put into jail because of being drunk and while drunk he accidentally robbed a baby store." say Mark had a hard time keeping a straight face after talking about his cousin robbing a baby store.

He remember hearing it on Bakuran news that he got caught stealing a Speeder full of baby diapers. Why baby diapers, Mark never found out, because his cousins have no baby. "What ever did happen to that cousin of yours, I only saw him once." say Rachelle knowing which cousin he was talking about. "Oh he spent a couple days in jail, after he sober up, they gave him options face longer time in jail or gave back the baby diapers." say Mark cracking a smile.

Rachelle was less fortunate to hold back her laugh. She burst out laughing at the thought of someone stealing baby diapers. Hey, what does anyone expect from someone who was so drunk. "So where is he now?" ask Rachelle. "Um, I think he moved to the planet of Kuat, working in the shipyard there. He was too embarrassed by the crime that he move away from Bakura and quit his job at Zane Tech, never heard of him since. Through if he gets drunk, all we have to do is keeps an eye out on the news about some drunken idiot stealing baby diapers." say Mark laughing a bit as he pick up the bed control and tear the cover off it to expose the wires and circuit board underneath.

"What about your mother?" ask Rachelle curious. "Now what make you think she ever did anything like that? I do not know, besides a few speeding tickets and a crash, nothing major. Through you might want to talk to my grandfather about that. Now let go back to bed, that is if I can figure this stupid piece of a junk that is called a controller!" say Mark as he tap the controller against the wooden frame of the bed hard.

Rachelle sighs and took it the controller and looks at it. She stares at it. "I wish I had some of my tools." mumble Rachelle as she stares down at the wires. She sighs and just went to working on it. While she did, Mark lays down. After awhile she fixed the device.

"There, it not exactly perfect, but I think I fixed the problem." say Rachelle as she put the cover on. Mark took the controller and presses a button to change the softness and feel the bed begin to vibrate. "You put the stupid massager on that button. Forget about it, I will have to put up with it." mumble Mark as he lays down.

"If you want you can have my side. The controls are perfectly fine." say Rachelle. "That is okay; I slept in worst conditions before. Good night or well Good morning really." say Mark. Rachelle smiles as she places a kiss his cheek. She then places her head on Mark and then the foot of Mark's bed raises. "That is it, I am ripping that controller out!" say Mark as he grab the controller and uses the Force to put the bottom of his bed out. He gave a mighty tug and the wires connecting to the mattress rip out. He drops that on the floor.

Rachelle failed to suppress the giggle that comes out of her mouth. Yes, she knows her lover have sleep in worst condition but at least the conditions was that the thing he sleep on was still.

* * *

All the way on the planet of Bakura, a lone human male walks through a small bar. The guy has on a green tunic that has white armor plates over it chest and shoulders. A dirt brown robe covers him up. The hood of his robe cast his fast in a slight shadow. There is a pocket in the robe that holds his weapon. At a quick glance people will think it is a Blaster butt, but that not what it is. The weapon itself is a Lightsaber.

He sits down at the bar waiting for the bar tender. He has been looking for someone, someone that he has lost long time ago. It is a person who he will look for until his dying breath.

The bar tender walks over to him. The bar tender was a Chagrian male. "Hello there, I do think I ever saw you before. What can I get for you on this fine day?" ask the bar tender. The guy looks up a little bit. "Information." say the guy. "About what?" ask the bar tender.

The guy pulls out a Holodisk from one of the pockets of his belt. "I am looking for this girl. Her name is Maria Jade." say the guy as he put the Holodisk down on the table and activates it. The guy stands up and looks at the Chagrian. "You know it is not nice to lie. You will tell me everything you know about this girl." say the guy as he waves his hand in front of the bar tender.

The guy is Force Sensitive and he just uses the Force Persuasion ability. The guy listens to the bar tender speaking how that the girl was a homeless girl that comes around sometimes to gain some money and that there are rumors that she lives in the nearby forest. He also learned that Maria Jade stop coming in 15 BBY and that there was something about how a Jedi Master saved her and took her off the planet.

"What planet!" demand the guy. "I do not know!" say the bar tender. "Who was this Jedi Master?" demand the guy. "I think his name was Mako no Maxus… damn it that is not right… oh that is it. The Jedi name is Mark Zane." say the bar tender.

The guy eyes widen, that is impossible. The last time he know, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane was dead. "That is impossible, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane died in 22 BBY during the first battle of the Clone Wars, by Count Dooku." say the guy. "Boy, where have you been, living underneath a rock or something." say a male Twi'lek looking at him.

"What do you mean?" ask the guy. "Let me explain to you. If you do not believe check the Holonet, there is bunch of information on him. There is this thing called Parallel Dimension Theory, I only understand the basic of it, but it is said that Jedi Master Zane have came from a different universe that was similar to this one in 20 BBY…" say the Twi'lek.

The guy listens to everything that was being said. This will be something he will have to meditate on later to find more information. He will also have to check up on the Holonet too later.

The guy walks out of the bar and was corner by Dark Jedi. "I heard you were looking for Maria Jade, what is it to you?" ask the Dark Jedi. "Why you asking." say the guy as his hand inches to his Lightsaber. "Because, I figure both of us can join up together and kill her. It will surely make me and you look good in front of Darth Vader." say the Dark Jedi.

Instantly the guy draws his Lightsaber and activates it, a green plasma blade erupts from the hilt. "You stay away from her and whoever this Darth Vader is, he will be getting nowhere near her!" roar the guy as he swings his Lightsaber at the Dark Jedi.

The Dark Jedi duels the guy very hard. The guy ducks as he spins to the right to avoid Force Lightning. As he was spinning he uses the Force to slams the guy into the building next to the bar. "Come on you gotta do better than that!" say the guy as he twirls his Lightsaber around.

The Dark Jedi rushes and attempts to plunge his red Lightsaber into the guy. The guy quickly swings his Lightsaber upwards in the left direction and cut off the Dark Jedi left arm. "Tell whoever your Sith Lord Darth Vader is, if he goes anywhere near her, I will personally kill him myself." say the guy. "Kill me it is the way of the Dark Side, I sense darkness in you." say the Dark Jedi.

"No, I was like you, but I been turning over a new leaf. If you want to die, then kill yourself. I have more important things to worry about then your sorry ass." say the guy as he deactivates his Lightsaber and put it in the pocket of his robe.

As he was walking away, he pulls out the golden chain that has a golden heart at the end of it. He presses a button it opens. It has a picture of Maria Jade on one side. "I promise I will find you if it is the last thing I do." say the guy closing the heart and put the necklace back underneath his tunic. He wipes the tears from his eyes.

He misses Maria Jade, he misses a lot. He has been focusing so much on finding her, that he have not been pay attention to the galaxy around him. He has been scouring clues all over the galaxy to find her and finally he might have something.

* * *

_**Okay I think I am on a roll a bit with this chapter. It earlier in the morning and I have just posted the last chapter few hours ago and her is this one. The idea flow quickly with this chapter. Okay I am going to split this chapter note into two parts. **_

_**Let us talk about the first part of the story. It basically just Mark and Rachelle, suppose to be funny. Before you asked, no I did not know anyone or heard/read about someone stealing diapers, I thought to make this chapter a little funny. So I hope you have a good laugh at that. **_

_**Okay now the second part of the story is about this mystery guy, which I dropped a lot of hints of who he can be. Now I did have something about this guy in this story and all the way back in chapter 11 of PD: Darkness Rising. Now with the hints in this story linking to another part of this story should tell you who the person is. Now that I tell you what other chapter I did it in, I guess it will be much easier to find out who our mystery man is. So please do tell me if you know who it is. **_

_**If you do know who he is, please do let me know what name you want this guy to be. I already have an appearance in mind, but if you want to give me some idea of how he looks just let me know. I have been sitting on this idea for a long time. Ever since I introduce Maria and her life story, this idea was on the back burners.**_

_**Until next time, enjoy.**_


	12. Learning & Future Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 12:Learning & Future Plans**

Maria Jade and Mara walks through the Jedi Order looking for Anakin Skywalker. Mara was using the Force to help her find Anakin. As she was rushing ahead of her mother she ran into someone. "Whoa so down there, young one." say Mace Windu turning around. "Hello Master Windu, have you seen Master Skywalker around?" ask Mara.

"Yes, he is down in the sparring room." say Mace. "Oh, thank you for the Lightsaber crystal, I forget if I thank you for it." say Mara looking up to the Master of the Order. "So where is your Master?" ask Mace. "Oh he is with his Mom, he thought it will be nice to give me a couple days of break, through he requested me to see Master Skywalker." say Mara.

Mace knows that Mark had suffered another one of his emotional break down because of the events of 10 BBY. He would have been displeased to hear that a mentor is not taking every chance they got to train their Padawan, but he knows that Mark is a very efficient teacher and Mara have been working hard.

"You are welcome for the crystal. Take care of it now." say Mace. "Oh, it still works perfectly, see watch!" say Mara as she point the Lightsaber away from him and activates it. A purple plasma blade appears out of the hilt. "You construct your Lightsaber nicely. Master Zane must have trained you well. May I see it please?" say Mace.

Mara deactivates her Lightsaber and hands it to Mace. Mace studies the Lightsaber; he could see the basic design of Mark in her Lightsaber. The difference is the basic design has a sort of a twist to them. "Good job, is this your first ever Lightsaber?" ask Mace. "Yes." say Mara with pride. "Force, I do not even think Master Zane's first one was in such superb condition." say Mace with a slight smile as he hands the Lightsaber back to Mara.

Mara clips her Lightsaber to her belt. "Well, when you see Master Zane, please tell him that I say he is doing a good job training you." say Mace. Mace is a serious person, but with younglings and young Padawans he could be very nice. Through he has lightened up through the years, but he thinks that is most likely because of Mark.

Maria start running after her daughter who was running to the sparring room. Maria is just glad for her still training a lot everyday. Even when she is on a ship, everyday she does a jog. So keeping up with her energetic daughter is easy most days. Mara rushes through the sparring room and saw Anakin training Galen Marek. She stands there as Galen blocks almost every move that Anakin Skywalker makes. Mara could tell that Anakin was taking it easy. A 35 year old Jedi with the rank of a Master would surely know a lot more skills then what Anakin is showing.

"Good, focus. Use the Force to guide you. Use the Force to sense where I will strike next and how to block. The Force will guide you in to protecting yourself. The Force can also boost your strength and speed." say Anakin as he quickly blocks another of Galen attacks.

Anakin senses Mara presence in the Force and almost lost focus. Galen took a swipe at Anakin and the training Lightsaber left a light burnt mark. "Good job, but I hate to ruin your pride, but that only happen because I was distracted, now if that was a fully powered Lightsaber, it would have cut through my tunic and scarred my skin or even kill me depends on how deep you want it. Let my mistake be a lesson to you, there is a lot of distractions out in the world, either it happens through the Force, like it just did for me when I sense Mara, or it could something you see or hear. It always great to notice things around, but to not let it have your full attention, because it could kill you." say Anakin deactivating his practice Lightsaber and toss it to the ground.

Anakin looks over at Mara. "Mark did told me that you wanted to talk to me. Let sit down." say Anakin sitting along the benches that goes around the room. "Master told me how you had a hard time with meditation. I wonder if you can give me some advice. Master is a great teacher, but I think he might on the end of his knowledge for helping overcome my problem with meditation." say Mara.

Anakin nods as he looks at one of his best friend's Padawan. It is all true he had a hard time with meditation, through most of his problems was he just did not like to do it, but besides that he did have some problems. "Clear your mind did you?" ask Anakin. Mara nods to this.

"I know to meditate you have to clear your mind, but when I had problem meditating, what I did was focus my mind on entirely one thing. It the opposite but it works. Mark told me you had no problem with meditation when you build your Lightsaber. How about this you either focus your mind on your Lightsaber and nothing else. I know Galen, he likes to stares at his Lightsaber when meditates. Then just do the rest. You calm your mind, relax yourselves. After awhile of focusing on your Lightsaber, you might find yourself focusing on nothing and you are meditating. Now I have done this countless time until I got use to it and I was able to meditate the way Mark does. See Mark's way is more formal way of meditating. He has always been a natural. When I came to the Jedi Temple back in 32 BBY, when I first saw Mark, he was meditating; he was a Jedi Knight at the time. Until I got to know him, I thought he was crazy just to sit around and meditate. I thought he was worst than my Master Obi-wan." say Anakin with a slight smile on his face.

If it was not for Obi-wan, he would have never got to know Mark personally. He remembers some of the mission they went on. If he never became friends with Mark, when the Mark from a different universe showed up to save him from Palpatine, he would never have believed him. He might have helped Palpatine back in 19 BBY. He remembers the visions Mark showed him when he was debating to aid Palpatine or Mace in the Chancellor's Office.

The memory also brings back his feeling of uselessness. He wanted to help Mark take down Palpatine, but he was blasted into the other building and was knocked out for a few minutes. When he got to the office, he saw blood on the ruin office and Palpatine and Mark was no where in sight. That was when he searched through the Force and sense Mark and Palpatine was dueling in the Senate Rotunda. When he got there, with Mace Windu he sensed something bad and found his wife and Amelia standing watching a Holoscreen of the confliction that was going on between a Jedi Master and the Chancellor.

When Padme told him that she thinks Mark was dead, the world, no the galaxy around him seem to just drop from out from underneath his feet. He was mentally blaming himself for his death. It was because he let Palpatine play him as a fool that had Mark come and save the day in the Chancellor's suite. He wasn't good enough to fight against Palpatine when he throws him out the building. He was lucky to be alive after that. It was like watching Mark die all over again. He saw when Count Dooku killed the Mark Zane he knew from the universe and it made him feel hopeless.

It was Mark who told him that everything that had happen in his life since being found by the Jedi Order, Palpatine had planned. The visions of his mother dying, they were real, but his mother died because Palpatine manipulated the Tusken Raiders into kidnapping his mother and that killed her. Now the visions of Padme death at childbirth were planted by Palpatine. Palpatine wanted him to kill Dooku, which was another way of manipulating him. Till this day, he cursed his blindness that he did not see the true motive behind someone he clearly thought was a good friend. He also cursed the Jedi Order blindness of not figure that out until it was too late.

He remembered times that Mark, the one he known in this universe, he had doubts about the Chancellor. Anakin feels bad have arguments with that Mark, knowing what he knows. He also through the Jedi Order was blind to not heed his warnings.

At the Mark he now knows and considers a friend, he was angry with him when the full story came out about how he went behind his back and the Council went behind his back. After listening to Padme and Mark reasoning, he still felt hurt by being kept in the dark but he can see the reasons why. Padme even warned Mark he will feel this way, but it had to be done, because if they told him about the Chancellor he would not have believed them.

"Hey Mara, how about you try that trick I tell you and tell me if it works." say Anakin. Mara nods this as she closes her own eyes to focus. She focuses on her Lightsaber thinking over every little detail. She did this for a few minutes until she felt her mind begin to drift into nothing.

* * *

The guy looks at himself in the mirror of the rundown apartment he had found. By the looks of it, it looks like it has been abandon for some time. While searching for Maria Jade he has finally found some information about her. Something that can lead him right to her. The question to it is it true, it seems so strange that Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane could be alive after all these years. He was beheaded at Geonosis; he heard it on the news after the start of the Clone Wars.

Mark Zane was a personal friend of his before he left the Jedi Order. He technically did not leave the Jedi Order, he fall from the Jedi Order and into the Dark Side. He never returned because he felt guilty of turning to the Dark Side. Yes he has heard the theory of Parallel Dimension often from the young Jedi Knight. It was a theory that Mark has found out when he was a Padawan and through a lot of meditation he finds a lot of answers to it.

He remembers how Mark will go on and on about the Parallel Dimension Theory. Through something like that always remains a mystery to him, because there was no physical proof that such thing exist. It is possible, he knows it is possible it to be real, but that is with every legend and myth out their in the galaxy, there is always a possibility of it being real.

Through hearing the return of his friend from a different dimension or universe as most would say, seems hard to believe. Yes, he has meditated on it and find answers but not he have to look the information up. He also have talked to a lot of people around the bar he got the information from and they all seem to know Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane, some even calling him the Hero of the Republic. When he asked questions, he keeps on getting strange looks. Almost got arrested by the law enforcement on the planet, because of him freaking people out.

The guy turns to the Holocom projector that was sitting in the room. Holocom projects can be hooked up to the HoloNet. Then again everything seems to run off the Holonet. He looks at the piece that he have rip off to begin repairs. Since his fall from the Jedi Order, he has learned a lot of skills. Some of the skills he learn, he is not truly proud of.

"Okay, let's see if you will work now. I need answers." say the guy as he walks over to the Holocom. It was ancient looking. He presses a few buttons and a blue light emits out of the projection. It wasn't very clear so he was missing with the wires and controls to make it clearer. He types in Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane into the computer and bunch of files appear. There were some videos.

"This is going to take while." mumble the guy as he looks at the tons of information. So the searching for information on Mark Alan Zane starts for him.

* * *

Mara smiles big as she got out of her meditative state. "Thank you Master Skywalker! It worked you way actually worked for me." say Mara happy. Galen looks at his best friend with an eyebrow raise.

"It is just meditation." say Galen confuse at why Mara will be acting like that over something so simple. "Galen, it would have been if it wasn't for the fact that I have been having such a hard time. Have fun!" say Mara rushes out of the room and right into her mother.

"You really got to learn to watch where you going. First you ran into Master Windu and then you run into me. You are not a human wreaking ball." say Maria looking down at her over excited daughter. "Sorry Mom!" say Mara excited about learning how to meditate from her mentor's best friend. She just cannot wait to tell him.

"I think we would go out to eat." say Maria. "Hey I got an idea, couldn't we drop by the 500 Republic and stops in Amelia's place? We could eat lunch there and I could meet up with Master." say Mara.

"Ah nah, I really want to eat at this dinner I have found. I heard it have good food. I promise we will drop by afterwards." say Maria as she buckles herself into to the driver seat of her Speeder.

Mara just shakes her head with a slight smile as she looks out the window of the speeder. She is just way to happy to argue with her mother.

* * *

Mark and Rachelle were sitting on the couch together enjoying some time alone. "Mark I was thinking about our wedding, what do you think of where it shall take place." ask Rachelle as she rests her head on his shoulder while her hand rests on top of the hand that is on his lap.

"It up to you, hell I will marry you on Tatooine if that is what you want." say Mark. "I was thinking Bakura. I was debating between my homeworld of Corellia and Bakura, but I realize Bakura offer much more happiness to me than Corellia. Plus I heard Amelia saying something that there is a ritual that gets done when someone get married on Bakura. Something that extends their life. It will make someone fall to the Dark Side, I know Jedi should be willing to sacrifice they life for the good of all." say Rachelle. Mark nods to this. He knows what she is talking it about. It not a ritual but more like a natural occurring thing on Bakura.

"No, it a natural occurring thing on Bakura. There are legends about how it came to be, but it is something that will make a person who haven't been born or live on Bakura live as long as a Bakuran, but that is all it does. You will still be affected by most poison. Now when we have kids, no matter where they are burn they will have a long natural life, because of me being a Bakuran, but if they were born on Bakura they will have a longer life." say Mark.

"What about that anti-poison thing that Bakurans have going on. Will the youngling of a Bakuran have that if they are not born on Bakura?" ask Rachelle. "Yes, but it might not be as strong. It is genetics. A little bit of me and a little bit of you mixed. But I do not think I want children so soon." say Mark with a small laugh as he rubs Rachelle's hand.

"I agree, but I really want children sometime." say Rachelle. Mark leans closer to her and kisses her on the lips. "Well maybe we should wait until Sidious and Vader is dealt with, I know for a fact both of them will use them and you to get to me." say Mark.

"You must feel very special, Mark. You have two Sith Master after you. There must be something about you." joke Rachelle as she smiles. "Very true, I must be like the person at a dance party that everyone wants to dance with. Only in this case, those two dancers wants to kill me." say Mark lightly as he looks at Rachelle.

"The question is do you even dance?" ask Rachelle, never once heard of or seen Mark dance. "Not really. Not one of my strong suit." say Mark as he shakes his head lightly. Remember Mom try to teach me when I was younger, did not work out well. Believe it or not, Kim is a very good dancer." say Mark with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

Darth Sidious is sitting on his throne in the tower on Had Abbadon. He is watching as the Construction Droids were building larger and powerful ships. He knows that Darth Vader is making these ships and figure he should have them. The thing he wished he has the schematics for the Death Star, but no, Darth Vader somehow manage to get all the ones there was.

Darth Asteria came in and bows down to him. "Master I want to report that the Mid Rim planet of Fallen has agreed to join us and also in the Mid Rim we manage to take over Druckenwell." say Darth Asteria. Darth Sidious smiles at this, Drunkenwell is a major export in weapons. Still the more planets he takes from the Galactic Republic and the Empire the better. He figures he will start taking planets within the Mid Rim and Inner Rim so he could do better in battling against the Empire and the Galactic Republic.

"We also finish building a base on Ingo that is within the Mid Rim. We have Construction Droid already there to build ships on the planet." say Darth Asteria. Ingo is a backwater planet similar to Tatooine. The difference is that this planet has polar ice and it desert are salt flats. It was easy to take over such a planet due to it having little organized government. So it was easy to come in there with the Stormtroopers and take over the planet.

"Any of the planets had Republic protection?" ask Darth Sidious. "No, the only planet that was in the Galactic Republic Senate is Fallen. The new king, Xizor, who was a Prince have taken the position after the True Empire and the Black Sun help him killed the last King. Also Xizor is the leader of the Black Sun, having won that rank after the end of the Clone Wars. Xizor and the world fallen is a great addition to the True Empire due to his wealth.

"Xizor was always an intelligent being. Having a spy within the Galactic Senate is always helpful. It will aid to the down fall of the Galactic Republic and us as the Galactic Empire as it should have happen 12 years ago!" say Darth Sidious.

"Now it is time to plan our next attack on the Galactic Republic and I think I know exactly what world to attack to shaken the Chancellor." say Darth Sidious with an evil smile on his face. Soon the Chancellor will rue the day that she thought she and her pitiful Republic could stand up to him.

* * *

_**Okay a little bit of notes here. The idea for Anakin helping Mara Jade out came, for the like of me I cannot find out who suggested the idea, I check my PM and all the reviews for this story and could not find it. I am for sure someone suggested it, awhile. Credit goes to whoever did it. **_

_**Secondly I want to point out a few things right now about this chapter. From what I could read on Wookieepedia and how I interpreted it, HoloNet is like the Internet, TV and Communications. That what I interpreting as. So basically a mysterious guy, which I do have some names for him and few suggested names, is looking up information online. Also another thing I want to point out, personally, I do not know that much about computers, so before someone says that not how to fix a problem like that, I am sorry I am not that knowledgeable when it comes to those things with computers. **_

_**Thirdly, I want talk about the scene with Darth Sidious and Darth Asteria. I was looking for planets in the Inner Rim, but couldn't find a lot with good information and a picture to depict what it looks like. I have found out according to Wookieepedia, Mid Rim have a lot more planets then Inner Rim. So for more information on those planets look up on Wookiepedia. **_

_**I know that Xizor was never the ruler of Fallen (the planet), but he was the leader of Black Sun. What I could gather that he was a Prince, so I figure since it did not give the type of government that the planet Fallen is, I figure I make it something like a empire or monarchy, with Xizor as the new ruler. Then I have taken from the Original Saga (in the EU/Legends) that he most **_**_influential people in the Galactic Empire up with Palpatine and Darth Vader. So I figure he will make a good ally for the True Empire since he was an ally to the Galactic Empire. _**

_**For those who doesn't know, Black Sun is a criminal organization that have been around for since before the 3000 BBY. According to Wookieepedia it is consider one of the most powerful and infamous criminal organization in the galaxy. It seems like the two empires fraction of the Triad War has a criminal group as an ally. The Empire has the Hutt criminal organization while the True Empire has the Black Sun. If that does not prove those empires are bad, then I do not know what will. **_

_**Oh before I forget, as I have mention before I have made up a lot of the information for Bakura, so most of them you will not find. According to Wookieepedia, Bakurans live long time because they are good at replacing organs, I wanted something more mystical, I guess you can say. Also I took in the consideration, why would a baby need to be born on Bakura to gain the effects. Shouldn't they get past down by genetics. I have imply and still am the imply once more again. I had the idea in my mind, but it was also suggested by Destiny Changer or now he goes by Changingdesting40 since he have gotten a , in PD: Return to the Order, took awhile to find it. I really got start writing down who give me what idea. **_

_**Until next, enjoy!**_


	13. Coruscant Peaceful Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 13: Coruscant Peaceful Day**

Back at the Jedi Temple, Mark is watching as Mara Jade practice some Force abilities. "Okay, these boxes each contain 500 pounds of Durasteel metal sheets. Now do not worry, you we will start out easy. Just remember young one, size and weight means nothing to the Force. The only way you cannot lift that up with the Force if you do not believe you can do it." say Mark saying the concern look on Mara's face.

"I will try my best." say Mara. "That is all you can do. Remember to focus; now we will start out very easy. We will work our way up. You will start with 10 pounds Force and go up by 10 until we reach 100 pounds then we will go up by 100." say Mark as he cross his arms.

"100 pounds are you serious, that more than I weigh." say Mara as she looks at Mark. "That is nothing, for what I can do. Just watch and learn." say Mark. Mark reaches out through the Force. Mark lifted all 15 boxes with eases. Then just to show off, he has the boxes spinning around them. There was an astounded look on his Padawan's face.

He then put them down. "So how many pounds was that?" ask Mara. Mark did the math in his head. "1950 pounds exactly, about the weight of a Speeder and a small Starfighter. Let me tell you something, the largest thing that I lifted was a Republic Attack Cruiser." say Mark. The widen eyes of Mara just got wider. "Was it easy?" ask Mara. "I struggle a little bit, but it got up. Remember size means nothing to the Force." say Mark.

"Yeah, I know you say that before and Master Yoda keep saying, now please be quiet so I can focus." say Mara as waves her hand. Mark shrugs his shoulders and crosses his arms once more. He stands there watching Mara focus as she lift the easy ones for. She got up to 60 pounds when Mark uses the Force to create a loud booming that echoes through the room. Mara lost focus and the box she currently lifting fall down on the ground.

"I am trying to focus!" say Mara. "You need to learn to ignore any and all distractions, when you try to uses the Force. When you are on a mission and you get in a physical confrontation with someone they are surely will not be quiet for you to focus." say Mark.

Mara mumbles and shakes her head. "Can't we just focus on one thing at a time? Like me practicing lifting them up with the Force and when I get decent at it, introduce the noise?" ask Mara. "Yeah, we could do that if you think it will help you." say Mark with a slight smile.

When Mara gets to 70 pounds one that is where her struggling starts to take effect. He keeps his mouth shut and let her focus. She got past the 100 but when she got to the 200, she was only able to lift up by a mere inch. The heavy box slams down the ground.

Mara bends over and put her palms on her knees and breathes slowly. Mark can sense she is frustrated. "You said that size and weight does not matter with the Force, It should have been easily doing that." say Mara. Mark feels sorry for her. Mara then sits down on the ground and punches the ground with the bottom of her fist. Reminds him how Maria was when things do not happen as plan. She gets frustrated easy.

"Mara, you are not used to doing this or lifting that much. When you use the Force it does take a toll on your energy. It is just like working out physically. I know how I said it make it seems that a 500 pound box should be easy to lift with the Force as if you were physically picking up a feather from the ground. That is why when you are in a battle for your life, you have to think wisely of how you uses the Force." say Mark as he kneels down besides his frustrated Padawan.

"Did you have a problem with this?" ask Mara. "I might be strong with the Force, but yes I did a little. You need to train, but you must also do a little at a time or you will overwork yourself." say Mark as he put his hand on her shoulder. Mark senses that Mara calmed down a little bit after he have said this. Maybe that what was frustrating her is because of how easy it was for him.

"Can I have another go?" ask Mara. "That is up to you, which weight?" ask Mark. "I started to struggle around 70 pounds, I was wondering if I could try work my way up from that." say Mara as she looks up at Mark. Mark gives her his nod of approval.

Mark sits back against the wall as Mara keeps on lifting the 70 pounds until it represents little struggle. She does this all the way up to 90 pounds and that was when Mark sensed she was getting tired. "Mara let's call it a day on this activity." say Mark. "No I can do it." say Mara stubbornly. "You are going to wear yourself out. I am telling you as your master to stop!" say Mark as he grabs Mara by the shoulders.

Mara hates to admit, but her mentor is right. She is already getting tired, but she really wants to learn. She has failed her test to become a Padawan once, so she is determined to prove to herself she could be a great Jedi. That is why she is so determine to learn everything that her mentor can teach her. "I guess you are right." say Mara giving a defeated sigh.

Mark uses the Force to slide the boxes back against the wall where they were at before they have begun. "Good job, but you gotta listen to me some more, you hear." say Mark as he pats his Padawan on her shoulder.

* * *

Rachelle who was done training Leia Skywalker for the day walks back into Amelia's apartment. Instead of staying in the Jedi Temple, her and Mark have been staying in her apartment.

She smells something. She walks into the kitchen and finds Amelia baking. "So what are you baking?" ask Rachelle walking over to Amelia. "Oh, just cake for the strawberry shortcake. You know how Mark likes them." say Amelia as she looks over her shoulders to the girl who she knows will be consider her daughter-in-law.

"You really got to teach me how you make yours so I can make it. Yours is way much better than the one at the Jedi Temple. I know Mark like yours the most. I thought it will be something nice for me able to make him." say Rachelle with a slight smile.

Amelia just rolls her eyes a bit. "It seem like you are trying to take my place in his life a bit. Soon he wouldn't need to come here for meals." joke Amelia as she returns back to her work. Rachelle notices that Amelia is cooking other stuff. She looks around the kitchen and notice she have potatoes boiling in a pot, there is some gravy cooking and then there is fish that has been breaded.

"So are you going to show me how to make it?" ask Rachelle. She loves learning how to cook. Padme and Amelia have both been teaching her how to cook. The main reason is so she could cook stuff for Mark and her future family. Amelia turns to look at Rachelle as she put the cake mix into the over on one shelf and the fish on another. She have always consider Rachelle as a daughter of hers after finding out that Rachelle is in love with her son.

"At this moment, I could only give you the instructions, but the next time, if you are here, I will show you. It has been something that been pasted down in the Zane family for years. Not my mother, but Mark's other grandmother taught shortly after I got married to Maxus." say Amelia. Rachelle could sense that Amelia hates Maxus Zane with a passion, then again what decent person in the whole galaxy does not?

* * *

Back at the Jedi Temple, Mark was talking to Maria Jade at the main entrance to the Jedi Order. "You know what I really think you should keep that ship, it is much better than the Attack Cruisers." say Maria talking about the MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser. Mark looks at her.

"May I ask the reasons why?" ask Mark looking at her. "It seems just to move and work better than the Attack Cruisers. Even without the Zane Tech upgrades, the ships shielding are greater than the Attack Cruisers with Zane Tech upgrades. Do I even have to mention the hull; it is more stronger than that of the Attack Cruisers, even through the bumpy appearance of the cruiser takes awhile to get use to. Plus they are bit longer than the Attack Cruisers and that is just their smaller sizes. Those sizes could get bigger." say Maria.

For some odd reason, Maria seems to give him the impression of an excited Mara. Through the Force he could tell she is a bit excited about the ship. Mark put his hand up to his mouth to help hide the smile that is erupting on his face. Now he knows where Mara gets her personality from. Then again he does not know that much about her father, only know that he was a Dark Jedi who regretted his fall.

"I have to admit, I am a strong support of the Attack Cruisers, but I am rather impressed by those ships." say Mark on purposely forgetting to mention that ever sense the mission to the other galaxy and crash on Bakura, he been a little afraid of the Attack Cruiser, but even that fear could not stop him from using them and like them. He even thinks it is common knowledge within the 3rd Legion that he has a little fear of them.

"So what do you say? It already prove it worth in the battle over Mon Calamari and the battle over Alderaan, do I have to mention the other battles that you and I took it into. I swear if we that was an Attack Cruiser, it would been seriously damage. This ship went through bunch of battles and receive a quarter amount of damage." say Maria.

"You starting to sound like a spokesperson for the company." say Mark with a slight smile on his face. "Hey Mon Calamari are great shipbuilders, I am surprise the Galactic Republic did not try to get ships made for them during the Clone Wars." say Maria. "Yeah, a truly sad thing about the Clone Wars, it was a game to the Chancellor at the time. A way to help kill off the Jedi. He has been killing off the Jedi ever since he went into office." say Mark a little hurt.

Maria forgot that Clone Wars was not just a war either. It was a plan made up by the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious who was in fact Galactic Republic Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Yes it was a war, but it was being manipulative by one person who was in control of both sides.

"For your information about the ship, I have already talked to the Chancellor and I have given a full report on the performance of the ship. After she looks at, I asked if I may keep as the command ship of the 3rd Legion." say Mark. "So I am guessing the Grand Army of the Republic is going to see more of them then?" ask Maria. It seems like most of the fleet each gotten one MC80 Home One type Cruiser to test out. Through it got tested well within the 3rd Legion and most likely the 501st Legion due to the fact that they are the two major units of the Grand Army of the Republic that does the battles or at least get the worst missions.

"By the looks of it, the other Generals agree upon the ship, but they also stated that they should not kick out the Attack Cruiser yet, because with the Zane Tech advancements they are as good as a basic Home One type Star Cruiser the same could be said for the MC80 Liberty type Star Cruisers which are the same size as the Home One type." say Mark as he crosses his arms.

Maria hates to think where the Galactic Republic would have been if it were not for Zane Tech and Dooku for those advancements. They might never have survived the Republic Imperial Conflict. It is a good thing that Bakura joined the Galactic Republic and that the Zane Tech company only make stuff for the Galactic Republic. Then again the Zane family is loyal to each other and as Bakurans they are very loyal so they would help their government out.

"Now where is Mara?" ask Maria changing the topic. She has missed her daughter all day. She has been given some more officers that were not Clones aboard her ship that she had to teach. "She is in the dining hall eating. She have trained well hard today. I trained her in lifting things with the Force; she is a bit stubborn with that. She was hurt when she had a hard time, but after I cheer her up she would not stop until I sensed she was too tired. Then I had her meditate for a couple hours to get closer to the Force." say Mark advising Maria everything he have done today with her.

"No Lightsaber training today?" ask Maria as they begin walking to the diner hall. "No she worked hard enough. I figure with her overworking herself in the Force training, she would be too tired to focus on Lightsaber techniques. Do not worry, she is learning quite find. Yes, she is struggling but everyone struggles. I mean if it comes to Dark Jedi, I trust to have your daughter having my back." say Mark as the approach the dinning hall.

He uses the Force to guide where Mara is. Maria follows her friend and commanding officer to a table in the center where Mara is sitting with the Skywalker family. Padme was sitting at the table too. "Mom!" shout Mara as she rocketed off her seat and caught Maria and a tight hug. Mark smiles as he watches this. Once more it is proven that it was good that some of the old Jedi Codes were change. It seem like everything at the Jedi Temple runs a bit smoother.

Mark looks over at the table where most of the High Council members were sitting and talking. Yoda was sitting on a hover chair at the head of the table eating whatever forsaken food he is. Mark has tried eating some of Yoda's food and it was nasty. He remembers when a culinary droid thought Yoda's food was not edible and try to take the bowl away. Mark just laughs at the memory.

He looks down at his watch and notices the time. "Now Mara if you do not need me for anything, I got to head to the 500 Republica. If something important should arise, you know how to get in contact with me." say Mark. "Okay Master, see you tomorrow." say Mara as she looks from her mother to Mark.

Mark walks into the hanger that houses the Jedi Order Speeders. He walks to the stand where a worker sits. "Yes, I would want a key to one of the Speeders." say Mark. The guy lazily whips out key to him. "The 2nd speeder in row 30." say the worker. The Jedi Temple has a larger hanger underneath the Jedi Temple for Speeders. It is full of nothing but Speeder. Rows and rows of Speed as far as the eye can see. There are at least 100 rows. No one ever tried to count them all. Those who dared only got so far before they stop. Through each row is marked with a number on the floor and then each lot is mark with a number starting at one, but if you try to count without looking at them, it is a very boring thing.

Mark remembers when he first came to the Jedi Temple, they park the Speeder in here and he was curious why there were people counting the several rows. Turn out it is a punishment that the Jedi Order just to give out to misbehaving younglings and Padawans either that clean out certain number of Speeders, usually goes up to the 10 or higher range.

Mark walks over to the Speeder and jump in. He drives the Speeder out of the Hanger and up into the air traffic. He then takes a couple shortcuts that he has learned during his years of living in the Jedi Temple. Still it takes about a half a hour to an hour to get to the 500 Republica.

When he got to his mother's apartment he has found, Rachelle, Kim, Lillian and Amelia sitting around the table. "What took you so long, I told you supper will be done at 6:30." say Amelia looking up at Mark. "Traffic and got hold up talking to Maria about the MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser." say Mark as he sits down in a chair next to Rachelle and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"So ho was your day?" ask Lillian looking at Mark. "Pretty easy and relax, those days do not come often to me, not since the start of this stupid war. Why can't the Sith just take a break from trying to rule the galaxy for a few decades." say Mark.

"Wars are never easy to go through. When both sides are going at each other with all they got it is even harder" say Kim speaking from experiences. "You do remember why this is called a Triad War. It not two fractions it is three fractions, have you ever been in a three way war?" say Lillian. "Um sort of, the Bakuran Military has been in couple wars with itself being a major fraction and there was another major fraction but a smaller one." say Kim. "How many wars, exactly?" ask Lillian looking up from her fish fillet that she was cutting.

"Being a peaceful planet in the Outer Rim is quite hard and we have a lot of battles among the various planets that is not too far from Bakura. You got pirate planets and various of criminal empires trying to get to us. Let not forget the Black Sun and Hutts criminal Empire. Now those threats have been that big since before the Clone Wars. We do try to bring peace and order to some of the planets within the Outer Rim. One of the great troubles that persist in the Outer Rim is slavery." say Kim as she looks over at her friend Lillian.

"The Galactic Republic has been trying to get the Outer Rim under control. That was what those bases were that the Empire destroyed in 15 BBY was for. A place where Law Enforcement could be station at." say Amelia. Mark remembers that year well, it was the year that Darth Vader made an appearance. "Ah, yes the director of Republic Security Force was telling me that. It was suppose to be the bases of ours and the military police. The stations were big enough to hold 10 Star Destroyers and various of other smaller ships." say Lillian.

"Those stations was on very advance, it had Hyperdrive that could take them anywhere within the galaxy, they also have gravity well generators on them and were station by Hyperlanes, so that they can get ships out of Hyperspace for inspection. They had something that gives a weak signal when a ship is coming in their direction in Hyperspace. It was away to stop smugglers, slave transports and other criminal activate ships. The signal within those base would tell you the identification number of ever ship that have been manufacture, usually smugglers and criminals would uses one without an identification number or is stolen. If the scanners pick up a stolen or a non-register ship, they can activate the gravity well generators to drop them out of Hyperspace and lock on them with a tractor beam." say Mark.

He only knows this information because he was among the group who help created it. Most of the technology came from Zane Tech. It was his idea for the Hyperspace scanners to scan ships identification numbers.

Lillian was impressed by such a station. "Holy, could you image if they still existed. They could help us track the Empire. We have known it seem like the Empire strikes at planets in the Outer Rim or from the Outer Rim.

Mark nods, now thinking about the stations he now realizes how right Lillian is. Now it makes sense why the Empire attacked those bases. He did not realized back then, but it is common knowledge that the ships that the Empire uses are made by themselves and they will not have an identification number on them and even they do, it would not match with the regulation for them. Mark remembers how they were stealing from Corellian Engineering Corporation by the Empire, all those ships will have a identification numbers and when they were reported stolen that was a way they can track them.

"Hmm, seem to me Darth Vader knew what he was doing after all and it was not just to make Padme to give over the Galactic Republic. I cannot believe it taken me this long to figure that out. I always thought it was a random attacks just to make a name for himself and to keep the disorder in the Outer Rim, but it might have some different motives and to get the Galactic Republic handed over to him." say Mark as he looks down.

"Maybe we could build them again?" say Lillian. "They were highly expensive, but they might be worth to build again. At the time those things were highly expensive. See gravity well project exist for so long, but the technology have been forgotten, during the Clone Wars we had scientist working on them. Recently they were put back into ships." say Mark.

"Still wouldn't the benefit of able to stop the Empire and True Empire ships be worth the money?" ask Rachelle speaking up for the first time since the conversation started. "I guess if the Senate agrees up such an idea, maybe some stronger shields to be put around them to prevent them from being destroyed so easily. I guess back in 18 BBY, we had no worry about someone coming in with a Star Destroyer or an equal power of a ship and take them down." say Mark as his the finger tips rub his breaded chin.

"At the way things are going, it would not only be the Senate that has to be agree on such an idea, but the upcoming group know as that Ministry of Defense too, because how it seem like it could be use as a military thing, so therefore the Ministry has to agree upon it." say Amelia. "A good thing too, because that will prevent someone doing a Palpatine on us." say Mark. Everyone at the table nods to that statement.

"Enough of this serious talk, I want to have a little bit of joy before heading to Naboo tomorrow." say Lillian. "What going on at Naboo?" ask Mark lightly. "Really do not know, but the director order me to go there. Something strange is happening." say Lillian.

Mark and Rachelle looks at each other. Both have a sense that something is not right. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" say both of them at the same time. After that they just burst out laughing even through they just have a feeling something bad happen. The funny part is how they both said it at the same time. Everyone at the table laugh with them.

After they stop laughing, Mark begins to wonder what do he have the bad feeling. Look like some meditation is in order. He sighs and decide to put it to the back of his mind and let the relax conversations to begin. Rachelle was talking with each other while Kim and Amelia were talking to each other. He just wishes his life could just be simple as what is right at the moment.

* * *

_**Okay I got a few things to say and get your thoughts on. So lets jump ahead to what I want to say before I get your thoughts. **_

**_First I would like to stat that the planet of Mon Calamari can be called by bunch of names such as Dac (Which is the page on Wookieepedia is label as),Calamari or Mon Cala for the sake of not getting confused, I am going to state that in this stories and any other Star Wars fanfic I might do in the future, I go by the name Mon Calamari for the simple reason I like it. So basically the planet will shares the name of the Mon Calamari Species (Gial Ackbar in the Rebel Allegiance). I keep getting the feeling people might get confused, so that why I figure I will state something. _**

**_Second, I figure to add a bit of a twist on a past event which had taken place in 15 BBY in the story title PD: Darkness Rising, remember how Darth Vader and his Empire attack the 3 secret bases that the Galactic Republic have made, so here is another angle why and some details about the station. _**

**_Third, I know there haven't been many actions, but it is leading up to it. So bear with me, trust me there is going to be some action coming soon, I do not know exactly what chapter it will happen, but I promise it will happen. _**

**_Okay now that is out of the way, I want your ideas on a couple new thoughts of mine. See according to Wookieepedia the Super Star Destroyers come out around 4 BBY to 4ABY I think. Well the Super Star Destroyer class known as the Executor-class Star Dreadnought or also know as Executor-class Super Star Destroyer or Executor-class Star Destroyer which is 19000 meters according to Wookieepedia which is 11.88 miles long so rounded up to 12 miles long Star Destroy. For those who does not know what I am talking about, it is the Star ship in Return of the Jedi that Ackbar order to focus their attacks on, it is also Darth Vader's command ship. On Wookieepedia is states it 3BBY. _**

**_So my question is, should the Galactic Republic have their Super Star Destroyers too. Trust me I have been waiting to use them, and the Vengeance-class Super Star Destroyer comes out around 4 BBY. I almost likely going to have the Empires have them, so what is your thought. I know the company that make the MC80 Home One type Star Cruisers also make something along the similar size called a Viscount-class Star Defender and that is not made until the New Republic Era at the earliest. So should the Galactic Republic uses the Super Star Destroyers or not. Another referecence could be if you play Star Wars: The Force Unleash it is that big ship you see in it that look like it is black and blue (I think that how it looks been awhile since I play that game)._**

**_That question has been bothering me for awhile. Since the beginning of the series I have been planning on using them, but I wanted to make a bit more detail history of the story instead jumping to the time I can use it. Since I figure it will be happening soon, i want your thoughts on it. _**

**_Okay we got a long chapter and long author's not. I think it time to end this note. _**

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


	14. Seeing Off

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 14: Seeing Off**

Mark and Rachelle were standing at one of the landing zones near the Republic Security Force base on Coruscant. Rachelle wanted to see her sister off before she leaves for Naboo for who knows how long. Still Mark cannot shake the bad feeling he have gotten the night before.

They were standing near a blue Action VI Transport that has the letters RSF painted in black letters along both side. The ship is 410 feet long and can reach up to Atmosphere speed of 404 miles per hour and space it could go up to 4040 miles per hour. The ship basic design is in a trapezoid shape with the front being big, center smaller and the rear bigger. Connecting the rear to the front above the center is a cylinder shape object. The cockpit is located in the front and is smaller than the front. Since the ship is part of a law enforcement agency, they mostly have cells aboard.

Lillian walks out of the base with group of 5 other people. She was in her blue Republic Security Force uniform. "Do not tell me the Jedi is coming on this mission. You know every time they do, the media seem to focus on them. Take all the credit we do." say a male Zabrak. Rachelle was about to retort, but Mark put his hand on her shoulder and shake his head. "You are a Knight and I cannot stop you doing whatever you want, but it does not matter what the people think of us. As long as we know who we are it does not matter what others think. Don't you remember that from your days of being my Padawan?" ask Mark lightly.

"Sorry." say Rachelle. "No need to, you didn't do anything wrong. I just warned you that you were going to do something wrong. Do not worry, Mara have problems with some things like you did and don't worry, when I first became a Knight and work alongside Master Kota, I forgot some stuff and he reminds me. " say Mark as he put his arms behind his back. Mara, Mark's Padawan, who was with them, was laughing at Rachelle. She was laughing because a Jedi Knight just got taught a lesson that she knows Rachelle learned when she was Mark's Padawan. Leia who was standing beside her mentor just shakes her head at her friend.

"You need come down officer, they are just here to see me off." say Lillian as she walks over to her sister and hugs her lightly. "Be careful Lils, Mark and I still have a bad feeling about this." whispers Rachelle into her sister's ear as they hug.

"When do you not know me to be careful?" ask Lillian as she looks at her younger sister. Rachelle has no reply to that. Mark tried to think but he came up with nothing. Through it not really anything he should be pay attention too.

He looks back at Mara who was standing behind him looking at the various ships that the Republic Security Force has on the platform. They are all painted blue with RSF in black on them somewhere. "Mom said she used to work for a law enforcement agency back on Corellia, but they did not have so many ships." say Mara. "That is because your mother was a CorSec Inspector. They only deal with crimes in Corellia, but they also can chase criminals and with permission from planets within that Corellian System, not the sector, they can arrest. The Republic Security Force needs a lot of ship, because they work through the whole Galactic Republic territory of space." say Mark.

"Just be careful. Watch your back twice as harder than usual." say Rachelle. "If it makes you feel safer, okay. Now behave little sister." say Lillian with a smile on her face. Rachelle looks down with a smile on her face as she watches Lillian aboard the transport. Leia could sense her mentor was slightly embarrassed by the last comment.

Leia have to hold her breath for she was afraid she was going to crack up laughing at her mentor's expense. After the urge have passed she let out her breath in a low sigh and have a big smile on her face. There have been couple of times that her mentor would get embarrassed, but this is the first time she ever think her mentor was this embarrassed this much.

Lillian walks up the ramp of Action VI Transport and looks back at her sister who was looking at her. The look on her sister's face makes her feel on edge. It is one thing to seem so confident. Rachelle is not known to be openly worried about something. She just hopes that their feelings are wrong. She knows in her heart that Rachelle would never joke about something like this when the situation is like this.

Mark crosses his arms behind him and begins to walk away. Mara saws this and hurries to catch up with her mentor. "So what are we going to do today?" ask Mara. "Watch the Senate." say Mark lightly as he walks to one of the two Speeders that him and Rachelle got. "Why, what does that have anything to do with being a Jedi?" ask Mara. "You never know what you might learn." say Mark. "Isn't that what Master Yoda and Master Windu does?" ask Mara.

"Yes, no arguing, plus I think it is the best way to prevent another Palpatine happening. That one thing you got to learn Mara, sometimes the Senate could be a good place to gain information. That information as a Jedi can come strongly handy for the Jedi Order. I teach Kento Marek, Jenna Farlay and Rachelle Hunter this, Knowledge is half the battle." say Mark as he looks down at his Padawan with a smile on his face.

"There are various of ways of obtaining Knowledge and you should always try to use those ways. For one, meditation is a good way. That how I can a lot of my knowledge on the Sith and find out Palpatine was a Sith Lord." say Mark as he opens the door to the Speeder so Mara could climb in. After she climbs in, he walks around the Speeder and got into the vehicle. Mark reach into a robe pocket and pulls a set of keys and put one of them in the ignition. "Seatbelt." say Mark before shifting the Speeder from park to drive.

Mara quickly puts the seatbelt on and Mark took off heading to the Senate Rotunda. "I thought Politicians cannot be trusted." say Mara. "That is half true; there are some very greedy Senators who only care about filling their pockets then helping those that is under their care. Some are liars. Do not get me wrong, there are some good ones. Matter of fact I could name five on top of my head. There is Chancellor Skywalker, there is Senator Organa, Senator Mothma, Senator Iblis and lastly my mother, Senator Zane." say Mark as he got into the dense Coruscant traffic.

"The five Senators who help you bring down Palpatine." say Mara. Mark nods to this. Yes, it was those that help. Out of those, Padme and Amelia was the biggest help. Still the others have found some great information. Without any help, he might now have able to take Palpatine doing without giving the Anti-Jedi groups a chance to take down the Jedi. He needed to politically ruin Palpatine, he was too properly.

"I do have a question, Master. How come when you came to this universe you didn't stroll up to him and kill him?" ask Mara. "Many reasons, you will learn sometimes solving a problem is not so simple. You know there are people, besides the Sith, in the public that are against the Jedi. There even some Senators. If I came in and just kill him that will look bad on the Jedi Order, which will give them reasons to disband the Jedi Order from the Galactic Republic. Palpatine had so much support due to his manipulations and with the Clone Wars, that Senators never through second where all the emergency powers he have been giving is going to. People trusted him, even the Jedi. It took some very careful planning to do so. I wanted to protect Anakin and the Jedi Order too. My mission entitles me to prevent Anakin fall to the Dark Side and Palpatine taking control. Yes, I could have killed him right away, but that will have a negative impact. Plus, he was needed to control the war. So I did some research to find some negative things about him and then the Senators used that. Few weeks before my duel with Palpatine, there have been rumors about him going around thanks to the Senators that help me. So Palpatine support dwindle." say Mark.

"Then how come not put all the facts out when you have them all?" ask Mara. "Simple reason for that too, young one. If I simply came out, or even Padme, who have a lot of support in the Senate, and say that Palpatine is a Sith Lord or have been playing both sides of the war, who would believe us. We need to give a little information at time so they can take it in. This way, we ended the Clone Wars and stop him from taking over. The Galactic Republic still stands and the Jedi Order still stands. Yes, it made a bunch of conflict from it, but what I done was the right thing. I regret a lot of things about my past. Some still haunts me, but how I dealt with Palpatine, I never regretted that." say Mark.

Mara just sits there digesting the information. She always thought it would be simple to fix any problem. When her mother told her story about that event, she always wonders why her mentor never just finishes Palpatine off when he first got the chance to. Now she realize it was not as simple as she thought it was. She looks up at her mentor with pride in her eyes.

She has heard people say, Mark is a master at planning. The way he dealt with Palpatine, she would consider top grade planning that involves a lot of patient. "Didn't stress you out, waiting?" ask Mara.

"Oh yeah, but I was patient. I was determine to prevent what happen in my universe happen in this one. So I put up with the stress. There were times I were down and thought what if nothings go right. With a complex plan like that, it is easy to go wrong. I have found out bunch times in my life, the more complex a plan is, the more simpler it is to ruin it. The thing is, only I know the entire plan, so Palpatine cannot find out. Not even the High Council knew everything. There were times that the Force haunts me with visions of what happen in my universe. See when Order 66 was activate, I sensed and saw a lot of deaths at once. No one knows how that feels. Yes people could sense a lot of deaths, but to sense those you consider your friends being betrayed by someone you trust, it hurts you. The Jedi was nearly wipeout." say Mark he said that last part sadly as he stops the Speeder because traffic stops.

Mara could senses that he was honest with her about the last part. How could someone stands seeing and sensing most of the Jedi dying because of being betrayed? She was for sure that would drive her insane. She wishes she never have to go through that ordeal.

"Master Yoda told me it was amazing that thing did not drag you to the Dark Side." say Mara. "True but then again the Dark Side could never get a strong hold on me. I can come close, but at the last second I break it. Trust me, I do not think you want me be a Sith." say Mark.

Mara eyes widen at the thought of her mentor being a Sith. If that ever happens, the universe is doomed. She knows how powerful he is, he is on par with Anakin Skywalker who is the Chosen One. He might even be a bit stronger, no one truly knows who stronger. Jedi Master Zane being a Sith, now that would be a walking nightmare. She is for sure nothing could stop him.

"It amazing that Palpatine did not try to get you to the Dark Side." say Mara. "I bet the thought crossed his mind, but I do not think he wants the risk. The Rule of Two and the way of the Sith is to betray each other. I do not think Palpatine ever wants to train someone enough to kill him. Even if he could manage to get me to the Dark Side, he most likely would fear that I kill him. Plus the Light Side has a very strong hold on me. That hold is even stronger since I was given the Second Chance." say Mark.

Mara remembers when Mark was teaching a class on the Second Chance, it is a very rare thing, only a few people ever got it. Rumors have it only those who are so committed to the Light Side have the greater chance of getting it, that is if the Force feel like it is not your time to die. She knows Mark is the first one in at least 2000 years to get it.

They arrive at the Senate Rotunda. He parks the Speeder and walks into the Senate Rotunda. They took a lift up to the highest floor and enter a door that leads into the Grand Convocation Chamber. Mark finds Yoda standing there with his cane in front of him and Mace Windu leaning against a pillar. They are at the highest point of the chamber and above all the pods.

"Welcome Master Zane, what an unexpected surprise. You up here what brings, hmm?" say Yoda looking up at Mark as he approaches them. "Thought I would give Mara some time at the Senate Rotunda. So she can learn how to gather information." say Mark.

Mace nods as he looks back down to the pods listening to the Senates speaking. Mark sense something was bothering the dark skinned Jedi Master. "Mace, what is wrong?" ask Mark. Mace turns and looks at Mark. "It was just this was the last time I was face to face with the Mark Zane of this universe before the Battle of Geonosis." say Mace. Mark remembers that day well in the other universe, but he was sitting in the background listening about the bill to create the Grand Army of the Republic.

Mark now knows how he lived while the other Mark has dead. It was all like a chain. In his universe Jenna Farlay protect him from being beheaded by Dooku, which ended up giving her a scar. In this universe the Mark was not so lucky because Jenna died before the event. It is strange how something so little could change the whole universe. It really makes you look and think before you do something.

"Seems like the creation of the Ministry of Defense is coming to a close in a positive way." say Mark. "There shouldn't be need for such a huge centralized military as the Grand Army of the Republic, but as long as there is wars and conflicts on this scale, there is." say Mace. Mark nods at this, he agrees but he knows that that they need a military to defend them from conflict. The Grand Army of the Republic did got smaller between 19 BBY and 15 BBY, but then that was when the military got bigger due to the Republic Imperial Conflict.

"I believe in time, there will not be such a conflict, but I have a feeling that might be well off and I am going to be in the thick of it." say Mark. Yoda nods as he looks up at Mark. "In the mist of most of the conflict will I have foreseen that you be. Help brings the peace, that it might be you that will. Strong with you, the Force is." say Yoda as he taps his walking stick on the ground lightly and then said, "Another ally might I do sense that we have. An ally, for sure that you might have known in your dimension, I am, Mark." say Yoda. "I know a lot of people that existed in both universes. There are few that I know that didn't exists, that is Rachelle, Lillian and the Hunter family they come from, through their might have been a Hunter family from Corellia in my universe but they were not full humans. Oh, Celestia Aluna never existed in my universe either and my father was dead way before the start of the Clone Wars and he was madly in love with my mother, after she give me to the Jedi Order." say Mark as he point that out.

Yoda nods to this; he knows that there will be some difference in the parallel universe, because every universe is either slightly different or completely different. Even through Mark act like the Mark from this universe, there are small amounts that are different.

"Seems like more and more people who are strong with the Force seem to be coming along since you show up, Mark. We thought Celestia and Jenna were dead and now they are both with us. We got Dooku back from the Dark Side. We also got Anakin, who is very strong with the Force and have been getting better at using it. It seems like the will of the Force seems to want to bring strength to the Jedi Order and Rachelle is no pushover that is a well known fact." say Mace.

Yoda did have notice this. The ones that Mace have mention are indeed strong in some way and they all been heavily active in the Triad War. Celestia Aluna, haven't even been at the Jedi Temple for at least half of a year, because somehow when she leaved the Dark Side behind, she forgot where Darth Vader was station at. She has been searching for the base of operations that Darth Vader has. Dooku have been aiding help to break the control of the planets that the Hutts own and Jenna is trying to break the control of the Trade Federation. She is either trying to get trading companies out of the Trade Federation or try to get the Trade Federation controlled planets back into the Republic. While Anakin is doing the same thing as Mark, just going from battles to battles with their military units.

Mark nods as he went back to listening to the Senators talking. Sometimes take a glance at Mara who was sitting with her legs cross beside him. Through the Force he can sense that Mara was paying attention to the meeting. He also sense his young Padawan is bored as she listen to the debates.

He got down and sits right beside her as they listen to what is going on. "I know sometimes it is hard to hear what they say. With the Force you can make your senses greater.

* * *

Rachelle cannot get over the feeling that something bad is going to happen that involves her sister. She has learned to trust her feeling with the Force. Even through the Jedi Order are open to families now, the Council might think she is letting her emotions getting in the way.

She was so unfocused that Leia manage to disarm her and uses the Force to push her down to the ground. "Yes!" say Leia happy finally able to out dueled her mentor.

"That wasn't very fair." say Obi-wan as he strokes his auburn bread as he and Luke walks over. They had just gotten back from a mission. Rachelle remembers how Jenna said that around 13 BBY, Obi-wan's hair was all gray and he looked way much older than the Obi-wan that she is looking at.

"How isn't fair, I disarmed Master and I push her back." say Leia as she picks up Rachelle's practice Lightsaber. "She was distracted, her minds was elsewhere instead of this mock duel of yours. Even I can see that from all the way on the other side of the room.

Obi-wan walks over and helps Rachelle stands up from the ground. Leia looks down realizing that Master Kenobi is right. She just shakes her head, she thought she really manage to get the upper hand over her mentor just once.

Leia walks over to Rachelle and through the Force she could sense something is wrong with her mentor. "Master, what's wrong?" ask Leia. Rachelle just looks down at her and sighs heavily. "I sense something bad is going to happen and it involves my sister. Something in the Force is telling me something bad is going happen and I also get this gut feeling something bad is going to happen." say Rachelle.

This took Leia back to the awful time when she was held captive by Darth Vader how she was torture to embrace the Dark Side. She remembers Luke was saying he had a gut feeling in him that something bad was happening to her and he also could sensed it.

"Master, Lillian is a very capable person. I have seen her files on Mom's desk couple times when there were some very important crimes need to be investigated. They said that she never was in the military but her reaction is as if she was. She good with a Blaster and hand to hand fighting. Plus she is a very smart lady, so if she finds herself in too deep she most likely know when to run." say Leia.

"How did you know what was in the file?" ask Luke. "Um, I might have taken a peak at them." say Leia. "Oh you are going to get it, wait until Mom finds out." say Luke. "She already knows, she caught me in the act, it wasn't anything important it was just her records of her skills and experiences in CorSec and Republic Security Force. It was classified, I highly doubt mother will leave the file on her desk like that." say Leia.

Rachelle sits on the bench and holds her face into her palms as she prays to the Force to help keep her older sister safe and sound on her mission. She has never worry about her sister going off on missions. She knows her sister most likely worry more about her on mission.

Since finding Lillian and finding out she is her sister, they have been very close to each other. Rachelle always did wanted a family, but either it was the fact the Jedi Code does not allow attachment or she didn't know her family prevented that. Now she has her older sister and sometime in the future have a family of her own with the person she is madly in love with.

She just hopes her sister could make through this mission alive. She will hate to lose the only person who is actually a member of her family. Yes, she will always consider Celestia Aluna as her mother figure, but it is not the same. Through she knows she will never get the chance to meet her mother, because she dies. Even if she could have the chance, she must likely will not take that offer up, because from what she heard from Lillian, she was very bad.

She remembers talking to Padme about it last night after everyone went to bed early. She sneaks down to Padme room and asked if she could have permission to go on the Republic Security Force mission, but was denied kindly. Padme told her there is nothing to worry about it was some investigation that the local law enforcements on Naboo cannot find, so they requested help from the Republic Security Force. Then she was told the exact same thing that her Padawan just got done telling her about her sister.

* * *

_**Okay there is couple of things that I want to restated for the series. Those are that things are different in the 2 different universe. Let me start with Obi-wan, I have a feeling Obi-wan look as he did in the New Hope movie because of all the stress to remain hidden from the Galactic Empire. I have learned and believed that stress is very dangerous and can make people look older than they are. There were presidents of the United States who look older after 4 years in office, but give them time out of the office after their terms, they look bit younger. So I have taken the idea and make my Obi-wan younger looking. Then to reinforce the difference I also explain the difference in Mark's father and Jenna and that some of the characters did not exist in the universe. **_

_**Also it came to my attention that it seem like all the newer Jedi that have joined the Jedi Order since Mark have return, they seem to be strong. So I figure I make it so that some of the other character notice that and I got I could use that knowledge for what I have plain much later in the series.**_

_**Okay I have only gotten one comment in about the Super Star Destroyer, which was if the Galactic Republic should have some since the Empires will have them. I agree with it. Through I could see why it is not good for them to have it because since it may cost a lot to make and all the fire power might seem they want war. Through I still wants your thought on it. They most likely will be used by the Galactic Republic.**_

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


	15. Senate Meeting Threat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 15: Senate Meeting Threat**

It has been 3 long months since Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane and Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter have seen Lillian Hunter off to her mission to Naboo. That bad feeling that both Mark and Rachelle have felt 3 months ago never did went away. Two months ago it got stronger and Rachelle has become increasingly worry and the communication that they had with Lillian for a month ended. Mark has never seen the person he loves like this before.

"Something does not feel right, Mark. I wish you and the Council will let me head to Naboo." say Rachelle. Mark sighs as he looks at this. "Please do not bring this topic up again; you remember how much you were hurt because, you believed I betrayed you. Most of our resources are going to the Grand Army of the Republic. The ships we have here are decreased greatly because of this war much more than what it was in the Clone Wars. We cannot just send people to planets just because they want to go. We need to save what ships we do have at the Jedi Order to send on missions for the Jedi Order." say Mark lightly as he rubs Rachelle's shoulders.

"Yeah, if it was your mother you would have done anything to save her." say Rachelle. "You could have gone at it a different way. Remembers it is sometimes better to seek forgiveness then permission. Also the last time you begged the Council, you make it seem like you were demanding instead of asking, which you embarrassed not only yourself but the Council." say Mark planting a kiss on Rachelle's cheek.

"Later on today, I got to head over to the Senate Rotunda. You want to come?" ask Mark looking down at her. "Yeah, maybe listening to the debating Senators could take my mind off things." say Rachelle lowly as she looks at the cup of warm tea in her hands.

Mark and Rachelle were sitting in the dining hall of the Jedi Temple around 7:35 in the morning. Their Padawans are still asleep. Mark senses that Rachelle still feels very bad about her thought Mark betrayed her. It has taken Ahsoka and Barriss to help her figure that out and it had been couple weeks. She recently realized that he did not betray her but did his job as a High Council member. The High Council figures that Rachelle would have been upset when they denied her again about the request to go to Naboo, so they figure if Mark told her, she would not take it so hard. Force, was they wrong big time. Rachelle punched Mark so hard in the stomach it left him gasping for air for the next 10 minutes. After that they would not talk to each other, or rather Rachelle wouldn't talk to him. When she does, it was her snapping at him.

Now because of all of this, Rachelle felt guilty for what she did. Rachelle does have a temper and sometimes it is not good to temper with that temper. Through if it is bad it would normally last couple of hours to days and even sometimes couple of weeks. Through after she has time to calm down, she feels guilty for emotionally hurting those she cares about.

Mark can sense Rachelle's guilt rolling off her in waves, through the Force and it saddens him. Through Rachelle can have a temper, she is a very proud young woman and to see her in such a state breaks his heart even more. Then you throws in her worry for her older sister, it a lot to take. Through Rachelle might have a temper and a very proud woman, she is also a strong willed person. He knows that even through she might be feeling very bad at the moment, but he knows she will return from it.

"I am for sure, if there is any trouble, your sister could find a way out of it. She is very resourceful and hard person to take down. Remember that mission to Aargau couple years back. The Empire was trying to take the planet, because since the bank owns the planet there, they figure they could take so they can have some money. Your sister was there to investigate a murder of a high member of the backing clan. Lillian has killed some heavily armed Dark Jedi." say Mark as he sits back down besides her.

Rachelle looks back down to her tea. She knows it true, because she saw it with her own eyes. Her own sister manages to take down 10 Dark Jedi with her Blasters without being caught. Still she remembers her sister was then surrounded by 2 Dark Jedi and Darth Solaris. Darth Solaris almost managed to kill her sister if it wasn't for her and Mark jumping in at the last minute and saving her.

"I just have this feeling that something bad had happen to her." mumble Rachelle lightly as she looks up from her tea as she looks at Mark with worry and sadness in her eyes. Mark looks down at this; he does not know what to say or do to comfort the person he is in love with.

"I do sense a light in this darkness is coming, trust in the Force. If it is not her time to go, then the Force wouldn't let her go. Yes it will hurt, but it is the way of life." say Mark. As Master Yoda often says, it is the way of the Force. To be born, to live and to die, that is the way of the Force. Those who try to seek to be immortal are considered Dark." say Mark.

"Wouldn't Bakurans or those who get their life expanded due to marrying a Bakuran, wouldn't that consider dark?" ask Rachelle. "No, because Bakurans do die, but they could live much longer. Just because there is way to make someone live longer, does not mean it is darkness. Now if there was a way to make someone live forever, then yes." say Mark.

Rachelle looks back down to her tea as she brought it to her lips and takes a sip. They talk to each other for more than 4 hours until it was time to get ready and head to the Senate meeting.

Rachelle took a nice long shower, which most of the time she was letting the water fall down over her body as she was thinking of concern for her sister. After the shower she got dress and went to meet Mark who was at the door of their quarters.

Mark walks down to the hanger to get a key to the Speeder. He notice Rachelle hasn't given him the look she always did when he drives. It had become a thing of teasing each other. Rachelle will pretend to be offended that he never lets her drive and he always tells her that she is too crazy to be allowed to drive.

So the ride to the Senate meeting was far from entertaining for the Jedi Master and the Jedi Knight. The Senate meeting does not start until 2:30. Knowing how the bad the traffic will be, Mark decided to take some shortcuts. Even the shortcuts had traffic on them, so Mark did not making until 2:20.

When they arrive to the Senate Rotunda, they see bunch of Senators in the halls of the building. They were chatting about everyday stuff. Mark just walks through the crowd silently with Rachelle in toe. The Senators did not try to stop and talk to him; they were so focus on their own conversation. Mark knows Padme is in her office, getting ready for the meeting.

On his way to the lift that takes him all they way up to the top of the building, Mark runs into his mother who had her representative with her along with her daughter and bodyguard Kim. All three was wearing Bakuran color. Amelia and Kim wave to him as he past. He waves back before stepping on the lift with Rachelle.

Through the Force he sense something is going to happen here. He is determined to find out exactly what it is. He crosses his arms behind him as he waits for the elevator to stop. He hums lightly as he looks up at the roof of the lift. After a little bit he looks out of the corner of his eye and sees Rachelle was looking down at the floor of the lift. Through the Force he can sense a lot of worry, sadness and guilt. She is worry about her sister, sad because she cannot do anything to help her sister and guilty because of how she had big fight with Mark that last a couple of weeks.

He puts his right hand on Rachelle's shoulder to offer comfort. She looks up at him with a small smile. A smile that let him know that she appreciate that he is there to help her but still is very hurt. "I'll always be here to help you out." say Mark as he looks at Rachelle.

The lift stops and Mark and Rachelle steps out of the lift and went through a door that leads them into the Grand Convocation Chamber. They are higher up than any of the pods can go. Bellow them the pods are slowly begin to full up with Senators as it got closer to 2:30 PM.

"How long should this last?" ask Rachelle looking at Mark. "Couple hours, but I sense something is going to happen." say Mark as he leans against a pillar. "Exactly what do you think is going to happen?" ask Rachelle. Mark just shrugs his shoulders as he looks back down. He have no clue exactly what is going to happen, but something in the Force is telling him that something is going to happen.

Exactly at 2:30 Padme and her Vice Chancellor made appearance when the Chancellor pod rises out from the ground and into the center of the room. "Well let's see what the Force have in store for us today." say Mark lightly as he listens to Padme giving the open speech to the meeting. After the speech was done the official meeting can begin and they listen to the Senate talk about various bills and ideas.

One of the major bills that were being talked about was the Ministry of Defense, which seems to be a very big deal, of course. Through the Force, he could senses some of the Senators are disparately trying to fight against the bill. He also knows they were those Senators that were very loyal to Palpatine during the Clone Wars. He would bet that, they also might be secretly working for the True Empire. Through he is not really willing to make the bet because he does not have enough hard evidence to support that fact and he does not bet unless he is more than 80 percent sure he is right.

Rachelle gives a long sigh when the Senate meeting was called for recess for about 20 minutes. This happens 3:30 PM. A serving droid appears through the doors. "Master Zane and Master Hunter is there anything I can get for you?" ask the droid. "Some water please." say Mark. "Bottle or cup?" asks the droid. Mark looks at Rachelle.

"We will take four 33 ounces bottle of spring water." say Rachelle. The droids rolls out room. "So we are going to have four litters of water?" ask Mark. "Well, I know this is going to take awhile and we both drink a lot of water. So two for me and two for you." say Rachelle. Mark shrug as he slides his back against the pillar until he was sitting on looks down at the Chamber. He notices some pods were moving around.

20 minutes have passed and the Senate was back in session talking about another bill. When it got near to the ending time, around 4, Mark sense something is going to happen. Right after he sensed this the main Hologram projector which is located in front of the Chancellor pod activate to reveal a hologram of a dark robed elderly male that have his face cover with it long hood.

Mark sensed darkness coming from whomever projecting the hologram and when the person start to speak the voice startled everyone in the room. The bottle that was in Mark's hand crushed, not from him tightening his grip but the Force. He knows the voice and he thought he would never hear that voice again because he killed the owner of that voice back in 19 BBY.

"Chancellor Skywalker and follow Senators, it has indeed been so long since I was in her addressing you all. Now I am fully aware, Chancellor that you have started to scan this signal, but let me tell you something you would not find me until I want you too. Before I go on, I should introduce myself to some of the newer Senators who does not know me, I am Emperor of the True Empire, former Supreme Chancellor that have been betrayed by the Republic and the Jedi Council, and Dark Lord of the Sith, my colleagues know me as Palpatine, but you can address me as Darth Sidious or Emperor Sidious." say Darth Sidious as he drops the hood of his robe and looks at all the stunned face.

"What do you want Sidious?" demanded Padme as she stands up from her seat. "Isn't obvious, I thought a highly respectable Chancellor such as yourself would know. Boy, how stupid have the Republic have become. Wouldn't happen if I stay in office. What Skywalker ever seen in you I never truly understand." say Darth Sidious as he insult his successor.

"I will not ask you again, what do you want!" demand Padme. "Simple, my dear, I want you to sign over the Galactic Republic along with all the resources to me and the True Empire. It will be a way to end this Triad War." say Darth Sidious. Padme have to fight the urge to laugh at the stupid proposal that Darth Sidious is making. It reminds her of the time when Darth Vader have made the same request years ago.

"The answer is and will always will be no. You want the Galactic Republic you will have to come through the Grand Army of the Republic, the Jedi Order and me. You could roast in the deepest depth of hell." shout Padme.

Darth Sidious just laughs as another hologram appears by him that shows 5 people. Padme gasps when she saw this. She saw her Jobal, her mother, Ruwee, her father, Sola, her sister, Darred, her brother-in-law, Pooja, her niece. "Ah you notice who I have with me. See, I know Darth Vader made the same request to you way back, but let just say Darth Vader lack some of the finer skills that I have. Now I asked you once more the control over the Republic." say Darth Sidious outstretching his arm.

"I might not be a military person, but you have made a very stupid mistake by showing me where my family. Therefore you have given your location away. You have nothing." say Padme. Darth Sidious just smiles as gives a Stormtrooper a command.

A Stormtrooper was given a command appears in the Hologram that shows Padme her family. The Stormtrooper draws his blaster and points it at Sola and shoots her in the right shoulder and left thigh she falls down. Padme cries out at this. "I give you one week to decide your option. I repeat only one week, or the next time the command is given, your dear old sister will be going to the great beyond. If you do not comply in exactly one week, she will die. After that another week without complement another member of your family will die. I have you know, I have Naboo under the True Empire control. So if you truly care about your pathetic family, you will hand me over the Galactic Republic." say Darth Sidious as he snaps his fingers and the Stormtrooper force the injured Sola stands up.

Sola was looking at Padme with a weak look that breaks Padme heart. What could she do, she does not want to see. If she wants to save her family, she only has two options, either to give over the Galactic Republic or send a military force there.

"Oh and just in case you getting any stupid ideas of sending a military strike, I have you know I have more than 800 Star Destroyers surrounding the planet and at least 20 million ground forces. So go ahead send your pathetic troopers life, it will just weakens the Republic some more." say Darth Sidious as a Hologram appears of Naboo surrounding by bunch of Star Destroyers and various of other Star Destroyers.

Then the Hologram of Darth Sidious turns to look where Mark and Rachelle was standing. "If there are any Jedi in the chamber, I think I might have something important to them to on the planet." say Darth Sidious with a dark smile on his face. The Hologram of Padme's face was replaced by a very beaten and weak looking Lillian Hunter.

Rachelle gasps as she reaches forward. Mark notices her feet were in the edge and Mark grabs her arm and pulls her back from falling. To Mark is seems like Darth Sidious will want an attack and the Republic to give up. He also notices right away that there is a trap for him. Why else would Darth Sidious keep Lillian's alive? The only possible reason is for to get Rachelle to go to Naboo, which means he will follow.

"I knew it, I knew it." cry Rachelle as she throw herself at Mark and hug her tightly. "Do not worry, we will get her back. There is no way we are going to hand over the Galactic Republic and there is no way we going to let him keep Naboo." say Mark even through he senses Padme is conflicted. They need to talk after the meeting so they could do something.

"It is up to you to decide the fate of your family Chancellor, as you are aware with the attack on the Jedi Temple in 10 BBY, I do not give a damn about taking innocent lives. One week to meet my demands or your sister will die." say Darth Sidious as his Hologram faded out.

Padme drops to her knees as she cries into her hand. Most members of the Senate have families and they know how their leader feels. So there was no negative thought of what she is doing. She has been tough throughout her whole term of being Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, but there is only so much that any person can take.

* * *

Darth Sidious smiles as he looks at the Naberrie family. The right shoulder and left thigh of Sola is smoking from where the shot off plasma hit her. Darth Asteria was standing beside him.

"You think that my daughter will give into your demands! She and her husband will never do that!" snap Ruwee. Jobal places her hand on his shoulder to beg him not to. Darth Sidious nears him.

"You will find out that your pathetic daughter is not as strong as you think she is. Plus any Jedi attempt to get through Naboo have to fight against the massive fleet that I have to protect this planet. One thing is, your daughter is intelligent and with the information I have just given her, she most likely would not attack. So the only way to protect you and your family is to give me the Galactic Republic." say Darth Sidious.

"You better hope, Master Zane doesn't come and get you. He already killed you once and he will do it again." say Ruwee. Darth Sidious Sith yellow eyes flash as he slams Ruwee into the wall hard with the Force, enough to break Ruwee's right arm hard.

"I killed him and he return, so the fable of the great Jedi Master Zane is not as great as you think, now shut your fat trap before I kill your wife." snaps Darth Sidious walks from the room where the Naberrie family is locked up. The Stormtroopers drop the injured Sola hard on the ground and walks out. Darred and Pooja help the injured Sola off.

"Hopefully, Padme does not give the Republic up." mumble Sola as her husband and daughter helps her up. "I know Auntie Padme, she will not give up. Even through she might think of it, but there is no way that Uncle Anakin and Master Zane would let her do something stupid like that. Master Zane has worked too hard to prevent Sidious taking control over the Republic back in 19 BBY. I do not think he is the type of person who will do something and then let it all go to waste." say Pooja.

"She is right, Mark is a Bakuran, they do not give up on something easy." say Darred as he tries to comfort his wife. Jobal is over there taking pieces of sticks and old bed cloth on the large bed they have to sleep on and tie it around his broken arm. This month is going to be the second month since the True Empire has took over Naboo.

They look over to the injured Lillian Hunter who was just laying against the wall breathing heavily. Darth Asteria really tortured her a lot for no reason, but to torture her. Even through they are nice family, but they were surely glad that they have not received the same treatment.

"Are you okay?" ask Jobal as she sits down next to Lillian. The only reason they know her name was for the tag on her Republic Security Force uniform. "Do… not worry about me." mumble Lillian as she looks at Jobal. "Why was Darth Asteria torturing you for?" ask Jobal concern as she wipes the sweat off from Lillian's face.

"I have no clue." say Lillian lowly as she tries to ignore the pain she is feeling within her body. Jobal cannot believe that they will torture anyone over nothing. She also noted how much Darth Asteria wants to kill Lillian, but Darth Sidious would not allow her. She knows why her family hasn't been killed yet, because they are being used to get to Padme, but what does this girl plays into the plan.

Could it be something with the Jedi, but why would the Jedi be interested in a Republic Security Force. Things just do not add up. Jobal went back to her family who was sitting down along the same wall but farther down.

* * *

_**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, it have given me a lot of troubles and yesterday I was not much in a typing mood. This chapter has been planned for a couple weeks, but I had bunch of ideas come to me, like Mark and Rachelle have an argument all that stuff. But the part that I really want was the Senate Meeting. I have envision Darth Sidious making his appearance in this way. When I first type this chapter I had one way to start but I deleted it, for the reason I did not like it. So this is how it turns out. **_

_**The whole speech that Darth Sidious give, I had that plan for a long time. As I was typing it, I came to the realization that it was similar to Darth Vader when he did, but without the threat of killing off her entire family. Now all we have to do is see what will happen. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	16. The New Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 16: The New Mission**

After Darth Sidious hologram faded from view, the Senate Meeting was ended. Mark and Rachelle rushes down to the office that houses the Chancellor pod. Mark came into the room with Rachelle at toe. The Vice Chancellor was there trying to comfort Padme.

"Master Zane, what the hell was that? I thought the former Chancellor was dead!" snaps the Vice Chancellor. "You have no idea of the Force let alone what the Dark Side can do. So if you think for a minute that I somehow manage to trick you all and left him alive, then you are mistaken." say Mark as he approaches Padme who was sitting down in the chair upset.

"I do not know what to do." cry Padme as she looks down at her feet. Mark crosses his arms. "I know one thing, you are not giving up this Republic." say Mark looking at Padme. "What else can we do? You saw the naval fleet there. There was a lot of Star Destroyer and they got the Naboo Planetary Shields. Plus the Queen must be working with him. You know how I feel, I cannot let my family suffer." say Padme sadly.

"I know, but we shouldn't give everything we worked for to Sidious. That will put all that work in 20 and 19 BBY to shame! I know the Grand Army of the Republic could get there to save your family and Lillian." say Mark.

"How, that is the question." say Padme. "I do have an idea; see Lillian is still alive, which means that Sidious want us to attack him. He wants Rachelle to come, because he knows I will follow her. Therefore he must have a trap set up for me." say Mark.

"Whoa wait a minute, you suggesting going in there, even it is a trap?" demand Padme. "Yes, it wouldn't be the first time, I on purposely spring a trap of my enemy and used it to my advantage and I for sure the 3rd Legion fleet is more than capable of dealing with Sidious's fleet." say Mark.

Padme cannot seem to get her head wrap around an idea such as that. "As I see Padme you have 3 options here. You could give in the demands, but I highly doubt they will let your family live. You cannot trust the Sith like that. Second is to send a unit out there to take down Sidious or lastly sit around and do nothing which will means that Naboo is underneath Sidious control and you lose a member of your family ever week." say Mark as he crosses his arms and look at Padme. He feels very sorry how much Padme is hurting. The door slides open and Mark turns around and sees Amelia walking into the room with Kim following close behind her.

"I do not care what you think, no disrespect Padme, but my sister is there too. The last thing I want to do is see my sister being in the shape she is in, now the only thing that is there left is for her to die at their hands, I will be damn if I let that happen!" say Rachelle as she slams her palms on Padme's desk.

"I really do not want to risk more lives, but I also do not want to see my family die." say Padme lowly. Amelia who was listening thought to put her two cents in. "I already talk to Minster Lightwell of Bakura; he saw the meeting from Bakura. They agree to send a lot of ships to Naboo. Actually he says there are ships already in Hyperspace to Naboo." say Amelia.

"I didn't authorize an attack." say Padme. "The Bakuran Military is not a part of the Grand Army of the Republic. Therefore we could attack any threat we see. We are a part of the Galactic Republic, but we could still use our military to stop an enemy that will attack us. Naboo did not willing joined the True Empire and a part of our alliance we help those out. Trust me, Bakura used to be in the Galactic Senate before Palpatine became Chancellor but we drop out. I know all the Galactic Laws." say Amelia as she looks at Padme.

"How many ships?" ask Padme. "600 Star Destroyers plus other ships are on they way to Naboo as we speak." say Amelia. Padme whistle at the statement. No surprise there, Bakura have one very huge military. What do you think when you have such a large planet such as Bakura that has tons of people living on it. You will need a big protection detail to protect it.

"Padme, I know if you send us there, a MC80 Home One Type Star Cruiser could break through a portion of the planetary shield after some attacks. We could get ground forces and air support on the planet." say Mark. "All those Star Destroyers will destroy anyone who attempt to do that." say Amelia.

"The hulls of those ships are much more stronger than the Attack Cruisers. Trust me I know what I am talking about, we also have pretty good shields." say Mark. Padme looks down and nod slightly.

"Are you sure you able to do whatever you can do to save Lillian and my family?" ask Padme. "I bet I can." say Mark as he put his hands on his hips. "Then I have to say mission approve. I want the majority of the 501st Legion, 3rd Legion and the 212th Attack Battalion ready to launch the attack." say Padme. Mark mentally checks the Jedi Generals he knows. He knows for a fact that he is the General of the 3rd Legion, Anakin is the General of the 501st Legion and Obi-wan Kenobi is the General of the 212th Attack Battalion.

Mark was walking out of the office and presses his Comlink. "Admiral Jade, this is General Zane. Come in." say Mark as they were walking toward the entrance. The Senators was wondering what is going on and what will be happening to Naboo.

"Admiral Jade here, what can I do for you?" ask Maria over the Comlink. "I want you to get most of the fleet ready and prime to head to Naboo." say Mark as he ignores the crowd of Senator cheering when they heard the news. They know the rate of 3rd Legion victories is close to 90 percent.

"Okay how many ships are we taking along? Remember some of the fleet is already at battles." say Maria. "You're the Admiral, you know how many ships we have to spare. Your call, I want at least 10 ships." say Mark. "Will do." say Maria.

Rachelle was getting Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker over her Comlink. Mark got into the Speeder and speed off toward the military base not to far from the Jedi Temple. He knows some of his fleet is either up in orbit or at the military spaceport nearby.

They arrive at the Spaceport and see that the MC80 Home One type Star Cruisers engines were already running. They were met by Major Kia, who was formerly a Captain, but Mark decides to promote him to the rank of Major after all the hard work he have done. "Major Kia glad to see you, hopefully your vacation did not take all the fight out of you." say Mark.

"General, you should know me by now, I always ready to make some Imperials and True Imperials eat some plasma." say Major Kia. "So how do you think the new Captain will settle in?" ask Mark as he got out of the Speeder. "Sir, you can trust me when I picked my replacement. He has saved my rear a lot." say Major Kia.

Mark nods as they walk to one of the ramps for the MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser. Aboard he we meet with Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker with their Padawans. Mark and Rachelle's Padawans were also aboard.

"What is going on?" ask Obi-wan as he crosses his arms as they made their way to a hologram projector that is on the bridge. Mark activates it to show the planet Naboo. "During the past 3 months or something like that, the planet of Naboo has been under the rule of the True Empire. Darth Sidious had made a holographic appearance at the Senate Rotunda today, with a threat." say Mark as presses more button until a video is showing.

"Sidious had told Padme that if she does not give up the Galactic Republic within a week, at the end of that week, Sola will die. Ever week another family member dies. Here's the whole video." say Mark as he taps a button and the video plays.

"Wait 800 Star Destroyers?" say Leia shocked when she heard this. Mark looks over at Anakin's daughter and nod softly. "How many MC80 Home Ones do we have?" ask Galen looking at his mentor.

Anakin looks at him and then Mark. "There is one per a unit as of right now, so total we have 3 with us, that is unless Rachelle is bringing a unit with her." say Anakin looking over at Rachelle. "No, I am here like Mara as part of the 3rd Legion.

"Then the majority of the ships we have are various types of Star Destroyers. We also have Bakuran Military on their way to Naboo. The Bakuran Military is sending over 600 Star Destroyers plus other ships." say Mark. Mara who was standing behind Mark looks at this with awed.

She never heard of having so many Star Destroyers for one mission, but then again it is not often that you go against 800 Star Destroyers. She knows the True Empire and the Empire favor the mile long Imperial-class Star Destroyers, while the Galactic Republic favors the Attack Cruisers and various other Star Destroyers.

When Mark realizes most of the fleet was together, he orders a jump to Hyperspace so they could be heading to Naboo. Mark, Anakin, Obi-wan and Rachelle are coming up with good plans for the ground forces. Their Padawans were listening to the planning and if one of them has an idea they would bring it up.

"Sir, I do have an idea." say Major Kia as he approaches along with Maria. "Actually, what our Clone friend forgot to mention, it is our plan." say Maria. "Details." say Major Kia. Maria just shakes his head.

"I do not care who or how many have an idea, if you have something to say then spill the beans. We only got a few hours before we make it to." say Mark. Everyone looks at them and Maria starts to feel a bit shy at the mention of their idea. Major Kia sighs a bit as he takes off his helmet and place down on projector.

"Sirs, basically our plan is to not go all the way into the Chommel Sector. We thought it will be wise to stop right before the entry of the sector. Basic upon the reports from one of the Admiral's friends that work at a Spaceport within Naboo, The Particle Planetary Shields are down 100 percent of the time to leave transports off and on the planet. So I was thinking of that maybe a small shuttle come in to the planet. As soon as they are on the planet, we can begin the space battle. We also thought maybe using the Stealth Ships to get on the planet too." say Major Kia.

Mark rubs his chin; the Stealth Ship was made during the Clone Wars. Exactly it was made in 21 BBY to aid in the war effort. The ship has cloaking devices to make it invisible to not only sonar but also to the naked eye. Through at the time during the Clone Wars it was mainly the only Grand Army of the Republic ship to have a cloaking device. Since then, Zane Tech have made bunch of those devices to be installed in other ships. Through only the Grand Army of the Republic or local militaries that are aligned with the Galactic Republic could buy them. Through the easiest way to make cloaking devices are with the aids of crystals such as Stygium. That is one of the reasons why the Galactic Republic was trying to prevent the Empire from taking Aeten 2 back in 10 BBY.

"They could only hold so many troops, don't we have any other ships aboard that have cloaking devices?" ask Rachelle looking at Maria. Maria grabs a Holofile and actives it. "According to manifesto of the ships within the 3rd Legion, we have nothing but Stealth Ships with the cloaking ability." say Maria as she deactivates the file

Mark rubs his chin a bit as he looks out of the viewports of the ship. He has a smile. "I like that plan, because as soon as our fleet shows up, then they are going to put the shield up. I was also planning letting the 3 MC80 Home One type Star Cruisers to go in attack the shields to weak a part of them so we can drop more troops and ground vehicles on Naboo." say Mark

"Now since we are speaking ground tactics, I do say that we should be inspecting the True Empire to have anti-craft weapons down on the ground, so we need to be careful of that. In case Sidious is planning on fighting us, then I bet that he will try to overpower us with heavy machinery while destroying ours." say Obi-wan. Mark nods to this, it makes sense.

"The question is who is going to lead the spacefight?" ask Rachelle. "Anakin and the Padawans of course. I know Mara is very good at piloting." say Mark looking at his Padawan. Mara smiles big at this. "Major Kia, you, Obi-wan and I will be on the ground base. Now I have a feeling Sidious is station within the palace, so we will head there.

"Why can't I lead the fight up here?" ask Rachelle looking at Mark. "Because, even through you are good, Anakin is still the best pilot that I have known, so it will make sense for him to take lead. Plus we need more Jedi on the ground because we most likely have to do with a lot of Dark Jedi." say Mark.

"What is the plan when we get there?" ask Major Kia. "At the moment, we have no clue how Sidious have things set up on Naboo. We'll know when we get there. I'll go and meditate on it. If I get something I would let you know." say Mark looking at Major Kia.

Mark looks at Luke; he knows he is a lot like his father. He is a very good pilot. Leia might look like her mother, but sometimes she has her father's personality, while Luke has Padme's.

Without any more words, Mark walks out of the room and into a separate room to meditate. Maria went to the command chair of the bridge. Mara follows her mother to talk to her. Mara knows her mother will be slightly worried that she will be in Starfighters. Even through her mother might worry; she knows that she knows that she is good at it. Mark trained her and Maria also gives her some pointers.

* * *

Darth Sidious sense a strong Light presences is coming toward them. Actually he felt a few of them but two of them stand out more than the others. He senses Anakin Skywalker and Mark Alan Zane is coming. He smiles; he knows his trick would have worked. When they arrive on the planet, he will make sure they both die. Maybe after the death of an honorary uncle and her husband, Padme will listen to reason and give over the Galactic Republic to him.

Once he have the Galactic Republic under his command and turn into the Galactic Empire, he could destroy the Empire easily. He was looks at the Queen of Naboo, who have been manipulated by the Dark Side of the Force to help their cause. It was thinks to Darth Asteria that had happen.

"Asteria, I sense Skywalker and Zane coming, so you better be ready. Those two are not someone to mess around with. They are powerful." say Darth Sidious not telling Darth Asteria that Skywalker was the one he truly wants to be his apprentice. Now that will never happen thanks to Zane.

"What about my daughter!" says Darth Asteria? "She is there too. Like I have planned. They have fallen right into my trap. Told you, where ever Rachelle goes, you can be for sure that Zane will follow her. So therefore you will get your revenge on your daughter and I could get my revenge on Zane." say Darth Sidious as he looks at some holograms.

"Good and after this can I kill Lillian too? I have been dying to see the life leaves her pathetic eyes." say Darth Asteria. "All in due time, all in due time." say Darth Sidious as he looks at his Apprentice.

* * *

Mark walks down to the hanger when he sees a few several of Starfighters, there are X-Wings and some Starfighters from back from the Clone Wars. He sees Anakin working on an Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor. Mark walks over to him. "You are not going to try out those X-Wings?" ask Mark.

Anakin looks up at Mark when he sees him. "I do fly them sometimes, but I like these older styles better. Luke is fan of them." say Anakin look up at Mark. Mark smiles when he hears this. He remembers on one mission that he was working with Obi-wan; Luke did fly those X-wings great.

"Do I even have to tell you to be careful out there, Anakin. I hate to go home and tell your wife that you die doing something stupid." say Mark as he lean against the wing of the Starfighter with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"So how will Mara do? Do I have to look after her?" ask Anakin. "Well not really, but it will be good if you look after all the Padawans. Do not worry; I am for sure the Clones will help protect them as much as possible. Plus I highly doubt Maria will let anything get near Mara. I am for sure she will have some Clones on protection duty." say Mark laughing at the last part.

"Well I am not worrying about myself. You, Obi-wan and Rachelle have the hardest job. If Sidious is down there and with Asteria, then it could be bad for you. You may be strong but look at all the fights you were in with Vader, Solaris and that one time with Sidious. You might have won the fight but you have been injured a lot." say Anakin. Mark nods, Sith are not very easy to take down without getting injured.

"Do not worry about me, Anakin. I haven't died yet because of the Sith." say Mark. Anakin eyes narrow a bit as he remembers 19 BBY when he actually died but was reborn. "Besides 19 BBY, Anakin. I know where you are going." say Mark waving his right hand in front of Anakin.

"Still you come out of them near death or highly injured." say Anakin as he points at Mark with a wrench in his hand. Mark nods at this. That is very true, there have been many battle which Mark just barely came out alive from when he have dealings with the Sith.

"Hey, if you going to taunt me, maybe I should taunt you about how you didn't even stand a few minutes with Sidious back in 19 BBY. Some Chosen One you are." say Mark with a smile on his face. "Hey for your information I still had some doubts about Palpatine." say Anakin. Mark nods as he sees Mara, Leia, Luke and Galen walks into the Hanger Bay with Captain Rex. Captain Rex will be leading the fight in space along with Anakin and the Padawans. Commander Cody would be helping them down on the surface.

"Master, Mom wants to tell you that we are getting ready to drop out of Hyperspace within the hour." say Mara as she approaches Mark. "Well, you 4 better get ready, because once, Obi-wan, Rachelle and me is on the surface of Naboo, then it is show time." say Mark as he look at them.

He went to the bridge quickly to find Maria sitting in a chair looking at the viewports. She has a Hologram up that is telling her how much longer until they drops out of Hyperspace.

"Mara told me that we are almost ready to drop out of Hyperspace." say Mark as he looks at Maria. "Yes, I am having the Starfighters being ready in a few. We got 40 Stealth Ships ready to launch to Naboo." say Maria as she looks at him. "40, so they can fit 10 men in each including 2 pilots. 480 men on the ground. That is not bad, but we are facing much higher odds. I will be counting on you and the other 2 MC80 Home Ones to bring in transports. Which means that getting those shield down it a priority." say Mark as he crosses his arms as he thinks. "That is exactly what I am planning on doing. The hull of these ships are tough enough to withstand enough damage and the firepower are strong, so we can have a section of the planetary shields down. I am guessing they have Imperial-class Star Destroyers. These ships have proven enough to take them down." say Maria.

"Well you are the Admiral of the ship, do what you feel is best." say Mark walking away to find Rachelle. Maria just looks back at the data for the ship as they approach their destination. He knows Rachelle really wants to save her sister and teaches Darth Asteria, Darth Sidious and the True Empire a lesson for taking and mistreating her older sister.

* * *

_**Okay here is another chapter that farther more get ready for the event on Naboo. First of all I like to state that the Chommell Sector is the sector which Naboo is the capital of. The sector beside it, I have no clue what that sector is called so it is just going to be some random sector. **_

_**The part with Darth Sidious and Darth Asteria was used for 2 purpose. One to act like a break between the event at the beginning of the Chapter and end of the chapter, but also to state that Mark's guess that Palpatine was using Rachelle's sister as a trap to get Mark. Also It points out that Darth Sidious is not aware of the attack force that Galactic Republic and the Bakuran Military is sending. **_

_**Now I think I have used the Stealth Ship once before in one of my earlier stories in the series. Basically it is a pencil shape looking ship, for more information type in Stealth Ship in Wookieepedia. Well we are on this topic, I think it is highly strange (from what I research) that it seems like only crystals could make a ship invisible to the naked eye within the saga, thought I might be wrong on that statement. Anyway I decide to have the crystal being an easier way to cloak a ship from sonars and naked eye. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	17. Briefing Bakuran General

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 17: Briefing Bakuran General **

In the sector near Chommell Sector, a group of Republic Attack Cruisers and 3 MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser appears out of Hyperspace. Aboard one of the MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser, there are 4 Jedi with their Padawans. Those Jedi are Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter. Their Padawans are Mara Jade, Galen Marek, Luke Skywalker, and Leia Skywalker.

"Sir, we just install Hyper-drives in the Stealth Ships. They are rated 10, so they will be quite slow in Hyperspace, but we figure that since we are so close to Naboo, we will be able to get there within minutes. Drop out of Hyperspace near the orbit." say a Clone to Mark.

"We really did not need them, but whoever order that, was thinking." say Mark. He sensed a little bit of pride coming from his former Padawan. Well at least there were some positive to the negative that she have been feeling.

"The Bakuran Military will be meeting us within 20 minutes. They somehow got the message not to barge right into the system, though I suspect that Minster Lightwell give them that order just in case. He is indeed a very smart person." say Mark.

"According to your sister, he is no military expert." say Rachelle. "Ah, that is true, but you are forgetting he got advisors for every thing to help him makes a decision. He got someone from the Bakuran Military giving him ideas. You really think the government of Bakura will let someone in charge if they do not have people to help them with important stuff such as military actions?" day Mark.

"So do we wait until the Bakuran Military gets here before we send the first wave of ground forces to Naboo?" ask Commander Cody who was standing nearby Obi-wan. "I think that is the best thing to do so, so that they could be brief into the plan, through I will have to let Maria do that since we are going to have to get down there." say Mark.

"Then why wait? They could kill Lillian." say Rachelle. Mark looks at her. "Patient, do not forget what I tell you. Sidious know better not to kill her, because without her his plan is in the mud. He is expecting you to go head into danger and then me coming after you. If he kills your sister, there is nothing to do about it. He will lose the only thing holding us to go to the planet. He does not suspect a strike force coming his way. All he expects are Jedi." say Mark.

Rachelle knows that make sense. Why go after someone body like that if they are dead? Even she is not that stupid to do so. Only thing she would go head on into danger is to save someone who she cares about. If it wasn't for Mark, she might have fall right into the trap, but he is actually using Sidious own trap against him. Then she got an idea of her own.

"Mark, when we get to Naboo, one of us could go to one of the planetary shield generator and disable parts of it." say Rachelle with a bright smile on her face. "That is what Obi-wan and Commander Cody is going to do. Sorry to ruin your moment to shine, but we thought of that before the meeting but forgot to tell it during the meeting. You will be coming with me to the palace. Major Kia and his troops will stay hidden nearby until they get the signal to attack." say Mark lightly as he kisses her on the lips lightly.

"I beg your pardon, I am far from a Jedi, but from my experiences, wouldn't putting Rachelle at the palace might lead her to the Dark Side or whatever you call it that the Sith use, because she might want to get revenge of what has happen to her sister?" ask Major Kia who was listening onto the conversation. He would hate to have someone as great as Rachelle becoming his enemy. The vary thought made the cloned solider shiver a bit.

One does not need to be Force Sensitive to know that Rachelle is a powerful lady. As with anything with power, you need to respect that power or it might end up throwing you on your rear. Just because you respect power does not mean you have to like. Major Kia knows to respect those that have ability to use the Force, even including the Sith, but he will still fight against them, just have to be more cautious about it.

Major Kia has been around Mark when he teaches Padawans for a long time now, so he was bound to pick up some information about the Jedi. To be a good solider you have to be able to take in everything that is happening around you. He is very observant even if he does not appear to be. He could be looking in one direction but he will also be looking at the opposite. He did not get promoted because he is on such good terms with his commanding officer. He has skills far advance than any Clones and being around his commanding officer he knows the dangers that entitles.

"General Zane, the Bakuran fleet has just arrived." say Maria over his Comlink. Mark jumps to see a viewport in the hall they were in. He sees a bunch of 2788 feet long Bakura-class Destroyers, which even given there small size it is still classified as a Star Destroyer based upon the weapons power. It like the Victory-class Star Destroyer, they are small but there weapons power is on the level of the Attack Cruiser, also know as Venator-class Star Destroyers and Imperial Star Destroyer. Among the Bakura-class Destroyers, Mark sees Victory 1-class Star Destroyers, Victory-2 Star Destroyers and Attack Cruisers. Like the Republic ships they have markings of the Galactic Republic, the ships of the Bakuran Military have red and gold markings to show it belongs to the Bakuran Military.

Mark rushes to the bridge and activate the Hologram projector. A hologram of an aged man appears before Mark. Mark is hazarding guess this guy is old, even compare to Bakuran standards. "General Zane, I request permission for myself and the Admiral of my fleet to come aboard your ship, so we can be briefed about the mission." say the elderly General.

"You are welcome aboard General, my ship is the middle of the 3 MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser." say Mark as he crosses his arms behind his back. Mark waits on the bridge until the General and a young male, who Mark presumes is the Admiral of the fleet.

"General Zane it is a pleasure to meet someone of your standards face to face. I have heard many great deeds about you since the Clone Wars. You are highly respected person within the Galactic Republic even more so to those who are in the Bakuran Military. Do we have a room to settle in for the briefing process or do we do it here?" ask the General as he runs his hands through his graying black hair.

"Whatever is suitable for you." say Mark. "Here well do fine." say the General. "Okay let me just get the other 3 Generals here." say Mark as he reaches down to his Comlink. As soon as Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi and Rachelle Hunter were there, Maria Jade walks over for the meeting.

"As you both already know the Generals beside me, I do not have an official Admiral of my fleet, but this is the Admiral of my ship, Maria Jade." say Mark. "Usually the Admiral of a military unit fleet is the Admiral that is in command of the ship that the General of that unit normally uses." say the Bakuran Admiral. "Usually I just appoint someone to be in control of the fleet during missions." say Mark.

The Bakuran Admiral eyes widen at the disorganization that he just witness. Then again where could he complain, General Zane is a legend with running a military unit. Even the rating of victories is highly surprising. Around 90 percent of the time, the 3rd Legion comes out on top. Such a high rating is hard to come by. There are only a few that could say the same and 2 of them are the 501st Legion and the 212th Attack Battalion.

The General just smiles at the stunned look on his Admiral's face. Yes, his unit pride themselves on their military organizing and planning, but compare to the General who commands the ship they are on, he looks like a new General, not one with a lot of experience. That is saying something he had just celebrated his 117th birthday and has been part of the Bakuran Military since he was 18.

When he was listening on to the various plans, the General was even more surprise at how Mark is planning. Through he does not know anything about any ground attacks and no one can be for sure without scouts. What he hears about the naval plan have him speechless. It seems like that the fleet is going to attack from all sides, not giving the True Empire any chance of strengthen their sides.

"The important part of this plan is to act swiftly. So the part of the fleet will each go into Hyperspace and land at their respective coordinates. As soon as you drop out of Hyperspace, lay into the ships. This is all about element of surprise and then tries to make sure they do not get the upper hand. Try to take down the ships before they could get their shields more power." say Mark as the Hologram shows his plan.

The Hologram shows bunch of ships drops out of Hyperspace on all sides of the planet and start attacking the True Empire. "Now, the 3 MC80 Home Ones will be taking 3 of the sides to take down parts of the shields so we can get tanks, walkers and soldiers down on the ground. If you can spare ships to protect them, then that will be better." say Mark as the Hologram shows 3 MC80 Home One type Star Cruisers attacking the planetary shields.

"I do not like this idea, it not really organize. It could not work in our favor. If we divide our fleet up evenly, what happen if another side of the planet need more help? It will be hard to get there." say the Bakuran Admiral. Maria looks shocked at this, it isn't the first time she heard someone questions Mark's plan, but to do so without a hint of respect or respectful tone, she never heard of. She have taken to heart that you should always respect your commanding officers and when you question them do not make it sound offensive and disrespectful.

"No plans are perfect, but my plans always try to take out my enemies and protect my allies. That is the basic of the plan. If you need to improvise, then do so. If you have one side completely clear of True Imperials, be my guest and send them to other areas.

The General pinches his nose as he listens to his Admiral. "I see no fault in his plans. General Zane is right; no plan is perfect there are chances that it fails. That is why there are other plans. As he stated it was a basic plans without much intelligence. So when the ships get there they could build on the basic plans. That is when the jobs of the Admiral come in, plus you know better. When you question your superior officers you do so with respect." say the General.

"Fine if this plan get majority of our fleet killed, do not blame me." mumble the Bakuran Admiral. Maria clutches her fist tightly. "You listen here; I have served on General Zane's ship since the beginning of the Triad War. Yes, there have been times we lost, but his plans involve us keeping most of us alive. Yes, he plans might sound chaotic to you, but they work. Within chaos there is some sort of an order." say Maria.

Mark puts his right hand on Maria's left shoulder to tell her to calm down. "If the majority of your fleet getting destroyed, if that happens I am sorry, no one is perfect. I might a Jedi, but I am not perfect." say Mark looking at the Bakuran Admiral. "Admiral, you do have to admit that General Zane is a very great at what he does. We both served with him." say Anakin pointing to him and Obi-wan.

"Can we please get back onto topic? I want to get this mission done as soon as possible. So when are you going to land on the planet and how are we going to know when to attack? It will be unwise to transmit communication, because they can be intercepted and used to locate ships." say the General as he crosses his arms.

"We have thought of that. All the Stealth Ship has this frequency that will alert this ship that it is in Naboo. Give it 5 minutes after the frequency alert, and then start the attack." say Mark as he looks around.

"Sir, the Stealth Ships are ready to launch. They are loaded with troops and ready to take off as soon as you board them." say Maria looking up at Mark. "General Skywalker will be leading the battle above Naboo. General Kenobi and I will be leading the ground forces. Those with Kenobi will be try to take down the shield generators, those with me is heading to what I believe is the main camp of the True Empire, the royal palace." say Mark.

"Attack on the royal palace! Are you insane, the royal palace is in the middle of a large city, a lot of innocents will be lost! Some kind of great military planner you are! You are going to get a lot of people killed!" snaps the Bakuran Admiral. "We are only bring soldiers to the palace. The Walkers and tanks will be heading with General Kenobi. We do not plan on losing innocent lives. Admiral, you do not have to worry about the ground, your duty is to the navy and that is up in space, so worry about what your duties entitle to you to do." say Rachelle, speaking up for the first time. The Admiral was getting on her nerves with his lack of respect and throwing up fact that her lover does not care.

The meeting went on for another 30 minutes until Mark has called it closed so that they could get onto the mission. "Okay 40 ships, Obi-wan you take 20 of them to the shield generators and I will take the other 20 ships." say Mark as they head down to the hanger bay where the 40 Stealth Ships are station at.

Mark got into one and sees Major Kia sitting there with his helmet on his lap. His eyes are closed. Mark knows he is just relaxing a bit before the fight. Something he has always done. As he walks pass Major Kia he opens his eyes. "Bout time sir, start to think that the plan was called off." say Major Kia from his spot near the cockpit. "In your dreams solider boy." say Rachelle with a slight smile. She is finally able to go save her sister from the clutches of Darth Sidious.

Mark sits in the pilot seat of the Stealth Ship as Rachelle sits in the Co-pilot seat next to him. Mark hits some switches and buttons to start the engines. "Shut down all communications on the ship." say Mark to Rachelle. Rachelle flips a switch that kills off any communications within the ship.

They take off as the hanger bay door opens and the 400 Stealth Ships jumps into Hyperspace. Mere minutes later they drop out of Hyperspace and see Naboo is surrounded by a lot of Star Destroyers. "Force, this makes the Trade Federation Blockade in 32 BBY looks very week. Active the cloak." say Mark as Rachelle flips a few more switches.

Rachelle was just staring at disbelief as she sees so many mile long Imperial-class Star Destroyers orbiting around Naboo. According to their sensors, the planetary shields are done. The only shields that are up are the Ray Shields. Mark puts his hand on the speed control as he looks at Rachelle. "Are you ready?" ask Mark. "Mark, you should know me by now, I was born ready. Come on, I want to get my sister out of there alive when I still have the chance." say Rachelle.

Mark nods as he pushes the speed control up all the way to make the ship speeds toward Naboo. He flew past the Imperial-class Star Destroyers. When they enter the atmosphere, he kills the speed to half. It is not good to go into a planet going full speed or you might as well as burn the ship off.

Mark turn some dials by a view screen and a map of Naboo appear with a marker telling where they sit. "Okay we need to go west for 50 miles before we get anywhere near Theed." say Mark. As they got closer, Mark senses the very dark presence of Darth Sidious. His hands tighten on the speed control as he feels this. At the moment he cannot tell if Darth Sidious is darker than Darth Vader through the Force. If there is any difference between the two Sith Lords then it will be very small.

"Mark we are coming up on Theed in few seconds." say Rachelle as they got near the city. Mark sees the palace that sits on a cliff edge. They just sit there in the air for a few seconds just staring at it. "Okay, I am going to land in the forest, that should give use a mile to the palace." say Mark as he turns the ship around and Rachelle was scanning the area to find a place to land. The other Stealth Ships landed far back since they will need to time to prepare and head into the city.

Mark looks at the clock on the dash of the. "We only got five minutes to get as close as possible to the palace before the attack starts. Mark lands the Stealth Ship by a river. From above the ship will be hidden. "Turn off the cloaking device, it will run the battery dead if engine is not running." say Mark. Rachelle turns it off and the Stealth Ship appears by the river.

Everyone got off as Rachelle uses the Force to cover the ship with bunch of fallen trees to hide it from view of anyone walking by. They have to use the Force to cool the thrusters down before putting trees over the rear.

"Kia, I want you and the troops when they get near the city to get into range. I bet you there are Stormtroopers through the city. I want you to take them down. I want snipers on the rooftops at spots you think will be good. That should give you an advantage if there are any Dark Jedi. I want you to work your way to the palace. Any Stormtroopers in the palace, Rachelle and I could deal with them. You can get whatever is left over." say Mark. "Why can't we get the main portion and you get the leftovers. That is unfair." say Major Kia with a smile as he puts his helmet on. "Hey you are lucky that we decide to share." say Mark as he pats Major Kia on the shoulder.

Mark made sure he has 2 Lightsabers clip to his belt. "Whoa you are caring 2 now?" ask Rachelle as they left the Clones. Major Kia decides to send a Prowler 1000 Exploration Droid, also call Prowler 1000 Seeker Droid, Arakyd Seeker Droid. They are probe droids that were invented during the Clone Wars.

Mark watches as the probe droid vanished from sight as it head to Theed to gather much need information that the Major Kia and his soldiers will need so they can make a good plan to take down the Stormtroopers in the best way possible.

Then Mark and Rachelle took off running to Theed. They use the Force to speed up their approach. The only thing on Rachelle's mind is to get to her sister, but she also have to keep her emotions in check. The last thing she wants to do is let her emotions turn her to the Dark Side.

* * *

**_Next chapter is when things begins to heat up. _**

**_Until, next time enjoy!_**


	18. The Attack Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 18: The Attack Begins**

Naboo's capital city Theed is full of Stormtroopers patrolling the city. When Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane and Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter got the city border, they have found bunch of white armor clad Stormtroopers searching for people identification that is coming in and out of the city. Causing traffic to become an almost ¼ long to ¾ long.

The city of Naboo has walls going around it, besides the side on the cliff, to keep out wild animals. Mark and Rachelle walks off the side of the road where most the Speeders are park awaiting to get into the city. They walk through the semi-dense forest until they cannot see the Speeders. Mark uses the Force to help him jump on top of the wall and uses the Force to prevent him from falling. He crouches down and looks around. "Okay Rachelle up you can come. No Stormtroopers." say Mark.

With amazing grace, Rachelle leaps up to where Mark is with the aid of the Force. "Okay, we do not want to warn the Stormtroopers on the ground, let head to the palace by the rooftops." say Mark. Rachelle nods as they leap to the nearest rooftop. Mark uses the Force to hide their presence through the Force.

As they were leaping across the roof, Mark notices a probe droid that does not look like theirs. Mark pulls Rachelle by the back of her robe to the side of the domed building. Mark then uses the Force to guide the probe droid around the building without being spotted. "Figures, Sidious have eyes all over. He wants complete control. That was why he was trying to build a Galactic Empire. An Emperor has direct control over everything." say Mark as they climb on top of the building.

"I feel like a frog." say Rachelle. Mark smiles as they leap to another building. Mark looks at the palace and notice they were still far away. Rachelle was about to leap when Mark notices some Stormtrooper in the alley. Mark grabs her by the elbow to prevent her from jumping.

Mark uses the Force to lift a pebble off the ground and tossed at the end of the opposite road. "I heard something over there." say a Stormtrooper and the group head off to where Mark tossed the pebble. They leap quickly over the alley and lands on the building. Mark nearly falls off the building but Rachelle grabs him by the wrists and pulls him.

"Okay let get going." say Mark. "HALT RIGHT THERE, IN THE NAME OF THE TRUE EMPIRE!" shout a person to the side of Mark. Mark notices a Stormtrooper with a jetpack. Mark eyes roll as he draws his Lightsaber, activates it and uses the Force to throw. The Lightsaber spins around like a Frisbee, swings around the Stormtrooper slashing at the jetpack and returns to Mark's hand in a few seconds. The Jetpack gives a small explosion and the Stormtrooper fall to it death. A sicken crack of bones told the Jedi that the high flying Stormtrooper was dead.

"Not the brightest, they are Clones but they surely not as good as ours." say Mark as they leaps to another building. "Um, Mark tell me I am loosing my mind, but is that a tank aiming right for us!" shout Rachelle pointing across for Mark. "Force got to be kidding me." say Mark saw the Armor Assault Tank. A tank he hasn't seen in a long time. The Trade Federation uses this exact same type of tank back in 32 BBY when they had Naboo and then the Separatist uses them.

"JUMP!" shout Mark as leaps off the building with Rachelle tailing him. The building that they were on falls down due to being nailed by every type of ammunition that the tank have. Mark sense 10 people died. "We need to take out that tank. No use of trying to stay hidden." say Mark.

Rachelle agrees to this statement and leaps off the building to the ground when the Stormtroopers were coming. Mark uses the Force to slams the pieces of the fallen building on the Stormtroopers.

Mark landed on the tank and cut it main laser cannon off with his Lightsaber. Then he cuts a circle into the Tank and uses the Force to make the piece cut fall in. Mark steps on some missiles within the tubes and climbs up a little bit see bunch of Stormtroopers.

"Hello, I am sorry but this tank is out commission. You have exactly two options, you can drop your weapons and surrender or you can fire and be killed. Your choice." say Mark twirl his Lightsaber in front of him. Mark watches as the Stormtroopers pick up their personal blaster. "Wrong move." say Mark as he blocks every fire and send it back at the Stormtroopers killing them instantly. The edges of the tank were smoking from Mark moving his Lightsaber around.

"Mark another tank!" shout Rachelle as another tank coming their way. Mark leaps out of the damage tank and uses the Force to slam it into the other tank which made both of them explode. Mark uses the Force to keep the explosion from damaging the buildings.

They quickly run toward the palace but was only stop by a group of black robed Dark Jedi with their Lightsabers activated. To Mark is amazes him how the True Imperial Military is set up to reflect the Grand Army of the Republic. The Force Sensitive are the leaders as the Clones are the followers. The difference is the Dark Jedi could either be a Commander or a General; it does not have be a student being a commander. In the Empire, the Dark Jedi is a different branch of the military.

"In the name of the True Emperor drop your weapons." say the female Dark Jedi. Mark cracks a smile as he looks at her. "Please, do you even know who I am?" say Mark as he lowers his hood down before tossing off his robe. The female Dark Jedi eyes widen when she is staring down the famed Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane.

"You…you! I will not let you get past me! ATTACK!" shout the female Dark Jedi. The group of Dark Jedi aim Force Lightning at them. Mark holds up his hands to block the Force Lightning while Rachelle's uses her Lightsaber. Mark then uses a massive Force Push that sends the Dark Jedi stumbling to the ground.

Mark then hears Stormtroopers surrounding them. "You are outnumber, Jedi scum! Surrender or die." say a Stormtrooper holding a Blaster to Mark's head. The female Dark Jedi stands up with a smile on her face. The smile faded when they heard a male voice coming from behind the Stormtrooper who is holding a blaster to Mark's head.

"If you value you so called pathetic life, I have to ask you in the name of the Galactic Republic to drop your weapon before I pull the trigger and blast a hole into your neck. So remove your weapon from the General or die." say a male voice. Mark looks out of the corner of his eyes and see Major Kia and a group of Clones standing there. Major Kia has the edge of his blaster at the back of the Stormtrooper's neck.

"That is impossible, the Emperor said you would come alone and that the Chancellor would not risk an operation like this!" mumbles the female Dark Jedi. Mark uses the Force to pull the female Dark Jedi to him. The Stormtrooper was about to shoot Mark, but Major Kia shot him instead. The Stormtrooper's body falls down to the ground dead.

"Listen here. I do not know if the Sith teaches you anything, but one thing you should never do is underestimate your opponent." say Mark lowly before sending the female Dark Jedi crashing into another Dark Jedi. Then all hell breaks lose when all the Dark Jedi begins to attack them.

Mark was dueling 3 at a time in the middle of a circle with his 2 Lightsabers. Mark blocks all the attack and leads into the air. Then he uses the Force Ability known as Combustion to explode up a piece of wood that was laying there. It sends the Dark Jedi stumbling. As Mark lands the female Dark Jedi pounce on him, but he quickly disarmed her by slicing off both of her hands at the wrists and uses the Force to slam her into a Dark Jedi who was trying to stab Rachelle from behind when her attention was focus on another Dark Jedi.

The female Dark Jedi life ended when her body went through the Dark Jedi's Lightsaber. A Dark Jedi that was going to attack Mark crash down dead when a Clone sniper shot nails the head.

* * *

In the room where the Naberrie family and Lillian was hold captive, they hears a commotion going on outside the palace. Jobal slowly stands up and looks out the window and saws two people in the middle of a large group of Dark Jedi dueling. She could tell that the 2 were Jedi due to the color of their Lightsabers.

Through at a distance, she could tell neither of them was her son-in-law. Then when she saws the Clone Troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic she cannot let out a scream of joy. "The Republic is here!" shout Jobal looking her family and the injured Lillian Hunter.

"Told you, Padme will not give up the Republic." say Sola as she lean against the wall.

* * *

Up in the space around the peaceful planet of Naboo, the True Empire fleet is engaging the Grand Army of the Republic fleet and the Bakuran Military fleet and the battle are intense.

Anakin Skywalker was flying his Starfighter at breakneck speeds and with skill only someone trained in the Force could do. Those that are not Force Sensitive cannot keep their weapons lock on the Jedi Master and if they try to keep up, they end up crashing into a ship.

Anakin whips around a TIE Fighter and begins to chasing it. Anakin fires the weapons before it could even lock on the TIE Fighter and it went up in flames and crashes into an Imperial-class Star Destroyer.

"Come on, Dad is that all you got. Master Kenobi said you were better than this. I still got 10 more kills than you." say Luke over the Comlink. "Do not get cocky, son. By the way it wasn't 10 it was 2 more than me. Now it is 1." say Anakin with a slight smile on his face.

Anakin then senses his daughter was in trouble. He could see why that is because of the fact that she has 40 TIE Fighters. "Luke, Galen I might need your help Leia has a lot of TIE on her!" say Anakin as he races to his daughter as fast as his Starfighter can go. Galen was there first and manages to kill some of them. Then he saw Captain Rex speeds past him in an X-wing and kills some more of them. Anakin was using the Force to sense were Maria was, but then remember that she was taking out TIE Fighters that was coming at MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser that are trying to break the shields.

* * *

Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Clone Commander Cody were approaching some of planetary shield generators, which they have found was armed with several of walkers such as All Terrain Anti-Aircraft or AT-AA for short. All three fractions of the Triad War uses them, but is seems like the True Empire and the Empire uses them more and those 2 fractions versions are much more powerful then the Galactic Republic's ones. The Galactic Republic shots down aircraft, but the Empires' ones destroy the aircrafts completely.

Obi-wan see some All Terrain Armor Transports or AT-AT for short. The Galactic Republic does not use those walkers due to the fact they are so slow compare to the All Terrain Tactical Enforcer or AT-TE for short. "I wished they got part of the shields down, because those AT-AT is going be hard to take down." say Commander Cody.

Obi-wan agree with that statement. Even cutting the legs off those AT-AT with a Lightsaber will take awhile. The AT-TE will work nicely against those. "It just means we have to remain out of sight and get into that shield generator." say Obi-wan as he looks at Commander Cody. "Wait a minute you can use the Force to take out those AT-AT." say Commander Cody as he looks at Obi-wan. Obi-wan knows this, but he did not want to waste his energy so much. He might be powerful, but he is not as powerful as his friends Anakin and Mark. Doing some of the stuff with the Force that they can, will tires him out more than them.

"I could try." say Obi-wan reaching out through the Force and send a massive Force Push to the AT-AT. He could have tried to rip it apart, but he figures not to waste too much energy. The fall caused the AT-AT to break it legs so it is basically harmless as long as they do not get near it cannons.

Stormtroopers starts to move around when the AT-AT falls down. They are looking for what could cause that. Commander Cody and the Clones jump over the ridge and begin to fire upon the Stormtroopers. A Clone with a Proton Missile Launcher fires missiles at the AT-AA.

"Save some of the missile to blow down the door!" shout Obi-wan as he draws his Lightsaber as Stormtroopers coming at him along with a Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi nearly killed him. The Dark Jedi Lightsaber slashed at the tunic. Obi-wan block the second attempt by holding his Lightsaber horizontally from the right. Then he tries to disarm the Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi will not go down. When the Dark Jedi tries to stab Obi-wan, Obi-wan slashes his arms off and cut deeply in the Dark Jedi's chest in the process killing him.

Obi-wan sighs as he deactivates his Lightsaber and clips it to his belt. He walks to the door and meet with some more Stormtroopers. He uses the Force to tosses them to the aside and the Clones took care of them. "Hopefully this generator will take down the part of the shield where the MC80s are." say Obi-wan as he got out of the way when the Clone with the missile launcher launches a missile at the door and explodes it open.

* * *

Mark and Rachelle are standing in the middle of a pile of dead Stormtroopers and a small group of Dark Jedi at the base of the stairs to the royal palace. "Kia, make sure you protect this area. There are most likely more Stormtroopers and possible Dark Jedi nearby." say Mark as he deactivates his Lightsaber and put it away.

"No disrespect, sir shouldn't some of us go in there with you?" ask Major Kia. "I will say that is unwise to do so. You will just be in the way and the Sith are nothing like these goons that try to attack us." say Mark as he nods to one of the dead Dark Jedi. "That is understandable, hopefully they get that shield down, because according to the probe droid, there is a lot more Stormtroopers in the city." say Major Kia.

"Set up perimeter and be on guard. If you want to, send some troop out to counter those Stormtroopers. No matter what, Kia you do not come into the palace unless either me or Rachelle says so." say Mark as he looks at Major Kia.

"Were have fun frying the big fish while I get the small ones." mock mumble Major Kia. "When did you Clones begin to have a sense of humor?" say Mark. "I guess when I hang around you too much. Now get going sir, or I will disobey orders and go in there myself." say Major Kia waving his hand at Mark.

"Someone needs to learn their place in the command chain, last time I check a General outranks a Major." say Mark lowly with a smiles as he turns to the door. Rachelle could have laugh at the way that her lover and his Clone friend acts sometimes, but she is growing more concern with her sister. Now closer to the palace that holds her sister captive for 2 months, she could sense how weak her sister is.

It is Mark's strong and comforting presence through the Force that she sense nearby her was able to let her control herself. Mark turns and looks at her. "Here is the plan, Sidious will be too powerful for you, I will go after him. You will go get the prisoners." say Mark.

"I really do not want to leave you alone with that monster he killed you before." say Rachelle. "He wouldn't this time. I was unprepared for the sneak attack, this time I am prepared for anything. He got under my defenses before, but I promise you, I will return. I might not be in the perfect shape, because knowing my luck with the Sith, I get injured quite a bit, but I always recover. What you need to worry about is Asteria, if you asked me she has in for you." say Mark as he cups Rachelle's cheeks softly.

"You promise me you will return?" ask Rachelle. "Do you promise me that you will get try to get the prisoners out alive? That you will try your hardest to do so?" ask Mark. Rachelle nods to the statement and Mark plants a kiss on her lips. "Then I promise I will try my best to return." say Mark.

He let go of Rachelle and looks back at the large doors. Mark uses the Force to open them and they walk into the palace.

* * *

Within the throne room, Darth Sidious and Darth Asteria are sitting waiting. "I do not see why you cannot let me attack her out there." say Darth Asteria looking up at her Master. "You will have your chance; I want you go to the prisoners. Hunter will be arriving there." say Darth Sidious.

"Master are you sure? How do you know that Zane is not going to be there? I highly doubt I could overpower him as easy as I can my daughter and if they both show up, than I am doomed." say Darth Asteria. "You are a Sith, a Sith know no limits. Plus Zane and I have some unfinished business to take care of from 19 BBY." say Darth Sidious.

Darth Asteria walks out of the room and Darth Sidious looks out the window and see the Grand Army of the Republic coming. He has to admit, he thought he had the Chancellor corner. A bold attack such as this, he was not expecting from a Senator who loves peace. He is for sure that Mark had his hand in the decision making.

He knows even in his cloned body, his age is getting to him. Even through Zane might be in his 40s but do to him being a Bakuran he will be like in his early 20s or late teens. All well, even if Zane does manage to kill him, he has could transport his body into one of his cloned bodies that he has stored in his ship or at Had Abbadon. He is for sure no one will be able to actually kill him as long as he have cloned bodies to go to and could have spirit escape the clutches of death by using the Dark Side he will be perfectly fine. Unlike him, Zane does not have that option. Just goes to show you how pitiful the Jedi are to past up on such a great advantage.

Sidious made sure he could feel his Lightsaber in the sleeves of his robes. Today will mark the death of his greatest enemy of the Jedi Order, which is Zane. Zane ruins his plans to bring get rid of the Jedi Order and make his Galactic Empire. If it wasn't for him, the Jedi Order will be no more, the Sith would have ruled the galaxy since 19 BBY and everyone in the galaxy would have hated the Jedi because of a rebellion that he made up.

The only thing Zane manages to do is delay his plans. He will form a Galactic Empire and destroy the Jedi Order for good. He will also destroy Darth Vader's so called Empire while he is at. Then he will reunite the galaxy under a new rule.

* * *

_**Okay here is the first part of the conflict on Naboo. I am guessing it is going to be a couple more chapters long or it might end the next chapter. We'll just have to see what my brain have in store for me. **_

_**One thing I do want to point out is with Obi-wan Kenobi, I figure he could do almost anything as Mark and Anakin could do, but due to his connection be weaker than theirs, his energy gets tired out quickly, that what I think when it compares to Anakin have a stronger connection. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	19. Hunter Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 19: Hunter Mother**

Using the presence of her older sister as a beacon, Rachelle Hunter is making her way through the formal looking halls of the Naboo royal palace which is located in the capital city of Theed. Rachelle is keeping an eye out for any Stormtroopers, Dark Jedi and Sith.

She walks down a long passageway that have bunch of windows in it. She sees a doorway with a force field on it. He sees the pad and notice it was coded. She opens herself up to the Force and sense if anyone is in there. She senses her sister and the Naberrie family is in there. She uses the Force to kill the force field and then the door slide open.

Rachelle almost got smack in the head with a metal tray from Jobal, if it wasn't for the Force warning her and she duck out of the way. "Master Hunter! It is good to see you! You really got to get this girl out of her Darth Asteria have been torturing her for days." say Jobal pointing to Lillian. Rachelle's breathe got pitched a bit when she saw the condition her sister is in. It looks like she hasn't eat a lot, clothes were rips and singe as if lightning was going over it.

"Lils!" shout Rachelle racing over to her sister. Lillian eyes widen a slightly at looking at her sister. She was having a hard time breathing. Her sister should not have come. She knows this is a tricked. She has listen to the rants of Darth Asteria. For some reason, Darth Asteria wants them both dead. She was talking how they betray her, but neither of them know Darth Asteria more than that she is a Sith.

"R…Rach…. Rachelle you… shouldn't come…. A trap." say Lillian having a hard time breathing. "I need to get you out of here. You need the Bacta Tank real bad." say Rachelle as she bends down and helps her sister up.

Jobal rushes forward as Darred helps Ruwee up and Pooja helps her mother, Sola, up. Jobal was helping Rachelle with Lillian. "Who is she to you?" ask Jobal looking at Rachelle. "She's my sister." say Rachelle as they made it to the door and begins to walks down the long hallway.

They were halfway down the hallway when a very mighty Force Push knocked them to the ground but Rachelle was slammed into a wall hard. Rachelle senses darkness coming down the hallway and see the white skull masked and black robes of Darth Asteria holding out a hand. Rachelle could see the Sith yellow eyes through the tinted holes in the mask for her eyes. "Oh I have been waiting for this glorious day for decades. To put those who betray me to death! What's best is no Zane to protect you!" say Darth Asteria as she draws her Lightsabers and with a twirl she actives it.

Darth Asteria attempted to stabs the pinned Rachelle, but was blocked by a purple tinted blue plasma bladed Lightsaber. "You got to try harder than that to kill me!" say Rachelle as she uses the Force to send Darth Asteria sliding down the hall as she landed on her knees. She rushes after Darth Asteria but was counter with a Force Lightning that engulf the whole area in front of her.

Rachelle got behind a column in the wall. She needs to get to the other side to surprise her. She saw a large stain window and uses the Force to break it. She jumps out of the window and uses the Force to get a grip on the wall. She runs across the wall to a window behind Darth Asteria, she breaks through it and landed behind her.

Before Darth Asteria was aware of, Rachelle uses a massive Force Push which sends Darth Asteria in the carnage of her own Force Lightning. Darth Asteria screams in pain as she falls down to one knee. "Real smart girl." say Darth Asteria as she stands up. There were little bit of lightning dancing on the folds of her cloths.

"I learned from the best." say Rachelle. "Oh, I would not call your pathetic lover the best. My Master is the best in the ways of the Force. He even found a way to achieve immortality." say Darth Asteria with a dark laugh as she sends a very powerful Force Blast at Rachelle. Rachelle dive to the ground and the Force Blast nails the wall behind her. The wall has a perfectly rounded hole going through it. Rachelle could see the room on the other side of the wall.

"You will die today!" roars Darth Asteria as she activates her Lightsaber and rushes toward Rachelle. Rachelle uses the Force to help her leap from the ground, kick Darth Asteria in the face hard and lands on the ground behind her. Rachelle then uses a massive Force Push at Darth Asteria. Darth Asteria leaps out of the way, but got nailed by the edge of it which sends her stumbling down to the ground a bit.

As Darth Asteria falls, she uses the Force to make the roof collapses on Rachelle. "RACHELLE!" shouts Lillian before she begins coughing in pain as she saw the roof collapse on her younger sister. Then the collapse roof exploded sending Rachelle flying back toward her. Rachelle hit the ground and she begins to rolling until she stops.

Where the roof collapses the floor is smoking and was burning slightly. "They call you the Hero of the Republic's former Padawan. If that is all you learn then your lovebird must be pathetically weak." say Darth Asteria.

Lillian saws her sister hand tighten in a fist as she stands up. "Do not insult him!" shout Rachelle as she uses the Force to summon her Lightsaber and activates it before Darth Asteria could behead her. Rachelle just barely manages to block the attack. Then they begin to duel. Lightsabers were spinning, slashing, stabbing and blocking in every way possible. The Lightsabers moves at speeds that make the light shining from them were solid thick line.

"You will not win! The Dark Side is stronger!" roars Darth Asteria as she fires a Force Blast at Rachelle. Rachelle uses the Force to slam it to the ground. The ground got a hole in lightly.

Rachelle swings her Lightsaber hard at a sharp angle upwards which slashes at the mask of that was hiding Darth Asteria's face. The mask falls to the ground as Darth Asteria unleashes a very powerful Force Lightning at Rachelle. Rachelle uses the Force to create a wall to blocks it and pushes it back toward Darth Asteria. "Not this time!" roars Darth Asteria as she uses the Force to slams the Force Lightning into the walls and runs at Rachelle.

Darth Asteria slams Rachelle with the Force into a wall and then tries to stab her with the Lightsaber at the same time, but Rachelle manage to kick the hilt of the Lightsaber away from her. The distance was just enough to save Rachelle from being stabbed by the heated blade. Rachelle uses the Force to pulls Darth Asteria to her and kicks her in the chest and face hard before leaping off the wall to behind her.

The floor that Rachelle was standing on shakes and exploded a part sending Rachelle into the wall. Lillian got hit by the force and slides toward the same wall. Darth Asteria walks over spitting out some blood that have build up in her mouth from the kick that Rachelle did.

Lillian looks up at the face and her eyes widen in shocked. "Mom!" say Lillian weakly as she tries to move away. She never thought her mother was living. From what she knows is that she was burn with the ship along with her brother and father when it went into the star in the Corellia System. "Lils that is impossible she cannot be our mother. She is dead, you said so." say Rachelle as she stands up to protect her sister and herself.

"Oh you wish, I was dead, Lillian. I have been waiting to kill you for your traitorous actions by taking my baby girl away from me and handing over to the weaklings known as the Jedi. You betrayed our family, when you became a CorSec inspector I thought you would help get the law off our backs." say Darth Asteria as she uses the Force to pulls Lillian to her.

Rachelle leaps from her spot and blocks the Lightsaber that was going to be sent through her sister's heart. "Fine I could kill Lillian after I deal with you, my daughter. You have betray me by helping destroy Sidious and you will pay for that!" roars Darth Asteria as she kicks Rachelle's in the legs to knock her down and swings her Lightsaber at the down Rachelle's head.

Rachelle then stabs Darth Asteria in the thigh. The Lightsaber sinks through and appear out of the back. Darth Asteria stumbles from the attack. Rachelle then uses the Force to send Darth Asteria back into the wall.

"You might have given birth to me, but you will never be my mother! My mother is my first mentor, Jedi Knight Celestia Aluna!" roar Rachelle as she uses the Force to slams Darth Asteria into bunch of walls and into a window. The window cracked a bit underneath the amount of force that has hit it.

"It does not matter to me, you little traitorous bitch. I will make sure to send the remains of your body to your pathetic excuse of a mother than!" laughs Darth Asteria as her Sith yellow eyes glows. In in lightning like reflexes, Rachelle got slashed by Darth Asteria's Lightsaber. The Lightsaber cut through the tunic and made an half of an inch cut in her chest. Rachelle gasps in pain a bit as she steps back.

Rachelle focuses on the Force and uses the ability of combustion and explodes a piece of rock. Then she also uses the ability of Pyrokinesis to make the flames to erupt to cover the whole hall.

"We need to get out of here! I cannot keep this up!" shout Rachelle as she looks at Lillian and the Naberrie family. Rachelle and Jobal quickly pick up Lillian. "Follow me, I know some secret passages. It is a good thing being a mother of a Queen. I used to visit a lot when Padme was." say Jobal as she quickly slide a picture out of the way, turn a knob behind it and a set of stairs appear in the ground. As soon as they were down, the pictures slides back over and the stone floor covers the trap hole. Making look as if there is nothing hidden.

Light filters on from the ceiling above. Lillian coughs some more as she holds tightly on her younger sister for support. "You… really shouldn't come. You could… get yourself killed. It… was a trap." say Lillian as she tried to speak to Rachelle. "I know it was a trap. Mark and I though it was wise to set a trap." say Rachelle. "Wise to use a trap by your enemies are all you Jedi crazy?" ask Ruwee. "If you are smart enough and have the means, you can use your own enemy's trap against them. Jobal where does this path lead?" say Rachelle as they walk.

"Well if we make a right here, it will lead use to the front Courtyard." say Jobal. Rachelle tries to think where they came in from. She is for sure it is that courtyard. "What about the other two ways?" ask Rachelle. "The left takes you to the Throne Room and the other takes you to the palace hanger. This is one set of secret passageways. This palace is full of them to protect the King of Queen." say Jobal.

"We surely do not want to head to the throne room. That is where Mark thinks Sidious is, the Hanger Bay I do not know about. If I am sure the courtyard you are talking about, it will be safer because we have Clones station there." say Rachelle as she holds her sister up.

They made a right and head toward where the courtyard is. Rachelle prays that it is the right one. She swears if she does not get her sister to a Bacta Tank quickly she might lose her. She could even feel through the Force that her sister is slipping away.

"Lils, hold in there you will be fine. I promise." say Rachelle as she holds her sister other hand to offer emotional support. They got to a wall. "Great a dead end." mumble Rachelle. "What part of a secret passageway do you not understand?" ask Jobal as she pushes part of the wall. The part of the wall swing open and they were meet with Blasters.

"In the name of the Galactic Republic, put your hands up in the air, where we can see them." say a Clone as he aims a Blaster at Jobal. "Halt your weapon!" shout Rachelle as she came in view. "General, pleasure to see you." say a Clone. "Let us out of here now, I got a prisoner of the True Empire that need medical attention now!" shout Rachelle as she made her way out of the door with her sister.

Major Kia rushes over when he heard the commotion that was going on. "I hope General Kenobi or Admiral Jade have the shield down!" say Major Kia when he saw how bad Lillian is.

Major Kia calls over a Clone Medic that works to make sure that Lillian is okay. Rachelle stays by her side Through the Force she can sense that Mark is dueling some Dark Jedi as he tries to get to Darth Sidious. She knows that is going to be an explosive battle. She knows Darth Sidious is powerful within the Dark Side but as powerful Darth Sidious with the Dark Side, Mark is just as powerful with the Light Side.

Through as much as she wants to help her lover, she knows right now she will just be in the way. She just does not have enough experience to deal with the might of Darth Sidious. She prays to the Force to aid Mark in his deeds to take down Darth Sidious. She just hopes Darth Asteria does not show up. She knows the Dark Lady of the Sith is still alive. She just cannot believe it is the person who gave birth to her and try to sell her off to be a slave. Now that person is trying to kill her.

All the times Darth Asteria wanted her now make sense. She did feel betrayed and Rachelle does not care. She will not stand around and let the Dark Side grows stronger. Jedi are to prevent the Dark Side getting stronger. Her so called mother has chosen the wrong side and she will not take it easy on her at all. She will refuse to take it easy on her so called mother.

* * *

"Okay this is just driving me insane. Why can't Rachelle came with us. She most likely could hack this computer." say Obi-wan in the shield generator. Commander Cody was talking to the Clone with the Proton Missile Launcher. After a few minutes of talking, Commander Cody approaches his commanding officer.

"General Kenobi, I have an idea, but it is a destructive one. We got one Proton Missile left and we think of aiming at the generator either that we could destroy the whole building, but I prefer to just destroy the generator." say Commander Cody as Obi-wan got up from his seat to think about the plans. "I agree it will be easier to replace a generator than building a whole building to hold it.

"I think it will be better if we aim at the dish." say Obi-wan getting out of his seat, walks to the lift to head down to the entrance of the building. Some of the Clones follow him.

As they march outside, they were meeting with a blaze of plasma coming at them fast and in a tight pack. Obi-wan draws his Lightsaber to blocks most of the fire as the Clones behind the Jedi general begins to fire at the Stormtroopers that appears. Soon all the Stormtroopers lay dead.

"Aim at the dish and fire at the center." say Obi-wan pointing at the dish which is shooting off a beam to add a part to the planetary shields. The pink color Proton nails the center and dislodges the needle within the middle of the dish, which in the end kills off power to the shields.

* * *

Up in space around Naboo, Admiral Maria Jade was looking around at the pieces of starship that was floating in space. She knows that some of them were their ships while others were the True Imperials. She rubs her eyes as she looks down at the Hologram to look at the damage that the ship has received. It will need to go to a shipyard to get some repairs down. She wonder if it will need to go back to Mon Calamari to get it fixed are could they go to any old shipyard.

"Admiral, the scans say the shields in front of use are down, also I got a transmission from General Hunter." say a Clone. Maria presses a button on the chair and a hologram of Rachelle appears. "Maria, we need medical attention down here, Lillian needs to get aboard a ship right now and be in Bacta Tank.

"I will be sending Pelta-class Frigate down to the surface." say Maria as she tried to make communications with the one of the medical ships. All Star Destroyers or similar sized ships do have medical bays on them but the fleet also has ships that are just medical ships. "Thank you Maria." say Rachelle relieved to hear that.

* * *

To say Darth Sidious was mad would have been consider an understatement; he wanted control over the Galactic Republic and did not expect such a conflict to arouse. It hasn't even been a day since he made the demands to the Galactic Republic and then his fleet and troops are attacked by 3 of the strongest units within the Grand Army of the Republic.

"Sir, I got even some more bad news." say a droid that rolls in. "What is it?" demand the Sith Master angry as he glares at the droid. "A part of the planetary shields have been destroyed and there are transports coming in. Also according to the security cameras, a Jedi is making their way here." say the droid.

Darth Sidious roars at this as he took his Lightsaber and stabs the Force manipulated queen in the chest killing her instantly. "This is not going according to plan! I wanted the planet under my control and Jedi Master Zane laying dead at my feet!" snaps Darth Sidious as he uses the Force to knock the dead queen out of her throne and he sits in it.

"Make sure my ship is ready to launch and make sure that my cloned body has a weapon nearby and clothed." say Darth Sidious to the droid. The droid move away. Even if Zane manage to kill him in this body he will go into his cloned body and attack Mark. He will have the element of surprise then.

Darth Sidious put his hands to his face as he waits for his rival to make entrance. He reaches for a button on the desk in front of him and quick and see a hologram of Zane dueling on of the Dark Jedi guard he have station in the halls. The other holograms show either disarmed, knock out or dead Dark Jedi.

"Come and get me Zane, but today you will roast in hell." say Darth Sidious with an evil grin on his face. So evil that even Darth Sidious himself saw it, it might bring the chills to his own spine.

* * *

_**Okay, I know that some of you were expecting Darth Sidious going against Mark Zane, but that did not happen in this chapter, that is what I wanted. I wanted to Rachelle finding out about her mother first and saving the hostages. **_

_**Speaking of Darth Sidious I look up his personality info on Wookieepedia and boy was he a very bad person, hard to discribe but if you want to read type Palpatine in the search bar and go all they way down to the bottom of the page where it says Personality and traits. He is one sick person. What I will say here is that he is willing to discard innocent and his own military lives to make his plans go. They also say he enjoys killing while Darth Vader only killed when necessary. Very evil and sick person. **_

_**Okay I am getting off that topic. You want to learn more about Darth Sidious personality just look it up. **_

_**Now, we already have two parts that explain the title. Know the Galactic Republic knows that Darth Sidious is back and Rachelle finally learns why the Dark Lady of the Sith, Dark Asteria has a problem with her. Talk about a dysfunctional family. You have a mother trying to kill her own flesh and blood. Okay, that is not that hard to believe I think I watched a Forensic File show that had a mother killing her own daughter. **_

_**Anyways enough of my ramblings. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	20. The Rematch

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 20: The Rematch**

On the route to the throne room, Mark beheads another Dark Jedi who tries to kill him. The head rolls across the ground before Mark walks pass the body that it came from.

Mark looks behind him at the hall that is full of dead or knocked out Dark Jedi. There were some that were alive that did not even have hands or anything bellow the arms. What he is thinking is that Darth Sidious is trying to weak him before their battle. Through Mark made sure he kept his energy. He had waited until the Dark Jedi tires out before making a strike to end the fight.

Then he looks straightly ahead at the double light brown doors that have the royal symbol of Naboo on it. It has been a very long time since he set eyes on the doors. It was way back when Padme was Queen of Naboo. Instead of sensing a peaceful person, he sense someone very dark and death on the other side of the doors. The darkness he sensed through the Force is so dark if it was a substance to be see, even the light from the brightest flashlight in the whole universe will not be able to be seen even if it was place half an inch from your eyes.

He didn't realize how dark Darth Sidious was when he dueled him in 19 BBY. Makes you wonder how in the world such a dark Sith Lord manage to keep his very strong dark presence hidden from even some of the best Jedi within the Jedi Order.

As Mark approaches the door, he uses the Force to slide the door opens. The door slides open, splitting the royal symbol in half. He walks into the room and sees Darth Sidious sitting in a throne with his fingertips tapping each other. To the right of the throne behind the desk was the Queen of Naboo with a hole in the chest. Mark notices the clothing around the whole was burn and there were a faint smile of burnt fabric in the air. It was easy to tell what had happen to the Queen. She was stabbed by a Lightsaber through the chest. Due to the burnt fabric smile and the condition of the body, he is guessing the death just happened not to long ago.

"Welcome Zane. It has been awhile since me you were face to face like this. Takes me all the way back when I first meet you, well not you exactly but the you from this universe. Even back then that Zane was curious about me. I thought my problem was solved when I have order Dooku to finish off Zane's life. " say Darth Sidious with an evil smile.

"You waited for me to come all this way to listen to your foul mouth talk?" ask Mark. "Oh, I thought you were a Jedi Master. Jedi should possible to be patient. Do not worry, you will soon die. Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, then I cannot say how surprise I was to see the one Jedi Master that I consider an enemy above the rest walks down the ramp of Senator Amidala, I mean Senator Skywalker's ship. When I looked at you, I knew you were going to be a thorn in my side just like the Zane of this universe was going to be. I sensed through the Force that you were personally out to get me." say Darth Sidious as looks up at Mark.

"What an enlighten tale, Sidious, but if you haven't notice I do not care how you felt with my arrival." say Mark holding his Lightsaber out in front of him, just in case if Darth Sidious tries to surprise attack him.

"This all leads to what you did to me in 19 BBY. I would never have guessed a Jedi will dig so far into me to discredit me from the Senate. I was expecting you to kill me, but now I see why. After my rebirth I realize that you were not only after me but you want to protect the Jedi Order and Anakin Skywalker. Today all your planning is proven worthless. You only delay my plan, not kill it! You will pay for that delay!" say Darth Sidious standing up as a black and golden hilt Lightsaber appears in his right hand from his sleeve. Mark activates his Lightsaber and twirls it around.

Darth Sidious leapt over the desk with strength that a non-Bakuran human male of the age of 75 shouldn't process. Mark spins out of the way as Darth Sidious Lightsaber came crashing down to the ground where Mark was currently standing. The red plasma blade cut through the floor a bit.

"Smart Zane, but you are delaying your demise!" say Darth Sidious as he throws a supercharged Force Lightning at Mark. Mark rolls on the ground with the aid of the Force to avoid it. The areas of the walls and floors that the Force Lightning hits were scorched and have tiny dents. Mark uses the Force to pull himself up on his legs and waves his Lightsaber in front of him.

Mark uses the Force to throws the desk at Darth Sidious and leaps at him at the same time. Darth Sidious slashes the desk in half with his Lightsaber and sends the two pieces of the desk at Mark.

Mark, who was in the air, uses the Force to jump over one piece of the desk but got slammed in the chest by another. The one he got slammed in, Darth Sidious uses the Force to turn it into a fireball. Mark landed hard on the ground. As he landed he uses the Force to collect the oxygen and hydrogen in the air to form water and kill the flames.

Darth Sidious eyes widen a bit. "Hardly see a Jedi do that, so easy." say Darth Sidious more to himself. His head almost got slashed off by Mark as he leapt over to him. Darth Sidious tries to kick the feet out from underneath Mark, but Mark uses a Force Push to send Darth Sidious up to the ceiling. Mark than let go of the Force and Darth Sidious fall down to the ground.

"Woops, my bad, lost focus." say Mark with a little a bit of a smile. Darth Sidious got up and sends a powerful Force Lightning at Mark. Mark blocks it with the Force by holding his one hand up in the air. Mark begins walking closer to Darth Sidious. With his other hand, Darth Sidious lift and sends a series of Force Blasts at Mark. Mark's uses the Force to send the Force Blasts around him and back at Darth Sidious.

Darth Sidious uses the Force to slam it down in the ground, which exploded the ground. Mark eyes widen at that. Force Blasts are not supposed to explode. Darth Sidious then stop the flow of Force Lightning and sends a Force Destruction at Mark.

Darth Sidious sends a very massive Force Push that literally made the floor waves like it was water in the ocean. Mark went flying toward the nearest window. Mark's used the Force to land on the piece of wall between the two windows and leap off the wall to attack Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious howl in pain as he felt Mark's Lightsaber scrapped his arm a bit. Darth Sidious spins around and blasted Mark with a wave of Force Lightning that.

Mark barely had time to block the Force Lightning. As he was blocking the Force Lightning, Darth Sidious uses the Force to make a part of the roof crashes down upon Mark. Mark uses the Force to knock the rubble off of him and then he was blasted by a very powerful Force Push that sends him breaking through the wall and landed hard on the other side of the wall, which is a small viewing room that sits above one of the few gardens that the palace has.

Mark struggles to get up as Darth Sidious walks through the hole. "You still could remain standing. Well that shouldn't be surprise, but it seems like this battle is turning out much like our last, Zane." say Darth Sidious uses Force Pull to pull Mark to him. He almost stab Mark is it was not for Mark using the Force to leaps over Darth Sidious and slams him into the glass wall.

Mark tastes something metallic in his mouth and spit it out. Turns out that the metallic taste in his mouth was some blood. "Well it could be worst." mumble Mark as he wipes his lips. Before he could react, Darth Sidious have send bunch of glass at him. Mark quickly dodges out of the way, but got some implanted into his leg. Mark slams the ground hard and get up quickly. He uses the Force to blast a whole into the glass floor that is over a small part of the gardens. Both the Jedi Master and Sith Lord falls down to the gardens which is 20 feet down. Mark uses the Force to land on his feet and then speeds to hide in the trees.

The elderly Sith Lord groans as he stands up. "Oh, how wonderful, the great and famous Jedi Master Zane is hiding. Maybe you are not as great to hold the title of the Hero of the Republic." say Darth Sidious reach out through the Force to sense where Mark is. He frowns when he cannot get a location.

Mark was hidden behind a thick tree that has thick bushes around it. Mark uses the Force to pull out the shards of glass from his leg and uses the Force to heal it so it will not be a bother. He sits there and breathes deeply to gain his focus back.

He knows Darth Sidious will be powerful, but this is getting crazy, he needs to start thinking outside the box, to be able to defeat him and live.

"Come on out, Jedi Master Zane. Wouldn't you come out and play." say Darth Sidious as he walks through the trees. He never expected the famed Jedi Master would hide from him. He thinks he knows the Jedi Master well enough to know Zane will only be hiding for a reason.

"Hmm, you know what I will be doing Zane after your death. If my apprentice hasn't killed the young Rachelle, maybe I will have my way with her before I kill her, just to ruin more of what you stand for." say Darth Sidious.

"You try to do that, I bet you will not last a minute." say Mark. Darth Sidious smiles, but it faded quickly. He was hoping to spark anger or an emotion from Mark that could let him sense where he is or listen to his voice. The only problem is Mark's voice is echoing all over the place. How wise of the Jedi Master to talk and yet remain perfectly hidden.

Darth Sidious was walking when a tree limb wraps around him and Mark came out and nails Darth Sidious with the hilt of his Lightsaber hard enough to cause bleeding in the forehead. Mark then uses a massive Force Push to send Darth Sidious crashing throw trees. Mark then sent the vines at him to wrap the Sith Lord up. When the Sith Lord was wrapped up, the Force ignites the vines into flames.

Darth Sidious uses the Force to kill the oxygen to the fire, before he could get serious hurt. Before he could do anything us, he was slammed into the ground and was slide past Mark until he hit a tree headfirst. He tried to get up, but he found himself be lifted up by the Force and a fallen tree swing at him send him crashing into a large garden wall.

"You know Sidious; there is a game I used to play with my sister back on Bakura before joining up with the Jedi Order. It really not a real game something we made up. You take a stick and hit a hard ball with it and the farther you hit the ball. The play area is a circle and the farther the ball goes the more you can move around the circle. If not make it back where start, another player have to hit a ball. Guess who the ball is." say Mark with a smile on his face.

"Touching little story, I will remember to kill your mother and your sister Kimberly too." say a dark voice behind Mark and then he was blasted off his feet by a massive Force Push.

Mark was uncontrollably rolling down the sloop to the wall where Darth Sidious should have been. Mark uses the Force to blow a hole into the wall and slips out of the wall. He smiles as he tries to think of another crazy idea. Mark uses the Force to leap over a small river. Darth Sidious was hot on his tail.

When Darth Sidious leaps over the water he sends powerful Force Blast at Mark. Mark quickly spins out of the way and the Force Blast hit the ground sending up some dirt. Mark keeps running. Hopefully he could tire out the elderly man. Mark knows that he is much younger than Darth Sidious and throw in the fact that he is a Bakuran, he has more energy than a 20 year old would have.

Mark sees a Spaceport and leaps over the wall. Darth Sidious leaps over the wall and uses the Force to make an invisible wall. Mark slides to a stop and Darth Sidious launches a powerful Force Lightning at Mark. Mark uses Protection Bubble to protect him.

"So this is how the famed Jedi Master will die, running for his life." say Darth Sidious. "Who say I was running. I notice you are a bit winded after that chase. Not as young as you used to be." say Mark as he sends a powerful Force Push. Darth Sidious stumbles a bit and nearly falls down.

The Force gave Mark a warning and he turns around and sees an Imperial-class Star Destroyer docked but have there weapons at him. Mark quickly moves in closer to the ship right before the ship fired a weapon which put 2 miles and a half gap in the surface.

Darth Sidious uses the flames of the hole in the ground to make a powerful wall of fire that is surrounding him and Mark. "You die here today!" roars Darth Sidious as he fires of Force Blasts as if he was a machine Blaster. Mark creates a wall with the Force as he blocks the Force Blasts.

Then Darth Sidious got close and swings his Lightsaber at Mark. Mark dodge and the Lightsaber made a cut in the Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Comparably the cut will be less then even a hairline scratch on such a large size ship. Mark blocks and dodges most of the attack. Through one attack did got on his thigh which send him stumbling a bit but he manage to prevent Darth Sidious for making a fatal blow by using the Force to push the Dark Lord away from him.

Darth Sidious then uses the Force to slam Mark into the Star Destroyer hard and then throws him down on the ground. Mark kneels and blocks a slash at his head. He then kicks Darth Sidious in the stomach and swings his Lightsaber and manages to cut the Sith Lord's left arm off at the shoulder. Darth Sidious growls in pain as she stumbles backwards. "Not this time Sidious." say Mark as he blocks an attack from Darth Sidious Lightsaber and uses the Force to send him sliding backwards.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" roars Darth Sidious as he swings he holds his Lightsaber in his hand and uses a powerful Force Blast that nails the Star Destroy and made a 10 feet dent in it. Mark quickly dodges another one. The last one came so fast at Mark he uses the Force to send it at Darth Sidious. The Force Blast nails Darth Sidious in the chest and leaves a gapping hole in the chest. Darth Sidious eyes widen before his body falls down to the ground.

"Roast in hell son of a bitch, again." mumble Mark. Then he sees something like black gas flying out of the dead body and went toward the ship. Mark swears he thought he saw the face of Darth Sidious in there. Whatever that was seem to have no harm. Mark begins walks away from the Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Glad that he manages to kill Darth Sidious again and hopefully this time for good.

When Mark was about 15 yards from the Imperial-class Star Destroyer, he hears a voice shouting his last name. He turns around to see something he did not expect. Then a Force Destruction was coming his way.

* * *

_**Okay in this chapter we have the much awaited for rematch between Darth Sidious and Mark Zane. To be honest I am quiet proud of how this chapter turn out. It flow nice and easy from my brain to Microsoft Word where it was typed. I like how I started it, for some odd reason I image Mark coming into the throne room after beating down bunch of Dark Jedi only to find Darth Sidious talking to him. I just could not get that out of my mind. **_

**_Now the ending of this chapter have my infamous evil cliff hangers. Yeah, I know one of them. I bet some people just might want to hang me off a cliff due to this cliff hanger was so masterfully place. I must say, I am getting better at using them. Causing suspension. I know sometimes I hate them too when I read, but I have to admit it is a good way to keep readers into your story. _**

**_Through is you pay attention to the part where Darth Sidious and Darth Asteria was in before the battle between Rachelle and Darth Asteria, you might figure out what got our Jedi friend surprised. _**

**_In the next chapter you will find out what got Mark surprise and what happen to him because of the destructive power of the Force Destruction. Personally, I like this dark side ability a lot due to the fact when I think of the Dark Side, I think of evil and that is very destructive hence Force Destructive. _**

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


	21. Near Losts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 21: Near Losts**

Back in the main courtyard of the Naboo royal palace, Rachelle was sitting in one of the rooms of a Pelta-class Frigate worrying about her older sister and thinking over what she just have learned. She has learned that her mother is not only alive but also is Darth Asteria, the Sith Lady who has it in for her. When she first met Lillian she has learned that both of her parents died when there ship crashed into the sun in the Corellia System.

It does not bother her for the fact that Darth Asteria is her mother, but how in the world did she live through the incident that causes her ship to crash into the sun. Rachelle sighs as she looks at the window to see Lillian was in a Bacta Tank and that there are Holoscreens monitor her condition. The doctors aboard to her that if they have waited even 10 minutes later, Lillian would not be able to recover and would have died in the next 48 hours. Those that are injured in the Naberrie family got medical treatment that they needed.

Ruwee who have a broken arm got wrapped up in Bacta wrappings for faster healing. His daughter, Sola, was given Bacta Patches for her Blaster wounds in her left shoulder and right thigh. Overall, Rachelle part of the mission is a success and she knows Obi-wan's mission was a success because him and his unit arrive to take out the rest of the Stormtroopers in the city and they are still currently do that.

She does not know about the space battle that is going on above or about her lover's, Mark, mission is going. When she thought of him that was when she sense his surprise and pain through the Force. "MARK!" shout Rachelle as she took off running and jump on a Speeder Bike that came with the supplies and take off trying to find her lover.

* * *

In the Naboo Spaceport not that far from the Royal Palace sit an Imperial-class Star Destroy. Mark was walking away when he got surprise by someone shouting his name and then he was blasted by the destructive Force Blast. For not the first time in his life, Mark is using the Force to keep the atoms of his body from separating. He knows if he does not prevent that from happening, his body will be vaporized.

Mark lands hard on the ground after preventing his body from vaporizing. Before the attack him, he swear that he saw a slightly younger Darth Sidious come off one of the ramps of the Star Destroyer.

"What was that you said to me, Zane? Roast in hell you son of a bitch. Maybe you should rephrase to you roast in hell!" laughs a very dark voice of Darth Sidious as he uses the Force to lift the injured Jedi Master up in the air.

Darth Sidious once more try to stab the Jedi Master in the chest, but failed when Mark kicks him in the face. "I do not know how you come back alive, but I will just have to kill you once more." say Mark. "You wish." say Darth Sidious as he sends bunch of Force Blasts at Mark. Mark duck and sends a powerful Force Push right back at Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious quickly steps out of the way.

Mark soon realizes, while he is getting tired out, Darth Sidious seem to have full energy. Darth Sidious once more kicked at Mark's feet and unlike the past few times, he landed and Mark falls down to the ground. Mark quickly rolls away before a red plasma blade nails the surface where he was standing.

"I sense you are in pain and tiring quickly. This should be easy! Soon the galaxy will be rid of the famed Jedi Master Zane and the rule of the Sith and my Galactic Empire can begin!" laughs Darth Sidious as he sends a powerful wave of Force Lightning. Mark uses his Lightsaber to blocks the attack and he went sliding backwards.

Mark senses Rachelle was coming. He mentally curses himself. Now he does not only have to worry about him, but also Rachelle. Darth Sidious once again manage to come back alive. Then the Force gave Mark another warning. The Star Destroyer fires another fire at Mark and Darth Sidious jumps back just in time. Mark throws up a protection bubble and when the powerful fire of the Imperial-class Star Destroy nails the blue shield it knocks Mark down onto his knees. When the smoke clear, Mark found out he was standing on a small circle piece of Spaceport surface which surrounded by a 2 and a half mile deep around him.

Mark breathes heavily as he stands up. Darth Sidious leaps at Mark and they begin to duel on the small piece of land, very similar to the duel that they had in the Senate Rotunda that cost both of them their lives. Blue plasma blade is crossing red plasma blade very different times. It seem like nether warrior seem to want to give up. Then they lock their blades. "Ready to die, Zane!" roars Darth Sidious.

"Are you, Sidious." say Mark as he tries to Force Push Darth Sidious away. Both of them were using Force Push against each other. Then they both went flying off and Mark crashed into the side of the wall as Darth Sidious crashes into the Star Destroyer.

"Fire at him again!" shout Darth Sidious. Once more Mark finds that the Star Destroyer was aiming for him again. Why can't he give a break just once in his life? He knows he is in not condition to move anywhere fast and he surely know he does not have enough energy to protect himself with a Protection Bubble against a Star Destroyer.

Mark punches the ground and waits for what is going to happen. Tear leaks from his eyes, not for the fact that he is dying. Oh no, he is a Jedi and he does not fear dying like the Sith. Death is just another adventure waits to be taken. What saddens him is that he will be leaving Rachelle and his family behind to suffer his demise.

"You are finished, Zane!" shout Darth Sidious with an evil laugh of victory.

* * *

Rachelle try to put all the speed that the small Speeder Bike could take she sense Mark is getting weaker during the fight with Darth Sidious. That feeling keeps on getting stronger.

After about 15 minutes of traveling, Rachelle came to a Spaceport and the sense of urgency set up. She speeds through the entrance, much to the annoyance of the officers there. When she got to the Spaceport platforms she notices a couple holes in the ground around an Imperial-class Star Destroyer which was still smoking. She sees a dead body laying on the ground and see Darth Sidious standing near the Star Destroyer.

Her eyes quickly scanned for her lover and he found him laying against the wall. He was injured and beaten very bad. She knows he is not any condition to protect himself for a blast from a Star Destroyer. So she speeds toward him praying to the Force to give her enough time to save the one she loves.

That was when everything seems to be in slow motion when she hears the bang and some plasma shoots out of cannon on the Star Destroyer. She could see that the bolt of plasma is nearing him. At the last moment, Rachelle uses the Force to bring Mark on the Speeder and drives out of the range before the plasma nails the wall. She senses that Darth Sidious is mad.

"Rachelle you crazy… I cannot even think of a name to call you! Since you here get us out of here!" shout Mark over the wind. She speeds through the hole in the wall. Darth Sidious cursed as he went into the Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Right before she speeds out of the hole she notices the dead body was an armless Darth Sidious. Now that is strange, but she has the strangest feeling when the time comes, Mark will explain what is going on.

* * *

Major Kia was sitting drinking some warm tea that was made for him when he nearly got scared and run over by a Speeder Bike. "Okay, I want that license of that drive!" snaps Major Kia almost spilling his tea after he moved quickly out of the way.

Obi-wan who was standing nearby senses that it was Rachelle. No surprise, Rachelle does have a bad record at driving crazy. He sensed that a very injured Mark was aboard. He and Major Kia rushes forward when they saw Mark. He did looks beaten very badly. "Is Darth Sidious dead?" ask Obi-wan. "Obi-wan not now! Can't you see his injured? He needs Bacta Tank right now!" scold Rachelle as she slaps him and shakes his head. Major Kia hears this and went to offer his assistance to his non-Cloned friend and commanding officer. Rachelle was grateful for the Clone's help. Soon they got aboard and, Mark undress down to underwear and had white shorts put on. Soon the doctor has him in a Bacta Tank next to Lillian Hunter. Lillian was wearing a white robe instead of shorts.

Rachelle remembers when she helps her sister undress, she was very skinny and she could literally count all of her ribs and her body have bunch of scars on it. It pains her to see her sister in such of a condition. How could a mother do such a thing to her own child? The thought seem to freeze in the mind of Rachelle Hunter. It all goes back to what Master Yoda told her when she was a youngling, the Dark Side changes people for the worst. Through something in her mind is telling her that Darth Asteria was like that before becoming a Sith but when she become a Sith those traits increased.

"He been blasted by a Force Destruction but used the Force to prevent himself from being vaporized." say Obi-wan notice small lines all over Mark's body. He saw it before when Mark prevent them from being vaporized by Darth Vader.

Rachelle knows that is a very destructive power that requires a lot of energy. Not everyone who are in the Dark Side could use such a destructive force. It is so powerful that it is usually use as a last ditch effort. Through some Sith, such as Darth Vader, could use it a few times. She also knows not everyone could survive a direct hit from a Force Destruction because a direct hit means the person get vaporized.

Major Kia walks over to Rachelle. "General, Admiral Jade wants to speak with General Zane, but seeing as he can, I think you should, since you often work with us." say Major Kia. Rachelle nods as she walks out of the medical ship and to a portable handheld Holocom that was sitting on a low gardening wall.

"Maria this is Rachelle. Mark cannot communicate with you right now. He have been serious injure and is currently in the Bacta Tank." say Rachelle as she looks at the small hologram of Maria sitting in a chair. "I am just calling to say that the remaining fleet of True Empire is leaving. Through I swear that I saw a Star Destroyer leaving the planet." say Maria.

"You did, Darth Sidious and Darth Asteria were on it." say Rachelle remembering sensing her birth mother on the ship when she saved Mark from being destroyed by the Star Destroyer weapons. "Well since Mark is currently out of commission and you normally worked with Mark in the 3rd Legion, I guess that makes you in change. I was thinking about keeping some of the fleet above the planet well those that need repairs could either head off or land on the planet to get some repairs done." say Maria.

Rachelle is not used to these big decisions making. It was always Mark who got the final say in something like that. She tries to think what he would do in this situation. He always aims for the best of all options. "I think I would have to agree, Admiral. Assign ships to protect Naboo." say Rachelle. "I would also like to point out that my ship will need repairs." say Maria.

"Then head to the shipyard at Fonder. The planet is located in the Colonies Region of space so it will be closer. Hopefully they could repair any damages that have been done." say Rachelle. "Should I get a replacement ship while this one be worked on?" ask Maria. "We'll see what the shipyards have to say before doing anything." say Rachelle.

Maria nods before the Hologram fades away from view. She walks up the ramp of the medical ship and sits in one of the room. Her chest begins to hurt and decide better to get a Bacta Patch to help smoothes the pain and try to not let a scar appear. She will hate to be all scarred up after their wedding.

Rachelle smiles and shakes her head at the thought; she bet not a lot of women Jedi have thought of that before the codes were change. She really got to stop hanging around with Amelia and Padme, not really. Through the pain of is driving her insane a bit. She found a nurse who was checking the Holoscreens of Mark and Lillian. "May I trouble for some Bacta Patch or Bacta Wraps?" ask Rachelle. "Sure, just give me a few seconds to write down this." say the nurse as he looks up at Rachelle as he was writing something on the Datapad he had. He put it in a pocket of his robes and wave to Rachelle to follows him. As she walks past the Bacta Tanks with Mark and Lillian in it, she closes her eyes.

She knows she was close at saving both of them. Today she nearly lost the love of her life and her sister. If she did not act as fast as she did in both of the situations they will be dead or dying in her sister case. For Mark there wouldn't have been a body to return to the Jedi Temple.

She remembers the saying that you do not know what you have until you lose it. Well she figure out that is half correct. You always takes things you have for granted until you lose them, but also the fact of almost losing them make you see it as if you do lose them. She should have begged her sister to not to go.

"Here you go." say the nurse as he hands her a Bacta Patch. Rachelle nodded her thanks and went into the bathroom to take off her tunic and put the Bacta Patch on the wound. As she was putting her tunic back on, she looks at herself in the mirror.

* * *

The guy who has been searching for Maria Jade looks at the mirror in the bathroom of the ship he has found. He is having a feeling he is getting closer to where the Force wants him to be at. What still bothers him is why the Empire so interested in Admiral. He could see reasons because she is part of the Grand Army of the Republic and personally he knows she is very good at what she did. From what he gathers about Mark, she is the Admiral of the ship he usually on and the 3rd Legion is one of the well known military unit within the Grand Army of the Republic.

The guy rubs his face with some water. He looks down at the golden necklace that has a golden heart on it. He opens it up once more to stares at a picture of him and Maria. Around the edge of the picture was their names engraved in it. Around his picture is his name, Logan Jade.

Logan Jade was born in 55 BBY on the planet of Mandalore. He is 6 feet and 8 inches tall with messy dark dirty blond hair that goes down to chin length. His eyes are a bright sky blue with a tint of green in them. His face is strong but young looking. On his right cheek there is a faded scar that looks like an X, a part of the scar goes from the lower right side of his face all the way to the top of the forehead on the left side. He also got a scar going from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist. He is well built that have muscle tone that is well defined.

Just looking at him, people know that Logan Jade is not someone to miss with. Even before his fall to the Dark Side, he was a Jedi that people did not want to mess with. He is aware that his height could intimidate people a lot. What he is unaware of is that the infamous Darth Vader of the Empire, he is taller than him.

Logan picks up the golden necklace and put it on. He gives it a soft kiss before throwing a tunic over. Logan hasn't done much shopping or anything. So the tunic he is wearing is very battle worn and patch up. Even his robe, is patched up, making him look like some homeless person.

In a way he agrees with the term homeless, but not in a way people would think. He does not have a home per say, but could live off the grid, some might say. Logan picks up his Lightsaber. Even his Lightsaber could be shown to have been in tons of battle. There were scratches, dents and burnt marks on it. He has made the hilt of his Lightsaber out of Lightsaber resistance materials. So that is why they are burnt but not cut in half.

He clips the Lightsaber on his belt and went to the front of the ship, where it was on autopilot. He sits down and the path he was traveling seems to change through the Force. The Force all of a sudden does not want him to head to the planet that he was heading too. "What the?" say Logan as he shut off the autopilot.

He turns the ship around and headed back to the Outer Rim. For some odd reason the Force wants him to go to the Outer Rim, which is farther away from Maria. Still he cannot help to feel the pull. The Force was telling him that something is going to happen there and Maria might be involved.

* * *

_**Okay here is the ending to the battle between Darth Sidious and Mark. Now really, you think I will kill off Mark that easy, he is the main character of the story. Nothing much to say about this chapter. **_

_**Let's jump to the end of the chapter. Okay, remember some chapters back that I asked for name for the mystery person who was searching for Maria Jade. Since I really did not have any good names up and only one suggestion, i chose it. The Idea and the basic discription of Logan Jade came from canonman89, but I added on to his description. What he suggested was he be 6ft 8 in, which is quite tall, a scar in the shape of an "X" on one of the cheek. Then he told me ideas about his clothing being rip, torn and have holes in it, so I did something similar to he suggusted.**_

_**Personally, I was trying to Mark Logan look like this tough person. Keep on thinking of Wolverine X-men when I heard the name Logan. So I wanted to make him look and have the sense of being tough and not someone you want to mess around with. To add to the effect, I even made his homeworld Mandalore, which before Satine became Duchess, it was a warrior type planet. The scar on his torso and extending a part of the X to reach across his face, was my idea. **_

_**Hopefully Canonman89 likes how his idea turn out, I surely did. Through I might not be done with some of the surprises with Logan here. Officially Logan Jade is taller than my Darth Vader, who stands at 6ft 5in. Also I think Logan might be the tallest character not only I made for Star Wars, but the tallest of all of Star Wars characters I can find. **_

_**Now if you do not know who Logan Jade is to Maria, then you might be a bit blind to the story. **_

_**Once again, thanks to Canonman89 for his idea of Logan Jade. Let this be proof to you all that I do take in suggustions from my readers, even through they might not be exact. I was tempted to make Logan 6ft 5in, but decided that the 3 inches of height will make him look even more intimating which was something I was trying to get at when I describe him. **_

_**Also when I was doing this, I was also think of Han Solo and Leia Organa. I mean both Leia and Maria are people who like order and they both fall in love with guys that are not exactly the same way as them. So it was that personality I was also try to put into the look a bit. Through I promise Logan will not be like Han Solo, unless I am not trying to make him as such. **_

_**Enough of my ramblings**_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	22. Thinking Back

**Chapter 22: Thinking Back**

Even after the Galactic Republic swift victory of the capture planet of Naboo. There was still a lot of chaos within Naboo, because they are official left without a King or a Queen. Also apparently the Naboo Senator was found dead in his apartment, so that also add even more chaos since the Galactic Senators do have some power of the planet and territories. Turns out the Naboo Senator on Coruscant turned out to be a Clone that was spying for the True Empire since it took over Naboo.

When one spy was found there were 10 other Senators spies from either the True Empire or the Empire discovered. There were a lot of Representatives that were spies for the other two fractions. Through the discovery of all these spies, push the remaining Senate that was fighting against the creation of Ministry of Defense to change their flavors. With so many spies discover within the governing body of the Galactic Republic the fears that a spy will become Chancellor of the Galactic Republic which means they would have a lot of control over the Grand Army of the Republic. If that happens, then none of the planets that are with the Galactic Republic could stand to the might of the Grand Army of the Republic. Padme thinks by the end of the year the bill will be past. Only a handful of people

All the spies were imprisoned by the Senate. Padme was determined to find all the spies within the Senate and have them cast out. With the Senate Guards and the Jedi Order they have manage to located all the spies and put them in prison. Some of them were highly respected members.

While all this was happening the news that Mark was in the Bacta Tank had send the Empire on a rampage of trying to take down planets from the Galactic Republic. Through they manage to get some, the majority of what they hit, they lost big time.

With such a successful mission on Naboo, people start to think that the True Empire is a joke. Who keeps a planet for a month and loses it within a day of announcing that they have the planet.

By the time Mark was out of the Bacta Tank and recovered, it had been 2 months. That Force Destruction he manages to save himself from was a lot more powerful than anything that he have faced. "Force, I hate that smell." say Mark smelling the Bacta liquid on him. The smell can stay for a while. He looks over and notices Lillian was laying on a hospital bed hook up to some medical machines. He does not even try to read them because they are all just to confusing for him.

He finds the ramp was done and he walks out of it. He was standing on a large landing strip. In the distance he can see bunch of very tall buildings. He looks in the other direction and sees the shape of the Jedi Temple. He was on Coruscant. He walks to the Jedi Temple since he was allowed to leave.

The Jedi Temple was a good quarter of a mile away. When he got in there, the lights were dimmed, which signals it was that it must be night time. He did not look at the sky, so he went to a window and look up into the sky. That is one of the great things being in the Jedi Temple, it is not surrounded by a lot of skyscrapers that blocks the view of the sky.

As he was walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple, little Mouse Droids on the floor are rowing around. Some of them are cleaning and security. The security ones have a 360 degrees facial scanner built into it. So as he walking his face is being scanned by the little droids that is less then a foot tall. After his face is scanned it will go into the Jedi Order Databanks and pull up his face and record, to check. If it is a visitor they would be on the visitor list. So no one can hack into the vast databanks of the Jedi Order, it has a lot of protections.

It was Rachelle's idea to come up with stronger protection, because all it takes it to get on one computer that is hook up to the Jedi Order databanks, they could gain a lot of information. So Rachelle upgraded so high even she would have a hard time hacking it and that is saying something about her. Rachelle hacks the Empire databanks before to gather information.

Also another added benefit is that, it cannot get hacked from the outside. Even if someone manage to come in and somehow hook up to the databanks, the signal will never reach outside of the temple. So not only is the temple is protected by several of shields from physical attacks, but also there computer systems and databanks are protected from attacks outside of the temple.

Security has been upper since the events of 10 BBY and it was all thanks to Rachelle's ideas. The Jedi Temple is completely off the grid from the rest of the city. It got it own energy from wind, solar and geothermal power. Even their shield generators are not on the city grids.

Mark got to his quarters, presses his thumb against the pad. The door slides open. He went to the sink to get a quick drink of water before heading to bed. Even through he have been in a medical induced sleep while in the Bacta Tank for a month, he still feels tired. Then again according to the doctor, due to the intensive repairs his body went through he would have been tired.

As he came into the room he tosses off the tunic top he put on. Sit down on the bed on his side, to take off his boots. He then stands back up to swap his pants for some sleep pants before getting back in bed. As he lays down he notices that Rachelle is fast asleep with an arm on his pillow. Mark moves the arm before laying down.

As he was about to close his eyes, the memory of his duel with Darth Sidious flashes through his mind. To be exactly it was the moment of the duel when he killed Darth Sidious and something black shoot out of his body. His sits back up quickly and shakes his head.

"I will figure out how you cheat death Sidious, after I am going to find a way to prevent you from cheating it even more then you will roast in hell for the rest of time." say Mark as he rubs his forehead with his two index fingers before laying back down.

While he lays in bed underneath the covers, he notices that Rachelle, while still asleep, put her head on his chest. He is guessing this is happening because her body has felt him there and went to the spot she usually is in when he sleeps.

* * *

Logan Jade pinches his noise as he landed the ship on a moon of Mandalore which is called Concordia. The planet was is own providence and have their own governor. Logan knows back during the Clones, The governor was Pre Vizsla and was a two face person. Publicly he supported Duchess Satine, but secretly he was the leader of Death Watch.

From his hunting for information about Mark over the Holonet, he have found out that Pre Vizsla have been capture by Mark and have been in prison ever since then. He remembers one time when he meet Pre Vizsla, Pre was trying to get him to join Death Watch. He must have thought he was still a Dark Jedi at the time. He was on a secret mission for the Corulag Military to help out Mandalore at the time. He was gathering information for the Grand Army of the Republic. It was because of him that the Galactic Republic has gain information.

Through of course he have found information that former Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith that was working both sides of the war. So the Grand Army of the Republic most likely did not need his information, because Palpatine, or as he found out, Darth Sidious, could have told them.

Logan remembers when he first met Mark; he was 9 years old and just recently became a Padawan. Through he was trained, he have sensed that Mark was even more powerful than he was. Logan knows he was strong in the Force, but it was nothing compare to Mark.

He remembers when Palpatine was at the platform when the ship landed from Bakura that has Mark on it. He has notice right away, that Mark did not like Palpatine. At the time it confused him, because Palpatine was a very nice Senator from Naboo.

He remembers hearing Mark talk all the way till 32 BBY how there was something wrong with Palpatine. When Mark was a Jedi Knight, he starts to believe it a little more. He remembers how he tried to ask the Jedi Council to investigate the Chancellor, but they would not listen to a word because they could not sense it.

In 32 BBY, Logan believes Mark, because why would someone say such a thing over and over again if they do not have a strong feeling to believe it to be true. By 32 BBY, Mark was a respectable, but young, Jedi Knight. His skills with a Lightsaber, Force and knowledge at the time were remarkable. Logan has never meet anyone who was as young as Mark who could duel Dooku into a standstill with a Lightsaber.

Even through he left the Jedi Order in 32 BBY. He knows by 22 BBY, Mark Zane was a highly respected member of not just the Jedi Order but also the High Council. Through his time on the Jedi Council was cut short, due to his death by Dooku on Geonosis. Something through the Force telling him that, wherever this Mark came from is not that much different than the one he knows.

It was one of the reasons why he fall to the Dark Side a bit. Knowing that Mark might be right about Palpatine being a Sith Lord, he wanted to gain more power and was foolish to believe through the Dark Side he could be more powerful, because he wanted to take down Palpatine. Through the Dark Side never really did have a really firm grip on him.

By the time he meet Maria, little before the Clone Wars begin, the darkness grip was breaking on him. So he has two things on his list to do. That was to find Maria and to help Mark take down Palpatine for good. He is just hoping that the Jedi Order will let him back in. Even more so, he hopes that Maria will still be there for him.

Logan sighs as he stands up from the seat and walks down the ramp. He sees a somewhat chubby looking guard with some armor on. Through the Force, Logan senses that the person means no harm, but just doing his job. "Halt, put your weapons down and hold your hands above your head where I can see them.

Logan complies and drops his Lightsaber onto the ground and kicked over to the guy. The guy looks down at it. "That is one of those fancy swords. Are you a Jedi?" ask the guy as he stills holds the Blaster aiming at Logan's chest. "Was." say Logan with a sigh as he looks at the guy. "If you are not a Jedi, that means either you must been a Sith or those that are similar to a Sith." say the guy. Logan figures that the guy was talking about the term Dark Jedi. "I was never a Sith, but the term you are looking for is a Dark Jedi. Sadly I was one of them too." say Logan as the guy picks up the Lightsaber.

"If you none of them, then what are you? Plus what are you doing with a ship that has no identification number on them. Do you work for the True Empire or the Empire?" ask the guy. "No and no. Are you going to keep asking questions or can I just say who I am." say Logan.

The guy took the butt of the Blaster and nails Logan in the stomach with that. Logan felt the air being knocked out of him. He gasps slightly as he bends over to him. "Do not be smart with me; I am an officer of the law. All I know is that you are found with a Jedi weapon, have a ship that with no identification numbers, and you landed in a no landing zone. Now that is what I consider a criminal." say the guy as he points at the taller Logan.

"I am no criminal, I promise you that. The reason that ship has no identification number is because I found it on a junkyard planet called Raxus Prime and most of the time when a ship gets junk or known to be destroyed in a battle the id number get delete from the databanks. I told you the reasons why I have the Jedi weapon which the correct term is a Lightsaber. As for me landing her illegally, well I forgot to ask for permission to land and I thought it was a landing zone, which I will give you that one." say Logan.

The guy was about to hit him with the butt of the Blaster one more time, but Logan grabs it hard. The grab made the guy spins around and Logan holds the Blaster barrel across the guy's neck. "I do not know where you learn to be a officer of the law from, but you shouldn't be hitting someone if they do not give you appropriate reasons for you to hit them and if you going to hit them that reason should either be in self defense or that the criminal is trying to escape." say Logan softly. Through his naturally deep voice is still loud.

Logan then pushes the guy from him and kicked him in the back to make him stumble. "Now you have reason to hit me, I just hit you. Some officer of the law you are, easy to get disarmed. Plus a little advice, sir. Please do lay off the sweets, you will find that you will be able to move around a lot better." say Logan as he crosses his arms and the guy looks at him with a death glare.

"You are under arrest for attempt murder of an officer of the law, for illegal parking a ship and also owning a ship with out not identification number." say the officer. Logan got kneels by the laying officer. "If I wanted to kill you, you would have already been dead. I do not need to even touch you if I wanted to kill you. See I was a Jedi and a Dark Jedi which means I was trained to uses the Force. Now illegally parking a ship, that you cannot arrest, but a fine have to be paid. Now for the ship with no numbers, I cannot argue with that, please do tell me, officer how you are going to achieve taking me in without any evidence if I escape. I notice that we are not near a base. The only evidence you have is a ship flying around." say Logan as he stands up and uses the Force to grabs his Lightsaber.

The guy attempt to shoot at Logan, which Logan uses the Force to make the shot hit the ground beside Logan. "With all due respect, sir. You should have be more respectful and I might come in willingly." say Logan as he boards his ship and takes off.

"Stupid Jedi. Freaks of nature what they are, so are the Sith. Why can't god just rid the galaxy of those filthy animals." mumble the guy as he struggles to get off from the ground as Logan's ship pulls away and head to Mandalore.

* * *

The next day Rachelle wakes up to find her head resting on the sleeping Mark. She was surprise he didn't wake her up. Through when she realized that her head was resting on Mark, obviously her body knows he was there because it got her in her favorite position. She smiles as she sits up and notice Mark was not wearing a shirt. She notices all the lines from surviving the Force Destructions was no more. There was no beaten look to his body at all unlike that day couple months ago.

She thinks about what she saw that day back a couple months ago. She swears she saw a missing arm dead body of Darth Sidious, but also sees a full and living one. That confuses her greatly. She wonders if Mark have any idea what might be going on. Still she knows she will not awaken him over something like that. The information she is looking for will come to her when he decide to tell, that is if he knows himself.

Think back about that day made her realize how close she was to lose not only her sister but the person she loves more than life. She looks down at her hands and shakes her head to rid her mind of such thoughts. It was due to her actions that she has both of them. She should be proud of that she manages to save them in time, but what if she didn't make it in time keep getting to her.

She just sits there looking at her sleeping lover, with a slight smile on her face. She bends down and gives him a soft kiss to the forehead and got up and went into the living room. She really cannot wait to get married to him. They were planning the next time they were able to get some decent time off from the war; they plan on having their wedding. They already agree about it being at Bakura and they already knows how is going to be invited. Rachelle just hopes Celestia Aluna, the person who she considers to be her mother, could make it. She knows Mark's grandfather on his mother's side is walking her down the aisle. All she knows about him is that he is a shipper. He takes Zane Tech products to other planets or stores to sell them. She never really talks to him before but meet him couple times in passing on Bakura.

Rachelle remembers when Mark was joking that Yoda could walk her down the aisle, through they might have to by him stilts. The picture of the ancient green Jedi Master on stilts sends her giggling a little bit. She figures she better get out of the room before her giggles become full blown laugh feast.

She swears even Yoda was making a joke about it when he first heard that they are planning a wedding soon. Through he worded differently. Whoever said Yoda did not have a sense a humor; really need to get checked out. Yes, Yoda is a series type of person but he does have his moments of joking around, but nothing like Mark and his group of friends.

Rachelle walks out into the living room and sits down on the couch. She grabs the remote it turns on the Holovision on. She was watching the news and currently there is something about the weather for the week. It seems like everyday this week there is a 97 percent of rainstorms for all day on Coruscant. Just great that is going to put a great damper on the moods.

She got up and gets some coffee. She does not feel like she is going to get any more sleep and figures she will head out to see her sister and how well she is doing. The doctors and nurses say that she can leave soon. All she needs to do is eat to gain the body weight that she have lost and drink a lot of fluids.

After an hour she went into the room to put on a gray and brown tunic with matching loose pants. She grabs a light brown robe and throws it. She puts her Lightsaber on the belt that was with the pants.

She walks outside of the Jedi Temple and finds that it is pouring down rain, just as the weather on the news have stated. She throws her hood up and begins walking to the place where the medical ship is located.

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I got distracted and also doing a bit of research on possible Star Wars Characters I want on the Ministry of Defense and the positions that are going to be on the Ministry. I have gotten 4 positions already thought up, through I am debating if I should put something on there for the Jedi. **_

_**To the chapter, basically this chapter is more of an aftermath chapter I could say. It just tells what happen after the Battle on Naboo. Also it features a little part with Logan Jade, just trying to get the feel of the personality I want for him and want to give you a bit of his personality. Hopefully I could pull it off just the way I want. **_

_**Also I just have to put in that part about Yoda on stilts. I was typing this and I was doing what if Yoda was the one walking Rachelle down the asile at the wedding. While I do not think it will be good for him using a hoverchair because he wouldn't be walking. Take in his height which, I am not exactly sure but is around 2 feet tall, you can see that will be a bend for Rachelle. So that left out the only possible answer of stilts. Welcome to the insanity that I call my mind. **_

_**Through I could never image myself on stilts, I got enough balance to ride a bike, but walking on something makes you taller like that much be hard. Never been to the circus, but I saw movies where they have these tall people, which obivious on stilts. That will be nerve wrecking for me. I am a little fear of heights. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	23. Training & New Process

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 23: Training & New Process**

"Easy now." say Mark as he backtracks in the sparring room with Mara. They are practicing dueling. Mark is keeping a close eye out for an opening and when he found one he took a stab with the practice Lightsaber and hit Mara's chest. She felt some pain. Mark then swings again and has Mara backtracking faster. She is having a hard time keeping up and Mark is not even using a quarter of his skills or his speed.

Mara then falls down to the ground on one knee. "You put too much effort into offense. Sometimes it is best to wear your enemy out. As you notice, you were getting tired, you start to slip off. You need to be mindful of your limits. Also you need to learn how to save energy up. If I was a Dark Jedi, you would have been dead." say Mark.

"If you do not attack them before they could get a good attack on you, then you putting yourself at risk." say Mara after catching her breaths. "No matter what, you are at risk. You should balance your offensive with your defenses. Never go full out in an attack. I saw some great Jedi falls because of that stupid stunt back in my universe during the Clone Wars and even before." say Mark.

"I had you on the defensive the whole time, you cannot win being on the defensive the whole time." say Mara. "Then explain to how you lost this mock duel." say Mark lightly as he grabs a bottle of water and crack the cap open and hands it to her. "You attack me at the last moment." say Mara.

"No, I attack you when I saw an opening. You were slowing down I took advantage of that. I am not saying you have to be on the defensive the whole time. A duel or a battle is all about balance. Just like everything in life. You are right you cannot win alone with defense; you have to make a strike to win, just like I did. You cannot win alone on offensive either…" say Mark before being interrupted by Mara.

"Yes you can, you keep on attacking your enemies and not give them a chance to fight back." say Mara. "It is not the best way, you lose energy and men. You need to think. Yes, I attack people in a duel, but I alternate between offensive and defensive. Sometimes you have to take the offensive, but being on an offensive without a plan and without saving your energy is a fine way of getting yourself killed. Get up and let practice again." say Mark.

Mara sighs as she closes the bottle and got up. This time her mentor starts the attack and he was on her before she could get ready. She tries to strike at him. After a few minutes, her Lightsabers falls out of her hand.

"That no fair you were on offensive the entire time?" say Mara. "I am not tired; see I did not move as much as you did. Plus you try to attack me. How about try to block my attack then launch one of your own." say Mark.

Once more they were at it. Mara starts to attack, Mark blocks and then swings. She duck out from underneath him and swings. Mark blocks and launch an attack, instead of swing at him, Mara blocks as she tilt her Lightsaber down. Mark then launches another attack down at her legs. She blocks again. She is trying to see an opening.

Then Mark stops. "It is hard to get at. In battle you have to be either on the offensive or defensive, but be smart about it. Try to make your enemy spend more energy than you are. I did like how you dodge out of the way. That is another thing you can do. You do not have to stand face to face with you enemy. Plus that dodge was simple, not something complex that could waist your energy." say Mark

"So basically use your mind, when battling." say Mara as she looks up at him tiredly. "Yes, some things just come with experience. You will know when to attack or to defend, plus uses the Force to guide you. The Force is a mighty ally if one knows how to be with it. Through do not feel so bad, I have tons of experiences and a lot of energy. You get that when you get older as long as you keep practicing. Now let's head to the showers and then I want you to meet me in the Room of a Thousands Fountains for some meditation." say Mark.

Mara nods as they walk out of the room. She has gotten used to the training Mark put her through. Every morning they start with meditation, and then go on some kind of physical training or Force training, then ends with another meditation.

10 minutes later Mark was done in the Room of a Thousands Fountains meditating when the Force told him that there were people walking into the room. Mark who was sitting on a piece of grass near the small waterfall opens his eyes. He sees Yoda and a class of younglings walking past him. He reaches out through the Force and sense Mara just enters the room.

Mark knows it will be hard for her to find him without using the Force. He is sitting in the middle of pillars of rocks and it is hard to see him through it. He figures this is a way to teach her with the Force.

He watches as she was looking around in confusion. He did told her where he would be. He senses the she keeps looking around. She moves out of sight and a frown appears on his face. He was about to stand up and walks out when he senses that she was using the Force to try to find him. It would be a bit harder to find him due to there being stronger living thing in here.

5 minutes later, Mara walks to him. "Find you at last. I thought you said you would be in a clearing?" say Mara. Mark looks at the around him. "I am in a clearing." say Mark pointing at the circle of stone pillars and crossing his arms behind him. Mara looks around and smiles at the thought.

"Ah, I see I was thinking of whole different thing as a clearing." say Mara. "Young one, you got to be open minded. People have different definitions about stuff. Time to meditate. We will do it for an hour and we have to head off to Padme's office." say Mark.

Mara smiles as she sits with her legs cross. Sometimes the way Mark teaches stuff is just plain fun. No wonder why people say he such a good teacher, if he could make things fun, then it is easier to learn and remember. How he has her search for him with the Force reminds her of the games of hide and seek that she played with Leia and Luke when they were younger.

Mara begins to clear her thoughts from her mind. The only thoughts she had was focus on her Lightsaber, which she has the hilt in her hands. It was thanks to Anakin Skywalker's instruction that she was able to learn how to meditate easy. She tried it bunch of other ways and found out they did not work so well.

Soon Mara was meditating and through the Force Mark can sense this as he meditate. A soft smile plays on his lips when he senses this.

* * *

Padme is sitting in her office within the Presidential Palace. She just have a meeting with some of the hand full of Senators that does not like the idea of that the Senate will lost some of the control over the Grand Army of the Republic. This is something she does not understand. The Ministry of Defense will be in control over the military but with a system that prevents them and any member of the Senate from getting to much control over the Grand Army of the Republic.

The Senators thinks that the Ministry of Defense will have full control over the military, which is something they do not want. To say that they are the leaders of the military isn't perfectly true. Just like the Senate, they do have say in the military. The leadership of the military will be both the Ministry and Senate.

What she thinks is that the Senate hates to lose complete control over the military. Yes, the Ministry will be more direct control of it, but not completely. The Senate can changes things for them. She figures another benefit of this is that it will free up the Senate from talking about the war a lot, so that they can move on talking about things in the Republic.

She looks down at the Datapad she have on the desk. She has a few positions for the Ministry to have. There is the Grand Admiral who is in charge of the navy. The Grand General is the person who is in charge of the army. Then there is the Grand Director of Intelligence, which is someone who oversees all the Grand Army intelligence. For the military police, there is a Grand Chief for them on the Ministry. Then there is the Minster itself, which is the head of the whole Ministry.

The term grand in their titles means that they are the highest in their sectors for command, but as the same time they are not the ones on the battle fields. They can make a suggestion of who to send into battle but themselves cannot make exact plans that are should be perform. The Grand General and Grand Admirals keep tracks of all their sector information and inform the Minster, then they decide what to do as a whole.

The Minster is the person who gets the final say within the Ministry. Before it get sent to the Senate, there are other members of the Ministry that act like advisors or senators to the cause, that they can either agree or disagree or suggest changes on a decision, as a group they are called the Defense Council. If those in the position of Grand titles do not agree upon such an idea of the Minster, the members of the Defense Council could put it to a vote, and it only takes a half of the group of agreeing on what plans being made. After all of this it goes to the Supreme Chancellor and the Senate to give the final improvement.

Through some actions does not require the Galactic Senate or the Supreme Chancellor permission. The Supreme Chancellor could put people on to the top positions of the Ministry, but the Senate has to agree upon.

The Defense Council of the Ministry is made up from several of advisors from each of the military units within the Grand Army of the Republic. They are used to help make plans and various ideas for the Grand leaders and the Minster, and to decide if an option should or shouldn't go. Now it is the duty of the head of each unit to submit an advisor into the Defense Council and the Chancellor, Minster and the Grands to decide if that advisor is okay.

With this process, Padme hopes she made sure that no one can gain too much power over the military. She rubs her forehead and looks down at the Datapad. When she heard the door open and sees her husband come through, she put a smile on her face. This smile seems to be just placed on it for appearance sake. She is happy to see him, but it just all the stress she have been under lately.

"Hello, Angel. How is your day going?" ask Anakin after he bends down and kisses his wife. "Good." say Padme, hoping Anakin will just buy it. "Doesn't look or sounds like it. Do I have to uses the Force to get a sense of what you are feeling? You complained about me hiding stuff from you." say Anakin as he sits on the desk.

Padme lets out a sigh and looks down at the Datapad. Anakin picks up the Datapad and looks at it. "Is this what got you stress out?" ask Anakin looking at Padme. "It not exactly just that, It is the fact that I try to make it so no single person have a lot of power to take over the military." say Padme.

"Whatever happen to the angel I met, who wanted peace?" ask Anakin looking down at the Datapad. "I do want peace. That is one of the reasons why I decide to run for Chancellor. To take out the corruption in the Senate and bring peace to the galaxy. I also learned that you need something to defend the peace. Yes, the Jedi are fine peacekeepers, but in time of needs they might not be enough, so I realize the need of a central military for the Galactic Republic is needed, just to defend the peace. In able to defend that peace, I must make sure no crazy Senator will do a Palpatine on us." say Padme.

Anakin nods as he listens and looks at the Datapad. "It seems pretty good, Padme. A little bit of advice, dear. The thing is you did pretty good of making sure no one gets to much power, but you have to realize there is always a chance that someone might find a way to get enough power. This way helps prevent it greatly with everything checking each other out, but some of the power has to go somewhere." say Anakin as he put the Datapad down on the table.

"I know the power must rest somewhere, that why I put in a system that will prevent one to get too much power. You know this have been my plan for awhile now. Even before I presented to the Senate the idea of this. Since the beginning of my second term this has been my brain child. I know that there is chance that the future Chancellors might do what Palpatine did." say Padme.

Anakin knows this was a big fear for Padme. They have heard stories from Jenna Farlay about what happened in Mark's universe after he has left it. Seem like Mark left before it really got bad. If Palpatine have made his plans worked, the galaxy will be more evil than they thought heard from Mark.

Through they will never admitted straight to Mark, but everyone within the Galactic Republic have a right to call the modest Jedi Master that saved them from the evil clutches of Palpatine as the Hero of the Republic.

Since that day Jenna told them, Padme have a feeling that they might never be able to do away with the centralized military, but put plans in forth to make sure that no one can get all the power of the Grand Army of the Republic.

"I bet you cannot wait for this term to be over." say Anakin as he got up and rubs Padme's shoulder. "Yes, the only thing that keeps me from stepping down right now is my goals to try to protect the Galactic Republic. I have done a lot to make it better. I routed out most of the corruptions in the Senate and getting a lot of Senators on my side for the Ministry of Defense." say Padme.

"I know you did and no one can say that your years in office were wasted. Even throughout the Republic Imperial Conflict and this war, you have not taken any Emergency powers. You denied them every offer you got, something Palpatine never did. Through he secretly put those ideas out himself. I cannot believe I trusted him." say Anakin.

"I am just hoping my successor will be able to keep it going and do not have any personal gain. Power does corrupt people." say Padme. "Not entirely true. Power corrupts those who let it happen. You have been in power of the Galactic Republic for 8 years now and you haven't been corrupted by the power you hold. Matter of fact, you seem to try to decrease some of the powers." say Anakin as he kisses her on the cheek.

"Anakin not now! I have a meeting with Mark! I know what you and your dirty mind are playing at! Stop it! Anakin I mean it!" shout Padme as she playful punches him. "Oh it is so easy to tease you. I know you have a meeting, just wait until tonight when I have you all alone." say Anakin with a dirty grin on his face.

Padme giggles as she just pushes him away. "I can't wait, but this meeting is important to the Ministry of Defense." say Padme. Anakin nods, she knows Mark have been helping her out a lot. Though this time most of the planning was done by Padme. Through she is not a military expert so she has been talking to the Prime Minster of Bakura and Mark to help her.

Anakin walks out of the room as Mark and Mara came in in sit. Mark notices the blush that Padme have as she tilts her head. "Do I even want to now what transpire in here? If anything happen in here, please do tell me where not to sit, because I do not want to be sitting in any fluids or sweat from your two lovebirds." say Mark with a little smile. Padme groans as she rubs her face in the palms of her hands.

For all the good Mark is worth, sometimes he is just too much. Some people wonder how Padme could get along so well with Anakin and his group of closest friends. Sometimes she even wonders that herself. They surely like to tease each other and that extended over to her.

"It perfectly fine to seat wherever you want, nothing happen." say Padme. Mara looks confuse at what is going on. "Wait what didn't happen?" ask Mara looking from the blushing Chancellor to her mentor. "Remember when I was saying that you will learn stuff as you get older. This is one of those topics." say Mark not interested to have a talk about sex with his Padawan. That will be duty of Maria, he might like teaching but there is no way in the galaxy that he will teach his students that. If it was either teach her and stay at the Jedi Order or not and leave, he will chose the second option.

"Why can't I learn it right now?" ask Mara. "I am your mentor, if I chose not to teach you something I have the right to not teach you something." say Mark. "Oh do not pull that card on me, serious what did you think happening?" ask Mara.

Both Mark and Padme groan. Like Mark she does not want to talk to her friend's daughter about the birds and the bees. "Mark is right you will learn about it later. Now if you do not mind, your mentor and I have some serious stuff to talk about." say Padme.

Mara crosses her arms and sits down. She is extremely curious why her mentor was asking where to sit because of those lovebirds. Through her mentor is right, if it is something not of an importance to her becomes a Jedi, he does have a right not to teach her something, even if she does not like the option. So she just sits there while Padme and her mentor are talking about some Ministry of Defense thing. After while she just decide to meditate to past the time away. She unclips her Lightsaber and focus on it and off she went into her meditative state.

* * *

_**Okay, so I am guessing I am making up for the time I got distracted and got this one out as soon as possible. Okay the real reason is that this fly right out of my mind. **_

**_Let's talk about the most important part of the chapter which is the main focus of the chapter. The Ministry of Defense. Okay on Wookiepedia it really did not give a lot of insight of how the Ministry of Defense was, so I had to came up with most of it. So basically there are this major leaders within the Ministry of Defense, the Minster, Grand Admiral, Grand General, Grand Director and Grand Chief. I basically told what they do in the chapter, which is easier to understand. Then I figure why have all them have power, let make something so if one does not agree upon something we got group to decide, so that how the Defense Council came about. _**

**_Now before I started this chapter I had plan to be a Minster (Obviously, since it is called a Ministry), Grand General, Grand Admiral and Grand Director. The Grand Chief came to me when I thought about military police. Okay the reasons for the Grand, I took that from the Galactic Empire. Thought the process of the Grand Admiral is kind of confusing, even states so within the Behind the Scenes part. The only thing that they share in common is the name Grand. _**

**_The term Grand General was also uses within the Galactic Empire along side of the Grand Admiral, but it was not as big, I knew for a fact there was a Grand Admiral because of Grand Admiral Thawn. Basically, what I can gather from Wookieepedia is that the Grand Admiral are one of the highest positions within the Galactic Empire and I think there was 12. So you want more information and hopeful understand it more than I do, go and read about it. If you do understand, if you want to please let me know through PM so I know what it is all about. _**

**_Now like with the military, most of what I come up with is base upon the United States Goverement. See the system Padme put in is something similar to a check and balance. Politics, they are confusing. Since that is the only example I know well I used it. _**

**_Now here is a favor I want to ask you, my readers, you have a choice either picking someone that exists within the Star Wars Saga or create your own for the positions that have been mention above. Sorry, I have a character in mind of my own for the Minster. So that leaves you with the Grands to do. _**

**_Now I only have one idea for the Grands and that is for the Grand General which I think Jan Dodonna, who was the first General of the Rebellion's military and had a military career in the Judaical Forces. Now that Idea is sticking with me pretty well, but if you have suggestions or your own character ideas please do so. _**

**_To be honest I have another idea for the Grands, but I am not so sure on it. For the Grand Admiral, Gial Ackbar (Return of the Jedi, character that says "it's a trap!") but unlike the Grand General, I am not so sure. Through just like the Grand General, if you have suggestions or characters do say something. _**

**_Now for the Grand Director and the Grand Chief, I have honestly no clue of an in-universe character. So those two, I am perfectly open for any thing. _**

**_For the Defense Council, I really do not care if I have names for them or not, really they are not that important. _**

**_So please do tell me what you think about the Ministry of Defense and the process. I am curious of what you think. Like with Padme, this this was a brain child. I have done a lot of research on Wookieepedia and Wikipedia. _**

**_Also do you think the Jedi should have a representative on the Ministry of Defense, I am on the fence about that. _**

**_Okay, enough of my rambling. _**

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


	24. Tiresome Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 24: Tiresome Day**

Lillian Hunter was able to leave the hospital ship and not need to go to a hospital. Due to her trauma on Naboo, the Director of the Republic Security Force, have give Lillian pay time off for as long as it necessary to get back into the condition she was in before the incident on Naboo, mentally and physically.

Rachelle would have be worry where to place her sister, but she knows Amelia and Kim will be able to take care of her sister. Rachelle just feels bad about what her sister went through and to know it was the person who gave birth to them seems to make that feeling even more fouler.

Rachelle knows that revenge is not the Jedi way, but she really wants to see Darth Asteria, her mother, die for such heinous acts against her own flesh and blood. She could live with the thought that the person who should love her was a criminal, but to kill your own children, what sick person could something like that.

The Jedi side of her is trying to tame such thoughts. It will be bad if she falls to the Dark Side because of a person that gives birth to her. Celestia Aluna, her first mentor and person she consider a mother, told her all about the Dark Side, because she have personal experiences with the Dark Side.

Rachelle tightens her fist as her thoughts about what Darth Asteria did to Lillian. Lillian told her how she was hit by very weak Force Blasts, Force Lightning, been barely touched by Darth Asteria's Lightsaber and that doesn't count the hands on abused that Lillian had suffer and the starvation. Lillian told her that she only got to eat one meal every 3 days, but often times Jobal, Padme's mother, or some other member of the family would share meals with her. Even through Lillian did not eat that much, wanted the family have there share.

She sighs as she tries to rid herself of such thoughts. She must not let her emotions get the best of her. She has been trained not to let her emotions get the best of her and she is putting her training to the test greatly. Even if she is not the one who kills Darth Asteria, she will be happy with her death no matter how it comes by.

Rachelle walks into the Amelia's apartment to see Amelia is taking off a pale red robe that has strips of golden on the sleeves. Instead of having on all Bakuran colors, Amelia has on a light white blouse and blue skirt. Rachelle figures that Amelia must have been wearing the robe in order to show support to her planet at the Senate.

"Good evening, Rachelle. Checking up on your sister again?" ask Amelia looking over her shoulder as she begins walking toward the. Rachelle nods to the statement. "I think she is in her room." say Amelia.

Rachelle walks into to her older sister's room to find her laying on the bed with pillows to prop up her upper back. Even through it has been exactly a week since she left the hospital, Lillian still looks very bad, through the Bacta Tank help with most of her healing. Just some couldn't have been healed with the Bacta Tank. Rachelle hears noise coming from the Holovision and looks to see Lillian was watching a movie.

"I wished they have invented a Bacta that could heal pain some more. I swear that Force Lightning that our mother used, have some long term effects on me." say Lillian. "According to the doctor it is not permanent; it might take awhile to heal. Trust me a heavy dose of Force Lightning is as far from fun as one could get." say Rachelle remember back on Alderaan when she got hit by Force Lightning from Darth Asteria.

"Speaking of which, I cannot believe you were so stupid, to come and save me like that. I appreciated it, but you know for well it is a trap." say Lillian with her voice a bit raised. "I cannot let the only thing that I have close to a family perish at the hands of the Sith." say Rachelle lowly. "I know that, but I am just single person. You could save millions if it means to sacrifice me. I know you hate to hear it, but to me a family is one that been around each other for the most of their life. The Jedi are more of your family." say Lillian.

"Well give it at least another 32 years than you will be in the majority of my life. Oh and with us ridding the True Empire from Naboo we most likely save all of Naboo from a dark life. So I did both." say Rachelle with a smile on her face at the final statement she sticks out her tongue. "Oh my, you could be so stubborn!" say Lillian with a smile as she tries to punch Lillian. "So can you, dear sister. We both have Corellian blood in us." say Rachelle.

The playful mood ended when Lillian wince in pain a bit and grabs the side of the bed. "Okay that is something I never experienced from Force Lightning. You're okay?" ask Rachelle. Lillian nodded roughly. "At least you did not get hit by it 10 times a day. The doctors think my nerves might be screw up and either it is damage beyond repair or taking slowly to heal. The thing is if it is damage beyond repair, then once the pain gone, I will not be able to feel anything the same as I used to." say Rachelle.

Rachelle tries to hold back her negative feelings again. She sighs couple of times before closing her eyes. "I need to go meditate for a little bit. I'll be back." say Rachelle giving her older sister a little hug and walks out of the room and into the room that she and Mark shares when they are at the apartment. She sits on the bed with her eyes closes and her mind blank. She let herself become one with the Force.

* * *

Mark yawns as he walks out of the Presidential Palace. It has been a long day and he has spent half of it with Padme try to iron out any more ideas for the Ministry of Defense. Personally, Mark cannot think of anything else that could make it more better.

He walks toward the Jedi Temple, since it is not that far. Once inside the Jedi Temple he was heading to a hanger, when Mace stops him. "What do you want, Mace. I had an exhausting day with the Chancellor, all I want to do is go and have a meal with my mother." say Mark as he looks at the Master of the Order.

"I think the council needs a better explanation of how Darth Sidious is still alive." say Mace. "I told you all I know. Right after I kill him, something black appears out of his body, which I starting to think was his spirit and besides that I have no clue." say Mark.

"I cannot believe that he didn't dead. You know this could make life more harder on us. If we cannot find out how he cheated death, we might never find a way to prevent him to do so." say Mace shaking his head as he pinches his nose.

"I will meditate on it some more." say Mark as he looks at Mace. "I will go and check the Holocrons and Archives for anything. May the Force be with you." say Mace. "May the Force be with you." say Mark as he walks away. How Darth Sidious returns alive is a mystery that has been bothering Mark since he came out of the Bacta Tank. If they cannot kill Darth Sidious, then they are going to have a huge problem on their hands.

Mark grabs a Speeder and too off. As he was driving his mind was on Darth Sidious and how he has return. Now face with the facts as they are stated right in front of him, had him worry big time. It was one thing to think that Darth Sidious is back, but a whole different galaxy to knowing he is back.

Mark rubs his hair with one hand as he stops the Speeder for traffic. He looks at the time and it was 6:45 in the evening. At the rate he was going, he will not be able to make to his mother's apartment until 8.

He sighs as he drums his fingertips along the steering wheel. After awhile he turns on the radio to listen to some music. When the traffic finally begins moving, it moves slowly. He is very grateful being raised as a Jedi or he might be spitting and shouting like some of the impatient drivers of Coruscant traffic. As he sees it, it is their problem, they chose to live or stay on the planet. The sad thought is that they seem to lack patient. Mark could never understand people being in a rush for less important things. He could see if someone was running late for an important meeting, a job, a family member seriously injured, someone giving birth, stuff along those lines he can see why people will be impatient. With that they will be perfectly right. As a being within the galaxy he knows just some things are hard to have patient. The Jedi side of him, he was taught patient a great deal, so he have patient for a lot of things.

Mark begins humming the song as he drives through the air traffic. When one of his shortcuts came up, he took it and was lucky to avoid most of the incoming traffic that was coming. Now ahead of most of it, he could get his speed up a little bit.

Apparently his estimate on the time or arrival was off a little bit. He arrived to the 500 Republica at 7:45 an exact hour from when he left the Jedi Temple. He pulls into a platform that was closes to the floor that Amelia's apartment is on.

He got off and headed toward a lift to take him up to the floor. Through he did have a hard time with security a bit. When he got to the lift a security guard is standing. "Sir, I will need to take any weapons. There is an important meeting going down a few floors bellow." say a security guard. Mark stares at the security guard as if he was crazy while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am sorry to mention you are not getting my Lightsaber." say Mark. Mark, like all Jedi, was trained to view the Lightsaber as your life. Sometimes you need to have it to protect your life. Plus he learned to always have it on him and never to give it to someone you do not trust.

"Then I am sorry you are not going anywhere but all of the building." say the security guard. "Look like you might just have to force me out. I have no ill intentions of hurting anyone. Matter of fact, where you guys when the bombing happen in the bar back in 10 BBY. Guess who risked their lives to stop that, me and Rachelle Hunter. So I highly doubt you have any right to ask me to hand over my weapon. Plus if you think I have ill intentions, then you shouldn't even let me come into the building because of me being a fully trained Jedi Master, I am highly trained in the ways of the Force, so in ways people might consider me to be a weapon." say Mark looking at the security guard.

"That was a freak accident and happens before I came here. I am under strict orders from the meeting that anyone who comes in must be unarmed." say the security guard. Mark cracks a smile. "Who are they and what security branch you work for? Republic Security Force or Coruscant Security Force, obviously by the way you dress you do not work for the Senate Guards." say Mark.

"None of your concerns who send me and I work for a security branch that offers protection not law enforcement." say the security guard. "Then you have no say what I can do. If you do not work for any Law Enforcement branches then you cannot tell people that come in to do something unless you are employed by the 500 Republica and have good reasons. I have been a Jedi for my whole life and there is only a minor handful of places that they will not let me in with my Lightsaber. The Jedi have always been welcome to a lot of buildings. Now if you do not mind, my good sir, I have to meet Senator Zane." say Mark as he begins to walk past the security guard.

The security guard grabs his shoulder. "Just because you are a Jedi does not give you special permission. You are considered a citizen of Coruscant and the Galactic Republic." say the security guard. "Okay should I get the manager, the only other possible way you have right to demand anything from anyone is if the manager says so. It one thing to demand stuff from those who are going into a room that you are guarding, not a whole building." say Mark using his intense knowledge of the laws to his advantage.

"You pose a threat to the people in the meeting. I have a right to stop that." say the security guard. Mark got close to his face. "Listen here, what have I done to make you think I am going to pose a threat to whatever meeting is taking place. Just because someone has a weapon on them does not mean it. I bet you most of the Senators or their guards within this building have weapons on them." say Mark with that being said, Mark walks away, which angers the security guard. How could someone dismiss him so easily?

"I say you are not going anywhere!" shout the security guard. The Force warns Mark that he was charging at him. Mark simply steps out of the charging security guard's way. The security guard went crashing down to the floor. "The only person here that could be consider dangerous and you and your clumsiness." say Mark softly as he walks down the hall toward the lifts.

Mark just shakes his head as he uses the Force to takes the Blaster that the security guard tries to shot Mark with and tosses down the hall the opposite direction. The security guard was cursing up a storm as Mark steps on the lift and presses a button. Before the security guard got to the lift doors, it have already have closed.

The security guards pound on the doors hard. Mark decide to make lift a little harder for the security guard. He presses all the floor buttons. Either the security guard have to find another lift or take the stairs. There is a least 1,000 floors in the 500 Republica. Mark just hope he did not jammed up the controls for the lift. Imaging have to walk down all those stairs. He most likely will be pretty old by the time he gets to the bottom. Through he wouldn't have to go to far since the platform he parked at is only a few floors bellow.

Mark walks toward the door for his mother's apartment and opens it up to come in and be greeted by a very happy Rachelle, who hasn't seen him all day. Mark laughs as he spins her around and plants a soft kiss on her lips. "What have gotten you in such a good mood?" ask Mark lightly as they put their foreheads together. "What holds you up, I sensed you were in the building and a few floors down." say Rachelle. "Oh some Security guard was holding me up." say Mark.

"To answer your question, I am just happy to see you. I haven't seen you at all. You were out of bed before I could even get up. Where have you been all day?" ask Rachelle. "Helping Padme with the Ministry of Defense Bill. She keeps asking me if we should have Jedi representative in it." say Mark.

"The Ministry is for the military, the Jedi are only leading the military because of the Sith. We are peacekeepers not warriors. What happen if there is a war that the Jedi does not have to be directly involved in?" say Rachelle.

"That is true, the Jedi are not warriors but in order to keep peace we sometimes have to become. The only types we official become part of the military is when the Sith Forces are involve. The other times we try to end things peacefully. The Jedi Civil War back in 3958 BBY to 3956, New Sith War back in 2000 BBY to 1000 BBY are 3 examples of us be officially part of the wars and they all involve the Sith. Now this is not all of them.

"What about the Mandalorian War, the Jedi Order was involve with that." say Rachelle. "No they weren't. The Jedi that was in that war went against the Council. They were called Revanchist because they were leaded by a Jedi named Revan, who late became Darth Revan, but he was redeemed." say Mark. "I have learned about Revan in the history classes before I became a Padawan." say Rachelle. Mark nods.

"So did I, he is very good, but the one I like is called the Hero of Tython. He is the one who was able to prevent the Sith Emperor caring out his plans. Darth Sidious and Darth Vader might consider themselves the worst, or in their point of view, the best Sith existed, but compare to the Sith Emperor, they are nothing. The Sith Emperor wanted to destroy all life in the whole universe." say Mark.

"Ah the Jedi that records cannot seem to remember his real name. The one who bring the end of the Sith Emperor, I learned about him." say Rachelle.

"Trust me; I have searched through all the records to find a name, but the only referenced by Hero of Tython or simply Hero. How about we go and eat." say Mark as he put his right arm around Rachelle's shoulders. Rachelle nods and they walk off into the kitchen, where even Lillian was sitting at.

* * *

**_Okay really the only thing I want to talk about is the ending of this chapter. For those who knows the Hero of Tython is a character that is in the game Star Wars: The Old Republic. Personally I am interested in the character, but there is a whole lot of infomation about him so I am not going put. _**

**_For a fact, the reason why I did not put a name, because there is no name for that character, even the gender is unknown due to the fact that the player of that game could chose gender, species, name and how it looks. _**

**_Now the part about the Sith Emperor, is half true. The true part is that Sith Emperor wanted to take over the galaxy to become immortal so he want to drain all the life out of it and that he lived for a long time. He was also the one who turn Revan into a Sith in the first place. Well according to Wookiedepia, one of the Sith Emperor minons betray him because he have a vision of someone stopping the Sith Emperor, the Hero of Tython. You can read more about the Sith Emperor on Wookepedia. Also according to Wookieepedia, the Hero of Tython defeated the Sith Emperor in a duel, it did not kill him. Apparently the Sith Emperor was in another body while his real body was somewhere else. So when that body die his spirit went to his main body and put him in a slumber like state and his powers were weaken. Nothing else was said to happen after that but by 64 BBY Darth Sidious's Master in a book was saying how he have been dead. _**

**_The part I change is that the Hero of Tython killed the Sith Emperor. Now I have an idea that was given to me about when I stated about reborn Darth Sidious. So I might use that idea or something. So, there might be something coming in the future in the series. Little heads up right there. You can guess what I am planning. _**

**_No I have never played the game, so do not asked any about that game, besides what I read about on Wookiepedia, I have no clue. _**

**_Okay something else I want to talk about that deals with the ending. I really couldn't find a lot of sources about Jedi in wars, but I was able to find something stated that they usually get involve with matters such as war when it involves the Sith, through I highly doubt they were in command of the military like during the Clone Wars. Jedi are peacekeepers and not soldiers. _**

**_I am still looking for what you think, should the Jedi have representative on the Ministry of Defense? _**

**_Also I am looking for ideas on the following questions: _**

**_Mark's and Rachelle's wedding, who should be there and what position._**

**_Satine and Obi-wan's baby names. _**

**_Who should be the next Chancellor of the Galactic Republic._**

**_Who should be in the position of the Grand Admiral, General, Chief and Director. _**

**_Enough of my ramblings. _**

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


	25. Preparing for Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 25: Preparing for Day**

Mark wakes up to the alarm clock blaring off on the nightstand in his quarters of the Jedi Order. He tries to figure out why is the alarm clock is going off. He was planning on sleeping in, but he have to teach a class today and after that he have to train his current Padawan in the Force.

Mark looks at the alarm clock and notice it was saying it was 5:30 in the morning. The reason why Mark wanted to sleep in was due to the fact that he had a hard time falling asleep and him and Rachelle stayed up late. He has invited Mara to come along, because if she reaches the rank of Master she might have to do some teaching. Not only are Jedi ranked Master teaches but also Knights. If it were only Masters, then it would be large classes because there are not a lot of Jedi Masters, they are outnumber by Jedi Knights.

Through classes does not start until 7, but Mark figures he needs to eat a decent breakfast, see that Mara is awake and take a shower before the day get started. He slowly stands up while using the Force to slightly move's Rachelle's sleeping head from the position on his chest.

Rachelle mumbles something in her sleep at the moment and curls up underneath the blankets. Mark bends down and gives her a soft kiss on the forehead. Mark looks around in the closet for some clean clothes and head into the shower.

Mark sighs as he steps in the bathroom and drops his clothes on a rack that was there. He pinches his nose and looks at himself in the mirror. His bright blue eyes stares straight back at him which was cover by some of his bangs. He will need to get his hair trim soon. He runs his right hand over his beard and yawns a bit. He walks over to the shower and turns it on to allow it warms up.

He then sits on the tub ledge resting his forehead on his fist, thinking. Once more he was thinking about Darth Sidious. He remembers seeing his spirit flies out of the dead husk and went toward the ship. Then he saw Darth Sidious full and full of energy. He might be an expert of the Dark Side, but he doe not know a lot about it. When one is studying the Dark Side, it is best to remain caution at all times, because you might find yourself become addicted to what you can do in the Dark Side.

He knows the Dark Side has stuff that can help cheat death, but there isn't much information out there about such topic. Then again since 1000 BBY, the Sith have been hiding themselves due to the Darth Bane's Rule of Two. Before 1000 BBY, the Sith were much more common. There used to be empires of the Sith that battles against the Galactic Republic. It is nothing like the Empires of today. The Empires of today are run by the Sith but does not have a lot of Sith in them.

He wishes Celestia Aluna or Dooku for that matter since they both spend time as a Sith. Celestia is out searching for the base of operations that Darth Vader has. For some odd reason she cannot remember it, through she knows she have been there countless times during her time as a Sith. Mark has a feeling that has something to do with the Dark Side of the Force that Darth Vader was using to surpass her memories of her time as a Jedi.

Dooku has been trying to break the control the Hutts have on some of the planets which funds a lot of the Empire stuff. It is common knowledge that the Empire has the Hutts within their side. Dooku really wanted to try to take down the Hutts and the Trade Federation so that they could weaken the Empire. Mark thinks it is something personal. They both somewhat help the Separatist cause during the Clone Wars and Dooku might take this as a way to atone for the deeds he have made when he was a Sith.

Both of them haven't been to the Jedi Temple in close to a year. Even through the Council recalls them back and the Chancellor, but they both denied and wants to do their part. Since it was not exactly an order they did not have to follow it. It was a request for them to do so. The Council was beginning to worry with all the fighting they have been doing might take a toll on them. Through he remembers Celestia stating that she will try to be there whenever him and Rachelle gets married.

No surprise that Celestia will say something like that, she actually does consider Rachelle as her own daughter. It was most likely this mother and daughter bond that breaks the Dark Side hold on Celestia when she was Darth Destria. Which once again proven his theory about love does not lead to the Dark Side. In almost all the cases, Jedi were redeemed because of love.

Through he highly doubts that it will work with Darth Asteria. From what he heard she was never a good person so she might enjoy being in the Dark Side of the Force, while Celestia was hold against her will, per say, when she was a Sith. For when he faced her she seems to be a very evil type of person. She loves to cause harm and suffering. Mark cannot get the manic laugh out of his mind, when he thinks about Darth Asteria.

Mark reaches over the shower and feels that the water is warm and begin to get ready to get in. It only took him 10 minutes to get shower, dried off and change when he realizes he forgot his Lightsaber back in the bedroom. He walks in the bedroom and find the sleeping Rachelle now have stolen his pillow and was hugging it. Mark put his fist to his lips to prevent him from laughing as he picks up his Lightsaber and clips it to his belt and clips it on his belt.

He also gives Rachelle another kiss on the forehead and went out to the dinning hall. At this early time there are only a few Jedi and employees of the Jedi Order in the dinning hall. There he was surprise to meet Mara sitting there happily talking to her mother.

"Mara, I thought you would be sleeping in more?" ask Mark. "Ah, Mom promises to show me some stuff about flying again. She showed me controls of some of the transports." say Mara excited. That was another thing Mara has in common with Luke, she loves flying a lot. Galen and Leia are not much big on flying, but they still do it and are good at it. Out of those 2, Leia is the one that is not a big f

"Good morning Mark, sleep well last night?" ask Maria. "No, had a hard time sleeping." mumble Mark as he walks past her so he could get something to eat. He got in line behind Mace Windu.

"Good morning… well I could say you seen better days." say Mace as Mark looks at him. "Yeah, I know, had a hard time sleeping. Keep on thinking about Sidious. As of right now, I consider Sidious a bigger threat than Darth Vader, because unlike Sidious, Darth Vader hadn't been killed, yet Sidious been killed and manage to live and I saw it with my own eyes this time." say Mark.

Mace sighs a bit as he looks at Mark. He too wants to find a way to stop Darth Sidious from returning. He knows he was short with Mark a couple days ago about doing just that, but yet he cannot find anything yet. He even check some of the Holocrons that they got that came from the Sith. The only reason why they keep them is to figure more out about their long term enemies. To keep people from falling to the Dark Side, only a selected few are able to view the Sith Holocrons and the majority of them are on the High Council.

There are a few people who could view them that are not on the High Council but they have to be Jedi Master. Even fewer of them are Jedi Knights. No Padawans or Youngling could look at them. Mark was one of the few Jedi Knights who was allowed to look at them before he became a Master. Before that he has to have permission from the High Council to look at them and a member of the High Council had to be there with him.

"Any luck with finding out how Sidious manage to cheat death?" ask Mark. "There is a bunch of ways it could happen. The most common way I think is intense hatred. Back before 1000 BBY, there was this Sith Lord named Darth Sion who was able to keep his body together out of pure hatred. Through the body was hold together with the Dark Side of the Force. Which I image would be would hurt a lot." say Mace Windu. Mark nods he heard of Darth Sion before. He died back in 3951 BBY, when he finally learned from a Jedi the pain and suffering that it is causing him for immortality.

"There was a reason why that Sith Lord was called Lord of Pain. Through I highly doubt that Darth Sidious will go through something like that. If that was his way, his body would have been gone when we put it into the sun. That was one of the reasons why I suggested that idea. Remember Darth Scion body was decaying, but hold together with the Dark Side of the Force. No Sidious would not do that, he would wants something better. Something that would leave his body weak like that." say Mark as he rubs his chin.

"Are you for sure he would attempt something like that. I know he haven't based upon your description. The way I told you is for keeping the body." say Mace. "Just like the Light Side of the Force, the Dark Side is endless. One could study it for there whole lives and they will not be able to claim that they know even a quarter of what the Force is." say Mark wisely as the Jedi in front of Mace was having problems with the culinary droid messing up his meals. Mark notice that Jedi was getting annoyed.

Mace follows Mark line of sight and couldn't help by shake his head as he crosses his arms. "That is the bed thing about getting up so earlier none of the cooking staff is up yet. Have to deal with droids, I think this one is malfunctioning." say Mace. Just after he said this, whatever the droid was trying to stir seem to fly everywhere. Mark and Mace duck down far underneath the glass wall that separates the droid and the line.

"This reminds me of the time when Hunter was a youngling. She always like to eat so she had reprogram the droid to make her something late at night which it wasn't program to do so and the mess was almost like this." say Mace. "You say almost, how was it?" ask Mark.

"Let's just say, melting chocolate ice cream on the floor does not make a safe place to walk. Wake up one morning the whole area around the line was a sticky brown color. Even the Mouse Droids got stuck in it. Learn that day to never forget your boots." say Mace. "Must have been a lot of ice cream." say Mark.

Mace nods as he uses the Force to shut down the malfunctioning droid. "Yeah, almost 10 pounds of ice cream in storage. Celestia had a field day teaching Rachelle about her sweet tooth problem." say Mace rubs his bald head as they stand up.

"Hmm, she never told me that story." say Mark. "That is a surprise." say Mace as he looks back at Mark. The poor Jedi that had to deal with the droid malfunction storms away as he was covered from the waist up in whatever that liquid stuff. Yes, Mace is right that is a surprise, usually Rachelle tells him everything. Then again that subject might embarrass her greatly. She does not tell him every little thing, but she does tell him almost everything.

Mark remembers countless times sitting at night with Rachelle and she would go on and on about what she did before they meet. She would tell him about her days before becoming a Padawan, days of her being a Padawan. Sometimes she talks about the good and the bad stuff that happens around her. Most of the time she talks about her point of views of subjects and her feelings about how something happens.

To say that Rachelle Hunter and he got close is an understatement. It amazes him how close 2 people can get. The closeness they share is of people who grow up together since they were children and fall in love. Mark has not meet Rachelle until she was 20 years old and they start off as mentor and students. Through Rachelle did tell him that she had feelings for him since the beginning of 19 BBY, through she was confuse about those feelings. Basically it is amazing how much closer they have become.

Another droid came and served him and Mace. Mark went off to sit with Mara and Maria. Mara was sitting down and eating. Mark was surprise that she is not talking a lot like she usually does. Then again you have to take into account how early in the morning it is.

"So exactly how many classes you have to teach today?" ask Maria. "I have 3 to do. I have 1 in the morning before lunch and the other 2 after lunch but before supper. "Look like someone is going to have a busy day." say Maria looking at her daughter. "I think I am getting used to that fact. Master is always a busy Jedi, most likely because he is a Jedi Master and on the High Council." say Mara. "Jedi are busy people, we have to keep peace. If it is not galactic scale wars, we are trying to settle planetary conflicts and lesser conflicts." say Mark.

Mara nods to that statement. She knows that it is very true. Jedi are considered to be one of the busiest groups of people in the galaxy. Being a Jedi is not easy.

* * *

All the way on Korriban, Darth Vader seems amused about something. When a Sith Lord is amused, it is usually not very good. Like the True Empire, Darth Vader and his Empire have been busy in the Outer Rim.

They have taken the planet Abafar, which is great source of fuel within the Outer Rims. They also have taken the planet of Artus Prime which is a mining world for crystals. The planet of Altyr 5 decided to join the Empire due to the fact that they do not want to suffer from any attacks from them. They never truly have a representative in the Galactic Senate. For the resources they have taken control of Alzoc 3. The planet of Jabiim joined them once a lot of planets were getting attacked by the Empire. The government of Jabiim feared that the Galactic Republic might not help them until it was too late like they did in the Clone Wars. Then Zygerria joined the Empire so that it can help protect it slave empire from the Galactic Republic.

The reasons why the Empire have been so successful is that the Galactic Republic seem to be dealing with a lot of attack closer to home by the True Empire. So Darth Vader decides to take a sneaky option and gather more planets under his banner in the Outer Rim. The Galactic Republic has sent some military units out there and they either could not find the Imperial military or they were defeated by it.

Darth Vader also senses that his former apprentice, Darth Destria, have been searching for his base. He is glad for his manipulation of her mind when she served the Empire. When she betrayed the Dark Side of the Force he installed in her brain to make it harder for her to remember her past attack her memories of locations and very important things about the Empire.

The blast doors to the lift of his throne room slides open and enter the purple skinned Twi'lek Dark Lady of the Sith, Darth Solaris walking into the room and kneel in front of him.

"Master, I would like to report that our progress with the Death Star is coming along fine. Those slaves that the Zygerrians have sent us have made building our weapon much faster. We believed that by 0 BBY it should be all ready to launch." say Darth Solaris. "Good, but when the testing for the weapons array can begin?" ask Darth Vader looking down at his apprentice. "Well, the Turbolasers, cannons could be tested right now. The super laser will not be able to be tested at full power until close to around 3 BBY at the earliest, we still need to get a lot of crystals install to magnify the laser output." say Darth Solaris.

The reason why they are using crystals is amplify the smaller beams that will make up a single beam that could destroy a whole planet on full power. Once the whole project is done, the Galactic Republic and the True Empire will not be able to stand up to him. His Empire will be the most feared and will become the fraction that will rule the whole galaxy.

With that ace in his pocket then he could spend his time on hunting down and killing Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane to prove once and for all that he is better than him. Either that he could plan an attack on a Galactic Republic aligned planet and hopes of drawing him out.

"Darth Solaris, I want a unit and fleet be ready to mobilize on my command. I want our best soldiers and Dark Jedi be prepare for an attack." say Darth Vader as he stands from his throne. He did not tell her that he is hoping to draw out his rival with the attack. "What are we attacking?" ask Darth Solaris. "An important Republic planet, I am tired of all this sneaking around. I do not want to the Galactic Republic think I have gotten soft now, should I. I will let you know when I have decided." say Darth Vader have a perfect place in mind but he wants to consider all the options before hand. He wants to make it a planet far from the Core, so the Outer Rim has to do.

He could attack Bakura that will surely draw out Mark and the 3rd Legion to protect his homeworld but he is not foolish. By the time they could get Mark come, his fleet and army would have been seriously damage by the Bakuran Military. No he have to do another attack. Maybe on a planet that someone close to his friends' lives will do it. It is time to review all the options.

* * *

Mara watch in interest as Mark was teaching the classes about various basic things that the Force can do, such as increase your speed, height of jump and increases all your senses. He even told them that they can uses the Force to see through walls and darkness with the ability to call Force Sight and also Force Sight can be used to blocks the affect of Force Blindness.

Mara knows Force Blindness well, her mentor used it couple times. She remembers him blinding Darth Solaris and a group of Dark Jedi that was going to attack her. She could see as if it was happening as he was teaching. She was surrounded and Mark leapt in front of her, told her to close her eyes. Right before she closes her eyes she saw a very bright white light come out of Mark's hand. That was how they escape from that mess.

"Know just because the Force Sight can let you see through walls, it not as easy as you think. You have to take into account the thickness and material of the wall, which can offer some resistance. Through most does not know this. Remember to trust the Force, your eyes can deceive you." say Mark as he walks around the room.

"Now to prove to you, I have boxes of objects, My Padawan and I are going to walk out of the room. You duty is to place the objects along the ground and turn off the light. When you are done you will let me know and I will show you the Force Sight in darkness. I want all the windows to be closed." say Mark.

The younglings quickly scramble to do what they were told. Mark and Mara steps out of the classroom and closes the door. Mark stands with his back toward it. "How is this going to teach them Force Sight?" ask Mara. "It not, it only goes to prove them. Some of them might not even learn the skill. Some might learn it and decide they want to. I know how to you use it but I do not use it all the time. Like with everything it could be draining. To get a perfect view through a wall is hard to do so and that drains you. Plus this way is also fun for them. If I remember correctly young one, you also like how I teach when you were in my classes." say Mark.

The door opens and Mark turns around to a darken room. Mark focus the Force so he can use the Force Ability knows as Force Sight. His blue eyes glow a little bit as the room came into focus in a blue tint.

Mark looks over where the younglings are sitting and smiles. Mark walks paste a Blaster that he made to fire bullets at him that will shock him. He dodges all them. He sidesteps the puddle of oil that was on the floor and duck before a flying droid could hit his head.

Mark quickly draws his Lightsaber and begins dueling with an advance Lightsaber training droid. In a minute the Droid was laying in smoking pieces as the light comes on and he stops using Force Sight.

The younglings look impressed. "Whoa!" say a male Twi'lek. "Well that is why he is a Jedi Master. Serious what hopes of our ideas of positioning the objects were going to beat him." say a dark skinned female human next to the male Twi'lek. The male Twi'lek nods to this. "Still you got to admit it was pretty amazing and we all saw it because of these night vision goggles." say the male Twi'lek as he took off his goggles that were resting on his forehead.

"Okay, settle down class. For the last few minutes of class, let get the meditation done with. Who can do it without any guidance?" ask Mark. About half the class raises their hands. "Okay, the other half will get guided by me or Mara. Mara looks shocked at first and then realize some of them might have her problem. While Mark is more of a old school meditation expert about focusing on nothing, she have learn that you can focus solely on one thing and uses then soon finding yourself focusing on nothing.

Mark helps those that need guidance to relax their body and mind. Those that have trouble focusing on nothing, Mara help them with her way of meditating that she has learned from Anakin.

In a couple minutes the whole class was in a meditate trance and Mark looks at Mara who was sitting down near the door meditating. Mark sighs as he pinches his nose. He sense something bad is in the making. Through him sensing that have been going on a lot since the start of the Triad War.

Through he knows this is not coming from Darth Sidious and his True Empire. This time he sensed that it might have something to do with Darth Vader and his Empire. The one thing he did not like, is that the Senate seem to focus more on protecting the planets closer to the Core then those in the Outer Rim. Mark knows that Darth Vader is most likely using this to gain followers in the Outer Rim. There only have few units out in the Outer Rim and the 2 major ones are leaded by Dooku and Celestia. He also knows that they have newer Clones that fill the majority of their ranks.

Mark has nothing against newer Clones. The 3rd Legion has some newer Clones and like any other thing, they need experiences and that lack of experience could be a problem. He does not know why they make majority of a unit of new Clones; they should have some experience Clones among the ranks to help the newer Clones.

He even tries to talk to Padme about this, but she said her hands were tied. The Senate as a whole agreed that they should focus most of their military to protect the Core Worlds and those in regions of space near the Core. Then again, what does the Senators really know about war.

At least when the Ministry of Defense if formed they might have better people thinking of what the military should do. Mark would have spread the military evenly throughout the galaxy.

Something is going to happen and if it involves Darth Vader personally, it might be very bad and not all the Jedi could handle a duel with Darth Vader in it. Hopefully the Senate wise up to the threat. He knows the Jedi Council have been talking about what they have been feeling. The only thing he can do is wait for whatever might happen and hopefully those in charge could make the right decision.

* * *

_**Sorry this took a bit longer to post up. Been busy trying to get a job. **_

_**Basically this chapter could be consider another filler chapter with some information. **_

**_In this story we have two events that happen because of the True Empire, so some of you might figure that the Galactic Republic is focusing more of it forces on the True Empire. So I taken to use it. I also put the reason why they were so focus on the True Empire. The True Empire have been attacking major planets within the Core and the regions between the Core and the Outer Rim. They want to protect those planets because they most likely have more to deal with the Galactic Republic. So with that it let Darth Vader secretly build up his Empire. _**

**_Now I bet you notice most of the planets that Darth Vader have gotten starts with A. I was researching planets on Wookieepedia and you know me, I usually chose planets that at least have a good picture of what it looks like so I can get a better understand of how it looks. So There are tons in the Outer Rim, so I went through and got tired of searching through them so that why most of them starts with A. I just happen to remember Zygerria from the Clone Wars series and put it in there. _**

**_I also want to talk about the Force Ability knows as Force Sight. Basically all it does is give your eyes the ability to see in darkness and through walls also it could be used to counter Force Blindness and Mind Tricks. So I really did not like this a lot because it seem to make it seem so easy. So I decide like with everything it will use up energy. So thicker the walls and depend on matterials will make it harder. Why I think this, even through it is a basic Force Ability, how come not everyone uses it. _**

**_The beginning of the story was just a funny thing that I want to put in. I could image something this happens. What do you expect when you have machinery doing stuff. Machines are not perfect, just like everything else in the world. _**

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


	26. Conflict in Chancellor's Office

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 26: Conflict in Chancellor's Office**

Mark was at Padme's office in the Presidential Palace. This time he was there not for helping make the Ministry of Defense, he is there on a mission from the High Council. They had Anakin try to talk to her, but she chose not to listen, keep on saying there is nothing she can do.

"What do you expect me to do, Mark. I am the Supreme Chancellor, I got some say in the military, but you know that power rests upon the Senators of the Galactic Senate and I refuse to accept any emergency powers." say Padme as she looks up from her desk to Mark who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Padme, the Council and I sense that Darth Vader might do an attack. You know full well the Senate is focusing on True Empire since they are trying to take out planets close to us within the Rims and Cores. They could care less what happens in the Outer Rim until it is too late. The planets in the Outer Rim are just as important as those that the True Empire has been attacking. Yes most of majority of our planets are within the Core and the regions between it and the Outer Rim." say Mark.

"I tried to talk to the Senators; they perceive that the threat of the True Empire is more worst. I only can do so little with the military. We have fleets and units out there as we speak." say Padme looking up at Mark. "Then send the 3rd Legion out there. You know if Darth Vader is behind an attack and is personally overseeing it; it is going to be bad." say Mark.

Padme looks up at Mark as if he was slightly crazy. She thinks that it might be a good idea, but the Senate wouldn't allow one of the best units head out to the Outer Rim, when they want it to protect the planets closer to the heart of the Galactic Republic since they help out a lot more. "There is nothing more I can do." say Padme.

"Do not give me that excuse. You are a politician, do what you do best, get people to agree with you. If whatever we sense will happen, it could be bad." say Mark. "You know full well that the Senate will need more than a few Jedi sensing something for an attack." say Padme rubbing her forehead.

Mark was running through the laws in his mind quickly to find something that might aid his cause. Then he found one. "Isn't there a law that Mas Amedda made that if a threat might be to big, couldn't the Supreme Chancellor send a part of a unit to stop it?" say Mark.

"Yes, but if this is as bad as you think wouldn't it take more then a part of a unit. I mean the 3rd Legion is huge and powerful but I do not think they are that powerful, plus we have no clue where the attack is. If we have a clue where the attack is the Senate most likely agrees to send troops." say Padme.

Mark nods to this, in his rush he forgot to think of that. All they could sense is something bad is going to happen and it seems like Darth Vader will be behind it. "Mark, I am starting to think that whatever you have with Darth Vader is personal. For all the time I spent with the Jedi, isn't that bit unhealthy for a Jedi?" ask Padme looking up at Mark wishing there could be more that she can do. To be honest there is really nothing she can do because they have no evidence of where an attack might come.

"Mark, if the Empire do decide to attack on of our planets, hopefully some of the Space Stations that we have station around in the Outer Rim could pick up and gives a general direction where it could be heading." say Padme.

"I do not like the idea of sitting and to wait for something bad to happen. Whatever happens hopefully the Bakuran Military could offer assistance if it comes. I have been trying to think of major planets that they would want to hit. I have this feeling that Darth Vader might want to make it personal, so I am figuring it might either Bakura or any other planets that my friends might have family or friends on. I highly doubt Darth Vader is stupid enough to try to attack Bakura. Bakura is one of our strongest planet consider planetary military." say Mark.

"I have talk to Minister Lightwell and he says if he gets word, he will let me know and he will send any units he can to protect a planet from falling to the hands of the Empire." say Padme. "Meanwhile, the Jedi Order decides to send some Jedi to some of the planets we think that might be attack." say Mark.

"That is perfectly reasonable. Even through the Jedi Order is a part of the Grand Army of the Republic it is still its own group. The Senate can only say so much about what the Jedi Order can or cannot do. If the Jedi Order wants to go on a mission that involves the Jedi they are more than allow. What planets are you thinking about?" ask Padme.

"Bakura, Mandalore, Bespin, Mon Calamari, Eriadu, and Muunilinst." say Mark. Padme understand the significance by each of them. Bakura is one of the strongest military planet out there and plus the technology of Zane Tech is very helpful. Mandalore and Eriadu are known for being in the intersection of a lot of trade routes and supplies that they give the Galactic Republic. Bespin is known for it producing of Tibanna gases. Tibanna gases are uses in energy weapons such as Blasters and as a coolant for ships' Hyper-drives. Mon Calamari is obvious due to the fact they are good ship builders. Muunilinst because of the Banking Clan has the power to produce credits. Through it is not the only series of banks that could produce credits, but it one of the major. Another thing that these planets have in common is if they are attack and taken from the Galactic Republic it would hurt on a public scale. Through the Galactic Republic does not want to lose any of the planets that are underneath them.

"What about the other planets?" ask Padme. "As much as the Jedi Order wants to protect everyone and the Galactic Republic we do not have enough members to send to ever single planet. I am listing the planets that I think Darth Vader will attempt to attack. He would want something that is known well to be attack.

"True, look with that we could only try to protect as many as possible and as much as possible." say Padme. Mark nods as he looks at Padme. "Yeah that is the bad part of it. In the meantime can you try to convince the Senate to send addition troops to the Outer Rim for insurance? It is better to be safe than sorry.

There was a knock and Wilhuff Tarkin walks into the room. Mark looks at him. Wilhuff Tarkin is the lieutenant governor of the planet of Eriadu and the Seswenna Sector. The Galactic Senate appoints who rules that sector. Wilhuff Tarkin is the second in charge of the sector. Personally Mark does not like him, maybe it through the fact that even after Palpatine was found to be a Sith Lord, that he still highly supports it.

According to Jenna Farlay, Wilhuff Tarkin was considered to be a very powerful within the Galactic Empire in the other universe. She was saying that there were rumors going around that he and the Galactic Empire was creating some kind of super weapon that can destroy planets.

Through the Force, Mark can get a jest of what the guy is. He is the type of person who is very ruthless and the life of others means so little to him. He thinks that beings are resources not beings. He could be charming when he needs to be. Also he is Humanocentrism, which means he thinks humans are superior to other beings. Through he despises other beings; he is not above using them as long as humans are in charge. Another thing is he does not like nor care for what he believes is the supernatural powers of the Jedi. Through he is all of this; he is also very good at leading people and at military.

Wilhuff Tarkin used to be apart of the Republic Outland Regions Security Force, which is a military unit of the Judicial Forces. He retired from that and enters politics. During the Clone Wars, on request of Palpatine, he joins the Republic's Navy. He was a captain works his way up to Admiral. After the Clone Wars he returned to politics. Though he hates Mark from taking down Palpatine.

He also knows during the Clone Wars, that he was a big speaker of Palpatine. Mark always wonders about that relationship and hearing Jenna story about his position in the evil government of the other dimension, it seems like he is very loyal to Palpatine.

"Ah Chancellor Skywalker, may I have a word… Jedi Master Zane what are you doing here?" say Tarkin as he notices Mark. Padme and Mark notice how he said Jedi Master Zane. How he said it shows that he does not like him or the Jedi. When he said Jedi Master, he said it coldly, but when Zane was added to it, that was more coldly.

"Governor Tarkin." say Mark calmly to show that Tarkin hatred for him does not bother him one bit. "How about you leave Jedi Master Zane, while I talk to the Chancellor. What needs to be talk about does not concern you at all." say Tarkin. Mark crosses his arms and look at him. "I am here on Jedi business that has to deal with the military. So if your conversation has anything on the Jedi Order or the Grand Army of the Republic I do say that I do have a right to be here." say Mark.

"You really should keep your Jedi nose where it belongs. The Jedi are not soldiers and it is time for you to stop pretending you are." say Tarkin as he looks at Mark. "Governor Tarkin, you either tell me what you want in the presence of Master Zane or you can leave. Surely my secretary told you that I was in an important meeting." say Padme.

"Fine, let him be here, but I promise he would not like it. I think I might have away to stop this war before it get any worst. See the thing is, the Empires do not fear. Now fear is a very strong motivation. I say we increase our military and the power of our ships. Maybe even consider making super weapons. I have presented an idea back to Chancellor Palpatine about a station that could have the power to take down anything in its path. A weapon as such would make the Empires fear us. Plus if we focus on more getting more ships made, maybe the sheer number could invoke fear." say Tarkin. Mark jaws tighten when he heard this.

"Fear is not a good emotion to run on. If you use fear on your enemies, then what is it to say that you would not use that same fear to keep people in line. Most enemies you find come from those who were a part of something. The Sith Order begins from members of the Jedi Order who decided to follow the Dark Side of the Force. They were exiled from Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic into the unknown regions of space at the time back in 6900 BBY. There have been Jedi fall to the Dark Side before hand but that is the first time a major order like the Sith Order have been made. They were called Dark Jedi. While the Jedi Order was hoping for them to learn their faults but never happen. Do you want a more modern example of how enemies are usually created? Let take the Separatist Crisis that leads to the Clone Wars, the planet of the Separatist cause came from the Galactic Republic." say Mark.

"So you admit that the threat to our galaxy was created by the Jedi Order. Your order should be disbanded and those trained in your ways should be tracked and kept under surveillance." say Tarkin.

"You going to punished a whole group of people on the past and of what few members of that group did. You should never judge a group base upon the actions of a few but the actions and reasons of the group as a whole. Now if you do not mind Governor let's get back on track. Where were we, oh yeah, the use of fear. So in the way of you thinking, to prevent problems such as you are talking about, you want to use fear to keep people in line. Using fear is never a good thing, Governor. While you may uses fear to stop, but there are those who will try to stop that fear. Like everything in the galaxy fear works 2 ways, it can help your cause or break your cause. The best thing is to keep peace and not to make people afraid because fear can cause some people do go to extremes. Fear will make people resent you. I admit there are people who hate the Jedi and the reason for that is the fear of what we can do. The Sith is hated even more due to the fact that they cause it." say Mark.

"I wouldn't expect a Jedi to understand that. You whole Order is against fear. If you decide to kill some of the people outright then there wouldn't be a problem. For the record, we have gotten report that Darth Vader would never have been a problem if you just killed him right off on Mustafar. Like you were saying about those exiles, you should have killed them and that would prevent them from become a threat." say Tarkin.

Mark tightens his jaw some more and stands closer to Tarkin. They might be the same height but Mark is not scared of him one bit. "Unlike you, the Jedi cares for life. I am not going to get into a disagreement with you since you do not know all the facts. When you outright kill someone, then that could be bad. Plus Tarkin, if you try to end things peacefully conflicts get solved with less bloodshed. You way of thinking is fight fire with fire, the problem with that is if you add fire to fire, it just going to create a whole larger fire. Like you told me Tarkin earlier keep your nose out of things that does not concern you. Let me add something keep your unknowing nose out of things that you cannot comprehend." say Mark as he leans toward him and walks away.

"It your Jedi Order ways that have prevented us from stopping the Clones Wars faster." say Tarkin. "Everyone got to stand by their beliefs because if you lose your beliefs, you no longer an intelligent being. What the point of doing something if it goes against your beliefs. We only fight in your wars, to try to maintain peace. The only problem with that is the Sith does not want peace." say Mark as he crosses his arms.

"Enough you two!" snaps Padme as she stands up and looks at Tarkin and says, "I agree highly with Master Zane, the Empires are using fear to get people to join them, we wouldn't be no better than them. I will not let any weapon that has a power to taken down anything in its path join our military. For peace to work, the Galaxy shouldn't be living in fear. I am not Chancellor Palpatine and I will not condemn such actions." say Padme getting tired of the bickering.

"I should have known someone like you wouldn't understand it either. After all you married one of their kind." say Tarkin as he glares at Mark looks at him. "Tarkin, taking a life is not something to be proud of. Yes, sometimes you have to take a life, but it shouldn't be the answer to everything. There will always be enemies of the Galactic Republic but if we use your way, then it will just make those that do not let that fear get to them go against whatever can cause that fear." say Mark as he looks at Tarkin. Tarkin just glares at him.

Mark cannot seem to understand someone who is willing to risk lives. It makes him wonder if this Tarkin ever got his hands on that super weapon that Jenna was talking about in the other universe, what he would do with it. He fears that he would use it to destroy a planet to use fear to keep people in line.

Tarkin leaves the room in a haste. Mark really does not like that guy. Then something hit him. Mark eyes widen at the thought. Jenna Farlay says that Tarkin was rumored to help the Galactic Empire by making a super weapon that can destroy planets. Then he remembers Dooku was saying something to him and Mace Windu when he was in Jedi custody after Mark captures him. He was saying a weapon that can destroy a whole planet was being made. If this is the same super weapon that Tarkin was trying to get Padme to approve of, then it most likely already being made. At that time he thought something like that was impossible, but the weapon that was secretly being built of Alderaan by the True Empire seems to prove such weapons are possible because the theory of Hyperspace is anything that collides into something get destroy.

Maybe there is a danger. If it was being made by the Separatist, most likely when Darth Vader outlived Darth Sidious he most likely took it. Which means that the Empire could be consider more dangerous then the True Empire a moveable station with the power to destroy a planet, now that is some scary stuff. He wouldn't believe such weapon is possible.

"Padme, do you remember when I was saying that Dooku say there was something that the Separatist was creating that they were calling the Ultimate Weapon? I have this strange feeling that the weapon that will destroy anything in it path might be the same weapon and I believe that the Empire might be finishing it." say Mark. "What do you want me to do?" ask Padme.

"Maybe call him back in and suggest you look over the details of the weapon. If Darth Vader is making it, we might be able to find a weakness if he is staying to it." say Mark. "That will not work now, why didn't you say something before he came in." say Padme. "I never know it was him that gives Sidious the plans, but Dooku said it was possible. I bet you Sidious was using the Separatist to create it, because obviously the Senate will not allow such a thing, and then when he takes over the Galactic Republic to put in his Empire, no one will be able to have the power stop him from creating such weapon." say Mark.

"Guess we will just have to wait until it comes into play. Hopefully the Force is on our side, when it comes to the time we are against such weapon, we might be able to get the information we need to destroy. As far as we know it might not even happen." say Mark. Even through he wants to prove if it does or does not exist, but without no evidence or feeling through the Force, he will not investigate it. The Force have been on his side countless of times before and it have never failed him so if his path leads him to this super weapon that can destroy a whole planet, he will put the last of his efforts to make sure it is gone.

* * *

_**This one flows easy, no ought it has a lot of dialog in it. Every time when I post a chapter with a lot of dialog it makes me feel strange but that is how it turns out. It makes me think it is not right. **_

_**Okay I have been planning on some type of confrontation with Tarkin and everything that I describe about him in the chapter is true about him. You can look it up on Wookieepedia, make sure you are under the Legends part of his page to get the information I have. Okay basically I made the meeting base upon Tarkin's ideas within the Tarkin Doctrine, which is also called the Doctrine of Fear. I would post it on here what it saids word for word, but I decide not too since it is long. **_

**_Yes, the super weapon he is talking about is the Death Star. In the Star Wars Saga the Death Star was going to be a superweapon but a station with a lot of weapons aboard, but Tarkin stolen the ideas from his friend Raith Sienar. The main difference between the Death Star and Raith Sienar design was the super laser that could destroy planets. Raith Sienar never plan on that to be used as a planet destroy weapon. When Tarkin stoled the idea he have given to Palpatine, before the Clone Wars, and claim it as his and according to Wookieepedia Raith Sienar did not seem to mind the backstabbing neather did he build that station. _**

**_I really do not know if Tarkin hated the Jedi but according to Wookieepedia he does not like the powers of the Jedi so I took it step farther with to hatred. Since Wookieepedia also stated he was a strong voice for Palpatine and a support, I figure he will hate Mark even more. _**

**_I do not know about you guys, but I like how Mark counters Tarkin in this chapter. Yes what I have put in about the Sith Order could be found on Wookieepedia. The Jedi Order came first and the have been people fallen to the Dark Side, but it wasn't until a few Jedi fallen to the Dark Side of the Force, they were exiled and founded the planet of Korriban and a species of beings that has a small connection with the Force called the Sith. The fallen Jedi enslaved them, and they took the name Sith. So basically that how they became to be. After this they slowly became a Sith Empire. Speaking of Sith Empire there were the Sith like Darth Vader that have an empire and I think the Sith species themselves had an Empire before the creation of the Galactic Republic. That part got me a bit confuse because I am not used to thinking the Sith. They were called Sith Lords because they rule over the Speices you can learn more about it under the Sith page underneath the subheading of "Creation and Early History". _**

**_I also think Mark is somewhat right that somethings the enemies are created by those that they are against. Discarding the two examples I gave in the chapter, I go with the Force Unleash version. Galen Marek, code-name Starkiller, Darth Vader send him to find the Senators that are against the Empire. Under the guise of making a distraction for Darth Sidious so that Darth Vader can take him down, Darth Vader have Galen to create a rebellion. To my understanding, the Emperor wanted this to happen to root out them. Instead of destroying them, the Empire itself have created it. Through the Empire could have done that indirectly because of how it run things there will be people willing to rebel against them. The example I just give you is a direct approach because they literally created their own enemy. _**

**_Remember I still looking for character that exists in the Star Wars Saga or your own for the positions of Grand Admiral, Grand General, Grand Chief and Grand Director of the Ministry of Defense. _**

**_That is enough of my rambling, if you want to let me know what you think about this conflict between Mark and Tarkin. _**

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


	27. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 27: Finding out **

All the way on Bakura, the Prime Minister, Joseph Lightwell is looking over the reports. He has given an order to the Bakuran Military to send out scouts through the Outer Rim to keep an eye out for any Imperial ships. That was a mere week ago, and the reports have come in that there were some ships without identifications that was tracked by some of the Space Stations that are in the Outer Rim to track ships.

The idea of these space stations came from the secret space stations that were made by 15 BBY. Expect there are not as advance. They have protections, but and they can move but they do not have Hyper-drive to go into Hyperspace. They do have power to pull ships out of Hyperspace and a Tractor Beam to pull ships in, but some ships manage to escape.

Joseph Lightwell hears the door open and looks up and sees one of the heads of the Bakuran Military walking toward him. "General, what can I do for you?" ask Joseph looking up from the Holograms. The Bakuran Military is leaded by not just one man but a group of people; they have the title of High General,

"Sir, you wanted us to report any ships that can really pose a threat. Well you might want to take a lot at this." say the General. Joseph took the Holofile from him and looks turns it on. His eyes widen when he saw a fleet of Imperial-class Star Destroyers with supporting vassals. "What Hyperlane is this?" ask Joseph as he put the file down.

"I think it is the Hydian Way close to Mandalore." say the General. The Hydian Way is a Major Hyperlane. That bunch of ancient Hyper-lanes such as the Mandalorian Road was made a part of. It is the Major Hyperlane that goes from one side of the galaxy to the other side while avoiding the Deep Core. Joseph cusses as he tosses down the Holofile, lean back in his high back office chair and put his face in his palms. He was contacted by Kim Zane that her twin thought that the Empire may try an attack on Mandalore.

"Sir is there a problem?" ask the General. "Yes, I want you to send some fleets to Mandalore. You know how pacifist the New Mandalorians are. I do not even think there is a planetary military. I know they have strong Planetary Shields. "Sir what if they do not want us there?" ask the General remembering earlier in the Republic Imperial Conflict some of the government of Mandalore got annoyed with them there.

"They really have to suffer for the fact. Even Duchess Kenobi knows that there is no negotiations with the Sith. She is their leader and if she allows us than they have no right to oppose. The last time she did not oppose, through she didn't like the fact." say Joseph.

"You know that Hyper-lane still extends farther past Mandalore, they could be going somewhere else." say the General. "Okay this is what I hope you can do. I want you to send a big fleet to Mandalore, and then if you and your follow High Generals want to send fleets to other planets, you may do so." say Joseph.

"What are you going to do?" ask the General. "I am going to get in contact with the Galactic Republic Supreme Chancellor so I can give her this evidence and hopefully the Senate would send some reinforcements. They seem to forget about the Out Rim because of the recent attacks that the True Empire. Hopefully I could get in contact with the Jedi Order. Master Zane warned me that they think Vader is going to handle this himself and we both know how bad that can be." say Joseph. "I haven't forgot, he is more of a monster than Maxus, if it haven't been for Master Zane, I would have been dead." say the General.

"Well get to it, and do not spare any good weapons. I want ground forces and forces and the space. Make sure they have good Hyper-drive; they will be able to get to Mandalore before us. We are on the edge of Wild Space, they are on the other side of the Outer Rim." say Joseph as he looks at him.

"I will try to get us going as soon as possible, I am fully aware of the distances." say the General before walking out of the room.

* * *

Mark was sitting in the High Council with only half the members be physically present. Obi-wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Yoda, Luminara and Coleman was there. Plo, Kit, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Eeth, Shaak, Stass was there via hologram. Mark, Obi-wan, Mace are the only humans on the High Council. Plo is a Kel Dor, Luminara is a Mirialan, Coleman is a Ongree, Kit is a Nautolan, Ki-Adi-Mundi is a Cerean, Shaak is a Togruta, Stass is Tholothian and Yoda is whatever mysterious little green species.

In the center of the room are two holograms, one of them is Padme and the other one is Joseph. "We have told you that we have sensed that Darth Vader have been planning something." say Mark as he looks at Padme. Everyone notice how Obi-wan was acting when he heard that they think Mandalore is the topic. His first response was to get there to protect Padme.

"I already have forces on their way traveling as fast as possible to intercept, but it will be a close call. Bakura is not a few Light-years away. There is a lot between us in Mandalore. As soon as I got the information which was about 20 minutes ago, I have them send a fleet out." say Joseph as a Hologram appears of the evidence. Mark saw a group of dark gray hulls with black strip Imperial-class Star Destroyers and with supporting ships. He has almost forgotten about how dark looking the Empire's fleet looks due to all the battles he have been in with the lighter True Empire fleet. They are sometimes hard to see in space. He knows it took awhile for him to get used to it. It is that two-tone color that makes it easier to spot, if it was solid black all over then it would have been harder to see.

"We will need the Senate to smarten up and send some troops your way. Chancellor Skywalker, I elected myself to be sent on behalf of the Jedi Order." say Mark. The Council didn't talk about it beforehand but they were not going to argue. Mark have duel Darth Vader countless times and live. Mark knows more about Darth Vader than anyone. Some think it is due to the fact that Darth Vader is a clone of Mark. Through that fact is not evenly widely known throughout the Jedi Order. Only the members of the High Council and a few selected Jedi knows that. Outside of the Jedi Order, even fewer people knows that Darth Vader is a clone of Mark.

"I will be going too." say Obi-wan. All the Council members glance at him, thinking if that is a wise choice. They have seen the reaction that Obi-wan had when he heard that the attack might happen on Mandalore. He could be too emotionally involve. Personally, Mark does not have a problem, because he knows for a fact that Obi-wan can keep his emotions in control. Through the thought of something happening to Satine, what would Obi-wan do if he witness or was nearby.

"We need to contact Mandalore." say Mark. "We have already tried that but something is blocking all of our communications." say Joseph. Mark nods when he hears this. Obviously this has been planned out and had time to set up. "Darth Vader was working behind the scenes a bit. He was planning. He must have figure out that you will send troops there. Padme have you tried?" ask Mark.

"Actually I was having one of my secretary trying to contract the Duchess, but nothing." say Padme looking at the High Council. Yoda is shaking his head. "Chancellor we must send troops to there. If Vader is sending any powerful ships at Mandalore, there is only so much the shields can take. Minster, I am not questioning your military abilities, but they might not be good enough." say Mace looking at Padme.

"I am calling for a Senate Meeting in 5 minutes, hopefully this is enough evidence to back it." say Padme. "Hopefully, the True Empire haven't did an attack since Naboo, so we should be focusing on the Empire if they are attacking. I am in the Inner Rim, but I could spare some ships." say Stass.

"Chancellor, I think you might want to hurry, just got a report telling that the Imperials are nearing Mandalore, from a space station. I give it a few more hours top." say Joseph as he looks at the group as the Hologram of Padme fades.

Mark was on his Comlink. "Major Kia, come in this is General Zane." say Mark. The Council looks at him. "Kia here, sir." say Major Kia. "Kia I want you to start getting the fleet and soldiers ready." say Mark. "Yes sir." say Major Kia and that was the end of the transmission.

"What are you doing, Mark? We have not gotten any word of what the Senate says." say Coleman. "You think I am going to stand around and let innocent people die or be ruled by the Empire. I am leading my troops and fleet into battle with or without permission." say Mark as he stands up. "You know you can seriously get into trouble with the government for this and you cannot say this is a Jedi mission due to the fact that you are using the Grand Army of the Republic." say Mace out of concern.

"Either they will agree to send troops, and I already say I would do, so my troops will be prepared. They could kick me out of the military, all they want. I am a Jedi and I am not going to let innocent people be killed by the Sith." say Mark.

"Would you wait, until we get the Senate words before we do anything drastic? We still have to decide if we are going to send one or two Jedi." say Mark. "I will stand full heartily by Mark." say Obi-wan standing up. This cause some stares, because Obi-wan is such a loyal person to the government and the Jedi Order. They could sense his choice was not based upon his emotions.

"Fine, if the Senate says a good, then we will send you two along with your Padawans and if we do not get permission, then no. Tell me what is two Jedi going to do against a powerful fleet and who know how many troops." say Mace.

"Trust me, Mace; I have taken down a whole legion of Clone Troopers that were highly trained before I came here. If you haven't remember of Order 66. 3rd Legion was large even in the other universe." say Mark as he looks at Mace.

* * *

Maxus Zane walks down the ramp of his ship. With orders from Darth Vader, he was sent to Mandalore ahead of time, to cause some chaos and hopefully to get Duchess Kenobi either to surrender or kill her to take over Mandalore. "Halt!" shout a voice a police holding out a Blaster. The Mandalore police are allowed to use weapons, but they are advice not too. When some of them seen a ship that come down with Imperial markings they knew that they cannot end this peacefully.

They have already warned the Duchess, but calling her. They even send some officers to the palace to protect her, because if even more of Imperials get onto the planet, the Royal Guards will not be able to do anything expect stunned and blast them.

"Well, I guess my entrance wasn't as good as I thought it was. Oh well, there is always the explosive entrance, that I like." say Maxus with a cruel smiles as some Imperial troops came out holding Proton Missile Launchers and bombs. With a wave of hand, they all fire and through their weapons which caused a massive explosion, killing all the cops there.

A female human who just got off the ship nearby screams as she tugs her daughter. Maxus quickly draws his Blaster and shoot 10 times into the female human's daughter. The daughter cries in pain as he walks over give her fatal shot in the forehead.

"YOU MONSTER!" roar the mother angry, but Maxus slaps her across the face with his Blaster. She stumbles down. He steps on her fingers with the heel of his boot and break them. As the mother screams he put the Blaster tip in her mouth.

"Just let you know this is just for fun. My duty is not to kill you, but you were just simply in the wrong place at the wrong time which got in my way. Bye bye." say Maxus as he pulls the trigger, firing a burning plasma shot into her mouth killing the mother.

"KILL EVERYONE YOU SEE! I WANT TO SHOW THIS STUPID PACIFIST DUCHESS THAT YOU CANNOT STOP VIOLENCE WITHOUT USING VIOLENCE!" snaps Maxus as Speeders with Blasters mounted on them came out of the ship. He has 200 heavily armed troopers.

Personally he wants to see the Duchess die, so he could get revenge on Mark and the Jedi for killing Palpatine. He highly doubts that the Palpatine he saw on the news is really. He has seen the battle between Mark and Palpatine. Whoever this Palpatine is not the one the runs the Galactic Republic. All he knows it could be a clone.

Maxus walks past a trooper who killed a family of 5 without a second doubt. The whole family was full with burn marks from the Blaster. He walks over them as if they were nothing but carpet beneath his boots. He sees a little boy and girl hugging each other behead a crate. He signals for a Proton Missile Launcher to fire at them. "Sweet dreams." say Maxus as he sees the burnt corpses of the younglings falls down to the ground.

There were people running around for fear of there lives and most of them dying either from being hit by a Speeder, Blasters, Blasters on Speeder, bombs or missiles. The dead amount from 5 to all the way in the 400s. Maxus could careless if they were children or full grown adults. He sees every one of them die and it does not bother him one bit.

He grabs a Twi'lek female by the Lekku forcefully and put a bomb in her mouth. He pushes in so hard that it was jammed in her mouth. The Twi'lek was trying to get it out of her bleeding mouth. When Maxus was away far enough he activates the bomb. The head exploded in a shower of blood. The exploded headed body of the Twi'lek stands for a few seconds before it falls down dead.

At the same time, he snaps a neck of another being that was running past him. He did all of this with a sick smile on his face. As he was entering the building part of the Spaceport, he throws in some bombs and activates them. Dead bodies were pile around him.

He sees a boy was still alive from the explosion. He stabs him in the back of the head as the boy was crying over his dead grandfather. "Halt!" shout another police officer. Maxus have her down on the ground faster then she could fire the weapon. He took his Vibro-knife from his boot and stabs her over 50 times in the chest, neck and forehead. He rips off a necklace and opens it. "Well, it looks like your little kids will be missing their mommy. Hopefully they will stay out of my way or I will enjoy seeing the life leave their eyes as their mother." say Maxus as he wipes the blood off on the office shirt.

"Burn the place down, I want Fire Bombs place around here, as soon as we are out activate them." orders Maxus Zane, enjoying the feeling that he gets when he terrorized people. Fear could be a great motivator to prevent people from doing things.

The Troopers set the bombs as Maxus watch this he notice a female human was crawling away. Maxus Zane smashes his feet hard into the back of the head which send the female's head smashing into the ground hard, killing her.

* * *

Mark was at the Spaceport aboard his ship, which is taking off. The Senate has given permission the 3rd Legion to go. The Jedi Order sends Mark, Obi-wan and Rachelle along with their Padawans. Through Obi-wan's military unit is going with another Jedi General for awhile if it get called on a mission.

"Maria, I want no stalling, the Imperials got a very big head start on Mandalore. We most likely will make there after them. So when we come out of Hyperspace, prepare for battle. Hopefully the Bakuran Military will be there by the time we get there." say Mark.

Maria nods and told the Clones who are piloting the MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser to kicking it into Hyperspace. "Any plans, sir." say Major Kia as he approaches Mark. "Not really, I am kind of winging it right now. We have no clue what is going on really. Oh I know is we are entering Mandalore orbit in a firefight." say Mark.

"I really hate when we have to go in like this." mumble Major Kia. The blast doors opens and Mark sees some ARC Trooper Clones. ARC Troopers are elite Clone Soldiers. The ARC part of the name stands for Advanced Recon Commandos or Advanced Recon Clone Troopers. They are considered the top of all the Clones within the Grand Army of the Republic. Mark works with them a couple times.

"General Zane, it's an honor to be serving with you on this mission. I never serve with you but I heard great details." say one of the ARC Troopers. Mark smiles as he looks down back at a Hologram of Mandalore.

"Pleasure to have you aboard. I am surprise the Senate called for ARC Trooper support." say Mark. "Well, I guess they decide to make one of the best units even better." say the ARC Trooper. "Now do not get cocky with your abilities. I have you know, I was offered a position within the ARC Troopers a year ago and I declined." say Major Kia looking up at ARC Trooper.

Mark was ignoring the bickering of the Clones as he tries to think of something. He has the Hologram projector pin point the location of the capital of Mandalore. Obi-wan, who is stressing about his wife, was starting to get annoy with Major Kia and the one member of the ARC Troopers.

"I do not see why a Clone Trooper with your skills and talent would not accept a rank like this, because you are able to get some of the more dangerous missions." say ARC Troopers. "When you are underneath the command of General Zane, you get your fair share of difficult missions." say Major Kia.

"Still I outrank you. You might be a Major, but I am a Captain rank within the Arc Troopers." say the ARC Trooper. "I do not care; we follow orders from the same person. You are right now a part of the 3rd Legion who is under the direct command of General Zane and Commander Jade."

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" shout Obi-wan which startled everyone. It made Mark jump and looks around for any sign of dangers, before relaxing. Obi-wan walks over to the bickering Clones. "You are soldiers and men, how about you start acting like it. We got a very important mission to do here and we are trying to plan. Now I do not care what your ranks our, not matter if you are part of the ARC Trooper group, you are still under the leadership of the Jedi Generals and we get to say who is in charge of whom around here." say Obi-wan.

Luke who was talking to Mara and Leia for any ideas that they can think of to help Mark, looks shocked at his mentor outburst. Usually Obi-wan is the calm one while his father is the one that is less calm.

Mark turn away from the Hologram. "ARC Trooper what is your name or number?" ask Mark. "I do not go by silly names, sir. I was breed to fight. I am CT-4823." say the ARC Trooper. "No, you are more than Clones breed to fight, now listen here, the 3rd Legion is official under my command, Major Kia is my second in command after Commander Mara Jade, so you will be following his order since I work and trust him more than you. Now either you both can fight somewhere else or stay and help making plans." say Mark before returning back to the Hologram.

The ARC Trooper that had an argument with Major Kia walks out. The other ARC Trooper apologizes for that behavior. Obi-wan went to get something drink to help him calm down. So that leaves Mark, Major Kia, the other members of the ARC Troopers unit, Maria, and the Padawans coming up with plans until Obi-wan comes back.

* * *

_**You know something, I think if I was in Satine's position right now, I would be scared to death, I mean who wouldn't be if you have crazy terrorist who loves killing, such as Maxus Zane, after you. **_

_**Basically this chapter is to lead up to another conflict within this story, also to bring everyone hated terrorist Imperial Solider back. I know, I know you wish for me to kill him off. Trust me it will happen sometimes in the series, but I do not know when. Also this chapter just proves how sick and bad Maxus Zane is. Quite amazing how someone that was such a respectable and honor solider can turn so dark and the scary thing is it is true in real life. Sometimes the best people in the world could become one of the worst. **_

_**The part with Major Kia agruing, I do not know why I put it in there, maybe for some minor conflict. It is staying.**_

_**Okay I have a few requests that I like to make. I need your thoughts on the Following: **_

_**1. Names of existing Star Wars Characters or characters you want to make up to fill in the positions of Grand Admiral, Grand General, Grand Chief and Grand Director. **_

_**2. Any wedding ideas for Mark and Rachelle's wedding. **_

_**3. Any names for Satine's baby. **_

_**4. Since I know everyone hates Maxus Zane, how do you want him to die and/or by whom. **_

_**Thank you in advance for any ideas you might submit. **_

**_That all I got to said besides my usual farewell. _**

**_Until next time, enjoy! _**


	28. Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 28: Death **

When the 3rd Legion fleet drops out of Hyperspace near Mandalore, Mark's prediction of them coming in hot was right. As soon as they drop out of Hyperspaces they saw Bakuran Military battling the Imperial fleet.

Right away they were fire upon, Maria orders the Clones to get the shields up as fast as possible. Mark reaches out through the Force and senses Darth Vader; Darth Solaris are both on the ground. Then Mark eyes snaps wide open when he senses the presence of his father.

"Sir, I want to report that our communications just went out." say a Clone. "Can we still communicate with the other ships?" ask Mark. "Yes, but we cannot receive or send any communication out of the area. "Get this ship as close to the planet as possible, I want transports onto the planet now, check the Planetary Shields are they up?" ask Mark. "The Ray Shields or up, but not the Particle Shields." say the Clone.

"Launch Starfighters now." say Mark. He looks at the Padawans. Mara was standing in front of the group. He knows they are going to ask what they can do to help. Through he knows that they are trained well so far, but could they handle the situation down there. As he was thinking this, there was a loud explosion and the ship shakes a bit. Mark looks out the viewports and sees two of the Bakuran-class Destroyers were split into two.

"What the hell?" demand Major Kia. Mark turns his eyes toward the left and sees what appears to be a Star Destroyer that has some kind of powerful laser on it. "Anyone just see what just happen?" demand Mark as he looks around at the Clones on the bridge and Maria. "There was these powerful green light just erupts from the front of that Star Destroyer and sliced right through the hull of the ship, but it fire rapidly." say a Clone.

Then Mark saw the ship turn on them. "PUT THIS SHIP IN A DIVE AT MAXIMAL POWER!" shout Mark as he sees the laser begin to power up. Mark quickly grab on the chair that Maria was sitting on as the ship went downward very fast. Everyone is struggling to stand on their feet as the ship dives in space.

"We need to destroy that ship now, but first let move out of the way!" say Mark as he the Force give him a warning. The ship once again launch forward just in time. A ship that was flying above them got destroyed by the laser.

Mark got this stupid idea. "Maria, do you think this hull could stand a high impact crash?" ask Mark. Everyone looks at Mark as if he was crazy. "Yes, I am for sure the hull is very thick and tough and add the shields to it." say Maria.

"I have notice that ship have lasers on the front, back and sides. We either attack from the top or the bottom, but I want that ship gone now." say Mark. Major Kia groans as he shakes his head. He is debating with himself if Mark is more crazier than Anakin. Captain Rex and he are still having bets to see who is crazier out of the two Generals.

"I want the front shields to be powered up greatly and the speed. We are going to ploy right into it." say Mark as he just watches 3 more ships got destroyed." say Mark. "Master are you crazy! You are going to get us all killed." say Mara.

"No I wouldn't, just trust me." say Mark. "Do it." say Maria to the Clones. Rachelle was just too stunned to hear such a comment. The ship launches upwards so the viewports are full with the base of the Empire's Star Destroyer with the lasers. "Fire as we go too." say Mark.

Mark grabs on tightly as the ship accelerated very quickly. "Sir there is a ship follows directly behind us, it is an Imperial-class." say a Clone. Mark cracks a smile when he hears this. Rachelle notices this smile. When they were close enough to impact Mark give an order. "Level the ship and speeds forwards." say Mark. The Clones did as he said. Now the ship is tilting so it is not going straight up and speeds from the ship. The top of the hull scraps the ship, sending everyone down to the ground. Just as they clear it Mark issued another command. "Rear shields power 90 percent." say Mark. He can feel the speed drain as most of the power went to the rear shields. Just as the shields were up the ship that they were going to crash into was destroyed by an Imperial-class Star Destroyer.

Mark smiles as he looks at Mara. "That when as perfect as any plan could go. You literally thought I was going to crash this ship into that with a lot of people on it." say Mark as Obi-wan looks like he was about ready to strangle Mark. "Wait so you know that that ship was following us?" ask Leia.

"Sensed it, I figure that they would tail us, they have been since we drop out of hyperspace, but we always remain out of range. They just suicide themselves to our cause. Now equal the power and get us close to the planet. I want to be lower enough to have gun ships to deploy." say Mark.

"General, which types the MAATs or the LAATs?" ask Major Kia. "Both, while we are on the subject of LAATs I want the LAAT/I and LAAT/c so we can have some AT-TE down on the ground." say Mark. The MAATs stands for Multi-Altitude Assault Transport, which is an advance form of the LAATs series gunship due to the fact that they can be higher up in the air. LAAT stands for Low Altitude Assault Transport and LAAT/c is a type of LAAT that stands for Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier. The LAAT/c was design to bring ground vehicles. They are all considered gunship.

"What about the Transporters?" ask Major Kia. "I want Sentinel-class Landing Craft." say Mark as the MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser just enter the planet. They should be able to get a lot of ground troops.

"Where are the troops heading?" ask Rachelle. "I sense Darth Vader and Darth Solaris in Sundari." say Mark. Obi-wan's eyes widen at this. He knows his wife and child lives in the palace which is in the capital. "Oh, I highly doubt you have to worry about them going after them, Obi-wan. My main concerns would me my father." say Mark as he begins walking toward the hanger bay.

"You didn't choose to tell me this earlier! You know how bad your father is!" shouted Obi-wan. "This is why, I didn't tell when I first sensed it, because you would have breaks everyone concentration." say Mark.

Mara who was walking with Mark just thought of something about where they were heading. "Master, Sundari is located in the middle of a harsh desert, it is a domed city." say Mara. "You point, youngling?" ask Mark. "How are we going to get our walkers and gunships into it? The Spaceports are right along the domes." say Mara.

"There is enough room once you inside to fly over the walls of the Spaceports. For the AT-TE there are doors on the ground, for those who travel by ground to get there. "We need access codes." say Mara. Mark pulls out a Datapad and turns it on. "At the beginning of the Triad War, Satine have given me and the Jedi Council the access codes just in case. Kia, I want some armor, there is no way I am fighting another Sith without some sort of armor. I want armor for the chest, shoulders arms and legs. Clone Armor will do fine. I do not want the whole entire armor, it will take away moments." say Mark.

Mark and Major Kia enter the armory and went to place where they keep the armor. Mark grabs the items he needs. He the chest and shoulder armor was one; he put his head through the He slide the armor for his arms over it and put the armor for his legs on. The armor for his legs only goes up to his knees. The white armor reminds him what Obi-wan used to wear during the Clone Wars.

"I do not know how well that will do against Lightsabers, sir." say Major Kia. "They will offer some resistance that might give me enough time to move out of the way." say Mark as he made sure the armor is on right and move his limbs to make sure they do not take his ability to move around.

"You want a helmet too, sir?" ask Major Kia. Mark raises an eyebrow and shakes his head as he catch up with Obi-wan, Rachelle and the Padawans. Rachelle looks at him. She can still see his tunic underneath the armor. "You know that is going to limit your movement." say Rachelle. "Only a tiny bit, if you have notice, around the joints there is no armor and plus it is light." say Mark.

Mark got on the gunship as the door closes. He grabs one of the handles and was glad that Anakin was not here to say something about how he almost looks like Obi-wan in his armor.

* * *

In the Sundari Royal Palace, Duchess Satine Kenobi is running through the halls avoiding Blaster fires come from behind her. The Mandalorian Royal Guards were running with her to protect her. They have Force Staff which can block Blaster fire and can apply stunning pulses. Along with the Royal Guards there was some of the police force.

"I NEED TO GET TO MY SON!" shouts Satine as she dives behind a corner. She quickly looks out to see the person who kidnapped her back in 19 BBY along with some Imperial Troopers. She can see the police force was falling down dead. She took off running down the hall as some of the guards. Then a window crashes opens and she saw some red and golden armor soldiers opening fire on the Imperial troops. She did not need a second glance to know they are Bakuran Military.

"PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS ZANE! YOU KNOW THERE IS A MIGHT FINE BOUNTY ON YOUR HEAD AND I COULD BRING YOU IN EITHER DEAD OR ALIVE TO CLAIM IT." shout a male. The male turns around, "GET THE DUCHESS AND HER CHILD OUT OF HERE NOW!" shout the male as he fires as some Imperial Troops and killing them.

The Bakuran soldiers jump out of the way when Maxus Zane throws some bombs down toward it them. Those who couldn't get out of the way quickly activate their shields. "You think you can beat me, I have served in the Bakuran Military for longer than you, I know all your ways and how to counter them!" shout Maxus.

The male who told the guard to take the Duchess away just smiles. "I have you know, you and the Empire are not going to take this planet, the Grand Army of the Republic is here too. I heard it is the 3rd Legion." say the male. He notices some of the Imperials that were not wearing full headed helmet pales at this.

After that the male runs toward the Duchess and his troops surrounded them to form a ring around her. "Is that true? Is the 3rd Legion here?" ask Satine. The male points to a window which shows some Grand Army of the Republic gunships coming near the palace.

"My commanding office got word from General Kenobi and General Zane on there way down. They are coming directly here." say the male. Satine smiles when she hears her husband is coming. It gives her the courage that she thought she lost when she saw Maxus Zane. "Let's get my son and get out of here." say Satine.

As they walk down a series of halls, the walls exploded taking out the guards and troopers that was walking with her. She was struggling to get up from the ground. Burning dead bodies litter around her. It feels like her left arm was damage from the explosion.

"There is a reason, I let you live. Last chance Duchess, either joined the Empire or you pathetic son will die!" snaps Maxus holding a Blaster pointing at Satine's little boy. Her heart stops as she saw how scared he was. She really does not want to give up the planet, she does not want her people be ruled by such a monster that is the Empire, but she cannot sacrifice herself.

"MOMMY!" cries the little boy scared as he struggles against the tight grip of Maxus Zane. "DECIDE DUCHESS, I HAVE KILLED TONS OF KIDS ON MY WAY HERE. I HAVE KILLED MOTHERS, FATHERS AND EVEN HELPLESS BABIES BECAUSE THEY JUST SIMPLE CROSS MY PATH, SO DO NOT EVEN DARE TO DREAM THAT I WILL NOT PULL THIS TRIGGER AND KILLED YOUR UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" snaps Maxus as he punches the little boy in the stomach hard. Satine let out a painful gasps as she saw this.

Then Maxus Zane begins to count down. Satine looks down and sees the Blaster at her feet. She always said she will never used one, but her own child is in danger. The person she have raised alongside Obi-wan. Someone that was there for her and her for him when they know the third member of their family was in danger.

She quickly picks up the Blaster, her hands shakes as she points to them. Maxus Zane laughs at this. "Duchess, I know you wouldn't do it. Even if you want to, you wouldn't dream of hurting your little boy. Oh could you even live with yourself if you killed another being in such a way, let alone your own flesh and blood." say Maxus as he presses the barrel of his Blaster to the little boy head.

Satine breathes deeply, fighting her ways that she lived by for her whole life. Her breathing became shaky. "Oh you are so funny. I always did think your way of life is stupid. Not even picking up a Blaster to defend yourself. I remember you had the chance to killed me back on Naboo… okay it wasn't really me, but a Holo-droid that was program with my skills and you didn't. Enough of games, I going to give you 3 seconds to drop that Blaster and surrender this planet over to the Empire and I might let you and your pathetic offspring lives." say Maxus Zane as he begins counting.

When he nears one and his finger begins to press the trigger, he was knocked back when some plasma nails his shoulder and then two more times. The second time hit a fire bomb on his chest and explodes send him flying through a wall.

Satine drops her Blaster and horror, but that horror fades away as she rushes toward her son and hug him tightly. She looks at the hole in the wall and breathes deeply. She cannot believe she just killed someone.

She heard steps running down the halls. Then she saw the Jedi arrives. Mark was leading the pack; follow by Obi-wan, who were followed by Rachelle. After Rachelle were the Padawans. Obi-wan clips his Lightsaber to his belt and rushes over to hug his family.

Mark hears movement and sees his father stumbling out of the wall and pulls out what appears to be mini missile launcher. Mark saw something like this that some Bounty Hunters have. They usually are wristbands. He was laughing as he points it at the Kenobi family. Mark did not waste any time, he activates his Lightsaber and cut the launcher in half and uses the Force to pin him to the wall.

"Maxus Zane, as a General in the Grand Army of the Republic, I have the right to arrest you for crimes against the Galactic Republic. You are arrested for more murders and attempted murder than I can count, you are under arrested for terrorist actions on Naboo and here. You are under arrest for the murder of one of the former Bakuran Prime Minister." say Mark with a smile.

"You going to take me in, then I am taking something you like out." shouts Maxus Zane as he kicks manage to throw one of his knifes at Mark. Mark dodges and loses focus and Maxus Zane dropped. He then whips out another mini missile launcher and fires at Rachelle Hunter. The hall she was standing in exploded. Mark roars as he made a swing motions with his Lightsaber to prevent him from doing anymore damage. The Lightsaber slides through his father's armor. The father draws a Vibro-sword and quickly defends himself.

"You really think you can take down your old man! You might be a Jedi, but you are not a killer in heart! I can see it in your eyes, even as much as you hate me, you are not willing to kill me. That is what makes the Jedi weak, that is why I never wanted you to join the Jedi Order. The Sith are not afraid to kill!" laughs Maxus Zane as he blocks another attack.

Mark double his speed which made his father move backwards down the hall that is not damage. "Who say I am afraid to kill, just because you do not stoop so low to kill does not means you can't. I have killed people before, but regretted, even through some of them does deserve to die, like Palpatine!" say Mark. The enraged Maxus as he throws a bomb at Mark that would exploded on contact. Mark uses the Force to make it goes over his head and nails a wall behind him.

While he did this, Maxus attempt to stab Mark in the stomach, but Mark quickly blocks with his Lightsaber. "I do not fear you boy!" shout Maxus as he points his sword and press a hidden trigger. A shot of plasma came at Mark. It stops and inch from Mark's forehead and then went into a wall beside him.

"There is something you lack, Maxus, is the Force! Many consider me one of the best Jedi that walk through the halls of the Jedi Temple! So I will not be easy to beat!" say Mark as he duck underneath his father's blow and swings at his unprotected wrist. Quickly Maxus blocks it and pulls out a Blaster and fires at Mark. Mark uses his Lightsaber to send the plasma back at him. The plasma nails the Blaster and it explodes. Maxus quickly drops the damage Blaster.

From his boot something came out and nails the ground. When Mark passes it explodes. Maxus smile. "So long Jedi scum." say Maxus. Couple seconds later, his eyes widen when he saw Mark walks out of the fire and smoke with his left hand extended and he was not damage at all by the blast.

"You might have killed bunch of Jedi before, but they are not me. My mentor has trained me so hard to live through anything that can come my way." say Mark. Maxus felt a tremble in his spine, he never meet a foe that was matched to his skills with a blade or a weapon. No wonder why most of his troops paled at the thought when they heard that the 3rd Legion is here. Yes he has fight against that unit countless times and it never scared him, but now he realized just how good they could be. If their commanding officer is this good then the whole unit is really good. Still he is aiming to make it with two Jedi kills. He could care less if Darth Vader kills him for killing Mark, he wants revenge.

"You will join your pathetic girlfriend in hell!" snaps Maxus. Maxus saws Mark's fist tighten around the hilt of the activate Lightsaber. Mark then quickly speed up his attacks. Maxus was amazes at the speed his son is dueling. Usually when he kills someone loves one it injures the person never encourage them. He is starting to think he might have made a mistake.

He quickly blocks another attack that would have killed him if it wasn't for his quick reflex. He then kicks Mark's in the stomach and a knife came out of his heel, but Mark did not stop. He then realizes the blade stop a couple millimeters from his son's stomach. Quickly his own knife went through his shoulder. Maxus screams in pain as he stumbles and blood came from his damage shoulder. The blade went into the same shoulder from the back and the blade shatters. Maxus gasps in pain.

"You will pay for killing a person who was not even threatening you! I was the one who attacked you! Your attack should be aim at me, not someone that was not harming you!" roar Mark. Mark's uses the Force to slams him into the wall.

Maxus screams in pain as he feels some of his bones not only break from the impact with the wall but might even turn to dust. His left arm cannot move at all. He struggles to get up. "You want to take me in; you will have to kill me, Jedi scum! I will not go in freely. After this duel, I will be a legend, killing the almighty Jedi Master Zane! Oh how all Jedi will fear me!" laughs Maxus. "You're insane!" shout Mark as he blocks his father's weak attempt to kill him.

"Yes, I am insane, but at least I didn't lose someone I cared about. Oh, I enjoy knowing the fact that I killed the vary person you love! You are nothing; I have taken out not only the person you love but also the youngling under your care! Boy, how does younglings die under you." say Maxus.

Mark can feel his anger is getting very strong and he tries not letting that overcome him. His already tight grip on his Lightsaber hilt got tighter. "You lost almost 40 younglings under you care back in 10 BBY, it a shame that I didn't do the dead. Some respected Jedi you are!" laughs Maxus.

"ENOUGH!" roars Mark as he swings his Lightsaber. "Oh enough of you letting younglings under you care to die! I do say so, because I am going to end your life. Oh, I could just image the sightless eyes staring coldly into your living room. I bet you it still haunts you in your dreams! Guess what when I take life from pitiful younglings, it does not haunt my dreams but make them even better!" laughs Maxus.

It was on thing to kill someone he likes, but to go on and on about killing younglings, that is going way too far. No one should enjoy taking life of a defenseless youngling or enjoy the thought of younglings dieing. "I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH!" roar Mark loudly that it seems to echoes through the halls.

Mark uses the Force to send Maxus Zane crashing into the wall again. Mark did not let off on his attack. He uses the Force to breaks the window and send the glass hauling at very fast speeds at Maxus. Maxus just was able to make his energy shield activate. The energy shield was destroyed. Mark approaches the fallen Maxus Zane.

Maxus Zane draws a Blaster at Mark. Mark swings his Lightsaber and cut not only the Blaster but half of his arm off. Maxus screams in pain as he sends a missile flying at Mark. Mark used the Force to kill the missile and made it turn to dust. Maxus Zane is now actually sweating and scared. So scared that he swears he just wet himself. He has never seen or hears anything about Mark being this way.

He struggles to get up and draws his last Vibro-blade. Mark quickly disarms him. Mere seconds after that, Maxus Zane's head was rolling across the ground as his body falls to the ground.

* * *

_**Okay, I know in this chapter, Mark seems a bit crazy. I bet you thought he was crazy when he told them to plow into the ship and just to see that he had a entirely different plan up his sleeve. Talk about being sneaky. **_

_**Also in this chapter, we now know that Satine & Obi-wan's child is a boy, so if any names, you might want to submit them in quickly. **_

_**What I think for the most part is what going be your guys favorite is the ending. It give me a bit hard time to type. Now you all got your wish, the wicked witch of the north... sorry I mean the wicked wizard of the north is dead. By the wizard I mean Maxus Zane. Yes, this is no droid or Clone. That was Maxus Zane in the flesh. **_

**_Yes, I do say Maxus got the best of Mark emotional wise. Serious we all know how Mark suffer to think about 10 BBY and you have someone rubbing it in his face. If something like that happen to you, wouldn't that just drives you mad. _**

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


	29. Destructive Measures

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 29: Destructive Measures**

General and Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi stops hugging his family as soon as he saw Mark duel Maxus Zane. He walks over to where the fire is and uses the Force to kill the flames. Standing along the other side was Rachelle guarding the Padawans as bunch of Imperials was firing on them. Obi-wan sensed that Mark thought Rachelle was dead.

Obi-wan uses the Force to send some of them crashing through the windows. Leia then leaps from behind her mentor, to the wall and jumps off it. While she jumps off the wall she slashes all the Blasters that soldiers was holding with her blue plasma bladed Lightsaber and uses the Force to send them trembling down the stairs they came up. Then the Imperials try to throw bombs up at her. Leia redirected the bombs back at the Imperial troops. She covers her eyes from the explosion with her robe.

"Whoa you trained her good." say Obi-wan. Then Imperial troops with Jetpacks begin firing through the windows. Mara leaps out one of the destroyed window on the backs of the Jetpacks and uses her purple plasma bladed Lightsaber to cut the Jetpacks and leaps back into the window before the troopers went flying around like crazy and explodes.

"Remind me, to never get those two mad." say Luke shocked as he shakes his head. Then the Force gives him a warning. "I think we better get out of this hall!" shouts Luke as they begin to scramble out the hall as a missile from a tank went through the wall and explodes.

Obi-wan stands by Satine with his Lightsaber activated. "We need to get you out of here." say Obi-wan looking to his wife. Through the Force he could sense she is still bother by the fact that she has used a weapon that could kill, but he can also sense that she is glad that she manages to protect their son. He put an arm around her to support her.

"I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH!" roars Mark's voice echoes through the halls. It made Satine jump. Obi-wan, Leia, Luke, Rachelle and Mara sense that Mark is very angry. "What exactly happens?" ask Rachelle. "Well, I think Mark thinks you are dead and I do not know if that made him angry." say Obi-wan.

Rachelle took off running. She knows it has to be something more than he thinks she is dying. Why does she have this strangest sense that Maxus Zane might not live to see another day. She runs down the battle worn halls and got to the end just in time to see Mark spins around to dodge an attack by Maxus Zane and then swings his Lightsaber toward the right. Mark's electric blue plasma bladed Lightsaber went through the neck of Maxus Zane, burning and cutting it. The head rolls away to one side while the body collapses the other way, ending the life of the highly dangerous terrorist that was known as Maxus Zane. How have the might have fallen. He used to be a highly respected Bakuran General until 19 BBY.

Rachelle watches as Mark stumbles backwards until he hit the other wall and put his face in his palms while he slides down the wall. Rachelle sensed that Mark was stress out. Rachelle walks forward to him, stepping over the headless body of Maxus Zane and walks to him.

Mark senses Rachelle and looks up shocked. He got up quickly and hugs her for a few seconds before cupping her cheeks in his hands as he gives her a deep kiss. "Oh my… I though he have killed you and the Padawans." say Mark lightly as he looks into the blue eye of his lover.

"I sensed you were very angry, are you okay." ask Rachelle looking back into his eyes. Mark looks down to the deformed head of his father. "I let… I let my emotions get the best of me. It has been a long time since I had that kind of brush with the Dark Side. He had me flared up. He keeps going on and on about younglings and how it seems like they die around me. He brought up the younglings in my class and how he wishes he was the one to kill them." say Mark. Rachelle gasps a little bit at this. No wonder why when she heard him shout earlier she has sensed that it was full of anger. Maxus Zane was playing on Mark's heart easily.

"I think I scared him quite a bit before he died." say Mark. "Well that is not hard to believe, you are very strong with the Force and how he have you angry, I think even Master Yoda will be a bit scared." say Rachelle.

Mark than senses bunch of Dark presence surrounding them as they talk. Mark looks around and sees 10 Dark Jedi standing in a circle around him with 10 Imperial troops. "Holy shit is that General Zane?" ask an Imperial trooper with eyes full of shock when he sees the headless body of Maxus Zane. "Master Zane you are coming with us, Lord Vader would want to see you." say a Dark Jedi activating his yellowish red Lightsaber.

"You sure you want to go down this path?" ask Mark as he let go of Rachelle as he unclasps his Lightsaber and activates it. He took a defense stance with having his Lightsaber directly in front of him. Rachelle took a defense stance with her back facing him.

"Come on there 20 of us and two of you. You outnumber by 10 to one." say a Dark Jedi. "Well you can count, that is impressive. Glad to see your blind following of the dark ways didn't danger your intelligence, but then again you must not have a lot to be following the Dark Side." say Mark sensing the anger in the Dark Jedi.

The Dark Jedi rushes at Mark throwing Force Lighting, Mark uses a massive Force Push that send the Force Lightning back at the Dark Jedi and send the Dark Jedi crashing through the walls and out a window.

Another Dark Jedi leaps to the side to attack both Mark and Rachelle. Rachelle blocks the attack and Mark slams him down to the ground hard. He then quickly blocks a Bothan Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi attempt to kick Mark, but Mark spins his Lightsaber from blocking to slashing off the Dark Jedi leg. Mark then brings his Lightsaber around and slashes the wrists of the Dark Jedi. The Bothan falls down; Mark uses the Force to throw him into the oncoming Dark Jedi, hoping that it will delay them a little bit longer.

He was just reminded how careless the Dark Jedi are to their follow members. A female Zabrak slashes through the body. The body was cut into four uneven parts. The female Zabrak tries to stab Mark, he ducks and plunge his Lightsaber through her stomach at an angle. He uses the Force to send the dead female Zabrak crashing to the ground.

"Rachelle, there is more coming, when I say jump, I mean jump." say Mark. Rachelle did not even reply as she sees 20 more Dark Jedi arriving. When the Imperial troopers were entering the hallway, Mark kept focus until they were in place where he wants them. "JUMP!" shout Mark. Rachelle uses the Force to jump high into the air as Mark uses a very powerful Force Wave. The ability Force Wave is a form of Force Push but pushes everything from all sides.

Rachelle lands on the ground and then the Force give out a warning. Mark and Rachelle quickly dive out of the hall and into another hall and the place they were standing in exploded.

"What are they trying to do, destroy the palace!" say Rachelle as they got out. "The palace is a symbol of peace among the New Mandalorians. Destroying might make a lot of people think the new form of the government is not so good." say Mark as they ran down the stairs. Mark did not want to use any lifts right now because they might be dangerous to be in. On the next floor they meet up with Obi-wan, the Padawans, Satine and her son.

"Do not use the lifts; we are going to have walked down. They are destroying the palace." say Rachelle. "Mommy, why are they attacking our home?" ask the little boy. Mark looks down at him. "Come, young one. It is not safe to idle." say Mark as he put his right hand on the shoulder.

"Ah, Master, I think they are aiming that one tank at us." say Mara looking out a window. "If they fire that thing right now, we are not going to be able to make to the other set of stairs." say Satine. "Let me deal with this, you go!" shout Mark as he looks through the stain window.

Mark hears an explosion and sees a missile launches at them. Mark holds up his hands and focuses the Force. Satine saw the missile slows down to a stop and explodes in the air as she was running down the hall.

Mark looks at his friends running down the hall. Mark uses the Force to burst the window and leaps out of it and landed in the middle of a bunch of Imperial troopers softly on his feet.

"Now, where do you get the right to fires missiles at a building? Let me show you what I think of your destructive toy." say Mark as he uses the Force to lift the tank in the air and rips it. He then let it fall down around the group scaring them.

"Now where is Vader." demands Mark as he uses Force Wave to send everyone flying. He opens himself up to the Force to find Darth Vader. Through the Force Mark sensed that Darth Vader and Darth Solaris is standing in front of the palace by the entrance.

Mark walks up behind them and crosses his arms. "If I recalled right, Vader, some of your members were telling me you were looking for me?" ask Mark. "Ah, Mark. Sometimes you are too honorable; you should have attacked me while you had the chance. Solaris, I sense the others are coming toward us. Deal with them, while I deal with this pest." say Darth Vader turning around, raises his hands to his side and uses the Force to summon his two of his Lightsabers to his awaiting hands.

Mark draws his Lightsaber and activates it. "Well, well. Feeling brave are you Zane? A single Lightsaber going against two?" say Darth Vader as he launches forward quickly. Mark quickly sidesteps Darth Vader and swings his Lightsaber. Darth Vader uses the Force to push Mark away from him. Darth Vader uses the Force and sends a large wall of flame at Mark. He has use the ability Pyrokinesis to create fire. Then out of that wall of fire came Force Lightning and Force Blasts.

Mark watches as the wall encloses around him. Mark quickly put up a Protection Bubble around him as he lightning and purplish energy balls came toward him. He could tell right away what Darth Vader is trying to do. Darth Vader is trying to kill him by starving him of oxygen and attack him. Then again, he wasn't taught the basics of the Force yesterday. Mark closes his eyes and let the Protection Bubble falls. Then he begins to focus the Force of the moisture in the air and ground around him.

Soon there was a wall of spinning water around him that was crashing against the fire and killing it. Darth Vader stares in shock see a perfectly fine Mark standing in the middle of a steaming ring. "You were forgetting one major thing Vader, no matter what planet there is always some type of moisture. Making fire is easy, taking something likes moisture in the air and around you to create enough water to see, now that is skill." say Mark.

Darth Vader laughs as he sends Force Blasts rapidly at Mark. Mark was spinning his Lightsaber in speeds that would be impossible for most beings, let alone a human, to accomplish. The thing is Mark is a master when it comes to the Force and he knows how to work with it. He is using the Force to increase his speeds and skills.

He is going at speeds that would make General Grievous green with envy. Every time when a Force Blast rebounded from Mark's Lightsaber and went everywhere randomly. Then Darth Vader added something new to the mixture. He uses the Force to explode up the ground Mark is on. Mark went flying through the air.

Darth Vader leaps into the air and kick him down to the ground hard. When they both landed on the ground, Darth Vader landed on his feet which break the ground as Mark landed on his back. Darth Vader was standing over Mark and swings his Lightsabers down at Mark. When they were about to kill Mark, Darth Vader feels his arms was blasted to the side as if there was an explosion between them and then he went stumbling backwards.

"I really am getting sick and tired of you Sith. I have to not only put up with two but four." say Mark. Darth Vader unleashes a Force Destruction. Mark quickly drove out the way. The edge of the attack nailed Mark and sends him crashing to the ground.

Darth Vader was on him once more but Mark uses the Force to summon his Lightsaber and blocks Darth Vader's attack on him. "You might think you are something just because you killed your father." say Darth Vader as uses the Force to try to pull Mark up to his blade. A very powerful Force Push nailed him from behind and sends him stumbling over Mark and lands. Mark leaps to his feet and was surrounded by bunch of Imperial troops. They begin firing upon Mark as if he was target practice. Mark uses the Force to create a wall around him of the ground.

Then Mark was nearly surprise when Darth Vader uses the Force to shake the ground like an earthquake. Mark nearly missed when a pillar lava erupted near him. Darth Vader then jumps at Mark and tries to behead him. Mark spins out of the way and angles his Lightsaber downwards to block. Mark then kicks Darth Vader in the chest, which didn't do much. Darth Vader then uses the Force to activate his other Lightsabers and have it spins around Mark.

"I am going to gut you like I did with Maul! You have been a thorn in my side for way to long!" shout Darth Vader as he sends a powerful voltage of Force Lightning at Mark as his Lightsabers begin to attack him.

Mark got hit by some of the Lightsabers, but Mark reaches out through the Force and grabs one of Darth Vader. It went into his palms and he destroys the other one with Darth Vader's Lightsaber as he blocks the Force Lightning that was coming at him.

Then Mark slowly begins walking toward Darth Vader as he uses his Lightsaber to block the Force Lightning. Then he nails Darth Vader the shoulder with the red Lightsaber.

Mark then uses the Force to jump out of the way of the Force Lightning and uses the Force to explode Darth Vader's Lightsaber that was sticking into his armored shoulder a bit.

Darth Vader screams in pain as he stumbles backwards. Shocked that Mark manages to get through his armor. "Must not be taken care of your armor so much, last time we fought that was able to stand up to a Lightsaber strike." say Mark.

While Darth Vader is distracted Mark launched at him with his Lightsaber. Then the Jedi Master and the Sith Master was dueling each other at close counters both of are getting hit by each other Lightsaber.

Then Darth Vader did what could be described as a cheap shot. He uses the Force Blast and sends it into Mark's stomach. Mark uses the Force to weaken the blow a bit, but it still did some serious danger as it send Mark flying backwards and landed hard on the ground. If that Force Blast was not weaken down, it might have blow a hole right through Mark, but instead it just seem to cause Mark to bleed and in a lot of pain in that area.

"Where was I, oh yeah killing you." say Darth Vader as he approaches Mark and the last thing you are going to see is the damaged face you give me." say Darth Vader as his facemask split in half to review his scarred, burnt face. His Sith yellow eyes glow.

Mark quickly have a flashback when he was dueling Darth Vader one time. He had used Force Blindness but it did not work. Mark raises his hand into Darth Vader Face and closes his eyes. A very bright white light erupts from Mark's hand as he uses Force Blindness.

Darth Vader stumbles and screams in pain as his facemask closes. Even through it close the bright light is still having effect on his eyes. Mark didn't stop; he got up and uses a very powerful Force Push to send a tank into Darth Vader.

"YOU ARE DEAD ZANE!" roars Darth Vader as he launches a very powerful Force Lightning the went out not just out of his hands but all around him in a ring. The trees it touch went blazed, the vehicles exploded and the ground that it was dancing across was melting. Mark eyes widen as he uses the Force to create an invisible wall around him. The Force Lightning separates around.

There were quick screams of pain as some Imperial troopers died. Mark saw someone thing that their bodies literally begin to burn and melt like butter on a hot stove. Then Darth Vader thrusts his arms upwards and pillars of Lightning nails down the ground around them. When the lightning hit the ground it was exploded. Mark stumbles from the impact alone.

Mark then uses the Force to sends Darth Vader crashing through a building that was a quarter of mile away. Mark gives a big sigh and looks around the highly damaged area. The attack Darth Vader just did caused a lot of damage. There were still pieces of ground that was flowing like water in a river.

Mark sees some 3rd Legion troops coming toward him. "General sorry we're late. A lot of Imperials in our way." say one of their members. "There are various group of Imperials around the palace, they need to be taking care of. We got a few people inside, so we should try to focus on the tanks. Where are the AT-TE?" ask Mark. "They're on they way sir. What about Vader?" ask the Clone. "Leave him to me, he is bound to come back." say Mark as he clips his Lightsaber on his belt.

* * *

_**Okay here is the second part of what I now realize is the 3rd major event in this story. You know if Vader is going to be there, he going to end up doing something drastic. Either it is damaging Mark a lot or stuff just get destroyed with him. **_

_**I forgot to mention who suggested of whom to kill Maxus Zane, the person who suggested it is **_**_canonman89. Through he suggest something of him being beheaded by Mark in a samurai kind of style. Well, I know a little bit about that stuff, but when I watch a youtube video of it, not really something I think a Jedi would do, because Maxus was unarmed. So I keep the beheading part, but I did it so it was a defensive attack. _**

**_To be honest I had different visions of Maxus Zane death come up with. One that keep coming up with is Padme shoot him in self-defense. So that is why I had Satine shoot him in the last chapter. Yes, I know she is against that type of thing, so that is why she is shaken up about it. Through, I am not a parent but can guess what can happen, but if you child is held at gunpoint and you have gun, you are going to shoot to protect. So it was her motherly instincts to protect her child, no ought it go against her beliefs. _**

**_Also this chapter shows that Mark is not the perfect Jedi that some might think. Maxus played to much on Mark's emotions or as Rachelle stated his heart, that it made him angry. No that does not mean he is turning into a Dark Jedi or a Sith, was just a moment of weakness and his reaction after he killed his father proves that. No ought Maxus Zane deserved to die and Mark stated something in the last chapter that some people just deserves to die, it still hurts Mark to kill someone. _**

**_Now Darth Vader and the fight, I just wanted something destructive and what is better than my Vader doing his evil deeds. Now there is nothing on Wookieepedia about the last attack Darth Vader did, so I guess you can call it that he was making up things on the fly. Not someone you want to get angry at you, that is for sure. _**

**_Enough of my rambling._**

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


	30. Jedi VS Solaris

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 30: Jedi VS Solaris **

Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter are leading the Kenobi family down through the damage palace. The Padawans take up the rear as the two fully trained Jedi Master and Knight take the front. In the middle of this group is Satine with her little boy.

Satine is still very shaken up about the fact that she shot someone. She cannot believe she could stoop so low to try to kill someone, but when she saw Maxus Zane threaten to kill her little boy, she was pushed to her limits. She had this feeling even if she gives up the planet and the government to the Empire, her son will die and so would she. She have heard and seen the facts, Maxus Zane does not keep his prisoners alive. After he gets what he wants he will kill them.

Satine keep a tight grip on her son's wrist as they walk down the palace. The got to the ground floor and saw some Clones outside. Obi-wan kicked out the glass. "Hey, we got the Duchess; we need to get her on an escort out of here. Get her and our son on a shuttle to head up to the commanding ship!" say Obi-wan to the nearest Clone. Obi-wan helps Satine down.

He grabs his son and looks at him while he kneels. Satine always did say that he looks like a child version of his father. He has light auburn hair, which Obi-wan always told Satine the light color was due to him having a mixture of his auburn hair and her blonde hair. Through he does have his eyes. Their eyes are matched exactly the same. His son eyes are blue gray eyes. Satine was hoping he will have full fledged blue eyes like her.

"You be brave, Jinn, promise me that. You will be brave for you and your mother. I will see you soon, just follow these friendly Clones and they will take aboard our ship." say Obi-wan lightly as he rubs his 3 year old son Jinn Kenobi. Jinn were named in the memory of Qui-gon Jinn, the mentor that Obi-wan have lost back in 32 BBY due to Darth Maul. He respected his mentor wishes by training Anakin and now he has something to show even more respect and honor to the mentor that was also like a father.

Jinn hugs Obi-wan tightly. Obi-wan smiles lightly as he hugs him back. He looks back up the stairs. He remembers his wife giving birth to Jinn in this palace. It saddens him slightly due to the fact that the Sith is destroying what have been consider a happy home for Satine, Jinn and him when he visits. Through what he learns from the Jedi Order is not to have attachment. A building can be replaced. He stills have his lovely wife and his bright young son. He then helps Jinn down from the window seal and into his mother arms. Satine leans forward and kisses Obi-wan on the lips. "Be safe, love you." say Satine. "Love you, get aboard that ship, Maria would find you rooms." say Obi-wan standing up and nods to the Clones.

The Clones gather around the Duchess and her child. Obi-wan draws his Lightsaber as he sense Darth Solaris coming. "Luke, Leia, Maria you may want to get out of here. Go with Satine and help protect them, you can come back or help out the rest of the unit if you want too." say Obi-wan. He is not for sure if any of the Padawans are ready to deal with a fully trained Sith. A Dark Jedi is a whole different story than that of a Sith.

"Together?" ask Rachelle as she draws her Lightsaber and activates it. A blue with a purple tint plasma bladed hums to life from the silver hilt of her Lightsaber. "That seem like the best option for us." say Obi-wan as he activates his Lightsaber which a blue plasma blade hums to life.

Few more seconds have passed and then a wall exploded out in flames. Obi-wan uses the Force to send the debris elsewhere. There standing in the flames with her hold up is the Dark Lady of the Sith, Darth Solaris, who is a purple Twi'lek with black tattoos all over her body.

"Oh, look who we have hear a pathetic Jedi Master and his pet Jedi Knight, I am so going to enjoy this." say Darth Solaris as she uses the Force to send Force Lightning at the two Jedi.

Rachelle and Obi-wan leaps out of the way and runs at the Sith Lady. The Sith Lady took off her black robe and activates two of her Lightsabers to block the Jedi in time. She then uses the Force to slams Rachelle into the wall. She quickly kicks Obi-wan away from her and uses the Force to collapse the floor above them onto him.

Rachelle launches a strike against her, but Darth Solaris blocks it with her Lightsaber. "I have grown stronger and better since our last duel." say Darth Solaris as she grabs Rachelle by her hair and kicked her down the ground. As Rachelle was following down to the ground she swings her Lightsaber at her back.

Rachelle uses the Force to push her to the side as she falls. Darth Solaris Lightsaber just misses her by a mere inch. Darth Solaris uses the Force to lift Rachelle up and slams her down on the ground hard. Darth Solaris was going to try to kill Rachelle again, when she got a pain reminder that there is still a Jedi Master she has to deal with. The painful minder came from being hit by a large part of the upper floor that she has collapse on Obi-wan.

The series of stoned tiles had her backing toward a window. She uses her Lightsaber to swing to destroy the window. She did a back flip right out of the window and landed. She then aimed not just one but two Force Destructions at the place where Rachelle and Obi-wan was standing.

Her attack hit the exterior wall and went through to leave a large gaping hole in the other wall. Through the dust leaps Rachelle and Obi-wan. Rachelle rolls to her feet and stops while Obi-wan lands on his feet. Rachelle then leaps and to swing at Darth Solaris as she did a back flip over her. Obi-wan run across the left side and swings his Lightsaber.

Darth Solaris screams in pain as she feels two Lightsabers glazing her skin underneath her armor. She spins around and sends Force Blasts at them and then exploded the areas they were heading to.

When Obi-wan dodging, Darth Solaris swings her Lightsaber hard and caught Obi-wan off guard and he wince in pain as he jumps back and blocks another attack. A part of his tunic was burnt and his skin got a deep burnt red look to it. He almost died if it was not for Rachelle sharply kicking Darth Solaris in the side and uses the Force to slam her into the wall.

"Boy, I do not know how Mark can do all this stuff. I am just 5 years older than him." say Obi-wan as he put his Lightsaber in a defensive formation. The Force gives him another warning and he grabs Rachelle and leaps backwards twice and the ground they were on ignite in blazing fire.

"Well you can complain about your old age another time, old man." say Rachelle. "Guess Mark never did take all your disrespectfulness out of you." say Obi-wan with a slight smile. "How touching!" say Darth Solaris as she sends a powerful Force Lightning at them. Obi-wan quickly cut down a tree with his Lightsaber and send it at Darth Solaris. Darth Solaris end her attack and runs across the tree as it was flying through the air.

Obi-wan leaps up into the air onto the tree and duels Darth Solaris with his Lightsaber until the tree begins to fall due to gravity finally catching up with the tree and the tree slams to the ground. Obi-wan flips over and lands into the hole in the palace. He uses the Force to lift Darth Solaris and toss her into a high stonewall that surrounds the palace.

Then there were walls of fires erupting around him and Rachelle. Then a whole path of Force Lightning engulfs the ground between. Rachelle quickly looks away out. The flames look it could burn you to death within mere seconds.

Rachelle then remembers something that Mark has taught her when she was a Padawan. She focus on the Force as the moisture in the air and ground collected together and a flow of water was killing the fire and the water was pulling around Darth Solaris feet. Darth Solaris sees her own attack coming back at her and uses the Force to leap into a tree and fires Force Blasts at the two Jedi. When she lands in the trees, she sends powerful bolts of Force Lightning at them and then sends a Force Destruction at their way. They scatter and the Force Destruction took out more of the palace. She leaps down.

Then a bunch of Clones appear. She launched another Force Destruction, she is glad for her strong connection with the Force, because most people wouldn't be able to get more than one Force Destruction off, through that did take a lot out of her. She sees bunch of Clones being vaporized.

Then she launches Force Lightning at them. While Obi-wan was defending against it she leaps and stabs him in the right shoulder, before it could go all the way through, Rachelle uses the Force to pull Darth Solaris off and then throw her into the building.

Obi-wan drops his Lightsaber and grab his shoulder as he stumbles in pain. "That hurts." mumbles Obi-wan as the having a hard time moving that arm. "Well it not that deep, it got to the muscle but I think a high grade Bacta Patch or maybe an hour in the Bacta Tank will help you heal.

Then Rachelle got nailed with a powerful Force Blast in her side the send her flying back wards. She screams in pain as she feels some of her ribs break. "Now you two are finish." say Darth Solaris as she gathers up some more of her energy and uses another Force Destruction.

All of a suddenly, Rachelle and Obi-wan was knocked to the side before the blast could hit them. They see Luke and Leia standing to one side and to the other they see there. Through Darth Solaris knows that they are just students, she highly doubt she could take on two injured highly trained Jedi along with their own students.

"You two got fucking lucky." say Darth Solaris as she uses the Force leap high into over the building.

* * *

Admiral Maria Jade was in the hanger when she sees her daughter, Satine, Satine's little boy named Jinn and bunch of Clones. "Duchess Kenobi welcome aboard. Just let you know this is nothing like the ships you used to. They are not made for luxury as much." say Maria.

"You can stop with all the formalities, Maria. Can you please just show us to our room?" ask Satine. Maria notices that Satine seems to not be herself that much. Then again her home was attack in the most violent way image. She will be surprise if it is still standing, she couldn't help there is something else. She looks at her daughter with a smile. She notices that her daughter only has a few scratches. Maria put her hand on Mara's shoulder.

Maria dismisses the Clones as they approach the lift. They got into the lift and ride it up until it stops on the floor that has the rooms and bridge. When they step out, Satine saw a lot of Clone Troopers in armors but without helmets. Yes she knows they all look the same, but to personally see that is unnatural. Yes, some of the Clones have different facial hair styles and hair styles. Some even have small tattoos and there are some either have their hair color or shaved completely off. There are also aged differences, but beside that they all look the same.

"This is floor is the living quarters, dinning halls, and bridge. I am sorry to say, that without permission from me, the Generals, any of the naval Captains, or Vice Admiral. There are some information that goes in there that will be dangerous if our enemies get their hands on it. Through we know you not a spy, but there always ways to make people talk." say Maria.

She walks to a room that is not that far from Obi-wan's room. "General Kenobi's room is just across the hall from this room. Now Mara I want to speak with you in our quarters." says Maria as Satine and Jinn walks into the room that Maria.

As Maria enters their quarters. "Do you know what is wrong with the Duchess?" ask Maria. "Oh she shot Maxus Zane." say Mara. "Hopefully killed that monster." say Maria. "Actually, I think Master might have done that. I am not actually for sure but I think I sense Maxus death, through there were a lot of deaths going on, so I might have mistaken." say Mara

"Wait, he killed his own father?" say Maria more than shocked when she heard this. She know Mark have tangled with the monstrosity that is his father bunch of times, but never killed him." say Maria as she looks out the viewports and sees the dark blue sky. They are in the planet but they are not that far from space either. What they are doing is preventing any Imperial Ships from coming in. Most of the time it was shuttles and they get destroyed.

They walk out the door and as soon as the door closes behind them, the ship was nailed with something and the lights dimmed to a very low. Maria was right on her Comlink, trying to figure out what just happen.

"Admiral, we have been hit by an Ion Cannon, but we have power for the light and life support. I also have confirmation that there is an Imperial Shuttle coming aboard." say a Clone over the Comlink.

"Damn, must have been a powerful Ion Cannon to overpower the shields." say Maria as she draws her Blaster from her waist. "Send troops to whatever Hanger bay they are going to." say Maria as her daughter draws her Lightsaber and activates it.

They walk down the hall and leads down a set of stairs. "Admiral, ship has landed and troops are being dispatch before we could get there. Fighting aboard. Another ship, through does not seem to be with the Empire." say another Clone.

Maria saw a black armor trooper and fire shoots at it. Mara who never saw her mother ever fire a weapon was amazed at the deadly accuracy that her mother has. She was super quick to aim and fire. The first shoot damage the helmet, the second shot hit the same area as the trooper moves and breaks the face shield, and the third shout hit the same exact spot and kill the trooper.

Maria rushes down the stairs. She shoot another trooper in the neck as it came around the corner of the stairs. "Mara, there is bunch of them in the hall, I will need your help." say Maria looking at her daughter. Her daughter speeds out of the stairwell and into the hall. She blocks the attack as her mother fires her Blaster. Every shoot was aimed to kill and it hit their intended mark. Soon there were 20 dead bodies that have been shoot by Maria. The barrel of her Blaster is smoking.

"Who says an Admiral is only good at commanding a vessel and firing a vessel weapon." say Maria as another trooper came around and she shoot him. The dead body came crashing down to the metal floor as it slides forward.

A Dark Jedi leaps out from near the wall. Mara blocks a swing with her Lightsaber. A purple plasma bladed crossed an orange blade. She uses the Force to guide her like her mentor told her to do so. She senses another swipe and her hands automatically block the swipe to her head.

Mara then was shoved by back a powerful Force Push. "Time for the Padawan of the famed Jedi Master to perished and so her mother!" laughs the Dark Jedi as he sends a powerful wave of the Force Lightning.

As fast as Lightning there was a blur of green and brown and in front of the two Jades stand a tall human male in a brown robe that is patched up and holding a green plasma bladed Lightsaber. "I do not think so!" say a deep voice as he raises his right hand and the Lightning parted and nails the wall beside the two Jades.

Maria eyes widens when she heard the deep voice. That voice sounded so familiar to her and seeing how tall the person is also made her shocked. She only knows a few people that height that has deep voice. Throws in the green plasma bladed emitting from the Lightsaber hilt almost made her faint.

* * *

_**Okay I know it have been awhile since I posted. The reason behind it is that I have finally got a job, and no it not typing. I have manage to get a job at a warehouse that ships out swimming pool supplies and I started yesterday. It is a full time job but it only last until September to October. That is not the only reason why I didn't post it today. Yesterday, I only worked until 1 since there was nothing to do there and when I came home I help build a wall in my driveway. Because of building that wall yesterday, took a lot out of me. Today I worked full time and was not as tired as I was yesterday. What I am trying to say is that this would have been done yesterday if I finished typing the last part. **_

_**Okay, so basically I really wanted to get a battle with Darth Solaris in, but I also wanted to get a small moment of Obi-wan being a father to his son. So while Mark is off fighting Darth Vader, I guess Solaris have to deal with Obi-wan and Rachelle Hunter. Really just to show you the power she process and she is getting stronger. **_

_**Do I really need to ask you to guess who the person to save Maria and Mara is. I had this plan out to happen on Mandalore event just to put them together. By the basic description and how Maria acted, should tell you who it is. More on him next chapter. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	31. Outsmarted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 31: Outsmarted**

Aboard a MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser stands a Dark Jedi, a guy, Admiral Maria Jade and her daughter Jedi Padawan Mara Jade. The Dark Jedi is firing a powerful Force Lightning that was trying to hit Maria and Mara, but the guy jumps in to block it with the Force.

The guy begins walking toward the Dark Jedi. "You think you can come and pick on two ladies, just like that! Now you are going to learn to respect them." say the guy as he approaches the Dark Jedi, who he can sense is feared by the sheer size of him. He ended the Force Lightning and leaps at the guy. The guy quickly dodges the orange blade, uses the Force to explode the Lightsaber with in the hand, which also exploded the hand.

Then a powerful Force Push that even push the metal floor they were standing on nails the Dark Jedi and sends him crashing into the wall so hard that the wall caved in while remain intact. The roof along the side of the wall seems to bow down greatly. The Dark Jedi falls down to the ground dead.

The guy hears a roar and quickly turns around and slashes off the wrists of another Dark Jedi and kicked him down. He was about to behead him when he stops. He will not let the Dark Side get him. He just uses the Force to knock him out.

The guy looks over to Maria Jade with a slight smile. "I do have to say it has been a very long time since I last saw your beautiful face in person." say the guy as he approaches her and lowers his hood. Maria gasps as she sees her husband and the father of Mara Jade coming near her. Her Logan Jade was alive.

Logan approaches her and gives her a quick kiss before being pushed always and pinned to the other side of the wall by Mara. "Who are you?" demand Mara senses a little bit of darkness in her. "Guess she mine, would you calm down Mara before I knock some sense into you for disrespecting your parents. I am your father, your mother's husband, Logan Jade. We were separated before your birth." say Logan.

Logan was shocked a bit before pinning him tighter to the wall. "Yeah right, then why weren't you there for mother though all the hard times trying to raise me on Bakura!" snaps Mara. "Simple reason is that I thought she was dead. I must have been on the other side of the planet recovering for a year. I couldn't find her through the Force, I do not know why, but I was determined to find her. I search all over the galaxy to find her and only manage to find a lead on Bakura this year! Now I sense your emotions and I know where they can lead to, so reign in them before you do something that I know you would regret because I regretted letting those feelings control me." say Logan. He knows he is stronger with the Force than his daughter right now and could simple break free, but he has a feeling that is not the best way to do this.

"Prove it!" shouts Mara cannot believe a word she is hearing. "Open yourself up to the Force, young one. The Force does not lie, through it could be clouded, but never lies. Plus do you really think your mother will allow me to kiss her if I am not who I say I was. Knowing her as I do, she would have taken that Blaster in her hand and shot me in the stomach. A word of advice, there are more heavily trained Dark Jedi coming our way. Trust me, you wouldn't be able to deal with them." say Logan looking down at his daughter, which is a splitting image of her mother.

Mara closes her eyes and take a deep breathe as she focus her Force. She senses a connection with Logan which is similar to the connection she have with her mother and it is not based upon how she feels about it. She gasps and opens her eyes as Logan drops to the ground.

"Daddy!" shout Mara as she rushes over to him and gives him a tight hug. She always dreams about meeting her father. She remembers how she often begs her mother when she would be able to see her father. Maria always told her that her father was once a powerful Jedi but had the misfortunate of falling to the Dark Side and regretted it. Through one thing that remain true, her mother always believed her father was alive. She knows his name for a long time and searches the databanks at the Jedi Temple; according to the records they presume he is dead.

Being able to hug the person that she always wanted to meet and love but at the same thought she would never meet, made her feel like she was higher than anything in the known galaxy. She have always dream of hugging her father. She enjoy being with her mother but there were times when she dreamed of doing some of the things with her father or with both of them at the same time. After learning that she was Force Sensitive she was hoping her father could have teach her some things like Anakin did with Luke and Leia.

Now since she is a Padawan she knows she wouldn't be able to get that many times, but maybe her father could still teach him some of the stuff that he might know that her own mentor might not know. Like her closest friends she wants to become the best she can. Each of her closest friends had a family member to teach them. Luke and Leia had their father, Anakin, while Galen had his father and mother, Kento Marek and Mallie Marek to teach him. Now she also has her father.

Logan smiles as he looks down at his daughter, then he senses some troopers coming. His Lightsaber was ablaze and he moves it around to block the bursts of plasma raining from the machine Blaster. He always did pride himself to be on levels of Jedi such as Mark, Dooku, Yoda and Mace in the area of Lightsaber combat.

Then a group of Dark Jedi arrives, they were firing Force Blasts at them. Logan throws himself in the way and push Mara out. There is no way he is losing his daughter, not after he just found her.

Logan walks toward them as he uses the Force to create a wall around him as he walks. A skill he learned from Mark when they were walking together on missions. Then he swings his right arm upwards and like a wave, the Dark Jedi hit the ceiling, but manages to get up. Logan quickly counted everyone one of them. There were 20.

Mara was going to help Logan fight, but Maria stops her. "Your father is just like your mentor; he is very good and knows his way around in battle. Mara was amazed as she sees her father fighting against 20 Dark Jedi and they were no match for him in terms of a Lightsaber, it was just like watching her mentor fight. Through her mentor have fought 30 Dark Jedi all at once, one time.

Soon only three was alive but handless. "I never knew someone who can stand up to our numbers like that, expect Jedi Master Zane." say a Dark Jedi as Logan kicks him in the chest to push him against the wall. "You move, you die. That goes for all of you. I am not in a position of the Galactic Republic military to put you under arrest. Through with scum like you, I wouldn't even brother arresting you, not after you try to kill my daughter and wife!" say Logan as he push his foot against the chest of the Dark Jedi harder.

"Jedi scum! You will roast in hell!" snap the Dark Jedi. "You will be there before I would, now shut that fat trap that you call a mouth, before I shut it myself, but unlike some I only got to do so much to redeem myself and I have my family for that." say Logan looking at his daughter. He senses that the hatred she had for him earlier have faded into love. He figures she must have felt that way because she thought he was lying to her. Truly he expected that it would have been far worst.

* * *

On the surface of Mandalore, Mark Alan Zane was standing in front of the standing ruin remains of the palace. He wasn't surprise when he sees Darth Vader appears from where he thrown him and nor was he surprise to see the large troops around him.

"If I were you Zane, I will surrender, I have your whole fleet and your whole ground forces surrounded. I demand you to surrender before your troops die." say Darth Vader. "Really now, it looks different from where I am standing." say Mark.

"I have you know, I have 3 heavily armed Imperial-class Star Destroyers with their weapons pointing at the city, ready to fire. You have the chance to surrender and save millions. I advise you to do so." say Darth Vader. Mark cracks a smile at this as he touches his Comlink.

"I heard there are Star Destroyers at the city, aim and fire at will." say Mark into his Comlink. Mark activates a Holodisk that shows the 3 Imperial-class Star Destroyers get destroyed by AT-TE outside of the city that was hidden. He wasn't expecting Darth Vader using ships to attack the domes. He was expecting Imperial Walkers, so that was why he had the AT-TE stations outside of the walls.

An Imperial troop looks surprise. "There is no way you could have known that." say an Imperial Trooper. "Yes, I know, it was a lucky guess, but let me tell you something, you think you have me outsmarted Vader." say Mark. "I have outsmarted you, prove to me how you have outsmarted me before I kill you." say Darth Vader.

"Gladly, when I arrive here in the middle of a battle, I was surprise to see an Imperial-class Star Destroyer tailing us everywhere we went even through the danger of getting hit by that laser machine ship you invented. It seem like it knew every move I was making. So I felt around and find this little device." say Mark as he open a pocket and pull out a rounded device and toss it to the ground. The Imperial troop look shocked.

"I knew when I found this device that you were laying a trap for me and my fleet. So I decide to go reckless or it seem. My troops had no idea what you did. I found this underneath a hologram projector aboard the bridge. So I order the ship to head straight into the weapon that cut ships with a laser. Knowing it would follow to make sure my ship gets destroy. I know with the reactions of my crew, they will believe it. Also I manage to find out your spy aboard my unit. How you manage to get a Clone to betray the Galactic Republic is beyond me." say Mark as he snaps his fingers and two clones drag another clone out and drop him to the ground.

"That is impossible, no one is that good, plus we are still getting recording from your ship." say an Imperial Trooper. Mark picks up the device and turns it around. "No you are not, see I put a device that make it seems like Admiral Jade is giving orders. Since I left the ship, you had no communications." say Mark as he tosses the device and catch. Then he smashes it with his fist.

"That still proves useless, because you are surrounded. Prepare to die!" say Darth Vader with a smile behind his mask as he draws a Lightsaber from his belt. Darth Vader launches forward. Mark didn't even draw his Lightsaber. At the same time the Imperial Troops begin firing at Clones nearby.

Mark just smiles, when Darth Vader was about to swing, it was blocked by another blue plasma bladed Lightsaber. Darth Vader's eyes travels up the hilt and into the eyes of the person who defended Mark and saw Anakin Skywalker.

"Everyone drop your weapons and put your hands up where we can see you. Under the name of the Galactic Republic!" shout Captain Rex along with some of the ARC Troopers and 501st Legion. Darth Vader was glad for the facemask of his helmet hiding his surprise look.

"That… That's impossible!" say Darth Vader. "Oh by the way, I forgot to mention Vader that last part of how I outsmarted you. See I used the Force to find the traitor aboard my shuttle, so I had him cuffed, after that I secretly got in contact with 501st which was in the couple sectors next to us fighting another battle. Your troops and fleet are surrounded. Now what was you saying to me earlier Vader, oh yeah, it is best for me to surrender. Let change that around, it is best for you to surrender now." say Mark as he cracks a smile.

"NO WAY THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" roars Darth Vader cannot believe what just happen. "It was only possible because you didn't change your plans. Through I am not taking all the credit, it was mostly guess work and luck." say Mark with a smile on his face. "I had communcations disable for this whole systems. No can recive transmission from or coming into the system!" shout Darth Vader. "We or should I say your own ship destroyed that ship, it was the same one with the laser cutter weapon, wasn't." say Mark. This made Darth Vader mad when he heard this.

Darth Vader uses the Force to push Anakin out of the way to stab Mark's right in the chest only to find out the image of Mark faded to reveal a droid with a Jedi belt on it. Mark then leaps down from the trees nearby and blasted the Imperial Troops away with the Force and looks at Darth Vader.

Darth Vader turns around to face the person who he was cloned from. "I have to admit, as much as I hate my father, that Holo-droid trick is really cleaver. Now I will ask you as the droid did, surrender now." say Mark as he draws his Lightsaber and activates it. Anakin stands beside him and reactivates his. "You might outsmart my plans, but I will kill you Zane. Do not worry, Skywalker I will kill you next and then your family. I will let them know the reason why they die was because of you." say Darth Vader as he draws his second Lightsaber.

"You will not kill us nor will you ever get the chance laying a hand on my family." say Anakin as he took a defensive stance. "Though I might give Jabba, your daughter as a slave. I could image your sweet like girl in those skimpy little outfits that Jabba forces his slaves to wear. How ironic, that your own flesh and blood become a slave just like you was." say Darth Vader knowing he was pushing the right buttons.

Anakin's grip tightens on his Lightsaber as he sees the picture of his daughter chain up to Jabba. The image literary made him sick, but he have to keep control of his emotions. "Maybe I will give it to some of my most trusted aids that help me run the Empire. I can promise after they are done with your daughter she wouldn't be as pure as she is now." laughs Darth Vader.

Even that statement made Mark mad; there are just certain things you do not say to a protective father or honorary uncle about their daughter and honorary niece. To say something about turning her into a slave and having her deflower is just not one of those things you say. Through Mark keep his emotions and check he did not want to go through another experience as he did with his father.

Anakin on the other hand forgo the Jedi side of him and went into full blown mad overprotective father side. Anakin took off with the Force and quickly. It was so fast that Mark didn't see until he sees Anakin quickly dueling Darth Vader.

Blue plasma blade crashes against bloody red plasma blades in very fast motions. Up, down, left and rights the blades goes in either to defend or to attack their opponent in such a fast matter that it was even hard for Mark to keep up with the battle even with the Force.

Darth Vader raises his hand and shoot off a Force Blast at Anakin. Anakin dive under and launch Darth Vader off his feet. Anakin then leaps at the fallen Sith and was about to stab him when a blue plasma blade stopped it. "As much as I want Vader dead, it is not worth going over to the Dark Side Anakin." say Mark.

"HE WANTS TO TURN MY DAUGHTER INTO A SLAVE! I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!" shout Anakin looking at Mark with a glare. "Trust me; he will have to go through both of us to do that. I will not let him take her as much as you, but you cannot do this. You are a Jedi, you do not want to be a Sith! Remember what I have shown you back in 19 BBY!" say Mark.

While the two Jedi was distracted, Darth Vader explodes the area up which send Mark and Anakin flying into the ruins of the palace. Major Kia who was on a ruin balcony falls and landed hard on the ruins. The area around the palace was in flames.

Captain Rex was launched into a fountain with an ARC Trooper. Captain Rex knows better to engage a Sith so he just hides into the fountain, but the ARC Trooper decide to do something he consider really stupid and tries to shoot the Sith. Captain Rex quickly scrambles out of the other side of the fountain and into the trees just as the fountain exploded with lava erupting from the center killing the ARC Trooper. Captain Rex sighs deeply as he put his right hand on his chest.

Darth Vader walks over the steps, walk killing a Clone that was laying there. Major Kia manages to roll off the steps to avoid being beheaded by the angry Sith Lord. Darth Vader raises his hand and exploded couple walls down.

"COME OUT ZANE AND SKYWALKER, I WANT TO SEE YOU DIE WITH MY EYES! I WILL DESTROY THIS WHOLE DAMN CITY AND EVEN ONE IN THE FUCKING WALLS OF IT TO FIND YOU!" snaps Darth Vader.

Mark leaps out from the side at Darth Vader. Darth Vader quickly blocks and uses the Force to throw Mark into the wall. He uses the Force to pin Mark against the wall. He was about to stab him when, Anakin swings his Lightsaber at the neck of Darth Vader only to have his Lightsaber cut in half and his cybernetic hand been cut off. Darth Vader throws Mark into some flames and slashes at Anakin. Anakin screams in pain as he stabs Anakin into the stomach, he made sure it was not wound that will kill him right away; he wants to make Anakin to suffer.

He uses the Force to pull Anakin off his Lightsaber and tosses him to the ground. Anakin watches as Darth Vader walks toward Mark. He closes his eyes to focus the Force to help heal his wound a bit. He was surprise at that attack that Darth Vader did on him.

"Come on out, Zane. I have already wounded your friend. He will have a painful death, but I promise you, your death with be swift. Then because of all the fucking frustration I had to deal with because of you, I will make sure to kill your girlfriend, but I will do it slowly. Then your sweet mother will die to with your pathetic excuse of a sister." say Darth Vader trying to sense Mark through the Force. He knows he is alive.

Darth Vader walks through the fires in the halls and nearly was nailed with a blue plasma blade that was Mark's Lightsaber coming from above. Mark than leapt behind Darth Vader and uses the Force to make the fire stronger and to burn Darth Vader. He hears a roar and a powerful Force Blast nails Mark and sends him flying across the hall and landed not to far from Anakin.

"You might be smart Zane, but there is something you got to learn, just because you are smart doesn't mean you have to use it. Sometimes using your brain only gets you in trouble. Say goodbye Zane!" snaps Darth Vader as he uses the Force to send 3 powerful Force Destructions at Mark. Mark quickly rolls away and into a little ditch in the wall.

"Play it that way Zane, I will just brings this whole thing on top of you. Good bye." say Darth Vader as an orb of darkness gather around him and exploded, which causes the whole palace to explode. Darth Vader walks out of the burning falling ruins of that the palace as his armors had flames.

He presses a button on his Comlink. "Solaris come and pick me up. Our mission is a success. We might have not gotten the planet, but Zane and Skywalker shouldn't be a problem." say Darth Vader. "On my way, some of our fleet manages to escape but most of it was destroyed." say Darth Solaris.

* * *

_**Okay another one that ends in a Cliff Hanger. Basically this chapter is about Logan meeting his family and the reason behind Mark crazy attempt to take out that Imperial Ship that had those laser cutters, which I am thinking of a name for that weapon. Basically this whole battle was for to get Mark out of the picture. **_

_**Yes, I knows that it seem like Mark had came up with this whole plan by himself, but like the Holodroid said that it was just all luck. Basically Mark just used Darth Vaders own idea of trying to take down the 3rd Legion to his advantage, but you know what they say about all actions have some kind of punishment. Well, look like Darth Vader dished out some punishment to Mark. **_

_**Like usual, if you want to tell me what you think of this chapter. Next chapter we will find out if our heroes lives or dies, through I can guess most of you know what that answer will be. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	32. Surprise in Medic Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 32: Surprise in Medic Wing **

Rachelle and Obi-wan was getting patched up in the medical wing of the MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser when the ship manages to get most of the power back. As soon as the power was back on, Satine, who was trapped in her room came rushing into the medical wing after learning her husband had been injured by Darth Solaris.

"Obi-wan!" shout Satine as she launches from the doorway and engulfed Obi-wan into a tight hug. Obi-wan winces in pain a bit because of his shoulder which was has a Bacta Patch and Bacta Wraps on it.

Satine sits on Obi-wan's lap as she plants some kisses on his lips. She has been worried sick about her husband. "Sat… Satine I am fine, but you need to loosen your grip." say Obi-wan as he pushes Satine waist a bit back from him. Satine let him go as Obi-wan sigh as he flexes his wounded arm.

"Master is father here?" ask Luke as he walks into the medical wing. "No, this is only a mission on the 3rd Legion. Your father was not in on the mission." say Obi-wan. "Then explain why his command ship is out there." say Luke as he points out the viewport.

Obi-wan eyes turn and saw Anakin's Republic Attack Cruiser sitting in formation of other 501st Legion fleet. "When did he showed up and why?" ask Obi-wan confused. Rachelle saw this and looks down a bit. Then she remembers seeing Mark walks away to chat with someone on a Holocom in another part of the shuttle, they were in.

"Something is not adding up." mumble Rachelle as she stands up, despite the protest of the medical droid who was bandage her wound up from the Force Blast. She walks over to the viewport. Leia then enters the room follow by Mara.

"Dad's here." say Leia, from the looks she has gotten from both Rachelle and Obi-wan; she guesses they already figure that out. "We have notice, but what we do not know is why, through I have a feeling that Mark knows." say Obi-wan rubbing his chin.

"Have Maria made contact with the ship?" ask Obi-wan looking over at Mara. "Yes, she got in touch with the admiral of that ship, he said Master Skywalker had left to go to the planet surface." say Mara.

Rachelle is puzzled at what might be going on. She knows that Mark was acting a bit different. She also notices him arresting a Clone Trooper when they landed, but didn't ask why. Something is seriously not right here. What is going on around this battle?

Rachelle stares at the command ship of the 501st Legion fleet. She looks at her Padawan who she can sense is happy to know her father is nearby. Rachelle wished she could be feeling the same thing, but something just does not seem right. She knows as soon as she sees her lover she is going to demand answers and whoever gets in her way better watch out. Mark tells her everything, so being in the not know category made her feel like when she was his Padawan back in 19 BBY. Then again that was the most serious mission that any Jedi have to take. She hates that feeling either that she got so used to Mark telling her what he has plans.

"Master, what is wrong?" ask Leia looking at her mentor. "Your father shouldn't be here. He should be couple sectors from here on another mission." say Rachelle as she looks at Leia. She could tell Leia took offensive to this statement. "Why shouldn't he be here? If he is here to help then more is welcomed." say Leia as she is glaring at her mentor.

"Leia, that is not how I mean it. Your father was never part of this mission, it is just a shocked to see his fleet here." say Rachelle looking at her Padawan. She senses Leia calmed down a bit. "Sorry, Master." say Leia just realized how unwarranted her outburst was. Rachelle nods as she looks back out the viewport.

Leia could tell that her mentor is confused at what is going on. She has to admit that she was surprise to see her father's fleet there and also confused. Yes, what daughter who loves her father a lot wouldn't be happy to see whatever ship he uses. Seeing a ship that your father uses mean that he is nearby and any daughter that sight should full them up with pride just knowing that he is there. Then again, her mother always did called her daddy's little girl. Though she is closed to both of her parents but she is slightly more closer to her father.

The door slides open to reveal Maria and a tall guy that was in patched up Jedi Robes and tunic. Obi-wan eyes nearly pops out of his head. "Logan Jade, I thought you were dead." say Obi-wan. "Nah, never died, fall to the Dark Side a bit and return." say Logan.

Mara could careless if she didn't appear to be a Jedi Padawan at the moment. She rushes over to Logan and hugs him again. Even through she just saw him on the bridge not even 10 minutes ago, Mara couldn't get over the fact that she has her father back. Obi-wan notices this and right away made the connections to both of them by name and the explained strong presence in the Force that Mara has. It wasn't hard to figure out that Mara Jade is Logan Jade's daughter and with that he could link Maria being the wife of Logan Jade.

Which he remembers the story that Maria told Mark and him about her life before meeting them? He knows that Logan Jade had helped in the Clone Wars but secretly. He also knows that Logan regrets his fall to the Dark Side.

"Master Kenobi, so you know my Daddy?" ask Mara as she still hugs her father. "Only in passing. Through I think your mentor knows more about him." say Obi-wan looking at Logan.

Logan who is hugging his daughter with one arm, sniggers at that statement. "No duh he would, he is my cousin. My mother was sister to his mother." say Logan with a small smile on his face. Obi-wan's eyes widen and almost fainted at this statement, that would explain why Logan was so strong, he is a Bakuran. "I didn't even know Amelia had a sister." say Rachelle. "She has a few of them, but my mother moved to Mandalore as soon as she was an adult and I think some of her sisters followed to other planets." say Logan.

"Holy, I didn't know you were related to Mark." say Maria. "Neither have I, until I find information on him when I was searching for you, but I did talk to him a lot before I left the Jedi Order. I think when I finally believed Mark about Palpatine, that was when my fall from the Jedi Order began." say Logan.

"Why, would that happen, was he trying to turn you into the Dark Side?" ask Rachelle looking at Logan Jade. "Not directly, see when I start to believe Mark about Palpatine, this was back when he was a Jedi Knight, I beg, I mean everyday, to the High Council to investigate the claims, when they didn't I decide to take stuff into my own hands. I tried to find ways to become more powerful so I can take down Palpatine, so I decide to use the Dark Side of the Force, I know foolish, but I was desperate. The thing is that Dark Side never really had a tight grip on me." say Logan.

Maria could see the hurt that the thought is causing her husband. Mara didn't only notice but sensed it so she hugs him tighter. Logan smiles as he looks down at his daughter. Maria was about to say something when her Comlink blares.

"Admiral, we got a message from Major Kia and Captain Rex of the 501st Legion. They are currently on a shuttle toward the ship. General Skywalker and General Zane have been seriously injured and we will be receiving them due to the closeness of our location to them." say a Clone on the other end.

Rachelle eyes widen when she hears this. She didn't even sense anything wrong. "I want the nearest hanger to the medical wing open up to accept the shuttle. I want medics in the hanger to transport the Generals." say Maria into her Comlink with such urgency that no one would ever dare to even to dream about questioning her.

"Did they say what type of damage they were in?" ask Rachelle looking at Mara with eyes that shows the Admiral how scared the Jedi Knight General is. "Rachelle calm down, Mark has been through a lot. I highly doubt this will kill him." say Obi-wan looking up at Rachelle. "You didn't see him on Alderaan! He nearly got vaporized by a Star Destroyer weapons." say Rachelle as she begins to pace back and forth.

Leia was waiting for someone to say something as how this was a joke; through she is worry that it might be true, base upon the reaction of her mentor. Luke and she have always considered Mark an uncle even through they have not family relationship with him. Though they will never consider their honorary uncle or the real uncle, Darred, be better than the other. Yes, their honorary uncle has the ability to touch the Force while their real uncle doesn't but in their eyes that does not make their honorary uncle better than their real one. They respect both of them the same. They are both great man in their eyes.

She is also concern about her father, she have heard that Maria said both of them were injured. She just hopes both of them were alright. She expecting them to come through the doors perfectly fine, but she knows Mark or father is not that bad when it comes to teasing and pranking. They will never prank about something like this during a serious mission.

Then the door slides open and two Hover-gurney each caring a fallen Jedi on them. Both of them look bad, but Anakin appears to be worst, he is slowly fading because of a Lightsaber wound to his stomach. Mark looks like he was burned and had a whole building collapses on him. Anakin also seem to have the look of a building falling on him.

"MARK!" shouts Rachelle, but Major Kia who walks in with the medic team, catch her by the wrists and hold her back. "You ain't going to be much help to him like this. Let the medic do their job." say Major Kia as he looks at her. It was easy to tell that he is hurt a bit. Through he is not as bad as Mark and Anakin.

"What happen!" demand Rachelle. "I can only tell you so much. All I know is General Zane was, I guess you can say mocking Darth Vader of how he outsmarted him and Darth Vader got mad and begin fighting both General Zane and Skywalker. Then the palace exploded. From the obvious I can tell that Skywalker got stab in a way that will kill him slowly. I think Zane just really got hurt because of some burning and building fall on top of him." say Major Kia.

Satine listen to this. "You mean our home was destroyed?" ask Satine softly. "Yes, it was in ruins, but Darth Vader exploded it up. I also think the General got hurt during the explosion too." say Major Kia. Satine looks down with tears and Obi-wan offer to comfort her.

A medic approaches Major Kia. "You might need to take your armor off, so we can give you some treatment." say a doctor. "Do the Generals first. They need full medical attention right now, I could wait." say Major Kia, though he did take off some of his armor to reveal the black body glove he has on.

Everyone can see he was wounded some. The body glove has some blood on it and appears to come from Clone. Then again, Major Kia always throws himself into the thickest of battle. He does not just take command of his troops he leads them into battle and he have a lot of experiences under his belt. He is one of the first Clones ever made for the Grand Army of the Republic and he is still kicking it hard. He is only in there to treat the intense burns he has received which seem to go down into the muscles.

"He should be out within a day, General." say a medic as she looks up at Rachelle. "Is that all the medical attention he needs?" ask Rachelle hopefully. "No, he will need additional medical attention. Even through Bacta is a miracle substance, it sometimes cannot be used for everything. Do not worry; I am for sure that General Zane will make a full recovery. He always seems to do so." say the medic as she leaves to make sure Anakin was in the Bacta Tank and got his readings. Unlike the other General, Anakin will have to be in the Bacta Tank for awhile to heal the stab wound that could be consider fatal if not treated fast enough.

Then another medic walks over to Rachelle and Obi-wan. "Your injuries are not as bad, I say the only thing is put Bacta Patches or Bacta wraps on the wounds. You are free to leave the wing. Major Kia, you might want to take off the top of your body glove so I can see the wounds." say a male doctor. Major Kia did that so the doctor could look at the wounds. He unzips the body glove enough to take it off his torso.

While Obi-wan got up and leave with Satine, Rachelle walks over to the Bacta Tanks that holds Mark. She put her right hand up on the glass near when Mark's one hand is floating at. She then notices the damage that his body has suffered. The deep burn marks on his body was obvious, but she notice a lot of places where it was cut deep, smashed and swears she can places where bones are broken.

The female medic looks over and glares at Rachelle. "You were given an order that you can leave the room, I do not see the point of staying to see someone who is in a Bacta Tank, they cannot respond to you." snaps the female medic. Rachelle can sense jealous within the medic. She would bet her life that this medic would be staring at Mark a lot while he is in Bacta Tank.

Rachelle is far from stupid, she knows a lot a females around the galaxy have dreams of being with the Hero of the Republic and she knows a lot of them are jealous of her being the person that he loves. She also notices an increase of females become doctors and nurses in the military just to hope to be there for Mark. Really she could care less what they think; she knows she has Mark's heart. Others could have their foolish dreams of thinking that can get an injured Mark to love them, because for the simple fact they were able to save his life. She has the real thing and that is that all that matters on that subject.

"Well, I do have a right to visit the General since he is my boyfriend and I also serve a part in the 3rd Legion so I could be a concern girlfriend or a concern solider. According to your statement, I better not see you ogling him either." say Rachelle with a smile at her face at the redness that the female medic became.

"I am a medic that needs to check up on him!" snaps the female medic. "There is a far difference of checking up on someone and ogling it. I am a Jedi and your mind is really not that strong, I can senses your jealous of me and I can sense that you have a crush on General Zane." say Rachelle walking away before the female medic can come up with another retort.

As Rachelle retreats, she tries to hold the tears in that threaten to come out of her eyes. She have sensed how badly injured Mark was when he got aboard the ship, which was right after Maria got the message. She looks over her shoulder to see the Bacta Tank that has Mark in it as the blast doors closes in front of her. Yes, it would not be the first time that Mark have gotten seriously injured but she cannot deal with all the emotional pain that she has been suffering for. First her eldest sister was torture by their mother, Darth Asteria, on Naboo and that have put her into a serious condition and now this.

Personally, Rachelle does not know how she is able to stand the stress. She is so worry about her sister and now she has to put up with this. Now she knows what the saying about love could be good but at the same time a curse. Love makes everything much better but there are times when love can just seriously hurt you on an emotional level and she is experiencing

Rachelle finds herself going to her and Mark's quarters. As she was heading to the bedroom part, she notices that Mara is sitting on the couch, looking like she was in a meditative trance. Through her connection with the Force, Rachelle could sense that Mara is extremely happy but at the same time she is equally worry and upset. She must be extremely happy to have her father in her life, but worry and upset about Mark. She knows that Mara consider Mark as a father figure to her as she was growing up. Now one of her fathers is hurt badly.

Mara eyes open when she notices Rachelle was sitting next to her. "What do you want?" ask Mara politely. "I sense your emotions and I hazard a guess that you are worry and upset about Mark." say Rachelle. Mara nods to this as she let some tears escape. "Just to let you know it hurts me too, but Mark has this uncanny ability to pull out of the most dangerous situation. He even came back alive. No he did not cheat death, death let him have the option to live." say Rachelle. She does not know if she is saying that to also comforting herself or not. All she knows it is the truth, but seeing Mark in such a condition still makes her worry, because what happens if his uncanny ability does to work this time.

Rachelle shakes her head as the image Mark's dead body laying on a pyre ready to be burn. The Jedi Order does not burry the dead bodies by get them cremated. Just that image of alone makes Rachelle heart ache. Yes, as a Jedi she views death as another part of life, but she still does not like seeing the people she is close to die. She knows like most Jedi, Mark is willing to put his life on the line as long as it is to a good cause and his death was not a wasteful one. No she will not let that thought goes through her mind, Mark will make, he have always had before. The galaxy needs him to bring peace and if he dies who knows what will happen to that peace.

* * *

_**Okay, once again it feel like that it is taking me longer to post chapters. So here is this chapter. First the the body glove is something, I guess, like a body stocking in the real world. If you look at a Stormtrooper or a Clone Trooper image that black between parts of the white or other color armor is it. **_

_**Yes, so that there is no questions, Logan Jade is a cousin of Mark, I want to added that to make him seem more tougher and stronger. So even through he was born on Mandalore, he is also a Bakuran by birth, through he might not have all the effects like Mark, I really haven't thought of that part. Yes, since coming up with the idea of Logan, I wanted Jade father to have some sort of a relationship to Mark. Thanks to this, Mara Jade is actually Mark's cousin. Just another little surprise I had about him that no one was expecting. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	33. Month Later

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 33: Month Later**

It has been a month since the battle of Mandalore have passed, turns out the wounds that Mark suffer from the battle have taken a lot more effect. Mark has been taken out of the Bacta Tank as soon as the ship pulled into Coruscant space. When they landed, Mark had to return to the Bacta Tank where he stayed for 2 weeks and then when he was taken out he was put in a meditative trance by some Jedi Healers to help him heal.

It turns out the explosion that Darth Vader has impacted the Jedi much more than physical. When they came in Padme was so worry about Anakin that she left a Senate meeting. She did not have to worry about her husband, because he recovers by the time half of month have passed. The Jedi Healer suspect it was that Anakin was a farther from Darth Vader when he did the explosion.

During this time, Wilhuff Tarkin was trying to convince Padme to let him being the Minister of the Ministry of Defense, since he had military experiences. Mark had warned her about him before his mission. He always stated that Tarkin was way to close to Palpatine and he is as power-hungry and greedy as he could be charming.

Tarkin was once more in her office. "Tarkin, I thought being a governor will keep you pretty busy, as I stated before, I nor the Senate will ever dream of putting you as the head of any branch that is leaded by the military." say Padme as she looks up at Tarkin. "What and who lead you to believe that, was it Zane." say Tarkin as he crosses his arms and glare at Tarkin. He had the Senator of his planet try to get the Senate to let him.

"The job opening for the Minister, Grand Admiral, and the Grand General have already been filed. I am sorry but none of your position within the military or Judicial Forces does not give you any experience within to be a Grand Chief or a Grand Director." say Padme.

"Then remove them from the position and give me it. I surely have experiences as being a leader. Plus you do this, it could surely benefit someone of such a natural beauty such as yourself." say Tarkin as he tries to charmed Padme. By the end he was sliding the back of his hand against Padme's chin. Just the touch of the governor hand on her gives her goose-bumps and it not the good kind. It sickens her by the touch.

"I am pretty sure that anything that you can offer, my husband could do it for me." say Padme getting fed up with the governor's action. "Your Jedi husband can not buy you the most impressive ring that the galaxy could offer. He cannot buy you a palace such as the beauty as yourself deserves to be queen of. I on the other hand could provide such needs to a queen such as you." say Tarkin as he takes her hand in his.

"I do advise you stop what you are doing, I am having lunch with my husband and he will be coming soon. He might be a Jedi but he doesn't take kindly to someone hitting on me." say Padme. "He wouldn't dare attack a governor." say Tarkin with a smug look on his face.

Padme just crack smiles as she looks over Tarkin shoulder and sees Anakin standing with his arms cross.

Tarkin find himself pinned again the window of Padme's office. "Let me tell you this only once, do not try that with my wife ever again. You can charm all the other women you like, but you will not do the same with my wife. You do not miss with a married woman!" snaps Anakin as he uses the Force to swing him to the ground.

"I'll have you for this Skywalker! I am a Governor." shout Tarkin as he stands up. "So what, you are not the governor or the Senator of Coruscant. Plus I am not scared of you. All your money and power you have gathered is nothing compare to the Force. Now if I ever even hear a whisper of you trying to charm or hit on my wife again, I'll promise, I will get into contract with your wife and tell her about your cheating ways. Oh yeah, you might think you so high and mighty, but your mental defense is weak." say Anakin.

"Its you Jedi that is fucking this galaxy, I cannot wait until your kind is whip out of existence. Mainly you and Mark!" snaps Tarkin. "That's a nice way of talking to about a guy who saved your planet from the Empire from taking it back in 11 BBY. If I recall correctly, Mark personally saved you, through I do not know why, I prefer to let you die, maybe Mark is just more deeper of a Jedi. Now get out this office." say Anakin as he crosses his arms and glares at Tarkin.

"This not your office, Jedi, and you have no room to order me to leave whatever building I am in, besides for the Jedi Temple, which I wouldn't be caught dead in it anyways." say Tarkin with a smile.

"You are correct there Tarkin, but that pleasurable ability rest in my hand. Through I cannot kick you out of the Presidential Palace; I can kick you out of my office. So get out of my office before my guards force you out." say Padme as she looks at him. "I am telling you this former Bakuran General would not make it as the Minister of Defense." say Tarkin.

"Really, now Tarkin. He has more experience with the navy and army than any other military. For most of his life he served either as an Admiral of the Bakuran whole fleet or the General of the entire Bakuran Military. He came from heavy recommendations from the Bakuran Prime Minister and the Senators agree such an honorable man will do well leading the Grand Army of the Military. That is all I am saying to you, get out of my office or you will be force out." say Padme.

"Fine, but you will regret such a thought of putting a Bakuran as head of our military!" say Tarkin as he left the room. Padme just shakes her head as she looks at Anakin who approaches her and grabs her hand. He pulls her close to him and gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Wait seriously, the Senate is allowing that general to be Minister of Defense? I am surprise I thought they would want another Senator or a non-Jedi military personal be in that position." say Anakin.

"Well, when they read his records and how good he was, there were no way they could give it to someone else and who else could have that much experience of military than he. According to Minister Lightwell, he is a living legend." say Padme.

Anakin groans at the living legend. "I just hopes it nothing like the former living legend of Maxus Zane. I highly doubt we could stand another Maxus Zane figure." say Anakin. "Oh Ani, you are funny. No this guy is complete opposite of Maxus Zane. This guy records could make Maxus Zane military record before he left the Bakuran Military look like it is nothing, now come on let's get out of here." say Padme before she plants a soft kiss on her husband's lips.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple, Rachelle just got done training Leia for the day. Since Mark couldn't train Mara, Mace Windu have taken her under his wing until Mark can train her. Rachelle walks down into the medic wing. She sees her friend Barriss Offee, who she became friends with through Ahsoka Tano.

"I didn't need the Force to know that you were coming down, we are about ready to get Mark out of his healing trance. We are for sure that the energy from that Dark Force ability that Darth Vader used is gone. Through any normal Jedi would have died seconds after the explosion. Through I think it might be the Bakuran blood in him, because that energy would have acted like poison and you know it is not easy to poison a Bakuran." say Barriss as she walks with Rachelle to the bed that Mark was laying in.

On the bed it looks like Mark was asleep. It takes one that was trained in the Force to know that he is not sleeping but in a healing trance. "I thought patients could wake by themselves from these trances?" ask Rachelle. "Normally yes, but we have to put Mark so far under in the trance that it was consider utmost harmful thing that a Jedi Healer have to do. If not done right, it could have either killed him or killed his brain." say Barriss.

"You didn't say that before!" say Rachelle shocked and with an alarmed look addressed on her face. "I know how you reacted. I went on a few mission with you and Mark before, remember. You get worry about him, even before you came out to him, about how you feel." say Barriss as she looks at Rachelle.

"Still that is something you should let people know!" say Rachelle. "Then have you stressing out and then complaining to me and another healer, which will lead to distracting us from our job, which could serious hurt Mark." say Barriss as she stands by Mark's head.

"Are you going to have any trouble getting him out of that trance safely?" ask Rachelle. "There would not be any trouble if you shut your trap, I need to focus or Mark could get seriously harm, I get serious harm or worst we both get serious harm." say Barriss as she looks at Rachelle.

"I'll be quiet." say Rachelle as she backs away. Rachelle watches as Barriss put her fingertips on the sides of Mark's forehead and focus with the Force. Looking at it nothing was happening, but sensing through the Force, Rachelle knows something is happening. She can sense whatever was holding Mark in the healing trance is being faded away.

She could also sense that Mark was awaking a little bit at a time. As Mark was waking up, Barriss sighs as she leans against the wall behind her and the bed that Mark was sleeping on. "That took a lot more out of me than expected. Then again, we are dealing with your boyfriend, his strength in the Force makes it much harder to put him in such a trance and take him out." say Barriss as she walks over to a chair and sits down in it.

"So is Mark going to be awake?" ask Rachelle looking over at her friend. "Master Zane is just in a normal state of sleeping now. He will awaken when he awakens. According to the monitors he is perfectly fine and I can not sense any darkness on him from that attack.

* * *

Logan Jade was standing as he looks down at his daughter. His daughter really wants to show him how much she has learned. Logan rolls the training Lightsaber in his hand. He looks over and sees Mace Windu who has taken up training Mara Jade until her mentor gets better.

"Ready whenever you are, dear." say Logan as he places his thumb against the activation switch. Mara's training Lightsaber flares to life and begins to attack Logan. Right away he notices Mark's training in her. She was thinking as she was attacking. She was not going full force at him.

Logan sidestep and swings, Mara ducks under and twirl her body around Logan. She attempt to slashes at Logan but Logan blocks the attack to the back by throwing his Lightsaber over his shoulder and down his back. He then did a back flip as he pushes Mara's Lightsaber away. He lands on his feet and attacks Mara's Lightsaber to pin it to the ground. As soon as the tip of Mara's Lightsaber touch the ground, the plasma bladed died out and Mara then slides her hilt up at Logan and activates it. Logan quickly blocks it.

"Pretty good, Mara. You have been listening to Mark well. Still you got a lot to practices. I was holding back, but it is understandable that you need more practice since you are learning." say Logan. "Come on Daddy give it all you got." say Mara as she twirls her active training Lightsaber around. Logan smiles as he shakes his head.

"Trust me, Mara; you do not want me to give it my best. You would be disarmed in matters of seconds." say Logan as he quickly actives the training Lightsaber, spins around and attack Mara before she could even move her Lightsaber to block. The back of her hand that was holding the training Lightsaber got hit, her left thigh, her shoulders and her stomach all have gotten hit.

Logan than spins around and pushes his daughter across the training room with a light Force Push. Mara gasps in pain a little bit as she holds her hand. If it was a real Lightsaber, she would have been missing half of her hand.

"Force, that was fast. I could just barely see you move." say Mara holding her hand. Logan kneels down next to his daughter and takes her hand into his. He uses the Force to make the pain fade away. "I was still holding back, just let you know. Also when you duel, you need to use the Force to guide you." say Logan. "I know, Master tells me that all the time. The Force can help you move your body to duel someone." say Mara.

"Mark is a great Jedi. Far greater than I could ever be. Listen to him and you will do well. There is a reason why he is considered to be one of the best. Not everyone could say they can duel Dooku to a standstill when they were a Padawan. I even try that and let's say I ended up on my butt far more than I even want to dream of remembering. Even when I was a Knight, I couldn't keep up with Dooku so well." say Logan.

"That is Master Dooku to you, Daddy." say Mara slapping his hand. "Sorry, I mean Master Dooku." say Logan. "Could you stand up to Master Dooku now?" ask Mara. "I might be able to, I have a lot more experience than I had than before." say Logan.

Mara smiles as she hugs her father lightly. "One of these days, I going to beat you in a duel." says Mara lightly. "You study hard underneath Mark, you might be able to. Through focus on your training instead of besting me." say Logan as he plants a kisses on his daughter's forehead and stands up.

Mara laughs as she burry her head into her father robes. "Do you think I could stand up against Master?" ask Mara curious as she stops her laughing as she looks at Logan. Logan sits down on the floor as Mara sits on his lap while still hugging him. "There might be a chance, but just do not get upset if you cannot. Not many Jedi could stand their own against Mark. He is not only considered one of the greatest sword master but also one of the greatest Force Sensitive. Only a few could match up to him in skills. Master Yoda, Master Dooku and Master Windu could due it with their abilities with a Lightsaber. Now, Skywalker is very strong with the Force, so he might be able to do both. Through even if Mark has a stronger connection than Master Yoda, Master Dooku and Master Windu that does not mean their abilities with the Force will not be able to stand up. I say anyone who is lucky to be his Padawan will be considered a great Jedi." say Logan.

Mara smiles, everything her father have just stated she agrees with it. Mark is one powerful Jedi. He is very skillful with a Lightsaber, very skillful with the Force and his knowledge could be compared to be close or at the same level as Yoda. With all 3 of those make Mark a very powerful Jedi. She have listen to Rachelle talked about the deeds that Mark have done since the beginning of the end of the Clone Wars to all the way until Mark saved her and her mother.

She also knows Rachelle is just like her mentor, she is very skillful with the Force and Lightsaber and her knowledge is great. She also heard stories from Jenna Farlay, another student of Mark's from the different dimension, and the stories just amazed her. Through she also knows her mentor is just like everyone else within the galaxy. He is not perfect, he is far from perfect.

Thinking of Mark made Mara cry. She is so worry about her mentor. Logan pulls his daughter into a hug as he senses what makes her cries. He runs his hands down her back in a massaging matter, something he does to help calm Maria down when she was upset.

"Mark will make it through. If this Mark is anything like the one I knew, there is one thing that great mind of his cannot get the concept of and that is giving up. He will not give in until he knows that the galaxy is at peace and the galaxy is not at peace." whispers Logan to his upset daughter.

"Are you sure?" ask Mara. Logan smiles as he looks down into his daughters bright green eyes. "Reach out through the Force and sense it." say Logan. Mara did just that. She closes her eyes and let herself become one with the Force. She could sense many different presences through the Force. She focuses on her mentor's presence, which she sense is weak. She can sense that he is weak because of the healing process and found nothing was wrong with him. Mara lost focus when she was excited to find that her mentor is well.

Logan laughs as he his excited daughter gives him another hug and he senses that she is very happy. Logan thought he would never feel this way about anyone besides Maria.

"Can I go see Master?" asked Mara. "Patient, Mara. According to what I can sense, he seems to be asleep. It is best to let someone who was injured and healing some rest. I know it is hard to do so because you look up to him as a father." say Logan.

Mara pales a bit. "I hope you do not mind about that." say Mara. "Do not worry, I do not mind. Mark is a very good person and do not let anyone tell you any different. If I was in your shoes, I would look up at him too. Now come on, your mother is waiting for us in the entrance." say Logan as Mara got from his lap and they stand up. The farther and daughter duo walks out of the room to meet the 3rd member of their family.

* * *

_**Okay I know I might have appear to grow a bit lazy with my posting. This chapter took awhile and for that I will apologize, but if you are the one to read my notes, you know I have begun working, so that might impacted my posting. Also the ending of this chapter gave me problems. **_

**_I really couldn't think of a good name for this chapter. Mostly this chapter focus on Logan with his daughter. So far I made him appear as this tough guy, but I also want to show his soft side which he haves for his family and some of his friends. So basically we have a father and daughter bonding. _**

**_I skip ahead, so let me backtrack and explain the first part of the chapter, which is important too. It basically states who I have in mind for the position of Minister of Defense and once again we have Tarkin trying to gain more power and you see that did not went well with for him. I cannot image being threaten by a Jedi, if they were real and they threaten me, I might be scared out of my mind. With that Jedi being Anakin Skywalker, I think it mighty fine to say that I may just want to start digging my own grave. _**

**_Okay, before I stop my rambling, I still looking for ideas for people to take the position of Grand Admiral, Grand General, Grand Chief and Grand Director. You can either give me a existing Star Wars character or a one you make up. If it is one you make up, I need information about looks, age, homeworld, and any pervious facts that might be interesting to include. _**

**_Okay, that all for now, until next time, enjoy!_**


	34. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 7 BBY**

**Chapter 34: Reunion **

Within the medical wing of the Jedi Temple, Jedi Knight has been sitting next to the bed that her former mentor and current lover, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane is laying on sleeping. Mark has been hurt during the battle between the Galactic Republic and the Empire on Mandalore. While he made it through it perfectly fine through the main course of the battle, it was near the end that he was seriously injured by Darth Vader.

Just recently, Rachelle's friend Barriss Offee, have uses the Force to get Mark out of the healing trance that he was put in and Rachelle have been waiting for him to wait. She would have been by his side for the whole month it was not for her duties as a being the mentor of Leia Skywalker.

Rachelle holds Mark's right hand in both of her hands as she bends her head down to kiss it as she rubs it with her thumb. After kissing it she looks at his sleeping head. She is relived to know that he is going to be okay. It broke her heart when they say that his health got bad.

She still remembers the first day she have met Mark back in late 20 BBY. At the time she didn't think it was anything special, but Force, was she wrong about it big time. That day have not only changed her but the course of the Jedi Order. She never expected 13 years later that she will be getting married to Mark. She was never expected anything like this at all. The man, whose hand she is currently holding, has changed a lot of things that she knew. Yes, she expected life to change when she become the Padawan of Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane, but never this much.

Even with the change, she cannot say she did not like the change that has happen to her. She might still be a Padawan or either that kicked out of the Jedi Temple since the only one besides Mark that she did good with being a student, she believed was dead. Through with the change that Mark made, she is a respected Jedi Knight. His teachings have proved great for her. Even through she is has been Knighted for 8 years, she finds herself learning a lot from Mark as she works with him.

While Celestia personally knew Mark of this universe, Rachelle on the other hand didn't really know him personally. Through what she heard about Mark was only could be describe as a legend. Some of it she didn't believe it. It was the part that when Mark was a Padawan he could stand his ground with Dooku. Also when she heard that Mark was one that could be consider as smart as Yoda at such an young age, she had a hard time believing that. Then that legend came and smacks her right in the face when the Mark she is in love with came from the different universe. Then she had first hand experience of what she consider the legend, but she also learn that he might be consider a legend he still like everyone else, he is not perfect.

Rachelle bends down once more kissing his knuckles, when she did this; she felt his fist tighten a little bit. She looks at his face and sees him smile. "Instead of kissing my hand, how about you give me a kiss where it belongs." say Mark. Rachelle just laughs as he lean forward and kisses him on the lips.

Rachelle let out a squeal when Mark pulls her out of the chair and into the bed. She knows he uses the Force to help him but she could careless about it. It just feels so good to kiss him again. They were stopped when they heard a fake cough. Rachelle looks up and sees her friend Barriss with her mouth behind her fist. "Do I have to remind you both once more, that this is a medical area? Want to make out go do it somewhere else, but before you can go Master Zane, I need to let you know for the next couple months you might want to take it easy. Whatever Vader did to you, that darkness got onto you and put your life in danger. Let's say it acted like a poison trying to kill you." say Barriss.

"You know Bakurans are hard to poison." say Mark. "It was not actually a poison per say, but acted similar to one. Whatever it was put your life in great danger. Master Skywalker scrapped pass the effect due to his distance away from Vader when he exploded the palace off. That reminds me, Rachelle you told me to remind you to ask him exactly what went on during the battle of Mandalore." say Barriss before walking away.

Rachelle rolls her eyes. Anakin have told her, Padme and the High Council what happen to bring him here. Mark called for backup. She also talks to Major Kia a bit about the subject. He told her what Mark was "bragging" about to Vader. "Yeah exactly what did happen at Mandalore?" ask Rachelle.

Mark went on telling Rachelle what he told Darth Vader of how he has outsmarted him. Mark even shows Rachelle the memory by putting it in her head with the Force. "You didn't tell me this?" ask Rachelle shocked and a little hurt. "For us to destroy that laser weapon ship, I have to have the listeners think we did not know it. I did not want to worry you about something like that. Everything went well, we prevent Vader from taking Mandalore, my father died and got Satine and Jinn out off there alive." say Mark.

"Well those are the positives, my dear. You are forgetting the negatives. It almost killed you and Anakin, you were worst. We still have an upset Satine, because she shoot someone not stun them, thought that really cannot consider that bad, most of the Bakurans that help us died in that battle, some innocent lives were lost, you almost fall to the Dark Side." say Rachelle. "That right, I forgot that Satine shoot Maxus." say Mark as he got up.

Rachelle helps him up. "Well, you know that the media and the Senate are going to be riding you for your version of the events." say Rachelle. "Great more fame for the famed Hero of the Republic." mumble Mark as he shakes his head as they made their way out of the medical wing of the Jedi Temple.

"I sense something off." say Mark as his eyes narrow a little bit. "What's that?" ask Rachelle. "A presence I haven't felt in a long time." say Mark. "Who is that?" ask Rachelle. "A friend who was one of the few people who believed me about Palpatine, though I think that was caused him to fall to the Dark Side." say Mark. If Rachelle has not already known who Mark was talking about, that riddle would have confused her. She knows right away who he is talking about, Logan Jade.

"You talking about Logan Jade." say Rachelle. Mark eyes widen, normally people cannot get a sense of his thoughts. Maybe he has been hanging around with the person he loves too much. Rachelle laughs at this. "Don't worry Mark; I just knew who you were talking about because he told us the same thing back on our ship at Mandalore. Your mind is as safe as it ever was, it just I got used to how you talk and read you like a book now." say Rachelle.

Mark just smiles. "Never presume you know everything, because if you do, when something you do not know comes along, you might be taken back by surprise and that will make it harder to deal with." say Mark pointing at her and tap her on the nose with the finger he was pointing at her. "I am not even your student anymore and you are still schooling me." say Rachelle as she kisses him on his cheek.

"That is what life is about, learning and using what you learn to better yourself and the galaxy around you." say Mark as they walk into their quarters. Just the walk alone has tired Mark some. Mark figure the reason for that is because of the medical treatment he have received. He hopes he does not have to battle Darth Sidious anytime soon. Darth Sidious and Darth Asteria are the two Sith that will do anything to kill him. Only Darth Vader and Darth Solaris would only kill him if he is on top of his game. Through Darth Solaris will not kill him, through either the fear of Darth Vader or her loyalty to him. With them being Sith, he only thinks Darth Solaris is loyal to power.

"MASTER!" shouts Mara as she launches from the couch and nails Mark like a missile to hug him. Mark looks in the room and notices that Maria Jade and a tall man were sitting on the couch.

Logan who was sitting on the couch with his wife looks shocked to actually see Mark standing in front of him. Through the Force, he can sense a very powerful connection with the Force. It is hard to believe, but this one seems to be much more powerful than the one that died in 22 BBY. Researching on someone you thought was dead and finding them out to be alive is one thing, but to meet that said person, it much harder to get a concept of.

Mark just stands there hugging Mara with one arm. Maria was the one who notice that it seems like both Mark and Logan was studying each other as if they were getting ready for a battle. Then Mark cracks a half of a smile.

"Thought I never see you again, Logan." say Mark as he tips his head to him. "You could say that again, because I never thought I will see you walking among the living." say Logan as he stands up. Logan holds out his hand, Mark swings his right arm around and catches his hand. "Ready to join the Jedi Order again or do you still feel so much regret that it prevents you." say Mark as he looks at Logan.

"I still regret those things, but I am back. Someone needs to keep you from getting into trouble." say Logan. Mark laughs at this as he shakes his head. "If I remember correctly, it was me getting you out of trouble back in the other dimension.

"Wait there was a Daddy in your dimension?" ask Jade. "Yes, he was a close friend of mine; through I do not know if he survived Order 66. He was out of the Order by that time. Through half the times I think it was me who driven him away because of me keeping thinking Palpatine was a Sith Lord, which turned out to be true." say Mark.

"Actually, that is not exactly the reason, it was because the High Council wouldn't even investigate such a claim, even after 32 BBY, because before than we all thought the Sith was no more, but after Obi-wan dueled Darth Maul you would have think they will investigate any claims of a Sith." say Logan as he looks at Mark.

Mara went from Mark and back to her father. Mark smiles when he sees this; he knows Mara always wanted her father. Through for the like of him, he never would have thought someone as rough like Logan being married to someone such as Mara. Logan is not a bad person or a bad Jedi he is just rougher than most. He was a man of action but that does not mean he is stupid. While Mara on the other hand was a calm and orderly such a person, she is just the opposite of who Logan is. Then again it goes back to that old saying that opposite attracts.

"So if it wasn't exactly my thoughts of Palpatine being a Sith that made you fall to the Dark Side, than what did?" ask Mark. "Well I said that is not exactly the reason. It is a part of the reason, the main part of the reason is because, I wanted to do something about it to prevent another Sith Lord, so I thought maybe I can control the Dark Side if I used it for good attention and that was to take down Palpatine. My experience proves what Master Yoda always told us. The Dark Side corrupts and it did. Even using it for such a good action will make you want more of it." say Logan.

Mark nods to show him that he understands. Logan is not an evil person, never was. He just falls to the Dark Side because he misled himself to believe it will make him more powerful for him to take down Palpatine.

"Oh Lillian, Amelia and Kim is coming to the Jedi Temple. They have been visiting every day for the past month. Sometimes they come and have meals. I think they are coming to eat today too. " say Rachelle. Mark groans he knows how his mother could get. He is not in the mood for a tight hug again. He does not need the Force to know that his mother was extremely worried about him the past month. She most likely has been extremely worried. Knowing that he was seriously injured, that would make that worry increased greatly within his mother. He loves his mother and never thinks badly of her but she tend to overreact to stuff such as him getting hurt and when he gets put into a dangerous situation.

Logan looks at both Mark and Rachelle as he sits down and Mara sits down beside him in the seat between him and Maria. "Why are they coming here? I thought Mom was not a big fan of the food that they cook here. She eats them sometime, but it not her favorite." say Mark. "Well, I am cooking it." say Rachelle.

At first, Rachelle cooking was questionable at best, but now given a lot of practice over the years, she have gotten very good at it, through she is nowhere as good as his mother when it comes to cooking. Then again, his mother learned from the best which was her father who was great at cooking. Her father is the grandfather that is going to be giving Rachelle away at their wedding.

"Well I know a way to get Amelia off your back Mark, get her on the subject of your wedding. You know she have been planning it for years." say Maria. Mark groans a bit as Rachelle blushes a bit. Mark does not know why Rachelle is embarrassed because now she is also talk to Amelia and Padme about ideas for her wedding. Matter of fact, Amelia promise the next time that she and Rachelle are on Bakura they will be looking for a wedding dress, that Amelia is far more happier to buy.

Being a Jedi, both Mark and Rachelle do not have any income. Through if they have a children, due to a bill that was past in the Galactic Senate, they will get paid so they can provide for the children and they will be allow to have an apartment in one of the apartment building that was built for Jedi family that is located within the Temple District. Kento and Mallie Marek have an apartment in one of those buildings since they have Galen. Through out of the amount of love they have, Mark has this strong feeling that their might be another Marek coming along the way sometime in the future.

The door slide open and Mark hear voices. "Rachelle where is M….MARK!" say Amelia until she saw Mark then she shouted as she rushes over. Mark braced for impact and Amelia tackles her son tightly into a hug. For the records, Mark considered this to be the tightest hug he has received to date. "Mom, if you do not loosen your grip, I think I might just past out from lack of oxygen." say Mark. Amelia quickly pulls away.

"I should have known something like this would have happen when you went to Mandalore. I am glad that Satine and Jinn is alright, but I should have known you have gotten seriously hurt." say Amelia. "For the record, I think it was due to Anakin and mine little disagreement when Darth Vader says some nasty things about Leia in front of Anakin." say Mark. "Oh do not worry, I gave Skywalker hell for that too, when he told me." say Amelia pointing at him. "Mom, he is a father, I would image if I was in his shoes and Vader threaten to give my daughter to Jabba the Hutt and have the thought in those sick skimpy outfits, that would make my blood boil too." say Mark. "Anakin did not tell me that." say Amelia.

"Also you got to take in account that he has a strong, for a better term, hatred for slavery since he was raise in it. So you have to take into consideration the thought of his own flesh and blood being a slave would make him want to protect them even more. I could also see why he didn't tell you the exact details, he might be trying to forget about what he heard from Vader." say Mark, once more proving that he is quite wise for someone as young as him.

"I cannot fight with you when you outsmart me like this. Then again, according to the rumors I been hearing about Mandalore, you have outsmarted Vader. Through that reminds me, a lot people on Bakura communicate with me. They want to thank you for taking care of the menace that was your father.

"How did they found out? I just got out of a healing trance that I have been in for close to a month?" ask Mark. "Well, Rachelle told me and I told Joseph and he made an announcement. You have to think the death of Maxus would be something like this. He went from a famed respected Bakuran General to the most hated terrorist and traitor. You know how us Bakurans are with loyalty." say Amelia. She did not want to mention that she could almost dance to the news of the death of her ex-husband. Just like Lillian, the only reason she keep the Zane name was out of the respect she have for the other members of the Zane family and her son. Lillian kept the name Hunter out of the respect for her youngest sister. Besides her sister, Lillian wants nothing to deal with the surname Hunter.

Speaking of Lillian Hunter, she still looks badly infected from her torture she have received at the hands of her own mother, Darth Asteria. Mark hopes it is not permanent or she might never work. He knows how much Lillian loves her job. Being a Republic Security Force inspector is a great achievement for her. Through at least she progress far enough to be able to walk and stand on her own. The thing is she still looks beaten and underfeed. Knowing his mother, she must likely have shoved seconds or thirds down Lillian's throat.

Standing behind Lillian is his twin sister, Kimberly Lane Zane or as she likes to be called Kim. Kim is currently their mother's, Amelia, bodyguard. Kim takes her duties as being Amelia's bodyguard very seriously, but also relish the time she get to spend with her mother. She is also learning about politics. Mark having a feeling when Amelia retires from the Galactic Senate, Kim might become it.

"MARK!" shout Kim, forgoing all formalities that she knows. She was not a bodyguard of a Galactic Senator nor she is a former Bakuran General, no she is a sister who worried about her twin.

Kim hugs Mark as she has tears coming from her eyes. She was very scared for her twin. How her mother was acting and worrying have made that fear even worst. To be able to hug her twin brings her much happiness since the mouth of fear that he might not make it. "Kim, I am okay and if the Force has anything to do with it, I might be around a lot longer." say Mark as he hugs his twin as she cries.

"You think I was worry, Mark. Kim have been so worry and scared that she literally cries herself asleep looking at Holos of you and her." say Amelia. Kim has always been close to Mark. Amelia remembers the hurt look that Kim has gotten when Amelia told her that her brother, who was her best friend, has been sent to another planet to be trained as a Jedi. Amelia thinks it was that closeness, that Maxus Zane was able to manipulating Kim to not liking her that much. She remembers back in 22 BBY, when they heard the news about the Mark she gave birth to die. Maxus blamed her for it happening for the simple fact that she was the one who gave him to the Jedi which went to him being killed in a battle involving Jedi and Sith. That has strained her relationship with Kim greatly. Kim hated her for that.

Amelia shakes her head, Maxus Zane is dead so all the pain and suffer he has cause her and Kim should fade away. Without Maxus Zane haunting them, they could be able to pave a new life for them. The threat of him trying to kill them will never loom over their heads again. Amelia would take a million assassination attempts over at the chance of dying by her ex-husband.

Amelia also knows how much her daughter hates herself how she used to fight with her. Amelia has forgiven her all the times she did, even when Kim did not ask for forgiveness. Kim shouldn't feel sorry for the fact that she trusted and love one of her parent even after they were divorce. That is another reason why Amelia thinks her daughter takes her job as a bodyguard seriously.

"Kim, I am okay. The medics and Jedi Healers knew what they were doing, so I am perfectly fine." whisper Mark into the crying Kim's right ear. "Why does every conflict have to involve you in some sort." say Kim as she tries to pull herself together. "Because I most likely the right person for the job. Out of all the Jedi, I was the one who figure out Palpatine was in fact Darth Sidious, Darth Vader is the clone of me so, and I might know his plans better than anyone. Plus it might be consider my destiny, because when I died dueling Palpatine I got a second chance and saying that my destiny is far from over." say Mark.

"Mark I already lost a twin once, I do not think I can do so again." say Kim. "That the way of life is, Kim, but do not worry about that, I am pretty stubborn, I might be willing to put my life on the line, but it is going to take more than this to take me out for the count. I do not plan on going to the Netherworld of the Force this soon?" say Mark.

"It is better than the Void." say Logan. "The what?" ask Amelia, Kim and Lillian. "The Void also know as Chaos is a part of the Netherworld of the Force, where those with Dark Spirits such as Sith and very evil people suffer for all of time. You know the term as hell. While the part of the Netherworld of the Force that Mark is talking about is what you all might consider heaven. It basically where you go when your time is up." say Logan.

"Oh Mark if you find yourself in hell, you better bet when I go to the Netherworld I am going to kick your ass like there is no tomorrow." say Amelia. "I back that up too." say Rachelle. "Throw me into that club." say Lillian. "Same here." say Kim. "Great, note to self do not fall to the Dark Side or your rear end is going to hurt when you die." say Mark out loud to cause everyone to laugh.

"Hey do not feel bad, I get kicked there a lot by Maria since I came back from the Dark Side." say Logan as he looks at his wife. "You keep it up, you are sleeping on the couch tonight." mumble Maria with a hint of a smile.

"Come on Rachelle let the boys have their fun and let's go cook something up. I am not eating the food that those culinary droids make." say Amelia, "I swear one time I got a bolt in my salad and some type of oil instead of dressing." Mark wince at the thought of having a bolt or oil in his food. He might be consider a grease monkey because he loves working a Speeders and ships, but he does not need anything that comes from a Speeder, ship or Droids in his food. That is taking the grease monkey name a bit to far.

"Mom are we staying here and eating?" ask Mara from her spot on the couch between Maria and Logan. "Hey I have no problem, save me for cooking. I remember the hole that your father calls a stomach." say Maria. "Well how else are you going to keep up your cooking skills, my dear." say Logan. "That couch looks to be more inviting to you." say Maria. "Okay, I'll shut up." say Logan looking at the Holovision. Mara just points and laughs at Logan. Mark who was standing beside the couch walks to the kitchen side of the quarters and sit down at the table laughing at Logan. Mark was not the only one who was laughing at Logan. Maria, Lillian, Kim, Rachelle and Amelia were laughing at him.

* * *

_**Okay, I know I am getting slow, but this chapter has went through a lot of changes and I had bunch of ideas. Also one time I got writer's block on this chapter. **_

_**Okay, Canonman89 had made a request that Mark tells Mara what happens to Logan in his universe, which I did put it in, So basically I did what I could do. If you think about, Mark Alan Zane only knows about the Order 66 in his universe and the vision of Luke Skywalker redeeming Darth Vader aboard the Death Star 2 (Which he does not know that is the Death Star). Up to the point of 19 BBY in Universe A, that is mainly all Mark knows about the other universe. **_

**_According to Wookieepedia it said that Darth Sidious/Palpatine have taken Mara's from her parents and bring her to Coruscant. That mainly that it says about her parents. I know there are some Fanfics authors her think that Sidious have her parents killed and that is something I most likely will have to agree upon. We all know how sick and disturb Palpatine is, if you don't, read his personality on Wookiepedia. So what I can guess is that Mara's parents were both murder by either Darth Sidious personally or by someone else and who knows if Mara parents were Jedi or not. Basically Mara parents are ideas that I and Canonman89 came up with. _**

**_So the idea of Mark telling Mara Jade of what he knows about Logan in his universe came from my friend Canonman89. _**

**_Okay the second part of this note I want talk about it sort could be consider religious. It happens at the end of the chapter where Mark is talking about the Neither World of the Force. According to Wookieepedia that when Jedi goes to die, they go to the Neither World but when the Sith Lord dies, they goes to the Chaos also knows as Void or more commonly knows as hell, which is consider a part of the Neither World. According to Wookieepedia, it seem like that the Neither word is consist of two parts. One where the Jedi go and then where the Sith goes. Through it seems like it really does not give a name to the Light Side of the Neither World. So if I have to guess, I am guessing the Neither World is consider heaven, while the Chaos/Void is obviously hell. Anyone else confuse about this or is it me. _**

**_Okay for sake of less confusion among me as a writer and you as the readers of my stories. This is what we are going to do. In my stories the Neither World will be Heaven and Chaos/Void will as we already know is hell and it not just for Jedi, Dark Jedi and Sith, they are for everyone. I hate when I confuse myself and I hate it when I confuse my readers. _**

**_Say never mix religion with politics, they should also say never mix religion with Star Wars. Just get out of hand. Either that I could be looking at this the wrong way and the answer is much easier than I am making it. _**

**_Now if you all do not mind, I think I am going to take something for my headache that this Neither World of the Force have created. So you know my usually parting saying by now._**

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


End file.
